Breaking The Bond
by PrettyLittleBrunette
Summary: When Bonnie tried to kill Klaus with her spell, little did she know she was forging a bond between them both.Bonnie sets out on a mission to break the bond and bring Stefan home with unbelievable consequences. SEASON 3. Klaus/Bonnie/Damon
1. What The Bond?

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 1- What The Bond? **

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of Elena crying- _again_. Ever since Stefan had left with Klaus, she'd fallen into a depression, though she'd never admit it to anyone. She didn't want their pity. That was what she'd said after her parents died and she masked her grief with perkiness. She, wanting to appear strong, had pretended that losing her Dad, Aunt and boyfriend in relatively the same time epoch, was nothing. She kept on a strong mask but at night, she let it go and let all her feelings out.

She'd been staying at my house for the past few weeks because I couldn't bear to let her stay at her own house with only Jeremy and Alaric for company. They were barely dealing with Jenna's death as it was. They were still trying to battle their inner demons and I couldn't leave her with them. Not when she was, unbeknownst to anyone except for myself and Caroline, barely holding on.

I couldn't let her stay at the Salvatore Boarding house as well. Damon had taken up his previous hobbies of drinking and sleeping with a million women at once. At first, Elena had turned to him in her times of need but Damon quickly grew tired of her antics and left her to cry which was of course where I came in. I knew that Damon missed his brother and was afraid that Elena would make him upset too. Even though Damon would never admit it, Stefan's departure had taken a toll on him too.

I got out of bed, and padded towards the guest room where Elena was staying. Dad was out of town, again, so there was nobody else home. She was sitting up in bed, holding a photograph in her sweaty hands, tears spilling out of her brown eyes and onto the frame she was holding. I sat down next to her and she climbed into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder. Then she just wept.

I held her, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay and that Stefan would be back, but as always, that only made her cry more.

"I miss him. Why did he have to go?" She wept, and I handed her tissues from on the bedside table where I'd put a giant box of Kleenex entirely for this purpose.

"He went to save Damon, did you forget? That was Klaus's deal," I reminded her, gently, as she wiped her eyes and then closed them for a second.

"I hate Klaus," Elena muttered bitterly, just as she always did.

"Join the club," I joked, but she didn't even crack a smile. She just buried her head in my shoulder and went on crying.

"Stefan always saved us. He's like freaking superman. Why didn't Damon go save him? Why didn't he rescue him? Why didn't anyone rescue him?" Elena complained, her mind going a million miles per second.

"Damon… isn't in the condition to go save anyone. He needs saving himself," I said, subconsciously defending Damon for some reason I could not figure out.

"I want to go save him, Bon. Will you come with me?" Elena asked, her brown eyes wide and honest.

"You can't go, Elena. Jeremy needs you with him. He needs your support and so do Alaric and Damon," I reminded her.

Elena sighed, "I need Stefan. I miss Stefan. Stefaaaaan," She whined, before she sniffed a couple of times and closed her eyes. She started breathing in and out and that was when I knew she'd fallen asleep again. A small smile graced her lips and I knew she was probably thinking of her Superman, except I didn't know if Stefan was the same person anymore.

There had been more attacks in the area, all being called 'animal attacks' but I knew secretly that they were of Stefan and Klaus's doings. They were villages that were mass massacred that no animal could take on. I knew it was them, and so did Damon. That was why he tried to bury his sorrows. There was no way to escape from them. His brother had been turned into a monster. A bigger monster than he had ever been. Sweet Superman Stefan had become the villain, all because of Klaus, the stupid hybrid Original.

I gently placed Elena on her pillow, and tucked her in. She moaned a little then leaned back on her tear stained pillow, her long brown hair fanning out on either side of her. She tucked her hands under her head and I smiled a little at her naïveté. Sleeping, she was still the little girl who was my best friend and whose biggest fear was being punished by her Dad for not doing her homework or something.

I felt pleasure flood through me and for a second, I felt invincible. Then I crashed back down to reality. Lately, I'd started experiencing strange feelings sometimes. Feelings that weren't my own. It was unnerving and happened a few times every day. Sometimes I'd feel extreme joy, then it would be rage and rarely, I'd feel sorrow and some regret. I tied these feelings to the spell I did to save Jeremy; they must have had some side effects on me too.

I started out of the room, keeping the door open so that in case she'd cry again. I walked back to my room and sat down on the bed, sighing and staring out of the window. I didn't know how long I would be able to handle this. Elena was getting worse and not better with every passing day with Stefan's absence, Jeremy had started to see his exes as a result of my spell with the help of my ancestors, Alaric was still grieving Jenna's death, Caroline was fighting her way through a love triangle with a werewolf and a human guy she still had feelings for and Damon was drowning his sorrows in alcohol and scantily clad women. I was the only sane one left. Klaus had come to Mystic Falls, let all hell loose and then left as quickly as he'd come.

I feared his return at a time like this. When we were so vulnerable and not ready to fight. But I knew he wouldn't risk bringing Stefan here. Stefan might see us and find that what he's doing is morally incorrect. That was, if the 'ripper' had any morals at all. We needed Stefan for things to get back to normal, I realized with a sigh. We needed him back so that he and Elena could carry on their Romeo and Juliet love and so that Damon could get back to normal and be totally in love with Elena again, and so that things could just seem normal again.

I buried my head in my hands. It was impossible though to try to get Stefan back. From the reports on TV, it seemed like he was doing everything Klaus wanted of him. Unless those killings were only Klaus's doing alone which I highly doubted. I had a feeling that Stefan maybe wouldn't want to come back.

I climbed back into bed, trying to free my mind of the swarming thoughts, and took a sip of water from where my glass stood on the bedside table. It didn't help to clear my mind but it made my throat a little less dry.

I closed my eyes, placing my head back on my pillow and rolling my head to the side.

_"Come find us, my precious witch," _

I gasped as I heard the voice in my ears. I whipped around my head but there was nothing there. I tried to steady my pounding heart and lay my head back down. I closed my eyes again.

_"You __can find us easily with your powers, Bonnie. We are waiting for you," _

The voice rang through my mind again and I recognized the British accent and eerie way of speaking as Klaus's. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I was going insane. All the events were starting to drive me insane. But what did he mean by them 'waiting' for me. I didn't understand. I knew it was crazy for me to start hearing voices but I knew that it really was Klaus, somewhere inside my heart. My instincts told me so.

I propped my pillow upright and leaned against it, letting my thoughts drift away. I was sucked immediately into a vivid dream world and I knew immediately that I was having a vision or something equally witch like. I knew inside that this was no ordinary dream.

_I was walking through a forest dressed in a sheer purple dress that reached a little below my knees. Power bounced off of me and I felt that I was omnipotent. I smiled then and kept on walking through the trees, my legs guiding themselves. I was soon led to a small house, and I walked through the gate, feeling like I was floating. I raised my hand to the door, and as if by magic, it opened for me. _

_Inside, the house was greater in size than seemed logical. It was decorated in all different shades of rich looking colors. I didn't know where I was but I felt like I belonged here. _

_"I'm home," My voice rang with power, and I didn't recognize it until I felt my mouth close after I spoke. I touched my lips, feeling gloss on them. This dream or vision or whatever was really confusing. _

_Then as if surrounded by halos, two men stepped out of the room, walking side by side. They were powerful too. One was blonde with blue eyes and the other had light brown hair and green eyes that shined like emeralds. Klaus and Stefan._

_Klaus zipped towards me, "My dear, you look ravishing," He cupped my cheek with his hand and placed a kiss to my lips. I was too shocked to even respond, but my body knew exactly what to do._

_My lips curved into a pleasure filled smile. "As I always do," I responded, holding my head up high. _

_Stefan laughed in the background, his laugh a vile sounding thing. Klaus joined in and their voices together created a ghastly sounding melody. This dream just got even more confusing. What was I doing here? Where are they? Where are we?_

_"Did you find what you were searching for?" Stefan asked, his voice deeper than I had remembered it being before. _

_What was I searching for? I didn't know. But my body did. I shook my head. "I need more time to look." _

_"You have all the time in the world, my lovely. Doesn't she, Stefan?" Klaus asked, his arm travelling down to my waist. My body curved into his and I tried to pull away with my mind but it seemed I had no control of this body._

_"Of course," Stefan replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I'll leave you too alone then; I have some, er, business to take care of," He laughed then and I heard the sound of a girl calling his name from inside. He stalked away from us with a cockiness I didn't know Stefan Salvatore possessed._

_I didn't like being left alone with Klaus, so I urged my body away and thankfully, it responded a little more naturally. _

_"Witch, you know why you're here," Klaus said, sitting down on the armchair._

_It was as if I could control my body and voice again. "What the heck is going on? I don't understand a thing. Why are you contacting me?" I demanded, a little more harshly than I intended but I was mad._

_Klaus looked amused. "One question at a time, my lovely," He said, suddenly by my side again._

_"Why do you keep calling me that?" I demanded._

_"Because it's the truth. In the future here, we are together. Stefan lives with us. We are one big happy family," He explained, in his British accent. _

_"I would never be with you," I responded firmly._

_Klaus laughed, and brushed his hand across my cheek. "That is what you think now. The future you enjoys my company very much," He said, walking to my other side in a way that frightened me. His company as a whole frightened me._

_"What future me? What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, perplexed._

_"The one you will become when you find us. When you give up this silly quest to find Stefan. He will not come back with you so you will agree to come live with us. You have more power in the future, you have riches, you have all you could ever dream of. You have __**me**__," He laughed again, bringing his hand to caress my cheek once again._

_I batted his hand away. "I don't want you. I'm with Jeremy," I reminded him._

_"We both crave power. We are so much alike; you and me, my little precious," He cooed, sounding very much like that dude in Lord of The Rings, except that Klaus was talking about me. Talk about insanity. _

_"I'm not your little anything. Release me from this dream so I can go back to my world and try to forget that this ever happened," I pleaded, wanting to get the hell out of here._

_"Oh, I am not holding you here. Our bond, our little connection is," Klaus explained, "I do not have the power to keep you here on my own will no matter how much I desire doing so,"_

_"What little bond, you idiot?" I demanded, wanting to know what drug he was on._

_Klaus clutched me from my neck, constricting my breathing for a few seconds. I gasped and tried to take in some oxygen. He released me and stalked back over to the arm chair. "I'm the one in control. I will always be the one in control, my lovely," He explained._

_"What is that bond you're talking about?" I asked, a little gentler this time. I rubbed my neck soothingly and tried to assuage a little of the pain he'd sent through me._

_"When you tried to kill me the night of the sacrifice, a bond formed between us as always happens when a witch carries out a draining spell," He explained._

_"But my ancestors helped me," I said, "It's impossible for me to have forged a bond with you,"_

_"Listen to me. You have been feeling strange emotions that you do not feel, right? You hear my voice when I'm trying to contact you. Those are the preliminary symptoms of the bond. Others will develop over time. You have been bonded to me," Klaus sounded pleased. "My emotions are your emotions,"_

_The reality of what he was saying started to sink in because he was speaking the truth. Something inside me told me it was the truth. Why would he fib about this? Besides, the symptoms were occurring to me. _

_"How can I break this bond?" I asked him, desperately. _

_Klaus smiled then. "You must come to me first," He replied. _

_"Can't I do it from here?"_

_"No. You will also find your best friend's boyfriend. Tell her that he doesn't want to be found and she should stop that pathetic crying every night. He's happy being the ripper. He's happier and more powerful than he's ever been," He replied, spreading his arms around._

_The sound of a female screaming and then Stefan's laughing resonated through the air and I grimaced at what was going on to that poor human female. I wanted to save her but I knew I would be unable to do except for what Klaus would allow. And that would not be saving a poor human. _

_"How do you know what Elena does and says?" I asked, a shiver creeping up my spine. I hugged my arms to my body and looked at his cold blue eyes for an answer._

_His lips curled into a smug smile. "I'm watching you, my lovely. I will always be watching you," He laughed. "I like touching Elena's face when she's asleep, caressing her neck and feeling her pulse,"_

_"Don't hurt her, you freak!" Anger flared up inside me again and I sent a wave of fire towards him, out of my hands. But because Klaus had some sort of control over what I did in this strange place, the fire reversed and fell to the ground, tiny little flames turning into embers. _

_"I won't. If you come to me," Klaus whispered, creeping towards me and sending another shiver down my spine. He wrapped his arms around my body which was suddenly not my own again. He kissed my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'll be waiting, my precious,"_

_Then it was as if my soul was being carried out of this foreign body and back to my own. I felt light flood my eyes again and I knew I was home. _

I woke up, panting and sweating. My heart was beating faster than ever and I felt like I'd been running a marathon.

"Good god, Bonnie. Were you having a nightmare?" I looked up to see my best friend wrapped in her duvet on the edge of my bed, her tiny body enveloped with the huge cover. She had a cup of tea in her shaking hands.

"Yes…no… I don't know… I was having this weird dream." I murmured, climbing out of bed and shaking my hair out. I felt inside me that I shouldn't tell my best friend about what had happened, not if I wanted her to live. Her brown eyes were wide and concerned and I felt sorrier for her than ever.

"What was it about?" She asked, as I stepped into the ensuite bathroom and started washing my face with the water.

_"Don't tell anyone about our little… encounter, Bon. Not if you know what's good for them." _

Klaus's voice was almost like a shadow, looming over me. I shivered slightly and then started to wash my face with Neutrogena facial wash. When I was done, I noticed that Elena was standing in the doorway. She had dumped the duvet on the bed and was just in her tiny shorts and tank top, her arms crossed on her chest and her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a questioning look on her face.

I tried to remember what she'd asked me. "Ummm, I don't remember," I replied, knowing it was the safest answer.

Elena's face fell, probably hoping I'd found something new about Stefan. Boy, I had but I couldn't tell her about it. Not now. Not ever. "Well, at least you look better now," She explained.

I nodded, forcing a smile across my face. "Yes, I feel better. It was just a stupid nightmare," I replied, masking my anxiousness with nonchalance.

Elena nodded and started out of the room before turning on her heel. "Caroline's heading over in a while so you might want to get dressed. She's bringing breakfast," She explained, sounding bored.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," I replied, and she left me to my own thoughts. I started the shower, deciding that I needed some time to think. I did my best thinking when I was in the shower. There was something about the soothing flow of water and the warmness that the water filled me with that assuaged my pains.

I closed the door of the bathroom and then stripped myself of my clothes, shooting my face a look in the mirror. I looked terrible; my eyes were bloodshot and I had bags under my green lifeless eyes. My hair reached almost to my waist and was in terrible need of a haircut. I sighed and climbed into the shower under the warm relaxing water.

I was suddenly flooded with intense anger, and I gripped onto the side of the bath tub, trying to control my need to set the place on fire. These were not my emotions; they belonged to another which led me to believe that Klaus's bond theory was correct. I would have to check in the Grimoire once I got out of here.

As I rubbed Passion Fruit scented Herbal Essence's shampoo through my hair, I came to a conclusion. I was going to have to go look for Klaus and Stefan, both to break my bond with Klaus and deal with him and also to get Stefan back for Elena. I needed to rescue Superman if my friend was going to go on. Klaus was being stupid; Stefan would come back if he could and I was going to make sure he could.

I'd go alone. I'd tell Elena that I was going to look for Stefan and that I'd be more successful on my own. She needed to stay here to take care of the rest of them. But who would look after her in the times when her depression became too much to take? My mind flitted to my blonde friend Caroline and I knew she could take on my role of Elena comforter. I'd stop by Damon and Alaric and of course Jeremy and tell them of my actions but I wouldn't tell anyone about the bond and how I needed to break it. I couldn't tell them about the bond for their own safety and because I wanted to keep it secret. I needed to have something to myself. I was sick of everything being out in the open.

I climbed out of the shower and dried myself with a big pink towel before wrapping it around myself and walking into my room. I dressed in a pair of jeans shorts, a comfortable gray camisole and brushed my hair out so it flowed down my back. I applied some simple make-up and smacked my lips together. Once I'd looked in the Grimoire and became sure of Klaus's words, I'd make a bag of clothes and other essentials to take with me.

I grabbed my Grimoire from on my little bookshelf and flicked through it, closing my eyes and trying to focus on the piece of information I needed. The book's pages started turning melodiously and then flipped open on a certain page near the end. It was in Latin but I translated it quickly:

_**Bonds between Witches and Other Supernatural beings**_

_They can be formed when a witch or warlock performs a particularly power demanding spell. They allow the witch to feel certain emotions that the other is feeling and to be able to hear the messages __their supernatural bond-mate wants to convey to them. They feel when the one they are bonded with is in danger and suffer with them in their pain. Other symptoms differ depending on the circumstances._

_The bonds can be broken by performing another power demanding spell with the bond-mate or connecting intimately with that bond-mate or with another person. Bonds can however be restored at the witch's desire-_

I stopped reading, my jaw dropping as I absorbed what I had just read. It couldn't be. I knew that what Klaus was saying was true because he had enough evidence to back it up but now that the Grimoire supported his crazy theory, it made it official. I was going on a mission to break the bond and get Stefan back.

I placed the Grimoire in a bag pack and started loading the bag with clothes and other essentials. I dumped my make-up kit and a hairbrush in there just in case. I was just deciding between taking a Harry Potter Pajama Elena had gotten for me as a joke last year on my birthday and a yellow cotton nightgown, when the door opened and Elena looked inside.

"Why are you taking so-what are you doing, Bonnie?" She entered and looked around, registering the fact that I was doing some sort of packing. "Are you packing?" She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

I squirmed under her firm gaze. "Kind of," I replied, folding the yellow nightgown into the bag before zipping it up.

"And why is that?" Elena's expression went from confused to hurt. "Did I do something?"

"No, no. Did Caroline come yet?" I asked, wondering if my peppy blonde friend had arrived.

"Yes, she's getting breakfast set up. Why?" She wanted to know.

"Well, I'll tell you downstairs why I'm packing because I only want to say it once," I explained, before I slipped past her out of the door. She followed me, eager to find out what the heck was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're going to hunt for Stefan on your own?" Caroline asked as she took a bite of her low fat blueberry muffin.

"Yes," I replied, leaning down onto the table. I'd been through the whole plan with them except for the bond breaking part. That I hadn't, and wouldn't, tell anyone.

"You need help, Bon. How about I come with you?" Elena suggested, just as I knew she would. A cup of her favorite Chocolate Macchiato lay in front of her on the table, untouched.

"We've already been through this Elena. Alaric and Jeremy need you here and besides, no offense but you'll slow me down. I need to be free to run if I need to," I explained, and Elena sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take on Klaus on your own? What if you get hurt?" Caroline wanted to know, a concerned expression on her face.

Her concern though sweet was kind of insulting to my abilities. "I almost killed him before, Care. And besides, I won't be on my own. Stefan will be there. He's like Stefan freaking savior Salvatore, remember?" I muttered, and Elena got up from the table.

"Excuse me a second," She muttered, leaving the room.

"I don't think he's the same," Caroline admitted, the second Elena was out of the room. "Are you sure I shouldn't come with you? We'll be a good team like Charlie's Angels except there's two of us and I'm a vampire and you're a witch." She pointed out.

"No, you need to be here for Elena. You know how she gets at night. She's not coping as well as it seems. You guys can stay here if you want or you can go back to yours. Just please stay and take care of her so I don't have to worry about her when I'm out there," I pleaded.

Caroline nodded. "You know I will," She responded.

Elena returned with a tissue in her hand, sniffling. "Hay fever," She muttered, as if that was a legitimate excuse and as if we'd just been born yesterday.

"I'm sure," I replied, as she placed the tissue on the table.

Elena then looked ahead into the distance as I took a bite of my croissant. "Do you really think you could find him and bring him back?" She asked, with a sort of hopeful tone to her voice.

"I'll do my best,"

"That's all I ask of you, Bon. Thanks so much for doing this," Elena replied, her brown eyes meeting my own with honesty and gratitude.

I smiled back at her. "No problem. So now I have to go tell Jeremy and the rest of them." I muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Caroline exclaimed, "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, who am I kidding it's not safe, but are you sure you can handle yourself?"

I touched her hand. "Yes, Care. I promise, I can. I'll call you every day with updates so that you know I'm alive. The whole trip will take a couple of weeks, a month tops," I promised.

"That's a long time," Elena noted.

"Yes, but I don't know their location. I'll be searching and doing spells and stuff," I reminded her. "I'll be safe; I have my badass witch powers," I turned to Caroline and met her worried blue eyes with my own.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you'd better call every day, no excuses," She ordered.

"Fine, mom," I teased, causing Elena to laugh and Caroline to glare at me.

Elena took a sip of her drink, "Ew, this is cold," She protested.

"Maybe it's because you left it for 15 minutes, Einstein," Caroline said, sarcastically.

I got up, my plate in my hand. "Heat it up in the microwave or something. I need to go do my rounds before I leave. I need to go and say bye to Jeremy, Alaric and Damon. Care, you'll give Tyler my best right?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at my blonde friend.

Caroline nodded. "No problem," She insisted, "Good luck with Jeremy,"

"Thanks, I'll be back to say a final farewell to you guys," I promised, as I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

I knew convincing Jeremy of my little mission wouldn't be a piece of cake but I was determined. I wasn't going to be one of those girls controlled by their boyfriend's orders. I was going on this journey. I had to go on this trip both to break the bond and to get Stefan back for Elena. She was my best friend and I wanted her to be happy. I owed her at least that much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it.. I'm not sure if I'm going to end it Klonnie (Klaus/Bonnie) or Bamon so I'll find that out as we go along! **

**Next chapter: Bonnie tells Damon, Jeremy and Alaric of her plan and gets an unwanted companion for her trip. Any guesses who?**

**REVIEW and I'll update sooner!**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	2. The Unwanted Companion

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 2- The Unwanted Companion**

I held my breath as I pressed the doorbell to the Gilbert household. Nerves fluttered like butterflies in my stomach, filling me with the feeling of uneasiness, all of this because of the fact that I was going to have to face Jeremy Gilbert. I gulped, knowing that on this trip I would have to face way more predicaments than my younger teenaged vampire catcher boyfriend. I gripped the side of the wall as the door opened and Alaric Saltzman stared out at me, a cup of coffee in his hand and a tired look on his face.

"Bonnie, how can I help you?" He asked, and I tried not to focus on the fact that he was still in his checked blue and white pajamas combined with the fact that he was still supposedly my History teacher.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Jeremy," I stated, stepping forward and raising my head confidently.

Alaric nodded. "Sure, come in," He stepped aside and allowed me to slide into the Gilbert household. He led me over to the living room area and I took a seat on the armchair.

"I'll call Jeremy for you," He said, before he started upstairs. I would have followed had it been any other situation but I felt the need to remain formal with my visit today or else it wouldn't go the way I wanted it to.

_"My lovely, we are awaiting you," _

I tried to shake Klaus's ominous voice from my mind and succeeded half heartedly when he stopped speaking. I shivered, knowing I would have to come face to face with my 'bond-mate' sooner or later.

"Bonnie," Jeremy's arms were suddenly around my shoulder, hugging me to him.

"Hey Jer," I replied, hugging him back stiffly before sitting back.

Jeremy took a seat on the loveseat next to my armchair, dressed in jeans and a brown shirt. Headphones were creeping out of his pocket leading me to believe he had been listening to music before I came. Alaric took a seat on the other armchair, sipping his coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about? Do you have any news on Stefan?" Alaric quizzed, offering me a curious look.

I smiled then. "Not everything I come to say is related to the Supernatural," I spoke, humorlessly, "But this is actually. I'm taking a trip to go look for Stefan. I have to bring him back to Elena. She won't… she needs him," I corrected myself, not meeting Jeremy's brown eyes. I instead focused on Alaric who could be counted on to be the more logical one.

"When will this trip be?" He asked, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm leaving today,"

I felt Klaus's feelings through the bond, pure happiness about something. I shivered because I didn't want to know why he was happy. His happiness equaled someone else's misery, I was sure.

"What should I pack for the trip?" Jeremy asked, speaking for the first time.

"Um, Jer," I turned to look at him sheepishly, "I sort of wanted to do this on my own, I need some air. I need to get out of Mystic Falls. I'll bring Stefan back and then things will be normal again,"

"BULLSHIT!" Jeremy burst out and I leaned back, shocked at this sudden explosion. "I will not let you go alone, Bonnie. It's not safe out there,"

"I've already been through this with Caroline and Elena who both agreed so I'm going. Alone. I was merely telling you guys," I stood up, looking ahead of me.

Jeremy hopped up too. "Ric, talk some sense into her. She could get hurt. She's going to have to go into Klaus's lair," He protested, annoyed.

"Jer, I can handle it. I swear, I can. I'll have my spells and powers and that's all I need. I almost took Klaus down last time and I'll do it again," I promised, a determined tone to my voice.

"You almost died, Bonnie," Jeremy took my hands in his and shot me a pleading look. "Please think this over,"

"I did," I looked away from him and let go of his hands. "I'm going in a couple of hours,"

"Alaric," Jeremy tried again.

Alaric sighed, "Look, if she wants to do this, we can't stop her," He turned to me, "You have to promise you'll be careful and call us if you need any help. Help will always be at hand,"

I nodded. "I swear I'll be careful," I promised, happy that Alaric was on my side. "I'll come back to you, Jer, with Stefan. And things will be better then; I just can't live in this crazy world," I said to my boyfriend who looked like he was close to giving in.

"Do you promise you'll come back?" He asked me.

"Yes," I replied, "Besides, you have a lot to deal with here with you sometimes seeing ghosts of Anna and Vickie and stuff, and you need to look after Elena. She's not doing very well with her loss,"

"I'm sick of everyone acting like Elena's the freaking princess. Why do we always have to protect and look after her?" Jeremy demanded.

"She's your sister or cousin or whatever and she's my best friend. We all care about her. We know if the situation was reversed she would have done the same; she's a good person." I defended my best friend, knowing that what I was saying was the truth.

"You're so selfless, Bonnie," Jeremy slipped his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, sighing. "I'm going to miss you,"

"I won't be gone long, I'll be back to annoy you before you know it," I teased, feeling a tear make its way out of my eye. Damn Jeremy and his ability to make me cry.

Jeremy smiled then and hugged me close to him. "You'd better be," He whispered, "And stay in contact,"

I pulled back from him, nodding and wiping my eyes. "Yeah, I will. I have to go say Bye to Damon then I'll be back at home for an hour or so if you want to say a final goodbye." I told him as I started towards the door.

Alaric came towards me, "Be careful, Bonnie and call if you need anything." He said.

I nodded, "Thank you, Ric. I will, Have fun teaching," I joked, and he rolled his eyes but smiled. I left the Gilbert house then and headed back to my car, feeling a couple of tears spill out of my eyes. I wiped them away hastily and sighed because I was going to have to go to the Salvatore boarding house and talk to Damon. I hoped he wasn't that drunk today or he'd just forget what I was saying right away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damon," I called, knocking on the door for the tenth time. The door suddenly creaked open and I peered inside, worriedly. What had happened to him? I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm coming in!" I said, in a loud voice so that he could hear if he was in some sort of compromising position or something.

I didn't get a reply so I carried on to the living room which was empty except for bottles of beer and wine and liquor in general thrown on the ground and a million blood sachets in the bin in the corner of the room. I looked inside the study but there was no one there. A photo frame of Stefan and Elena had been smashed on the ground so I picked it up and placed it on the desk gingerly, smiling a little at how carefree and happy they had both been.

I sighed and started upstairs, wondering where the heck he was. "Damon," I called again, but there was no reply as before. I didn't exactly know which room was his so I just kept searching in each one. Every one of them came up empty until I reached the door the furthest to the left. Bingo.

Damon was lying on the bed in a pair of black jeans and nothing else, staring up at the ceiling, asleep. I knocked on the door but he was dead to the world. I precariously entered the room, feeling like I was intruding on his privacy but what could I do? I needed to talk to him.

I stood over the bed and saw that he was breathing peacefully in and out and I wondered how long he had been sleeping. A few packets of blood were resting beside him, the majority of them empty, and a bottle of jack was in his hand. I decided to remove it from his grip but the second I touched the bottle, he growled and had me pinned to the wall.

"Damon!" I reprimanded, and his eyes widened as he saw it was me. He rubbed them, looking tired.

"Judgey, what are you doing here?" He muttered, not releasing his hold on me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath because we were so close.

"Um, please release your hold and I will tell you," I tried to push out of his iron grip failing miserably because of his strength.

Damon looked confused then he looked down at his arm which he had forgotten was holding me. He nodded, and stepped back, setting me free of the prison he had created. He placed the bottle of Jack on the floor and looked at me, a look of despair on his face. "What did you want to say?" He asked, sounding tired and looking like he was hung over except I didn't know if vampires could get hung over or not.

"Well, I'm going to look for Stefan." I decided to cut to the chase because he seemed to want to do anything but talk to me. "Alone. I just wanted to tell you so that you knew,"

"And?"

"Please look after Elena, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," I pleaded.

His blue eyes looked amused. "Since when do I do anything stupid?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I replied, scornfully.

Damon sighed. "Since when do you want to save my precious brother anyway? Why didn't you go long ago?" He wanted to know.

"I… Elena needs Stefan, you don't know how much," I replied, not wanting to slip and tell him about the bond that I needed to break.

Damon looked pained as if I'd physically hurt him. "I know, believe me," He replied, a look of soreness still on his face. He looked like he was eating something bitter.

"Then you know why I have to go," I responded, pushing my hair out of my eyes and taking a few steps away from Damon.

Damon watched me then for a few seconds. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You have another motive," He responded. "I can tell; if it was just Stefan then you would have gone a while ago. Elena's been horrid for a while now," He said, still watching me in a way that intimidated me a little, to be honest.

I shook my head then shrugged. "Think what you will, I don't have time to argue with you, Damon. I'm leaving to go find your brother. I know you're pained about this. I thought at least you'd wish me good luck." I said, as I started out of the room.

Damon stopped me, appearing in front of me in lightening speed. "Good luck," He said, looking honest for a second. Hurt crossed his face then left as quickly as it had come.

I smiled at his change of attitude. "Thanks; I'll see you when I get back then." I replied and I started down the stairs.

Damon followed me. "Are you going to face Klaus on your own?" He asked, and I wanted to know why they all thought I was incapable of doing so, so I asked him that.

"Because you're one witch, one girl against _Klaus_, the most powerful Original vampire," Damon explained, "You're powerful, sure, but not as powerful as him especially now that he's a hybrid,"

I sighed. "I believe that with a certain spell I can defeat him," I explained.

"What spell is that?" Damon raised his eyebrow and smirked at me, looking more like his usual self.

"I still haven't found it yet," I admitted, "But I will, out of this town. I need to get out of this town,"

Damon didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Can I come with you?" He asked, looking nervous to ask such a thing.

"What?" I demanded, unable to believe that he'd said what I'd heard he had. "What did you say?"

"Can I accompany you on your trip?" Damon asked again, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"W-why would you want to do that?" I was still shocked at his preposition. It was no secret that we weren't exactly best friends.

Damon sighed, "As much as we don't like each-other, I need to do something to save my brother. I feel so helpless and like I'm just useless. I'll be of help to you. We'll fight together as equals. I won't hinder you," He promised.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Say that you'll let me come. I need to go. I don't want to turn into the monster I was before Stefan came to Mystic Falls. He's saved me a million times and I need to save him too. I don't like feeling a waste of time and space. I know that's what Elena and you and Caroline think of me," He explained, his face devoid of expression. "Can I come? Please,"

I sighed, hesitating. I had said no to everyone else, why couldn't I find it in my heart to say no to Damon? I thought back over his words. He wanted to make a difference, he wanted to find his brother and feel worthy of doing something. How could I deny him that?

"Fine, Damon. Come," I said, defeated.

Damon smiled then, "When are you leaving?" He asked, looking happier than he had been in a while, and I felt pleased that I was the source of such happiness.

"In an hour or so. Meet me at my house then. We'll start off with my car because it's less conspicuous than your black Ferrari or whatever," I muttered.

"It's a Porsche,"

"That's why I said whatever. Anyway, if you're a minute late, I'm leaving without you," I warned as I opened the front door.

"Harsh," Damon joked, as I closed the door and started towards my car, thinking what on earth I'd done. I'd let Damon Salvatore come with me even though I didn't really want him to, on a mission that he only knew half of. How was I going to hide the whole bond thing from him? I didn't know but decided I'd face it when I have to.

I feared what Klaus would do when he knew Damon was coming with me. I knew he wanted me to be alone. I started the engine and turned onto the road that led to my house, sighing at how Klaus had made my life and my friend's lives a living hell. And I knew that for me and Damon, it would only be just the beginning of that hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you have everything you need in that bag pack?" Elena asked dubiously, an hour later when we were outside of my house.

I nodded, and Elena slipped her arms around my shoulder, sniffling a little. "I'm going to miss you," She replied.

"Me too, El. I'll bring Stefan back to you," I said, hugging her back.

Caroline emerged from my house, a bag in her hands. "Here are some sandwiches I made for you guys. Bon, I feel way better knowing there's going to be someone with you, even someone like Damon," She exclaimed, as she handed me a paper bag. I had told both Caroline and Elena about my new companion and they were both over the moon that I wasn't going to trek into Klaus's lair on my own.

"Same here," Elena said, stepping back to stand with Caroline. "At least he'll be doing something useful,"

I nodded, and I heard a honk from in the car so I knew that Damon had heard. He'd arrived 15 minutes early, leaching the possibility of me leaving without him.

Caroline laughed a little and then Jeremy walked up to the house, his eyes dull. He smiled as he spotted me, running over. "Good thing you didn't leave yet," He murmured.

"I wouldn't leave without saying Goodbye to you, Jer," I promised and Caroline and Elena 'awww'-ed in the background.

Jeremy smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He led me a little way away from them and stopped beside the car. He then pulled something out of his pocket; it was a small charm bracelet, tiny sparkling strings of silver put together with a few charms. "It's a lucky charm bracelet for you. It was my mom's," He explained when he held it out for me.

"I couldn't take it," I replied, "You should give it to Elena,"

"I already asked her and she wants you to have it," Jeremy muttered, looking back at Elena who gave me a thumbs up.

I sighed. "It's your moms. I couldn't possibly take it from you," I said, firmly.

Jeremy shot me a pleading look. "She gave it to me to give to the girl I can't live without, and that's you." After that, I couldn't not let him strap it on my hand, and smile at me proudly. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Jer," I replied, feeling tears come to my eyes. He pulled me in for a kiss and I kissed him back passionately, knotting my hands in his hair. He held me close and we carried on kissing.

A honk came from the car and Damon poked his head out. "Keep it PG13," He joked, and we pulled back in shock.

Jeremy glared at him then turned to me confused. "What is he doing in there?" He demanded.

I simpered then gulped, knowing that I would have had to explain Damon's presence sooner or later. I hoped it would be later, honestly. "He's, well, coming with me. He wants to do something to help Stefan," I lowered my voice.

"I want to do something too," Jeremy replied, his voice even.

"Please don't be difficult about this," I pleaded, my eyes wide.

"I'm not, but I just don't understand why you'd let him come with you and you wouldn't let me. It's because I'm a meaningless human, right?" Jeremy looked hurt as he stared at me.

I shook my head. "Never. But please don't make our goodbye be like this," I begged, "I want this to be a good memory,"

Jeremy sighed then nodded, pulling me in for another hug. "I do actually feel a little better that he's going with you. He'll protect you," He whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't need protection," I muttered, "But thanks for not making a big deal out of things. I'm going to miss you, Jeremy,"

"You too, Bon,"

I sighed and stepped away from him. "Okay, Bye Elena, Caroline, I'm.. We're leaving now," I told them.

Elena and Caroline ran over for one last hug. "We love you, Bonnie Bennett," Caroline exclaimed.

"I love you both, and you, Jer," I touched his cheek and I heard gagging noises from the car.

I waved at my friends and wondered what the heck I'd gotten myself into, letting Damon Salvatore come along with me.

_"I know you've brought a companion with you, but don't worry, my lovely, I won't let him last too long," _

The sound of Klaus's laughter in my ears sent a shiver down my spine and Damon looked at me curiously. I hadn't been aware that I'd entered the car and Damon had sped away in the driver's seat. "Are you okay, Judgey?"

I nodded, gulping, though I knew I wasn't. I feared of what Klaus was going to do with Damon and with us both.

Damon looked confused but shrugged it off. "So where are we starting?" He asked.

I opened my bag and picked the latest newspaper with the mass attacks up in my hand. "Well, the latest 'animal attack' was in Durham, North Carolina so that might be a good start," I told him.

Damon nodded. "They weren't animal attacks, huh?" He said, grimly.

I sighed. "Afraid not, guess we're heading to Durham?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of chapter 2! So those of you who guessed Damon you're correct!**

**The next chapter will be the actual start of their hunt for Klaus and Stefan, and I might put in a little Klaus/ Bonnie dream if you guys want one just to keep you satisfied until they actually meet in person (: **

**REVIEW with your opinion on this one and I'll try to update soon! KLONNIE vs BAMON? **

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Nope, that's not me! **


	3. Durham, North Carolina

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 3-Durham, North Carolina **

"Finally," I groaned, after a couple of hours of driving and Damon pulled into a motel a little after the sign 'Welcome to Durham, NC'; at least we knew we were in the right place.

I was tired of the road. I'd spent the first hour trying to start a conversation with Damon but his mind seemed hardly there, so I just left him to his own thought after a million or something 'mmmm's and 'yea's. I was left to pick at my fingernails and then stare out of the window at the passing green fields and long winding road ahead of us. How interesting.

I hadn't felt anything through the bond, which was a little weird because I usually felt something of Klaus's emotions but I came to the conclusion that that was a good thing; maybe the bond was fading. Maybe it would come to disappear on its own and I wouldn't have to do any, as Damon called it, witchy juju.

Damon parked the car in an empty space in the deserted looking motel. If I was here on my own, this would not have been the best place to spend the night; something about it screamed 'serial rapist' but with Damon with me, I felt a renewed sense of safety for some reason. Maybe it was cause of the fact that I had someone else with me. Maybe I should have let Jeremy come along with me instead.

I watched as Damon climbed out of the car, looking around and blinking a little at the bleak surroundings. The sun had set just a while ago, so everything had a gray sort of undertone; any minute now it would be dark. "Pretty place, huh?" He muttered, after a few seconds. His voice bounced back to us via echo.

I shrugged, "We're not going to stay long. Just the night. We need to check the sites that are stated in the newspaper tomorrow morning and then we can go from there," I explained.

Damon nodded curtly and I pulled my bag pack out of the back of the car. Damon hadn't brought anything; typical of guys. They hated bringing a lot of luggage on a trip.

I suddenly felt a burst of anger through the bond and I clutched my head at the intensity of the feeling. I wondered what Klaus was angry about. Maybe it was something Stefan had done. Maybe he'd found out that I'd brought Damon along with me, though unless he was following our every step, I didn't know how that would be possible. Unless he could read my mind through the bond, but I didn't think he could. The witches would never create a spell that demeaning to their species. At least, I didn't think so. I suddenly saw red and I kept my head clutched so I wouldn't lash out at anyone with my powers. Anyone being Damon or any innocent bystander.

The anger was erased slowly and I came to my senses again, panting. Damon was by my side, a confused look on his face.

"What the heck was that, Bennett?" He asked, in a perplexed tone of voice.

I shook my head, still out of breath. I ran a hand through my hair and straightened up. I couldn't tell him about the bond. I wouldn't tell anyone about the bond, not if I wanted them to live another day. Besides, it was unnecessary; I would be removing it soon anyway. "Nothing. I'm just feeling a bit queasy from the long road trip; headaches and stuff," I lied, and Damon's blue eyes stared at me intensely, in a way that made me uncomfortable.

After a few seconds, he shrugged and nodded. Then his mouth curved into a smirk, "You call that a long road trip? I used to go on the road for days, Judgey," He responded, as we started into the motel together.

"Why? Were you in some sort of rock band?" I couldn't help but ask. I lugged my bag along with me; every so often it'd bump against the back of my legs.

Damon shot me a disgusted look, "Rock band? Who do you think I am, the Jonas brothers?" He demanded. "No, me and a couple fellow vampires toured Europe, tasting the blood and deciding which country had the best,"

"You know the Jonas brothers?" I raised my eyebrows, ignoring the last disgusting statement he'd made.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately. Elena was forcing Stefan to watch E! one night and a special about them came on," He stated, as we approached the front desk. The motel wasn't 5 star, I decided, looking around and trying to keep the look of disdain off of my face as I looked at the grimy walls and the torn looking seats in the 'lobby', but it would have to do. We didn't have time to go search for another one. And besides, maybe it was better to save my money rather than spend it on expensive hotel rooms. This wasn't a luxury visit anyway; I was…we were on a mission.

"Interesting," I put in, as the old looking man on the front desk eyed us up.

"We wanted to know if you have any vacancies," Damon stated, once the old man had stared at us enough.

The old man nodded. "Yes, a double room?" He asked, in his gruff tired voice. I noticed there was a small television resting on one of the sides of the front desk, which he was keeping his eyes on. He was watching some weird sitcom.

Damon looked back towards me and I shrugged; I somehow trusted Damon enough to know that he wouldn't attack me or try something. Anyway, we wouldn't be sleeping a lot; we had to be up and about early, so it would be a waste to get two rooms.

"Yes, a double room please," Damon said, and then before I could do anything, he paid for the room and the guy handed him the rusty looking key.

"Do you need me to show you to your room?" The gruff old man asked, a few seconds later.

Damon and I shook our heads; "We'll be fine, sir," I promised him, "We'll find it ourselves,"

The guy looked more than happy about that. He nodded and flicked his eyes back to the small TV. Damon and I headed up the stairs that led to the rooms and I took a peek at the room key in Damon's hand and saw that we were in room 6.

We found the white door of room 6 pretty easily, and the room was actually cleaner than I expected. The walls were grime free at least, and the sheets were clean so that was a plus. We locked the door of the room and I sat down on the bed.

"You didn't need to pay for me, you know. I could have easily paid half at least," I told Damon, starting to take my shoes off. I sighed in relief as my toes were free. I wiggled them around a little above my shoes, liking the feeling of having toes free of socks and shoes.

Damon snorted. "I owe you for coming along anyway… and what in god's name are you doing?" He asked, looking at my toes which I instantly stopped wiggling.

I blushed a little, "Nothing. I'm using the restroom." I murmured, and I trudged, after grabbing my bathroom bag, into a room on the side which led into a small bathroom. It was tiny to say the least. At the same time that I was sitting on the toilet, I could brush my teeth at the same time. I was done in 5 minutes exactly. I then splashed my face with some water and headed back out to Damon who was already lying on his side of the bed, his eyes closed. He'd turned out the light and closed the curtains already.

"Damon," I called quietly, to make sure he was asleep. He didn't reply, so I assumed he was actually more tired than he'd let on. I briskly changed into my PJ's; a tiny green halter top and some black capris and then checked my cell phone for any messages. There was none, but I remembered that I needed to call Caroline to update her on what was going on, which was nothing but I'd given her my word all the same.

I quickly pressed speed dial number 3: 1 being my Dad and 2 being Elena and waited for it to ring on her side. She picked up on the second ring. "Hi Bonnie," Her voice was quiet which led me to believe she was supposed to be asleep.

"Hey Care. Just checking in. Nothing much has really happened yet. We're in North Carolina in a small town called Durham. We're currently staying in a motel," I said, in a hushed tone, as not to wake up the sleeping vampire beside me. He was now breathing in and out evenly, and I had to stare an amused smile on my face as I noted how much like a child he looked when he slept. Almost like an angel.

"Hmm, and how's Damon? Is he annoying the hell out of you yet?" She asked, in an amused tone.

"Nope, surprisingly. He's been very quiet…" I trailed off, wondering what he had been thinking of all that time in the car. Probably something to do with Stefan going with Klaus. I knew he felt incredibly guilty. Sometimes, I felt guilty for telling Stefan what the cure was. Maybe if I hadn't, then Stefan would still be here with us but on the other hand, Damon… wouldn't… I looked at the sleeping man beside me, and knew that I was selfish to think of that. I knew that Damon could be a good person when he tried to be.

"Quiet? That's weird. Then again, he's been so weird since Stefan…left," Caroline murmured, before letting out a yawn.

"Well, Good night then and I'll call you tomorrow, Caro. I hope you're taking care of Elena," I whispered.

"Yes, I am. We're at the Gilbert house and Alaric has us on a strict sleeping schedule," She complained in a quiet voice.

I chuckled a little at that one. "Okay, well I'll talk to you later," I promised.

"Sure, G'night Bon. Take care," Caroline pleaded, before she hung up. I put my cell phone down on the bedside table and tucked myself under the covers. I noticed how Damon was lying on top of the covers with his leather jacket on. That couldn't be comfortable at all. I climbed out of bed, on a whim, and gently eased him out of the jacket. I was careful not to wake him. I'd had a lot of practice with taking off jackets thanks to the fact that Caroline used to be a real party animal and she'd often pass out drunk on my bed and I'd feel sorry for her dressed in her tight skinny jeans and whatever else she was wearing, so I'd change her into some of my pajamas.

I sighed as I pulled the cover up to his waist, tucking him in gently. He murmured something in his sleep I couldn't make out, so I crept back to my side of the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Stefan," I heard the murmur to my side, so I turned and looked towards Damon but he was sleep talking once again. I was about to turn back to my side of the bed, when I heard him whisper something. Even though I knew it was an invasion of privacy, I couldn't help but lean close to try to hear what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Stefan… Come back to us…. I…I miss you… I miss you…Stefan…"

My heart broke at his brother like words. I never knew that Damon had such a loving attitude towards his brother. It was weird to think that such a once sadistic vampire cared about someone though I knew all along that Stefan had a special place in his heart.

I eased myself back onto my pillow and faced the opposite side to Damon thinking of his words. He shouldn't feel so guilty about Stefan's departure, I decided to myself, it wasn't his fault Stefan made that decision. I bit my lip a couple of times before I let my eyelids droop. I was swallowed by oblivion in a matter of seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This dream was different than the previous bond dream I'd had. I felt at ease with myself, and sort of happy which was weird:

_I was on a beach of some sort with white sands and turquoise waters. A couple of deck chairs had been set up side by side with small tables beside them with ice-cold drinks. I wasn't thirsty though. There was no one else on the beach as far as I could see which was weird. The sun was beating down but not in a burning way but in a warm-and-relaxing way. There was a wooded forest behind me with sounds of wildlife; birds chirping their ever sweet songs, little rabbits thumping about chasing their family and friends. A whiff of flowers was in the air. I felt like I was in heaven. _

_I smiled a little, and spun around, feeling the cold breeze gently make its way through my hair which was wavy and long, reaching almost down to my waist. How had I grown it out so fast? I didn't know but I didn't care. I touched the side of my head and felt a flower in there. A fresh flower. I pulled a petal from it, and saw that it was a light shade of saffron, matching my flimsy buttercup colored above the knee dress which fit me snugly, outlining my assets. _

_I felt a slight splash and looked into the waters to see a blonde haired man running out, clad in a blue swimsuit to match his bright blue eyes. I felt myself automatically smile as he approached me, a big smile on his face. He was beautiful. And that was when I realized I was in that bond dream again. Klaus had brought me here for some reason and even though it was beautiful, I was being held against my will. I couldn't leave until he let me._

_"Hello, my lovely," He muttered, at my side in a flash, brushing my cheek softly. _

_"I'm not your lovely," I replied, slapping his hand away from my face. I was glad that I could control my movements and speaking in this dream. But that could change in a flash. I didn't want to be that robot Bonnie again. The one who actually liked Klaus and the power she had in 'the future'. Yeah, right. _

_"You speak such nonsense; it amuses me," Klaus smirked, running a hand through his damp blonde hair. "You looked to be having fun from in the water,"_

_"Yes, well I was having fun before you showed up," I responded, bitterly as I started walking away from him. _

_"Ouch, Bonnie," Klaus laughed and I just rolled my eyes at him._

_I looked around the beach for his hang man. "Where's Stefan then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_"He's… not here. This is a private island off the coast of Italy. My private island," Klaus replied. _

_"You have an island?" I asked, before realizing how stupid a question it was. Why did I care anyway if he had a million freaking islands?_

_"Yes, many islands and much wealth, love," He said, in a harmonic tone of voice. I felt myself being drawn to him, swaying a little on my feet but then I skidded back again._

_Klaus laughed. "You can't resist me. Your body and heart want me but your mind is rebelling against them. This will change in due time, however," He promised, coming forward and taking both my hands in his. I felt a connection unlike one I'd felt before and that scared me. It was all part of the dream, I reminded myself, this isn't real._

_The tingle of power that emanated from his hands, warming up my whole body and making me feel complete in every single way, was almost irresistible. But I had to pull away. If I didn't, I might actually start feel like I wanted to be here. Like I wanted this power._

_I stepped back, unhooking my hands from his. _

_Klaus laughed again, the sound of his laugh alluring as everything about him was. His perfectly coiffed blonde hair that made me want to run my hands through it, no matter how insane that sounded, his sparkling dangerous bright blue eyes, that held hidden secrets that parts inside of me wanted to know.. needed to know. His firm pink lips that though I'd hate to admit, I'd love to feel the feel of against mine. Even his perfect physique screamed for me, tempted me… Maybe it was an Original Vampire thing, but deep inside I knew it was more than that. It was a Klaus thing. "The power is irresistible. It calls to you. You need it. It needs you," Klaus went on, in his seductive monotone. _

_"Nonsense," I held my hands up. "I have my powers already." I responded, running a hand through my amazingly smooth hair. I took a strand in my hand and saw that it was shining like a strand of bronze against the sun. _

_"You can have more, my Bonnie. I will give you all you need," Klaus promised._

_"I don't want them! Why do you want me so much anyway? Why do you want to keep me here? Why are you being nice to me? I thought you wanted to kill me," I stated, voicing all my concerns in an aggravated tone of voice. Klaus was driving me insane._

_Klaus just smiled at me, that terribly charming yet terribly ominous at the same time kind of smile. The smile that no one except for him could pull off whilst looking gorgeous at the same time. WHAT? Bonnie Bennett, pull yourself together. You're going insane… I thought frantically to myself. _

_"Speak, answer my questions," I pleaded, because I wanted to know; I needed to know. These questions were screaming at me inside of my mind._

_I also wanted to know if he knew that Damon was with me. I wanted to know what he'd do to him if he found out. But I couldn't ask him, because I knew that there was a chance that he might not know. A chance that Damon could be safe._

_"When the time is right," Klaus said, in his quiet and mysterious voice. His voice sent tingles down my spine and unnerved me at the same time. He scared me but I was drawn to him._

_"When will that be?" I asked, but I was already floating above my body. My body was there with Klaus and I didn't trust it. Not without my brain. My spirit flew into the sky, leaving the heaven on earth I'd just been in. Minus Klaus of course. I screamed, because I wanted my body to come with me._

_A blinding light filled my eyes and I shielded my eyes because the light burned me, and made me shiver. I grabbed onto my chest as my eyes closed and then opened again._

I was back in the hotel room again. And Damon was shaking me, a worried look on his face. I gently opened my eyes and sat up, panting. My back was soaking with warm sweat, and my throat was hurting.

"What happened? You were dreaming and then you were screaming and then grabbing your chest," Damon said, as I climbed up off of the bed and tried to gather myself and my thoughts. My head spun but after a few seconds, I regained control, clutching on the end of the bed.

"It was nothing, Damon," I lied, because I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth. Klaus would kill him and then make me suffer this alone. I couldn't let him do that.

"How was all that nothing?" Damon demanded, getting up to stand beside me, running a hand through his dark hair. It reminded me of when Klaus had done the same but they were so different.

"I… I had a bad dream. Damon, I'm hungry. This is a bed and breakfast right?" I asked, changing the subject briskly.

"Yeah, but the food probably sucks… and what bad dream did you have?" He asked.

"Something to do with Klaus; it's probably because we're looking for them," I said, and I was pleased to find out that this time, I wasn't lying.

Damon accepted that as a reasonable answer. "Don't worry. We have the power between us," He promised, patting me on the back gently.

I gulped and nodded. "We need to go eat and then we can go check out the site of the killings. Maybe there are some clues," I suggested.

Damon seemed to like that idea. He smirked, "Maybe you want to change into something other than your pajamas first?" He asked, ogling my tiny halter top and Capri pants.

I covered my body and nodded, grabbing my bag pack and heading for the bathroom. I changed into some jeans and a light blue tank top and then brushed my teeth and gave my face a good wash. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and I was good to go.

Damon was reading the paper, biting his lip.

"Any news?" I asked, hopefully.

Damon nodded grimly. "More 'animal attacks' in Monroe," He stated, putting his hands up in quotation marks.

I sighed, "Monroe, North Carolina?" I asked, knowing its name because of some event that had happened there thanks to our American History book.

Damon nodded again and went on with his reading. He offered me the paper, "It's Stefan's work alright," He gestured to the 'ripped' necks that were in the picture next to their bleeding bodies.

I pushed the paper away with a heavy sigh. "Well, at least we're in the same state," I murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes and handing him the paper again.

"So we'll still check out the Durham site in case there are clues, right?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Then we'll head to Monroe," I replied, glad that we at least had the next lead to follow. At least we weren't just going to go blindly in any random direction.

Damon nodded, folding the paper and placing it on the bedside table. "Ready for a gross breakfast?" He asked, teasingly. It was a contrast to his serious mood a couple of seconds ago but I liked it. I had to admit, I liked the way that he could mix humor with tragedy. Kind of like Shakespeare except Shakespeare created his own language and all that.

I nodded, "Sure," I responded, and we both started out of the room, locking it behind us and heading to the small café downstairs for breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast wasn't really that bad. I ate some boiled eggs and toast and a cheese sandwich along with a cup of lukewarm tea. Damon just took a coffee and a bacon pâté. He said he didn't want to try to embrace the rest of the disgusting looking foods. They really weren't that bad. I even took an orange juice to go.

Not many other people were staying at this motel, we discovered at breakfast. Just an elderly couple and their annoying troublesome little grandchild called Raymond who had come over to chat with us and Damon had wanted to spill coffee on him to tell him to go away. There was also another woman and her friend who looked like they were runaways or something but they didn't try to interact with us in any way. They just came in, ate in a few minutes, and left. There was something suspicious about them but I decided it wasn't our problem. We had way too many problems to take on any more that didn't belong to us.

We sped off towards the site of most of the killings which was in some sort of park. It was kind of a risky place to attack, if you asked me, but I guessed that Klaus had made one or something of his witches do something to elude the rest of the population or something. I didn't put it beyond him to put an imaginary sort of veil on the place they were killing people in, giving them a sort of ambiguity. It was part of the reason they were such a lethal killing team.

The place had been taped up and the cops were everywhere, circling the area and keeping it under control. The 'Durham Middle Park' was out of bounds for the population of Durham, North Carolina. At first, they wouldn't let us in but Damon 'convinced' them that we were detectives, somehow even though we were dressed in totally normal clothes. Damon later informed me that not all detectives dressed like Sherlock Holmes.

"Find anything?" Damon asked, a couple of minutes after we'd arrived.

We'd split up the park though we knew we couldn't stay too far away from eachother for safety measures. The place was swarming with humans and press though, so I knew Klaus wouldn't try anything. He wouldn't dare. Not with this amount of audience.

I shook my head, "Not really," I murmured, as I scanned the trees. Damon was a faster and more effective snooper but I was good with my witchy powers and stuff, at least that's what Damon had said. "What about you?"

"Nada," Damon responded, in a bored sort of voice. "Do you think this is pointless?" He called.

I shook my head, "Not really. We'll look for a few more minutes and then we'll head to Monroe," I called back to him.

"Okay, but I'm hungry. I need to eat," Damon shot me a meaningful look and I knew he wasn't craving pizza or chicken wings.

I nodded, "We can stop on the way," I promised as I returned to looking.

I closed my eyes and tried to tap into my witch senses. I felt annoyance seep through the bond but it was gone in a flash, as if nothing had happened. I felt something pulling at me, like an annoying itch that I couldn't scratch. I let my witch intuition lead me in the right direction, and I came to a part of the park that had the little children's games; the small slide, the small swing, a tiny monkey bars. I tried not to cry as I thought of the fact that Stefan and Klaus had murdered innocent children. I couldn't believe that, even under the influence of Klaus, Stefan would do such a thing. Not kind, broody, self sacrificing Stefan Salvatore that we had come to know and love.

I came to a stop in front of a small merry go round. I felt the magic pull at me and I knew that Klaus had left us some sort of message with the help of one of his witches.

I scrambled onto the merry go round, trying to feel where the pull was the strongest. It was near the center. I tugged at the center of the merry go round, in the middle of all the horses. I couldn't move it though.

Magic, my little lovely. I heard Klaus's voice in my mind.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, feeling irritation towards Klaus flood through me. Why was he making this like some sort of treasure hunt, some sort of game. And the problem was, he and Stefan were the winning jackpot prices.

I didn't get a reply which confirmed to me that he couldn't read my mind and my emotions. I was glad at that fact. I couldn't have all my thoughts and feelings exposed to him. Or maybe he was just ignoring me…

I closed my eyes and chanted a levitation spell. I pushed with all my power and slowly the center of the merry go round was lifted up into the air. I kept it held upwards, biting my lip and trying to control the power and stepped forward, allowing the center to drop on the grass beside it with a small bump.

I looked around me but there were no spectators to my little spell. I was glad of that. If someone had seen, I'd have to have put some sort of spell on them or get Damon to compel them. And that would just cause unnecessary trouble.

I climbed up and peered into the now, empty center. A folded paper lay a little below the grooves that held the merry go round in place. I reached down and swiftly snatched it up. I placed it into my pocket and closed my eyes again, levitating the center back into its place. I sat down on the edge of the merry go round and pulled the folded paper out of my pocket.

It read:

_Well done, my little witch. Let your little treasure hunt begin. You will find me soon enough. I know you have company; a little vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore. His time of expiry will come soon and then I will have you all to myself. Keep following us and eventually I will take you to our rightful place. _

_Best love and regards, _

_Klaus x_

I felt a shiver go through my spine. I knew we were on a treasure hunt, a deadly one, but I knew we had to go on. We had to find Klaus and Stefan. We had to get Stefan back to Elena and then I had to break this stupid bond. I would not live being bonded to an Original Vampire. I felt a sick feeling flow through me as I read the part about Damon. So he knew. And what did 'time of expiry' mean? I had to convince Damon to leave.

"Bonnie, did you find anything?" Damon approached me and I jumped because I hadn't expected him to come so quickly.

I subtly slipped the note into my pocket. "Klaus left some sort of witchy message telling us we were going the right way," I murmured, and I felt Damon stare at my hands for some reason.

"Is that so?" Damon asked, looking sort of suspicious at my behavior.

I gulped and nodded. I knew he felt I was keeping something from him but I couldn't tell him. Not now and not ever. "Damon, are you sure you want to continue? It's dangerous and one of us might… die," I muttered, looking away from him.

Damon's voice was firm in reply: "Yes, I don't care if I die… I had to have tried. I have to try and save Stefan. I can't live with the guilt of letting him slip between our fingers, between Elena's fingers," He explained, sounding pained as he spoke.

I reluctantly sighed, "Fine, just know that it's not going to be a walk in the park," I reminded him, as we started back towards where we had parked our car.

"Is that supposed to be ironic?" Damon asked, teasingly, gesturing to the park around us. I was reminded once again at his uncanny ability to inject humor into any situation, no matter how staid it was supposed to be.

"Not really. It just relates," I replied, as Damon thanked the officers for our time here and told them we'd got all we needed.

"Interesting. I thought you were forming some sort of sense of humor," Damon noted.

"I have a sense of humor!" I protested, as Damon held the car door open for me. I got in, and Damon just smirked at me as he made his way, human speed because of the crowded park, to his seat.

"I'm sure," Damon said, sarcastically and I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," I responded as I hammered him in the side of his arm.

"Light as a feather," Damon sang, as I fastened my seatbelt and tried not to bite him.

"So Monroe?" I asked, changing the subject and causing Damon to chuckle.

"Sure, but we need to stop at a blood bank somewhere. I need to keep my strength up. Also, we need to stop for food for you later," He reminded me.

"When we get to Monroe. I don't really feel that hungry," I informed him.

"I am," Damon replied, and I shrunk away from him in the seat.

Damon laughed. "Don't worry, Judgey. I'd never hurt you," He responded, and I just rolled my eyes as he started the engine and we started in the direction of Monroe which was a little bit more in the South.

I was showered with envy, via the Klaus bond, and I clutched the side of the car, hoping Damon wouldn't notice. I closed my eyes and bit my lip and tried to keep my emotions into check. The envy flooded through me viciously and I was reminded of all the times I was jealous of Elena for being the number one for everyone. It disappeared then and I eased my clutch on the seat.

"You okay?" Damon peeked to look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, just a headache from the lack of caffeine. I'll be having a double coffee at wherever we stop for lunch," I stated, lying once again.

Damon didn't say anything; he just went on driving, looking at me every so often. I knew he knew that something was up. The look in his eyes was doubtful of my words. I couldn't tell him but I didn't know how long I could keep up this charade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it… and the next one will have more Klonnie and more Bamon of course… **

**REVIEW please, put a smile on my face! xD**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	4. Monroe, North Carolina

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 4- Monroe, North Carolina**

Surprisingly, it took until sundown to get to Monroe. The weird little town was the result of a thousand twisting roads, a couple of fork in the roads and a bunch of confusing looking mountain roads. We'd gotten lost a couple of times and Damon was slowly growing irritable. We hadn't found any blood banks on the way, to make things worse.

Monroe was an even quieter town than Durham had been and that was really saying something. Damon glared at the dashboard as he made the car through another tiny road and past the sign that said 'Greetings from Monroe, North Carolina'.

"Stupid hidden town," Damon grumbled, causing a tiny smile to form across my lips.

We made our way to the center of the town which was a couple of streets of tiny little shops. A few groups of teenagers were hanging out, looking drunk and happy and I remembered when that was me, Elena, Tyler, Matt, Caroline and sometimes Jeremy. Back before the Salvatore's came to Mystic Falls. Everything was easier then. We'd become such different people because of them. I didn't know if that was for the better but they'd changed us for good.

"Oooh, a hospital," I called, pointing in the direction of the quaint white medium building. It was a quiet town but everything in it was beautiful. There was ivy creeping up most of the buildings and there was a picturesque sort of feel to the town. A cozy, beautiful sort of ambience to the place.

Damon pulled into the parking lot before I could say a word. "Do you want to wait in the car?" He asked, once the car had stopped moving. His tone of voice was monotonous and tired at the same time.

"I'll wait in the parking lot," I stretched, getting up out of my seat and unfastening my seatbelt. I got out of the car and leaned against it, liking the feel of the cold air against my skin. I shivered a little however as a slightly chilly breeze made its way over to me.

Damon tossed me his trademark leather jacket and I was surprised at that gesture. He usually held that jacket close to him and wouldn't let anyone wear it. "Stay warm, and watch your back. I'll be back in a few minutes," He informed me, before he slipped into the building.

I rubbed my hands together to keep warm and then decided to put on Damon's jacket. It was a bit big on me to say the least, but it kept me snug and warm. I walked around the lot, watching what was probably the busiest street in Monroe, the street with a pizzeria and a couple of stores that sold clothes. I would have to force Damon to let me check them out. Especially the pizzeria; I was starving.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned, shivering but there was no one there. The fact that Klaus had been here, along with Stefan, just a day ago, made me feel sick to the core. I wasn't ready to meet him in the flesh again. Through my bond dreams was bad enough. I saw a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes on a guy walking by but then he disappeared. I was going insane, having hallucinations about the devil himself.

I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers on my eyelids and trying to shake the images from my mind. I opened them again and the Klaus-like images were gone. I sighed, glad that I'd gotten them to disappear. My hand brushed against the piece of note paper in my pocket and I yanked it out, my eyes brushing quickly over the words that had freaked me out so much. The note that Klaus had left me in Durham. I slipped it back into my pocket just as Damon exited the hospital, a black bag in his hand.

"All set?" I asked Damon, who nodded. He was licking his lips already.

"I already had some in the bathroom. Do you want to grab something to eat?" Damon asked.

I nodded, "Sure, I saw a pizzeria over there. It looks good," I felt my stomach rumble and I was reminded of the fact that I hadn't eaten anything since my breakfast in the motel. Damon had eaten even less than me so he must be even hungrier.

Damon nodded, stopping only to slip his bag of blood into the boot of the car and closing it, securely.

"Don't get any blood on my car," I warned, and Damon just rolled his eyes and followed me across the street and towards the pizzeria.

The sign read 'Mia's Pizzeria' and it looked like a snug little place. We entered, and I realized immediately that this was a popular date venue. Couples were everywhere, hanging out and sharing bits of pizza. Damon realized this at the same time as I did and smirked.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't have a problem with this place, do you?" Damon asked, just as a server approached us, shooting a particularly seductive smile at Damon.

I shook my head, not wanting to appear picky. I hugged my body close and I remembered I was still wearing Damon's jacket.

"Table for 2?" The red haired server asked.

I nodded, and she grabbed 2 menus and led us over to a table by the window. The pizzeria had an awesome sort of ambience; I wouldn't mind going on a real date here. It was cute and everything was in shades of red and yellow kind of like a mozzarella pizza.

We sat down, and the server left us to look at the menus, smiling at Damon who was looking out of the window. I picked up a menu and started reading the different pizza types. I decided on a 'Bella Donna' pizza which had pieces of chicken and salami along with double cheese. I was starving to say the least. I picked a root beer along with it.

"Damon, what are you going to order?" I asked, as a black haired waitress started towards us, ready to take our order.

"Umm, whatever you're having," He muttered, looking particularly confused as he gazed onto the street.

"What's going on?" I asked, ignoring the girl who was standing by our table with a notebook, ready to take our order.

Damon shook his head, shooting me a meaningful look. "Nothing," He muttered, and he turned back to look at me.

"Umm, we'll have 2 Bella Donna's and 2 root beers," I told the waitress who nodded and scribbled it down.

"Anything else?" She asked, in a calm voice.

I shook my head. "Not now," I replied, and she nodded and backed away with our menus. "What the heck is going on?" I demanded, once she was gone.

"I don't know… I thought I saw something… I guess I'm just tired," Damon muttered, sounding bored out of his mind.

"Mmmm," I muttered, but I knew what he was talking about. This town reeked of Klaus. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still hanging around, waiting to pounce. "Where were the killings in this town, anyway?"

Damon closed his eyes as if trying to remember what he had read. "Er, I think they were at some sort of sorority that housed 50 or something girls for 'North Carolina State University'," He explained.

"Next stop then," I put in, looking out of the window at the quiet town streets.

"Yes, we might find a lead or something," He explained.

"I hope so," I replied, and I wondered if Klaus had left some sort of message for me like last time. I wondered how long Klaus would go on with his sickly game, dragging Stefan along with him.

The black haired waitress brought our pizza's over after another five minutes of silence. She placed them in front of us and then gently put the root beers down.

"Thank you," I smiled up at her and Damon just nodded his head at her. He didn't seem to be very interested in anything lately. His guilt was too much to carry around.

She nodded back at us and started off to another table, to take their orders. A bunch of teenagers entered; a group of 4 girls, and as I took a bite of my pizza, I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"You guys know Kelly Brenning?" A blonde girl was saying to her friends.

"Yeah, she was from that Sorority that the attack happened a few days ago. She died along with the rest of her friends and all the girls that lived in Graham House." A brunette with short hair replied as she flipped through the menu.

I took another bite of pizza and tried not to make it obvious that I was eavesdropping. I knew Damon was listening to; he was silent, and still trying to absorb as much useful information as possible.

"You know, most of them. Mischa Taylor survived. She's majorly traumatized though. She can hardly speak now. She just told me that she was reading some sort of stupid Chemistry book and then the lights went out and everyone started freaking out. Then there was screaming and weird noises. She jumped from the window, and got a broken leg but the animals that attacked didn't reach her. Apparently some wolves from the surrounding fields smelt the humans in Graham and decided to attack," Another girl with light brown hair put in, with wide eyes.

"Guys, I'm scared. They couldn't find the wolves. They apparently escaped," The brunette with short hair put in.

The fourth girl, a dark haired girl with wavy hair, smirked up at them. "You know what I think happened?" She asked.

The other three girls turned to look at her expectantly.

"I think that some vampires attacked Graham house," She put in, in a serious tone of voice and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I shared a wide-eyed look with Damon who was frozen.

The other three girls laughed. "Nice one, Areej," The blonde said to her friend.

"You need to get your head out of those Twilight books you're reading," The light haired brunette suggested.

"Yeah," The rest of them agreed then they went on to discuss their pizza order so I tuned them out.

"So I assume Graham House is the sorority that…" I trailed off, and Damon nodded.

"We need to get there as soon as possible. And how could Klaus and Stefan leave that girl, Mischa whatever?" Damon murmured, in a quiet voice so the girls couldn't hear what we were saying. Not that they were paying any attention.

Damon shrugged. "It's a messy move, but hey, nobody is perfect in these things, not even Klaus," He explained, as we started to eat our pizza again. We needed our full strength if we were going to make it through the day. I had a feeling it was going to be a hard one.

"We need to get a move on to Graham House, do you know where it is?" I asked.

Damon nodded, "Yes, I heard the nurses talking about it. Its a few streets away on the border between this town and the next," He murmured.

"And after that, I say we stop to talk to a certain girl called Mischa Taylor," I put in.

Damon smirked, "I like the way you think," He responded, as he took a big gulp of Root Beer.

I nodded, suddenly as euphoria flooded through me. I felt like I was walking on sunshine. Considering the fact that this emotion was coming from Klaus, I knew it was no good thing. Klaus's happiness most definitely included someone else's misery.

I couldn't stop a grin from forming across my face, and I grinned widely. Damon stared at me, "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'm just glad we're getting somewhere," I responded, once the happiness had died down. This was getting crazy. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hide it from Damon. He wasn't stupid; he'd figure something was up sooner or later.

Damon nodded, and I ate another piece of pizza. "I'll take the rest of this to go. It's already dark so we have to set out to Graham house and then the hospital," I explained to him.

"Fine," He said, and then he called the waitress over and got the rest of my pizza to go before stuffing the rest of his in his mouth. I placed some money into her hands before Damon could pay and then smirked at him.

"Beat you!" I exclaimed.

Damon just looked at me like I was insane. "You're weird, Bonnie," He replied, as he stood up.

"Your jacket," I said, getting it off and handing it to him. "I have another one in the car,"

Damon looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked, as he took my pizza to go and we started out of the pizza shop together.

I nodded. "Yup," I replied, and we crossed the parking lot to the hospital's one. "Hey crazy idea, but how about we talk to Mischa first and then go to the house seeing as we're already here?" I asked.

"Good idea, smart one," Damon smiled, and I smiled back at him as we neared the hospital doors. The hospital's front desk was manned by a couple of old aged nurses, chatting and gossiping with one another. We approached them, and I already had a story as to why we needed to visit Mischa. Damon should save his compulsion for when we needed it most.

"Hello, I'm here to see my boyfriend's sister, Mischa Taylor," I put in, a bright smile on my face. It was a wild guess that she had a brother but it looked like luck was on my side because the nurse's face lit up with recognition.

"He left just 5 minutes ago to pick some things up from the store. He said he'd be back soon," She told me, "What's your name, Dearie?"

"Delilah Greene and this is my friend Ben Torres," I explained to her, and she nodded, scribbling down our names.

"Okay, go on ahead. I'll tell Darius you're in there when he comes," She suggested, and I nodded; hopefully, we would be out of there by the time Darius, who was obviously Mischa's brother, came back.

Damon and I made our way through to the room that the nurse pointed towards and pushed the door open gently. The brunette with tanned skin and straight hair that reminded me of Elena's, lay on the single bed, her eyes flickering open and closed. As I neared her, I saw that her eyes were a light shade of blue-green.

"Mischa," I started, gently, as I approached her.

She looked up at me, confused. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Darius's new girlfriend, Delilah," I explained to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, and why are you here?" She asked, in a tired voice.

"I'm here to talk to you. You were there the day of the attack at Graham house weren't you?" I asked.

Mischa nodded a little tiredly, she winced as she stopped moving, rubbing her neck. "Yes, I was there. I don't want to talk about it anymore," She explained.

Damon stepped forward. "I'll make her talk," He hissed, "We don't have time,"

"Shh, Da-Ben," I muttered, pushing him back. "I just want to know what happened," I said, in a kind tone of voice.

Mischa sighed. "I don't remember much… I was studying for my chem. Exam and then the electricity got switched off and…" She started, and tears started to make their way out of her eyes. She wiped her face and I touched her shoulder to comfort her. I got a weird vibe from her and then I was swallowed into some sort of vision:

_"Britney, would you turn that freaking music off? I'm trying to study?" Mischa was complaining as she sat on her bed, the chemistry book and a notebook in her hand._

_"I'm listening to the new CD Areej gave me," Someone who I assumed was Britney called back from the adjoining room._

_"I don't care if Jesus gave it to you, turn it the hell off!" Mischa yelled back._

_"Fine, you nerd," Britney called in an annoyed tone of voice but I could tell she was laughing. She came into the room and I saw that she was a petite red haired girl with big brown eyes. _

_"How about you study for your Shakespeare class tomorrow, Brit?" Mischa asked her friend who sat down on the end of her bed. _

_"No thanks. I'm going to go talk to Scott on AIM," She jumped up from her seat and left the room, waving a little at her friend. "Good luck, Meesh," _

_Mischa rolled her eyes at her friend looking back down to her book but then the lights started flickering on and off. "Stop messing around, Brit. I promise I'll come hang out with you when I'm done," She called to her friend._

_"I didn't do anything," Britney called back._

_The lights suddenly closed completely so it was pitch dark. I couldn't see a thing, let alone Mischa. _

_"What the hell? Really? Power cut now?" Mischa complained, hopping off of her bed. _

_Then there was the sound of screaming from downstairs. Mischa looked bored, "Guys, it's just for a few minutes! Chill, Marianna," She called probably to the girl who had screamed. More girls started to scream and then there was the sound of thuds and the smashing of glass._

_"Britney!" Mischa called, but her friend had already started to scream. Mischa ran towards the door that led to her friend's bedroom but the door was closed. She pushed against it, shaking and out of breath as she heard doors slamming and more screaming downstairs. _

_"Britney, quit fooling around and open this door… it's not April Fools," Mischa complained, and I gathered she was the down to earth sort of girl who was no nonsense at the same time. _

_Britney screamed some more. "I can't… Leave me alone!" She screamed, "Go away…. Don't kill me….Ahhhhh…" Then there was a thud and the slamming of glass. Mischa heard the door open and then Klaus was standing there, Stefan behind him. The house was silent; all the other girls were dead. _

_Mischa screamed now, but no one could hear her. I watched in horror as Klaus sent Stefan at her before calling at him to stop. Stefan whirled around to face his boss. "What's going on?" Stefan asked, blood dripping from his face. I backed away from him, standing in the farthest corner of the room. _

_"Keep her alive. She can give Bonnie a message," Klaus smiled evilly, and then stepped forward to cup Mischa's cheek with his hand. Mischa screamed and tried to push him off but of course her attempts were futile; he was an Original Vampire and she was a human. A poor weak human._

_He held her still. "Now, now. Don't scream… Look, dear," He started compelling her. "A girl called Bonnie will come and visit you in Hospital, you tell her that she's going the right way and I will see her soon. Tell her I love her very much and that I do not share with anyone. The house was attacked by wolves, and you jumped from the window and tried to escape. You did not see us" She repeated what he'd said and then he let go of her cheek. _

_Then he threw her down on the floor. Mischa backed away from him until she was standing behind the window. Klaus fake lunged at her, causing her to hit against the window and smash it, falling through._

_My hand came to my cheek as I saw Klaus laugh and then Stefan was standing there, a sad looking gaze on his face but then Klaus ordered him to make the 'usual' preparations and I was pulled out of the vision again. _

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Damon was asking, a worried look on his face.

Mischa looked confused. "Wait, you're Bonnie?" She asked, as if she was remembering something.

I nodded. "Yes,"

"Bonnie, you're going the right way," She started and I covered her mouth before she could say anything else. I couldn't let her complete what Klaus had compelled her to say to me. Damon would know too much about us and the bond.

"Damon, we have to leave now…" I exclaimed, and we started out of the hospital and into the street. We made our way to the car and got in, quickly, "Go go go!" I exclaimed, as I saw a blonde girl and a tanned brown-haired guy with blue-green eyes who looked so much like Mischa, I knew in an instant was her brother.

Damon pulled out of the hospital parking lot and sped through the streets of the little town until the hospital was out of view.

"To Graham house," I said, and Damon nodded, and sped in the right direction.

"What the heck is going on?" He demanded, once we were far away from the hospital and town center. We started driving through emptier and less populated areas of Monroe, and I knew we'd soon be at Graham House.

"I had a vision about what happened. It was Klaus and Stefan alright. He compelled Mischa so she could get to me the message that I'm going the right way," I murmured.

"Wait a second, Klaus knows where we're going?" Damon asked, looking at me.

"Kinda, he expects us to come so he's kind of teasing us," I explained, as Damon pulled into a street with small apartment complexes. The one nearest to us was labeled 'Newton House'. We immediately recognized Graham house as the one that was surrounded by police cars and had yellow tape around it, warning people that it was 'dangerous' to be there. Tons of reporters stood with their camera's speaking.

Damon parked a few streets away, near the border to a town called 'Lincolnville'. "So we can get away easier," He explained, as we exited the car.

"You ready?" I asked, and Damon nodded.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He demanded of me, but his voice was weak.

"I don't know," I responded, but I did know. It was because Stefan had been here. It was because we'd missed him. I reached my hand out to give him a little support and Damon took it after hesitating for a few seconds. I squeezed his hand as we approached a lone police officer near the side.

"You will let us in. We are private investigators by the name of Holmes and Watson," Damon compelled and the guy nodded.

"Welcome, Holmes, Watson," He robotically held the tape up so we could pass underneath it and I had to chuckle a little at the names Damon had given us.

"Original names, much?" I asked, as we entered the house grounds. We crept around to the back of the house where the concentration of people was less. No one asked us why we were there so that was good.

"They were the first I could come up with, _Delilah_," Damon sneered, and I laughed.

"I'd just listened to that song 'Hey There Delilah'," I admitted, and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to business," He murmured.

The house was forbidden for anyone to enter, with armed guards everywhere but I could see there was a window open, the curtains blowing out. Damon saw it too and we realized it was the only entrance we had.

"Okay, hold onto my hands," He ordered, taking my other hand. I was reminded of when Klaus had done that. I felt a connection with Damon as well, except for the fact that Damon's was warmer and friendlier.

In a second, we were at the window, and Damon helped me inside. It was an empty dorm room. "Okay, we probably have about 10 minutes before anyone notices," Damon said, "Split up, okay?"

I nodded, "Stay safe!" I whispered and Damon smirked at me as if saying 'do I ever not?' He zipped out of the room, leaving me alone.

I scanned the room quickly but there was nothing suspicious. I tried the one beside it. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The rooms looked merely abandoned, not the scene of a million murders. I saw some blood on the floor and winced a little before continuing out of the room. I tried the rooms to the right because Damon had gone left.

_My Lovely.. _ Klaus's voice murmured in my ear.

I jumped but I'd gotten kind of used to it happening. I waited for him to continue.

_604….604…__604…_

What the hell was he talking about? Then a lightbulb in my head flickered. Room 604! I saw that the rooms here were labeled from 404 to 408 so I headed to the staircase, trying hard not to feel freaked out. I made my way to the sixth floor and looked around for room number 4. I found it easily at the end of the hallway.

I pushed the door open, hearing the eerie creak of the door. I reminded myself that I was a kickass witch and I didn't need to be scared but it was hard when the surroundings were so sinister. This room was dark and when I flicked the light open, I noticed that there were pools of blood on the floor. It seemed that the cleaners or investigators or whoever hadn't reached this floor yet in their search.

Other than the blood, the room looked completely normal. The owner of this room was called Flora, from the millions of letters and photos that were left on the desk and on the bulletin board. I then noted a lighter with the letter 'K' on it. Aha. So this was what might help.

I reached for it, and felt a surge of energy flow through my body like I couldn't let go of it. I kept holding onto the lighter and a message formed in my mind. Klaus had somehow gotten a witch to record it for him:

_My Dear Bonnie, you made it to Monroe… Let me tell you a little secret.. Tomorrow morning we strike Newberry, South of where you are… See if you can catch us…I'm adoring our little game… Goodbye for now, my lovely._

I tapped the lighter again but nothing else happened. I slipped it into my pocket and checked my watch. It was 10 PM now, we had to get to Newberry before tomorrow morning; we had to stop Klaus and Stefan. If we didn't, the deaths of the people would be on my conscience because I'd known about them.

I ran down the steps, tripping and scratching my feet but I didn't care. I had to find Damon. "Damon," I called, and he appeared at my side.

"We have to leave, NOW!" I muttered, in an urgent tone of voice. Damon looked at me confused but then nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me, sending a tingle of electricity through my body, then led me towards a window. He forced it open and then we floated gracefully down, as if we were flying. We ran out of the area and towards the car, a frantic look on my face.

"Newberry, South Carolina!" I exclaimed, once we were in the car.

"What?" Damon demanded, sounding perplexed at my sudden outburst.

"That's where the next killing will be tomorrow morning," I explained.

"How do you know?" Damon asked, but he sped the car along and out of the cities borders.

"Because, I just do, okay?" I murmured, before I yawned.

"You look tired, how about you get some sleep?" Damon asked, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm not tired," I said, but I yawned again and Damon laughed.

"Sleep, Judgey. I'll wake you when we get to Newberry… Did you happen to find out where the killings are going to happen exactly?" Damon asked.

I shook my head. "No, just the name of the place. Klaus left some sort of note to me," I explained, leaning my head back and looking at him.

Damon nodded, "He's getting very annoying," He grumbled.

"I'll say.." I murmured, but I trailed off because my eyes were closing. I fell asleep, feeling incredibly safe next to Damon Salvatore.

I guess I was kind of waiting for Klaus to pull me into another bond-induced dream but my dreams remained normal.

Klaus didn't try to contact me through a dream again.

I wondered what the hell he was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 4! I hope you guys liked this because I LOVED writing this immensely.. (: **

**Feed the REVIEW meter please ;) **

**I'll try to post the next one soon…. **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **

_. _


	5. Newberry, South Carolina

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 5- Newberry, South Carolina**

"So you're saying that I was snoring in the car?" I raised my eyebrows in disapproval at the vampire with the cocky smile and the gleaming ice blue eyes sitting in front of me at Starbucks in Newberry, South Carolina. We'd arrived a few hours ago, me sleeping in the car, and Damon close to passing out from lack of 'caffeine' as he claimed so we'd searched the town for a couple of hours but so far there was nothing unnatural about it. I was beginning to think that Klaus had set me up for failure but something inside my heart told me he was telling the truth. Call it the bond or my 'witchy senses' something inside me was confirming that what Klaus had passed on to us via message was true.

"Yes, like a jackhammer," Damon raised the coffee cup to his lips and took an appreciative sip, raising one eyebrow challengingly.

"Like a jackhammer, huh?" I muttered under my breath. "We'll see, Damon Salvatore,"

"I'm terrified, Judgey. _Horrified_," He teased, while I looked out of the window and rolled my eyes. Out of our window booth we could see the bustling streets filled with people heading off to work or getting their shopping done. It seemed like a pretty nice place to live. The buildings were awfully pretty. I couldn't believe that Klaus was going to make such a beautiful town the site of such a massacre. I guessed that he didn't care about the beauty in anything at all.

"You will be," I warned, but I couldn't help but smile as I swallowed the last of my Latte. It had warmed me up and helped me feel a hell of a lot better after a couple of hours of street scouting. "Say, what time is it anyway?" I asked because I couldn't be bothered to get my cell phone out of my purse. There was a reason Damon had a watch anyway.

"It's 9:30. What time did Klaus tell you he would attack?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow apprehensively. He was totally suspicious about Klaus's message and I knew that he figured that something strange was going on with me. I wasn't ready to tell him about the bond though. He was safer not knowing. Ignorance was definitely bliss in the case of Klaus and my stupid bond.

"He didn't specify," I responded, pushing a lock of hair out of my eyes and biting my lip. "We'll just have to wait until we sense some kind of Supernatural thing,"

"Are you ready to leave?" Damon asked, gesturing to my empty cup.

I nodded, standing up. "Let's go," I told him, and we paid for our drinks and then left the coffee shop.

We walked through the busiest part of Newberry and I closed my eyes and tried to sense any mystical occurrences but so far there was nothing out of the norm. Just a pretty little town with ordinary folk.

"Can you not try and see if you can sniff Stefan out?" I asked Damon who shot me an annoyed look.

"Can you not try and call it 'sniffing'? I'm not a damn dog," Damon complained but he was silent for a couple of seconds so I knew that he'd responded to my request.

"So?" I asked, once he looked back at me with a curious look.

"I can't sense him, but I can feel some sort of power in that direction," Damon gestured to his right and we crossed the street and started to walk faster. I could sense the power now, and then it was getting stronger until there was a giant burst of power.

Then I was running through the streets towards it, anxious to reach it in the nick of time. Damon followed me, gripping my hand and allowing me to steer me through the streets. We saw a group of teenagers running towards us screaming "Animal attack!" and we suddenly knew what he'd done.

"He didn't," I muttered, angrily. We kept on running until we stopped in front of the Newberry High School. I felt angry tears come to my eyes as I thought of how merciless Klaus must be if he'd attack a high school. He was a monster, I kept on reminding myself. Nothing will ever change that.

"Looks like he did," Damon responded, and he looked excited for some reason. "Ready to kick some Klaus butt?"

"I'm ready as ever," I said, firmly and we stopped in front of the main door. I tugged at the door but it was sealed, and not just in an ordinary way. I tried an unsealing spell but there was no point even trying: some witch who looked more powerful than me, had bound the door from inside. Damon tried, but stepped back in disappointment.

"A binding spell," I explained to him and he nodded in understanding, looking around. We heard some crashing from inside and then some screaming. Then there was some laughing and more screaming. I wanted to get in there. I wanted to kill Klaus and I wanted to bring Stefan back. Suddenly the screaming stopped but it was unnaturally silent inside. I thought that maybe they'd created a sound blocking spell as not to attract attention.

"Are there any other entrances?" He asked, and we began to scout the entire building. There were a few back doors but they were all locked in the same impenetrable fashion. There was no point even trying them. I huffed and leaned my back against the wall, hopelessly. People were dying in there and we couldn't save them. I felt terrible.

I was about to spontaneously combust when I saw an open window. It was high up and looked like a bathroom window. "Boost me up," I told Damon without hesitation.

He looked up at the window and then back at me. "Are you going to go in alone?" He asked me, shooting me a skeptic look.

I nodded, surely. "You have to wait here in case Klaus or Stefan come out," I informed him. I looked towards the window again. "Are you going to boost me or should I do some sort of levitation spell that will drain some energy from me?" I urged.

Damon looked at me, his eyes scanning my body, before he nodded. "Fine, Judgey," He leaned down and I climbed onto his back and hoisted myself into the window. I gripped onto it, and swung my legs over. I was about to jump down when Damon's voice held me back.

"Judgey,"

"Yep?" I asked, not really liking the nickname but there was no time for me to argue with him now.

"Don't you dare die on me," He warned and I laughed humorlessly and jumped down, winking at him. I landed in the bathroom, in a stall. I pushed the door of the stall open and was going to throw up at the sight.

Ripped bodies were scattered everywhere with blood oozing out of them. The scent of the blood made me want to throw up so I held my breath and tiptoed past the bodies that were staining the once-clean white floors. They were now marred with death and blood, all thanks to an Original vampire called Klaus and his new sidekick Stefan. I was about to exit the pungent smelling bathroom when I caught sight of something on the mirror on the farthest side.

Written in trickling blood, were the words:

_My lovely, Bonnie. _

I rolled my eyes and did a quick spell to remove the words. The blood trickled down to the sink, leaving a scarlet red trail. I looked at the room once more in disgust and headed out into the hallway.

The place which I'm sure was once filled with chattering students, was now eerily quiet. I shuffled along, hoping my sneakers wouldn't squeak against the floor. I saw more piles of bodies and I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my disgusted scream. I couldn't believe somebody could kill that much. A lot of the dead bodies seemed to be screaming Stefan's work with rips across their neck and bodies. Some mouths were parted in anxious screams while others had still damp tears in their eyes. I passed without a word, my blood boiling all the while. I was going to get revenge on Klaus if it was the last thing I did.

I continued down the hallway, passing classrooms with more bodies in. I sniffed and was about to pass a class labeled 'Earth Science' when I heard a noise inside. I snuck in, looking around carefully. I saw a boy, about my age, standing with his back against the wall, his brown eyes darting in fear. He was shaking as he brought his hand up to his neck and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the blood that appeared on him. On his neck was a big cut.

I stepped towards him gingerly. He flinched away from me with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered, my voice shaking. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

"T-t-that's what th-th-th-they said," He choked out, tears spilling out his eyes.

I instantly felt sorry for him. I placed my hand to his cheek, and brushed it slowly, removing some tears. "Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be okay…" I whispered, as he started to whimper in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," I repeated.

The boy looked at me with wide eyes for a few seconds before he relaxed slightly. I hadn't realized I was chanting a healing spell until I felt his heartbeat steady and the cut sealed up in front of me. I removed my hand and looked at him. "What's your name?" I asked, stepping back a little.

He touched his neck once more and looked at me with an awed expression. "I'm Jerry," He told me, in a slightly more confident voice. He wiped some tears from his eyes and got to his feet gently.

"So what happened here?" I asked, though it was a stupid question. I looked around the ruins of the classroom. All the desks were tipped over and bodies were scattered everywhere. Books were on the floor and broken chalks were thrown around the room. I shivered slightly and turned back to the only living victim. Klaus and Stefan had been careless with this one.

"They came and killed everyone. They killed my friends and even Mr. Harry," He gestured to a teacher who was lying with his neck at an unnatural angle and winced.

"Who?" I asked, urgently.

He looked at me as if trying to decide something then ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Vampires," He whispered, and the breath caught in my throat. So they hadn't even compelled him…

"I'm sure they weren't.." I trailed off.

"They were," Jerry told me. Then he paused and took a step towards me, looking miraculously at his feet and then back at me with wide, admiring eyes. "Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

"If this is heaven, then yeah," I said, scornfully. "Let's go," I said, because I didn't know what else to do with him. I couldn't just leave him here like a deer caught in the headlights. I'd have to get Damon to compel him to forget or he'd run through town square screaming 'Vampires'.

Jerry followed me and we started down the hallway, our feet making soft noises. My eyes darted as I heard a crash from a room at the front. I rushed towards it, and Jerry struggled to keep up. He was hardly in a condition to run. I paused in front of the door labeled 'lunch room'.

"You leave," I told Jerry, turning to look at him.

He shook his head. "I'm s-scared," He admitted, after a few seconds. "What if they attack me again?"

"Rush to the girl's bathroom near the class you were in. Climb out of the window. My friend is waiting there. He'll make you feel better," I promised, and I thought of how Damon would compel him to forget. It went without saying that it needed to be done.

Jerry nodded then, and started away from me, before he paused and smiled a lopsided smile. "Thank you, Angel," He called, and then he trudged down the hallway. I waited until he was at the bathroom before I turned back to the door. I didn't have time to correct him and say that I wasn't an angel. Damon would deal with all that via compulsion. I felt sick that I was stooping to the vampire forms of persuasion but there was nothing I could do else. My hands were tied.

I opened the door of the lunch room and took a step inside. It looked hardly disturbed other than the fact that there were a couple of bodies here and there. I looked away from them, and scanned the room wearily. There was nothing here, which was strange since I'd just heard a crash.

I saw a flash of movement and I scrunched my eyebrows up in surprise wondering what it was. The room was incredibly silent and there was no movement at all in it. Then there was another flash.

"Urgh, stop playing games," I called out, annoyed. I was sick of Klaus and even Stefan. What game were they playing now? I knew Klaus was playing a sick game of cat and mouse with us going from town to town and making us follow, but what the heck was he doing now?

Suddenly, the movement stopped and a girl, a little older than my age stood there. She was curvy but her clothes which were all black, clung to her body in just the right places. She was dressed in a tiny black miniskirt and a matching black vest top that showed some cleavage. A red rock gleamed from a necklace around her neck and I knew that second that it was one of the talismans that drew power to a witch and increased her power. The rock contrasted with her hair which fell in scarlet colored, full curls down her back until her waist. Her eyes were black and bottomless and glimmering with power and untold secrets.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, angrily, as I took a couple of steps toward her.

She smirked at me, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know, Bonnie Bennett" She murmured, in a cocky way that reminded me of Katherine. To be honest, a lot about her resembled the Petrova vampire. She rubbed her rock a couple of times before she waved her hand in front of me, sending me flying backwards. I crashed into the wall, feeling intense pain in my head.

I masked my soreness and got to my feet, chanting a defense spell before I shot at her with an offense spell. She merely staggered on her feet though before she laughed harmonically. "Such a rookie," She muttered.

"I'm not a rookie, whoever you are. What are you doing here?" I asked again, taking a cautious step to the side. The girl noticed and laughed, her dark eyes sparkling with glee.

"I was here helping some…friends," She informed me, in a happy voice.

"Are those friends Klaus and Stefan Salvatore?" I shot back at her, folding my arms across my chest.

The girl watched me for a couple of seconds in a way that unnerved me. I was never going to show her my fear though. Her mouth then curved into a slight smile, displeased as it was. "You certainly ask a lot of questions. But yes, they are," She informed me, and she walked to my side. She started pacing around me in a circle and I just stood there, unable to think about what I should do.

"You know, you're not even beautiful," The girl said, dubiously, "You have nothing of sexiness or boldness. You're just….blah. I don't understand why Niklaus is so hooked on having you. Totally don't know…" She trailed off and was suddenly by my side, gripping my neck. "But he will be with who he truly wants, me… so there's no chance for you, little witch,"

I shoved her off of me, and she just glared at me venomously.

"I don't want him," I told her, honestly, "I have a boyfriend,"

The girl smirked then, "So do I. But who's counting?" Her lips curved into a devilish smile. Then she turned the force of her glaring eyes on me. "You're probably just lying now so that I don't turn on you, right?"

"You're annoying, you know that?" I snarled, sending a wave of bad energy at her, she batted it off and it bounced across the room sending a table flying.

I glared at her and mirrored the glare, her hands on the curve of her hips. "You're going to pay for that, you know," She hissed and she held me from my neck once more. She squeezed a little and I choked, unable to stop myself from reacting. She smiled then and stepped back. "But I can't make you pay now. I have a message for you, from Niklaus," She said, running a hand through crimson curls.

"Where is he anyway, he and Stefan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They left just a few minutes ago. I guess you were dumb enough to fall for the distraction in that classroom," She cackled at me.

"Shut up, _bitch_," I responded, and her eyes darkened more if that were even possible. She threw me back, and this time my head hit the floor and I started to black out. She towered over me, a slight smile on her lips. I heard her chanting a spell that made me kind of sleepy then she smirked at me.

"Niklaus says… you were too late," She said, with happiness in her voice.

Then I let the darkness take over. I'd never been so happy to black out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Judgey, don't break your promise to me," I heard Damon grumble and I sat up suddenly, gasping and remembering my encounter with the strange witch with flame colored hair and devious eyes.

"What promise?" I asked breathlessly. I ran my hand across my forehead, coming up with tepidness. So I'd been sweating or something.

"The one that you wouldn't die on me," Damon muttered, and I saw that he was sitting at the end of the single bed I was lying on. We were in a hotel room with two single beds in. I wondered if we were still in Newberry or if we'd travelled anywhere. I didn't even know how I'd gotten here though Damon obviously had a part in that.

"Well, I'm alive," I said, in a soft voice. I was still tired and thankful that I was alive. "What happened?" I demanded in a slightly louder voice.

Damon ran a hand through his dark hair and his blue eyes looked a little bored. "Well, after you'd been in there for a little over two hours, I decided it was time to come look for you. I found you passed out in some sort of dining whatever and you looked badly beaten up. I brought you to the Newberry Lodge where we'll spend the night," He informed me.

"I'm hungry," I felt a rumble in my stomach and realized that I hadn't eaten anything since the morning at the motel with the breakfast; that was yesterday.

"I got food from Burger King but hold your horses, first you have to tell me what happened to you?" Damon demanded.

"Fine, can I eat and talk?" I asked, looking over to the small table in the corner of the room and seeing a burger, some fries and a milkshake all wrapped in foil. I shot him a pleading look and my stomach rumbled to back me up.

Damon nodded, and I walked over to the food, steadying my feet, and started to eat. I took a few bites of burger and turned to Damon who was watching me with amused eyes. "What?"

"You have a big appetite for such a tiny witch," His lips curved into a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm starving, dude. I didn't eat since that breakfast yesterday," I complained, taking a long gulp of milkshake: it was vanilla, my favorite. I wondered how Damon knew I liked it. It was probably a lucky guess.

"Fine, you're excused. Go on and tell me," Damon grumbled, looking annoyed because of the delay.

I sighed, "Well, I entered the school through the window and there were dead bodies everywhere. It was terrible," I took a French fry and chewed on it, "Truly horrible. And I kept on walking until I came to a classroom there was a guy called Jerry in it who was still alive so I sort of healed him," I shrugged my shoulders and went on, putting some more fries into my mouth. I waited until I'd swallowed before I went on, "Then I sent him out to you so you could compel him. You did, didn't you?" I paused, looking at my companion.

Damon looked confused. "Jerry who? I didn't do nothing," He told me, honestly. "Who cares anyway? Go on,"

"Umm, okay… well, after that," I thought until I remembered where I'd stopped, "Oh yeah, I went to the lunch room and there was a strange really powerful witch there. She told me she was helping Klaus and Stefan and she said they'd just left. Apparently Jerry was a distraction so I couldn't get to them in time," I glared at the ground, thinking about how stupid I'd been. Klaus knew how humane I was though. He set it up on purpose to slip me up. He was playing some sick sort of tag game with us and I wanted it to stop.

"Damn Jerry, and then?"

"Then we had sort of a witchy showdown," I scanned Damon's face and he smiled at that one, "And she went all bitchy on me, then she told me she had a message from Klaus or Niklaus as she called him. She said he told us we were too late, but that I knew of course. Then I passed out. I don't know what the heck she did to me or when she left. I assume she was gone when you came to get me," I stated, with a few bites of food.

Damon nodded, "There was no witchy bitch there," He concluded. "So that's all?"

I nodded too and turned back to my food. When I was done, I hopped up. "I'm taking a shower," I told Damon, "I feel all icky,"

Damon laughed at my expression then called my name. I turned to look, a questioning look on my face.

"Your cell phone has been buzzing for the past few hours. I answered Blondie and she's pissed off that you didn't call her yesterday or today or something…you'd better call her," Damon added, and he flicked the TV on with the remote then climbed onto his own bed.

Suddenly, I felt like my senses were dulled. I could see and everything but all of a sudden, my feet were walking without my permission. Somehow, I knew it was something to do with Klaus and the bond. I swore inside, and then outside but no sound came out of my mouth. It was like there was a lockdown in my body and I was being controlled by some other force. Probably Klaus.

I walked towards Damon and suddenly he was cringing and I knew I'd conjured up the aneurism spell. He clutched his head and I tried to fight my body as he cried out in pain but I didn't have any control at all. Finally, after a few seconds, I regained control and I stopped the spell. I ran over to Damon who was cowering on the floor, a look of pain on his face. When he saw I was done, he stood up and glared at me. "What was that for?"

"I'm still overreacting from the whole witchy showdown I have. My powers are kinda out of control," The lie came to me easily and I knew inside me sooner or later I was going to have to tell him the bitter truth about the bond. I hoped it was later because the longer he didn't know, the safer he was.

"Take care next time, Judgey. That hurt," Damon complained, scowling at me one more time before averting his eyes to the TV.

I nodded, stepped away from him quickly and went to take my shower, using the shampoo and conditioner and body wash the 'Newberry Lodge' had left for us in the shape of tiny little bottles filled with green and blue liquids. They were kind of rough on my skin, but they smelt fresh and clean and that was all that mattered. I needed to be thanking my lucky stars for that one. Nothing at all had gone right today.

_You did well with the aneurism, my Bonnie. _

I almost jumped at Klaus's voice in my ears. I whirled around, though I knew it was in my mind via the bond. There was no one in the bathroom though, and I could hear the TV blaring from where Damon was watching it. I sighed a little and my breathing evened again.

I closed my eyes and let the warm water wash over me and assuage me a little. I needed all the relaxation I could get.

_We will meet soon, love. _

The second message was clearer and it scared me less because I expected it. I sighed. I needed to meet Klaus soon to kill him. Not to do anything else.

There were no other messages and I climbed out of the shower and stepped into a fluffy blue towel. I dried myself and slipped on some clean underwear and my pajamas. I forgot my brush in my purse so I padded out of the bathroom, my wet hair dripping down my back, and grabbed the brush. Damon was watching me instead of the TV.

I sat down on my bed, and pulled the brush through my hair but the knots were really tough. I cursed because I hated it when my hair was knotty.

"Need some help?" Damon asked.

"With what?"

"Brushing your hair," He responded, blue eyes cool and calm. He ushered me over and I walked over to him and handed my brush to him. I sat down in front of him and he started to gently tug the brush through my hair. He was so gentle I forgot it was Damon Salvatore who was brushing it. His touch was so soft and feather like and I succumbed towards him, leaning backwards and closing my eyes.

Damon chuckled a while later and handed me my brush. "Okay, I'm done Rapunzel," He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly the news flashed onto TV with latest Local Headlines. I gasped as I saw Newberry at the tip of them featuring of course the attack at the local high school. The news correspondents showed shots of the school and of the killings inside. I had seen all this, but it still sickened me to the bone with every motionless body I saw. There were some clips from throughout the day and I saw a clip of Damon carrying an unconscious me, who they thought was a victim of the attack. I was victim to some other crazy witch bitch attack. I tensed and turned to Damon who was smiling for some reason. I rolled my eyes at him and bit my lip, watching the TV intently until suddenly, Jerry was being interviewed.

"That's Jerry," I told Damon, who was still sitting behind me. "I healed him,"

He was dressed in formal looking clothes and his hair was slicked back. He looked up at the ginger haired presenter with a bright smile. "So you were there this morning. How did you feel when you saw the animals attack your classroom?" She asked.

"Well, I was terrified but I tried to be brave and fight them off but I couldn't. I was too tough for them though, I couldn't kill them." He said, smugly and my jaw dropped. He was sucking up the attention and lying all the while.

"Liar, he was crying and sniveling like a baby," I told Damon who raised his eyebrows.

"He probably thinks he's showing himself like Superman or something," He responded, his eyes still on the TV.

"You talk about the animals as a 'them'. I don't understand." The presenter was saying.

"They were a them. Do you want to know a secret?" Jerry asked.

The presenter nodded eagerly, holding the mic out to him. "Of course. Do tell,"

"Well, they weren't really animal attacks. They were vampire attacks," He said, with all truth.

Damon and I exchanged looks, mine horrified and Damon's surprised. "The little squirt, he knew?"

"They left him alive, Damon. It was a messy move," I said, but my eyes were glued to the TV now.

"Vampires?" The presenter laughed. "I think you've been watching too many Dracula movies, little one,"

"No, I'm sure I'm telling-,"

The presenter cut him off, shooting a startled look to the audience. "I'm sure you were hallucinating. It must have been a traumatizing experience. Tell us more. How did you get healed? It's obvious from your scars that the animals tried attacking you too,"

"The vampires did, but they left me alive for some reason. I was dying, until an angel came to me. She was beautiful with olive colored skin and wavy brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. She caressed my cheek and chanted a magic spell and then she kissed me and all the pain went away," He ended dramatically.

I gasped, covering my mouth.

Damon chuckled, "Bonnie, did more go on in there than you're letting on?" He asked, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a liar," I choked out again.

The presenter nodded. "Thanks so much, Jeremy,"

"It's Jerry."

"Whatever. We'll be back with an eyewitness report after the break," The presenter said, a big smile on her face and then it cut to commercial.

I turned to Damon. "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Damon flicked off the TV, "We're going to get a good night's sleep and start off away from here tomorrow morning. We have to get away before anyone recognizes you as the 'angel' or whatever,"

"Where will we go?" I asked, as I walked back over to my bed and got inside.

"I don't know. We'll just keep going for a couple of hours in a random direction. Unless we get any more clues that is…" He trailed off, and I sighed, exhausted from the long day.

I remembered Caroline then and I grabbed my phone from my purse. Damon was right; there were 7 missed calls from her, plus a couple of messages. I also had a message from Jeremy telling me he missed me and wanted me home. I deleted it because I didn't have the time nor energy to deal with him right now. I dialed Caroline's number and waited.

"Hello, Bon?" Caroline's voice was hushed when she picked up.

"Yes, how are you, Caroline?" I asked.

"I'm okay. You didn't call yesterday," She scolded, her voice still quiet.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was asleep and we were on the road. I won't do it again," I told her, feeling she was my mother and I was a disobedient kid.

"Good. So how's it going? I saw an interesting news report on TV, Angel. I'm assuming it was you," Caroline murmured, sounding a little amused. I couldn't believe they'd seen that too. I wondered what Elena, Jeremy and Alaric had thought about it.

"Yes, it was. We didn't get very far though," I told her. "How's Elena?"

"She's fine. We're staying at my house because Mom is on some weekend trip somewhere," I could almost see my blonde friend rolling her eyes. "The problem is though…she had another one of her Stefan Episodes,"

I sighed. Elena would often get 'Stefan Episodes' which consisted of her imagining that Stefan was back and then she'd experience him leaving all over again. They often included precious memories they'd shared together.

"Oh god, which one was it this time?"

"The Lake House one. She even quoted them and everything. God, Bon. She needs him…" Caroline trailed off, in a hushed tone.

"Is she asleep?" I asked, because I wanted to talk to her and see how she was.

"Yes, finally. She was crying for like 2 hours or something; She's missing him incredibly," She sounded like a tired mom and I felt bad for leaving her with Elena as a responsibility. She wasn't an easy one. Elena, I mean.

"I'm going to find Stefan. We almost got them today," I yawned and Caroline giggled on the other side. There was then some shouting in the background and she didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Coming," She called to whoever it was. "Okay, Bonnie. I'm going to leave you to get some sleep. Elena's calling me…" She sounded terribly exhausted and I felt bad for them both instantly.

"Okay, go to her. Good night, Care. I love you," I mumbled into the phone.

"I love you too, Bonnie. You'd better call tomorrow," She warned, and then she'd hung up. I placed my phone on the bedside table and noticed that Damon was looking at me, a sad look on his face. I knew in that second that he'd been eavesdropping.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers…" I started but I didn't have the heart to continue when I saw the self loathing expression on his face.

"It's my fault that Elena's in this condition. I'm the one who got the wolf bite. Stefan wouldn't have had to give himself over to Klaus if I hadn't let Tyler bite me," He told me, in a quiet voice. I was slightly surprised he was telling me how he felt. Damon wasn't usually an extrovert. His eyes were duller and he stared down at the bed, tiredly.

"Damon, it's not your fault. I thought for a while it was my fault too. Sometimes I still think it is. If I hadn't have told Stefan what the cure was, maybe he'd still be here today, but you wouldn't be… and Damon, you've become, and I hate to admit this, almost my friend," I admitted, feeling a little bashful.

"But I'm the one who got bitten," Damon complained.

"We can't keep blaming ourselves because I realized that despite our actions, Stefan was the one to make the decision because he cares about you and he loves you and I know you do too," I informed him, feeling very much like a psychologist. Damon seemed that he was absorbing it though.

He didn't say anything so I went on. "You do, which is why we are here, and I promise you, Damon Salvatore. We will find your brother and you'll make things right with him," I promised, but I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure if that was a valid promise. I hated breaking my word and Damon k new that.

"Don't promise things like that," He murmured, but he turned on his back and snuggled into his bed, flicking the light off. "Good night, Judgey,"

I rolled my eyes. "Night, Damon." I responded, tucking myself under the warm covers and closing my eyes. I was about to drift off to sleep when Damon called "Witchy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you know, you're not so bad, when you're not being all judgey," He said, and I smiled a little inside. Somehow gaining Damon as an ally made me happy. I didn't know then that this was going to be the start of a dangerous love triangle involving an Original Vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of Chapter 5. This is the second time I wrote it because my stupid laptop deleted it the first time round when it crashed. I'm sorry about that… the update could have been a bit sooner!**

**I hope you liked that… What did you think about it? Klaus bond dream or not? REVIEW and tell me!**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon ;)**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	6. Plans

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 6- Plans**

_I awoke in my dream- I knew that I was dreaming instantly because of the hazy like quality everything had. I was sitting on some sort of chair. I got up, brushing my clothes off. I looked down and tried to figure out if I was a bond dream or not. I was dressed in what looked like some of my normal gear: a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a tie dye brown and white shirt. I looked around, and I was in some sort of dark alley._

_I frowned. What the heck was a chair doing in an alley? I decided that it was just a dream and I walked forward, trying to free myself of stupid thoughts. I ran a hand through my hair and continued walking forward, which was the only direction that had an open space at the end of it. I could see light at the end of the alley._

_I walked faster, feeling it was necessary that I got there before something happened. But what? I knew it had something to do with Klaus but I didn't know what. I bit my lip as I approached the entrance of the alley. It was in some sort of woods. The light I'd seen was the greenish light that colored the entire woody area. _

_I shivered as some wind blew and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt firm arms hold me close and I looked up to see the blue eyes from my Klaus nightmares stare back at me. I pushed him away repulsed and Klaus just laughed._

_"What are you playing at?" I demanded, with narrowed eyes. I remembered I was furious at him because of all the killings and the red haired witch who had knocked me out. I felt a flare of anger blaze up in me and then Klaus was on fire. I smiled in satisfaction._

_"Ow," He complained, in a pain filled voice then he called "Julia," and the flames stopped and he stepped out of them just as easily as I'd created them. I frowned at him, folding my arms across my chest._

_"Yeah, I have a witch on my side," Klaus smirked and walked forward until he was staring right into my face. I backed away, feeling slightly creeped out. _

_"Speaking of bitches on your side," I scowled, "Is there by any chance a red haired one? She was waiting for me at the school. I know you were there,"_

_"You mean, Julia," Klaus laughed, and snapped his fingers. The red haired girl with the flaming hair appeared then by his side, grinning her face off and tossing her hair over her shoulder. I noticed that she still had the red pendant around her neck. _

_I stared back at her, unimpressed as she danced forward: "Everyone calls me Lia," She murmured, in a slightly ominous tone of voice._

_"Lia, you may leave," Klaus didn't even remove his eyes from my face and a shiver crept up my spine as he kept his gaze locked on mine. _

_The girl vanished with one last smirk and then it was just Klaus and me in the clearing in the middle of the woods again. I looked around. "I must say, nice mood… it's creepy, like you," I quipped, tapping my foot on the ground. _

_Klaus smiled, and he was by my side in a second. "I'll take that as a compliment, my love," He whispered, stroking my cheek gently. He then leaned towards me and I shoved him in his chest as hard as I could, a scowl on my face. He staggered mockingly and then laughed. "We will be together,"_

_"That's not what 'Lia' thinks," I shot back at him, a smug look on my face. Not that I wanted to be with him…_

_"I don't care what she thinks. She's disposable," He laughed, "I only want you, Bonnie,"_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I still don't get why you want me," I commented, "I mean, I tried to kill you. Twice," There was that time at the decade dance and then the time in the woods on the night of the sacrifice. He was in Alaric's body at one time of them but I had still intended to kill him. We were enemies: I didn't get the sudden amity he felt towards me. _

_Klaus looked to be thinking. "That's true," He muttered, in a voice so low I hardly picked it up, "But I find that…feisty," His British accent rang loud and clear and I rolled my eyes at his comment. _

_"I don't care what you think it is. I'd never pick you, if you were the last male creature in the whole world. I mean, I'd rather date… Damon Salvatore," I spoke the first name that came into my mind, not thinking of the consequences my words could invoke. It was so silent then you could hear a pin drop. I wondered if I'd said too much. _

_Klaus stared at me, his blue eyes burning holes into my body. I wanted him to look away, but I couldn't tear my eyes from his ones. There was some force holding me there. He raised his blonde eyebrows then, "Interesting," He said, in a lethal sort of voice, "Damon, you're here, aren't you?" He called, sweetly, looking behind him. _

_Damon suddenly appeared, looking like he was in some sort of trance. I instantly felt concerned about him. Was he actually here or was Klaus just creating him as an illusion? I didn't know but I rushed to his side, trying to knock him out of the trance. I waved my hand in front of his frozen looking face._

_"Oh, how sweet," Klaus laughed, ominously, and I ignored him, "Damon, can you hear me?" I kept on repeating over and over in an urgent voice. Damon just stared at me, an unfathomable expression on his face. _

_"He's not really here, sweetheart. Now, would you really choose him over…me?" Klaus demanded, in a harsh voice. He suddenly had me by the neck and his blue eyes were burning into mine. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I struggled against him, feeling the air flood out of my chest. I would suffocate soon. _

_I managed to nod my head and Klaus's head snapped to the side like only an Original's could. He smiled at me, then let me go. I fell to the ground with a thud, scratching my knees. I sat up and watched him as he paced in front of me, feeling powerless. He was just too omnipotent what with being a hybrid and everything. I wondered how I was going to face him in the real world. _

_"You petty, petty girl," He muttered, and I just stared at him, wondering what the insane creature in front of me was going to do next. He was so unpredictable. It scared me. _

_He was suddenly next to Damon and he had a stake in his hand faster than I could even comprehend. I scrambled to my feet, hoping to salvage the situation. I rushed to Klaus and put my hand on the stake, on top of his own hand. A tingle went through my body, and I shivered a little. "No," I told Klaus in a firm voice. My eyes bore extremely into his, a token of my determination. _

_He just rolled his eyes at me, as if I was the silliest girl on the planet. "Yes," He responded, placing his other hand on top of mine and squeezing it. Zombie Damon stood transfixed, staring at us with a tired expression on his face. _

_I pulled my hand back and Klaus lifted the stake up. I started to chant any spell I could that could levitate the stake from his hand, but I was too late. He had already stabbed it into Damon's chest and Damon had sunk down to the ground, shriveling. _

_I looked at Klaus hatefully, wiping tears out of my eyes I didn't even know existed. When had I gotten so attached to Damon anyway? I didn't even know. All I knew was that I couldn't let him die this way. _

_"Is he dead?" I asked, even though it was a stupid question considering his shriveled up body._

_Klaus brought a hand to his cheek, "I wonder…"_

_I closed my eyes angrily and began to chant until Klaus was on fire once again, except this time the fire was stronger than before. He couldn't call on 'Lia' to turn it off or turn it down. I kept on chanting, feeling blood trickle down my face. Klaus screamed in pain. _

_It wasn't until I realized that it was Damon screaming that I stopped chanting._

"Son of a…" I muttered, as I found myself in the hotel room with Damon setting on fire. He was cowering on the ground, anguish filled cries coming out of his mouth. I stopped chanting immediately and ran to his side, crouching down.

"Damon, you're alive," I exclaimed, once the flames had died down, and he was about to say something. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd flung my arms across his neck and I was hugging him. Damon's body tensed and he muttered: "Huh?"

I pulled back, a little giddily, because he wasn't dead like in my dream. I just sat there looking at him and biting my lip, anticipating his next move.

"It's nice to know you care, witch, after I woke up to being almost barbequed," He complained, getting up and shooting me an incredulous look.

I got up too. "I'm sorry about that. I had another Klaus nightmare. I was setting him on fire in that dream though." I said, apologetically. "You were dead in my dream," I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"I was, was I?" Damon asked, before he winced. I wondered if I'd set him on fire again but he touched his chest, looking confused. He looked back towards me and I shot him a questioning look. I didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Funny, it feels like there was a stake there, ouch," Damon muttered, before he walked over to the foot of his bed. There was the plastic bag with the bags of blood in it. He took one and sipped on it, "Hmm, better,"

I couldn't help but notice that the pain came from the dream. Klaus had staked him there. He hadn't been staked here in this reality but he still faced a little of the pain. I wondered for the second time what Klaus was really playing at. I felt like we were on a wild goose chase that would never end.

"Do you…Did you have a dream?" I asked, curiously.

Damon looked pensive. "I don't remember much of it. I was in the woods or something," He murmured, and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. So he was actually there too. This was getting dangerous. I had a feeling I needed to tell him about the bond but something inside stopped me. He'd be in more danger, then.

_Since when do you care about Damon Salvatore? He's a freaking vampire. _The judgey voice inside of me complained. I pushed it away, knowing we'd become more than even acquaintances. We'd become something like friends though I would never admit it to him.

Damon was then looking at me confused and I wondered if he'd asked me a question. "What?"

"I just… I feel that something is happening to you that you're not telling me about," Damon said, with narrowed blue eyes, "I don't like it, witch,"

"Why do you care about something that's happening to me?" I challenged, my eyes sparkling with daring.

Damon shook his head, "I don't know if I do. I feel that something weird is going on, Bennett," He murmured.

"Nothing weird," I put in, and I hoped my voice wasn't too squeaky as it sometimes did when I lied. "I'm perfectly fine,"

"Hmm,"

"Honest! I'm just kind of freaking out about the Klaus thing. Are we ever going to reach them? I feel like we're playing a sick game," I complained, sitting down onto my bed and running a hand through my hair.

"It's a sick game, all right," Damon sighed, "So what are the plans for today?"

"I don't have any," I said, honestly, shrugging.

"No plans?" Damon sounded disbelieving.

I shrugged again, "Not a single one," I confirmed, lying on my back and looking up at the white ceiling of the hotel. I sighed, feeling exhausted. We'd been running around for the past few days. I honestly wanted to rest but I wasn't sure if we could do that or not.

"That doesn't sound like you, Judgey," Damon murmured, before he climbed onto the bed beside me. He rested his head close to mine and I felt amazed at the intense gray-blue color of his eyes. They were gorgeous; there was no lying about that.

"I'm just… tired," I told him honestly. I yawned for emphasis of my point.

Damon looked over to me, "How about we take a rest today? Sort of a break?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but what if Klaus and Stefan attack again today?" I asked, tiredly, as I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. I felt secure here with Damon, for some reason.

"Then we'll just have to kick their asses tomorrow." He told me.

"I'm not sure," I muttered, but I felt sleepiness wash over me. Those bond dreams were certainly draining.

"Come on. We'll let loose, have a good time… maybe something normal people call fun?" Damon's eyes glittered and he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"You mean I'm not normal?" I demanded, shoving him in the chest.

Damon laughed, "Do you think you're normal?" He shot back at me, an amused look on his face.

"No, but I know what fun is," I told him, arching an eyebrow.

"Then you'll take today as a break. What do you say, _judgey?" _He said the last word slowly, and he leaned towards me, a challenging look on his face. The breath caught in my chest and I suddenly wanted him to kiss me, even though it was totally irrational. He was gaga over a heartbroken brunette back in Mystic Falls.

"I say, game on," I responded, when I'd stared at him enough.

"All right!" Damon exclaimed, looking happier than I'd seen him since Stefan had gone. He jumped off of the bed and pulled my hand. I got up, tiredly. "At least give me a chance to change my clothes," I murmured.

"No, Bonnie. I was going to leave you to go in those formless pajamas," He winked at me, wiggling his eyebrows and I punched his arm.

"I'll have you know, a lot of guys have called these pajamas sexy," I put my hands on my hips, shooting him a smug smile, and Damon just grinned at me.

"I'm sure," He responded, casually, "Well, are you going to strip down here or in the bathroom?"

"In the bathroom, duh," I replied, snatching my bag up off the floor and stomping into the bathroom.

I slammed the door but not before I heard Damon say: "Shame, I would've liked to see your hot bod," I smiled, leaning down to unzip the bag. Damon could sometimes be pretty funny, I noted, though his jokes were awfully crude.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Judgey, judgey, judgey," Damon called me, at the breakfast buffet, about half an hour later.

I was too engrossed in eating my Spanish omelet. They made them amazing here. I wondered if it was their specialty or something. I chewed a mouthful and looked irritably at Damon who was now nudging me. "WHAT?"

"Grouchy, are we? Is it somebody's time of month?" Damon asked, loudly, causing an elderly couple to turn and shoot us an alarmed look.

My cheeks flushed pink. "You asshole," I hissed, once they'd turned back to their breakfasts. "What do you want from me?"

"Now that you called me an asshole, I won't tell you," Damon huffed, before he took a gulp of his coffee.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my omelet. "Okay then, 5 year old," I responded, snappily, a smile playing on my lips.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I thought it would be something you'd like anyway. There's a fair in Aurora," He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Aurora, where?" I responded, sipping my orange juice.

"Aurora, Tennessee," He replied, simply. "It's about an hour's drive from here. We could attend the fair all day and then check into a real hotel in Nashville come night," He suggested.

I thought about it. I'd never been to Nashville before and I'd wanted to go ever since I found out it was Taylor Swift's hometown. She was like my favorite singer ever. I shot him a pensive look. "I'll think about it," I told him, trying not to sound too eager. If I was too eager, Damon would tease me like hell especially if he found out the reason I wanted to go.

"You're not going to think about it. I'm going and if you don't want to, I'll just leave you here in Newberry," He threatened.

I scowled at him, "It's my car, Damon. Or have you forgotten about that?" I reminded him.

"Hmm," Damon muttered thoughtfully, "then I'll just steal a car and leave you here alone. It'll be like Grand Theft Auto,"

The elderly couple turned again, and I was getting sick of them. I rolled my eyes at Damon. "Fine, I'll go to Tennessee," I told him, "The fair sounds like fun. I haven't been to one since the one Caroline organized when she just…changed,"

"I knew I was convincing," Damon said, smugly. "Are you done with that?" He gestured to the omelet.

I had a few bites left. I took them and gulped down the rest of my juice. "Okay, I'm done," I assured him.

"Okay," He called the waitress over and demanded a check. When we'd paid, we left the cafeteria area.

"I need to go to the bathroom to wash my hands. Could you pick a newspaper up from that little store they have in the lobby?" I pleaded with Damon, and then I hurried into the bathroom.

I washed myself up and looked into my reflection with a smile. I was dressed in a white pair of knee length shorts and a light pink and white strappy tank. I thought I looked pretty good. I smacked my lip glossed lips together and felt an emotion flood through me through the bond. Jealousy. It blinded me and I wondered where the heck Klaus was or what he was doing.

The emotion faded away and I realized that I'd been gritting my teeth at the intensity of it all. I smoothed my hair and exited the bathroom quickly, glad that it'd been empty. Damon was standing by the entrance of the hotel, newspaper in his hand.

"Finally," He complained, "Why do girls take so long in the bathroom?"

"Hey, quit complaining. I barely take any time compared to Caroline," I smiled a little at that, as we headed towards my car.

"You're right about that," Damon murmured and I remembered that he'd 'dated' her, if dating was an appropriate word for taking advantage of teenage girls and sleeping with them. I got into the driver's seat, forcing Damon to take the passenger seat.

"I wanted to-," He started to complain, but I covered his mouth with my fingers.

He looked at me and I just shook my head. "I'm driving, deal with it," I retorted, and I fastened my seatbelt and started the engine. Damon huffed but he leaned back in the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. I heard him mutter something about a 'judgey witch' and just ignored him.

"Check out the newspaper," I suggested, gesturing with one hand to the newspaper on his lap. "Maybe Klaus and Stefan did something else,"

Damon picked it up and flicked through it, his eyes scanning the headlines. "It's all about the school," He laughed then. "That dude who thought you kissed him…"

"Jerry," I supplied, turning out of the road.

"Yeah, him," He snorted, "They put in him in a mental asylum. They think the poor kid's crazy,"

"Well he was talking about vampires and angels and such. He should have known better," I murmured, thinking of the boy who I'd saved the day before. It seemed so long ago, though in fact it was just a day, or even less than that.

"He should have," Damon replied, before he folded the newspaper again and placed it on the dashboard. "So what cool music do you have?" He murmured, and he started to leaf through my CD collection.

I pressed play on the current CD, one belonging to Taylor Swift. It was the newest one 'Speak Now'.

"Oh, no, no. I don't listen to that girly crap," Damon snapped at me, as he shoved his way through a stack of CD's.

"But it's Taylor Swift.." I told him, shooting him an annoyed look.

"I don't care if it's Taylor Sluggish. I still don't want to listen to that whiny girl pop," He muttered.

"It's not Pop, it's country," I responded, "And besides, you like listening to Taylor Swift. It's what makes girls fall for you, remember? Your uncanny ability to listen to Taylor Swift?" I quoted what Elena had told me Stefan had told her about Damon.

"Where did you get that from?" He demanded, immediately suspicious.

"Hmm, you said it, didn't you?" I asked, slyly.

"…Yes, but how did you know I said it?" Damon asked, recognition dawning on his face. "Stefan and Elena," He grumbled.

I laughed. "Well, the truth is out then. So we're listening to ," I sang.

"You are unbelievable," He grumbled, throwing the rest of the CDs down onto the ground.

"Hey, watch my CDs,"

"They're all shit anyway," He complained.

I rolled my eyes. "They're not shit to me," I muttered, cursing in front of him for the first time.

Damon looked at me, slightly surprised.

"What? That's not even cursing, bro." I responded, "You should hear some of the things I say.."

Damon just stared at me.

"Can you not stare at me?" I asked, when it'd gotten too much. I could see him out of the corner of my eye gawking at me.

He looked at me, just as my cell phone started to ring. It was Elena's number. "It's Elena, you pick up," I threw it at Damon.

"No, I don't want to talk to her," He said, moodily.

I felt a surge of anger, and I glared at Damon.

"Don't be silly," I snarled, "She's already suffering enough from you. If you hadn't gotten bitten, she'd probably be happy and not calling," I snapped, before I realized what I'd said.

Damon's blue eyes locked on mine sadly then he took the phone. He picked up and I instantly felt terrible about what I'd said to him. He didn't deserve it. He already felt like crap about the whole Stefan leaving thing. I didn't even mean it. I'd just felt suddenly mad. It was gone now. I knew undoubtedly it was a bond thing.

"Hi…yes, Elena, I'm Damon….she's driving….The school thing was them… I'm afraid…" He chuckled slightly, "Yes…she's quite something…We're going to Aurora, Tennessee…taking a break…yes, we deserve it, Elena….sure, there's a fair there… Uhmm…well, I'll get her to call you tonight. A'right, bye," He hung up then, dropping the phone onto my lap.

Then he turned his head away from me and stared out of the window. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I'd been unfair in my comment. "Damon.." I tried, feeling terrible.

He didn't respond. I risked a look at him and I saw his eyes were closed. So he was pretending to be asleep, huh? I sighed, turning back to the driving. I looked down at the map that was on the dashboard. I was supposed to make a right turn here.

I turned the car, hoping that Damon wasn't too mad with me. I hadn't meant it. Once we got there he'd definitely 'wake up' and then I could explain that to him. I didn't want there to be any bad blood between us. I concentrated on my driving not wanting to get lost when Damon was 'asleep'. I had a feeling he wasn't going to forgive me easily. I'd been really mean to him.

Before, I wouldn't care that I'd hurt Damon but now we were almost friends. I felt terrible about what I'd said to him. I just hoped we could be almost friends again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nearby, an Original vampire and his Salvatore brother accomplice watched the little witch's car zip by on the freeway. They had heard Damon on the phone. They knew exactly where the duo was headed and they were going to meet them there this time at the 'fair' they were going to.

Klaus laughed, "He's taking her to a fair, how trivial," He muttered to his friend.

Stefan's eyes were devoid of any emotion at all. He didn't reply. He didn't really like talking to Klaus, especially when it was about plans to make Bonnie his for a reason he hadn't even told Stefan, and more so about killing his brother.

"Let us set off then." Klaus murmured, turning his head slightly to the wooded area on the side. "Lia, come on," He called to their third partner. The gorgeous witch with flaming red hair appeared immediately by Klaus's side, a proud smile on her lips.

"Yes, Niklaus?" She asked, in her high soprano voice.

"We're going to Tennessee," Klaus responded, firmly.

Lia scowled a little, mad that the man she was in love with was going after the Bennett witch one more time. She was getting annoyed with his obsession with the little witch. She nodded once, and then the trio followed Bonnie and Damon to Aurora.

Klaus was sick of interacting with Bonnie via the bond dreams. Sure, they seemed real, but he couldn't actually feel how warm her skin was supposed to be or how musically her blood called to him. Everything was dimmed. Now in reality, that was a whole other case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of that chapter. Nothing much happened, I'm sorry, but then next one will have some major action!**

**REVIEW with what you think (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	7. The Fair

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 7- The Fair**

I sighed as we passed the sign welcoming us to Aurora, Tennessee. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach for some reason and I couldn't help but think that the sign made of scruffy metal was an omen of some sort; a knell almost. I threw those thoughts away. Today was supposed to be our day off, our little vacation and I would not let pessimistic thoughts ruin it. Tomorrow, I could go back to worrying fervently as I always did.

Damon straightened in his seat and I remembered how I'd gotten so mad at him and insulted him. Lately, my behavior had become increasingly erratic. One minute I'd be over the moon and joyous while the next minute, I'd be angry in a gung ho sort of way; I knew it was probably driving Damon crazy but I couldn't tell him about the bond, not now at least.

"Damon…." I tried, gulping back the tepid saliva that pooled in my mouth. He didn't even flinch. I cleared my dry throat and bit my lip, knowing I deserved the silent treatment. I turned away from him, as deftly as I could, and tried to act like I hadn't been trifled but in fact, though more than a diminutive part inside of me didn't want to admit it, Damon blowing me off hurt.

I turned the car into the main road and eyed the map of Aurora Damon had laid out on the dashboard so he wouldn't be forced to talk to me, carefully, as I tried to figure out which road I should turn in to. I bit my lip and made a right turn, suddenly seeing groups of people walking down the street in a constant direction. I knew in that instant I was near the fairground. I could even hear the cheerful chatter and laughter from where all the fun was going on. I remembered the last fair I'd gone to; it had been on the night we'd discovered Caroline's little predicament; the one about her being a vampire. It had been shocking for me and I'd lost my mind a little bit. I had a feeling fairs were messed up big time and I hoped that nothing bad would happen.

When the crowds became too substantial to move the car through, I parked on the side of the road. I could see the sign with the flashing lights announcing 'Aurora's Annual Hell of a Fair'. I knew it was going to be a hell of a something with Damon ignoring me on our little 'fun' day. I climbed out of the car and slowly, he did too.

I started walking towards the fair with a sigh and Damon followed me silently, as if saying a single word to me would disturb his dignity. I knew I was wrong and that I had to apologize but I couldn't help but want to shy away from the fact that I was at Damon Salvatore's mercy. What if he didn't forgive me? I'd look like a fool and I'd have to live with the embarrassment of it all forever. We entered the fair grounds and two girls who were standing by the gate in little blue shorts, strappy white tank tops and red, white and blue cowboy hats grinned at us.

"Well, Howdy there! Welcome to Aurora," A peppy blonde one who reminded me of Caroline back in her head cheerleader days, announced in a bright voice.

"Hey," I responded, kindly.

Damon nodded and I knew somehow that he was still thinking about the Stefan dilemma and what this had brought on his dear Elena. I personally felt that Elena was sometimes acting incredibly spoilt and she could work people's devotion for her to her advantage. Elena Gilbert was nothing if not sly and sneaky.

The curly haired brunette placed cowboy hats on our heads and gave Damon an extra sanguine smile. "Have fun, y'all," She sang, beaming at us both. Damon didn't even seem to notice them.

The moment we passed by the gate to the fair and I saw all the fun looking rides and people laughing and eating candy floss, I felt an uncanny desire to have fun. I decided enough was enough with Damon's cold shoulder. I grabbed him by the arm once we were in front of the big dipper. He looked at me indifferently, his ice blue eyes devoid of any emotion at all.

"Damon…I-I'm sorry for what I said in the car. I had no right to say such a thing. It's not your fault…" I struggled for words under the intensity of his blue eyed stare, "the Stefan thing I mean. I know you would have done the same for him. I'm sure you would have..." I trailed off uneasily, and a few moments of silence passed.

"That took you long enough, witch." Damon's face broke into a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I thought you would have given in on the way here," He admitted, running a hand through his dark hair. His blue eyes glimmered, "And I accept your pathetic apology as long as you give me a hug," He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I smacked him on the shoulder as hard as I could and he feigned hurt. I rolled my eyes at his asinine behavior. "Shut up,"

"No. Then you can spend the rest of the fair on your own. I'll go find some sexy co-ed to hang out with. Maybe I can even have a snack," He grinned and his snow white teeth glinted in the sunlight.

"Over my dead body," I told him, narrowing my green eyes at him playfully. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't hurt anyone though. There was only room for one bad boy in the Salvatore family at any given time.

"That can somehow be arranged," He teased, "Now about my hug…."

"After that comment…" I trailed off, walking away, and Damon locked his arms around my body, just as I felt some eyes burning into my back. I turned, stepping away from Damon's embrace and felt that I saw Klaus's brilliant blue-gray eyes staring intently at me and his cheeky smile. Then I blinked my eyes and he was gone.

I stared at the spot where a teenaged couple had just walked through and Damon followed my gaze. "What's going on?" He asked, registering the serious look in my eyes.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I'm just becoming paranoid. Don't mind me," I told him.

"I usually don't," He put in, much to my annoyance and I just rolled my eyes. "Now, are you ready to have some sexy Southern fun?" Damon asked, a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, are you?" My eyes flashed and I smirked back at him. I was getting good at this game with Damon and to be honest, it gave me a sort of thrill. Suddenly, jealousy flooded through the bond and I wondered where Klaus was or what the heck he was doing. I blinked and tried to convey any of that but I didn't reach anything. The jealousy faded away just as suddenly as it'd appeared and I turned back to Damon.

"You bet I am," He responded, but he looked a little distracted. He took my hand and we walked over to the Ferris wheel. We waited in line and eventually took our turn. The view from the pod at the top was breathtakingly verdant with emerald green fields of different shades in every direction. There were some ranches too and I could see little girls riding their horses, their long hair blowing back in the wind. Living here in Tennessee was a whole different life, I realized. Though Mystic Falls was also in the South, Aurora had more of a country ambience.

Being at the fair with Damon was fun, surprisingly. We rode the big dipper and played bumper cars and all sorts of other fair games and he even won me a giant violet teddy bear which I hugged to my chest and thought was an incredibly sweet gesture. I didn't know Damon Salvatore had such a heart, but it turned out that under all that sarcasm and leather jackets and bad boy attitudes, there was a pretty decent guy. I understood why Elena tolerated him.

As we were munching on corn dogs, a guy with brown eyes and gray hair came up to us with a white rose in his hand. I looked at him questioningly as he stood there. "Yes?" I asked, when enough time had passed.

"This is for you, my love," He said, before he handed me the flower and walked away. Damon and I looked at each-other in bewilderment.

"Do you know that guy?"

"I've never seen him before," I admitted, as I looked down at the flower in my hand. I tucked it into my bag and took another bite of my corn dog. About half an hour later, when we were fishing for ducks, another guy with red hair and brown eyes came over and gave me another white rose, saying the exact same thing. By the fifth time it happened, I knew something was fishy and that Klaus had something to do with this.

As soon as the fifth guy disappeared from sight, I tossed the flower on the ground as I'd done with the other ones. I knew there was something suspicious going on. The giving of those flowers was too well orchestrated to be from innocuous admirers of the human sort.

"Are you positive you don't know that guy? Maybe he was in your junior high school or something, a secret admirer…" Damon trailed off, grinning at me and then he winked boyishly.

"I would have remembered him and I'm sure that I didn't have 5 secret admirers. You're mixing me up with Elena," I told him, crisply, as I dug my hands into my pockets. I felt a smug smile come to my lips at that comeback.

"Then what's going on?"

"I smell a hybrid," I told him honestly and I hoped he wouldn't demand too much of me.

"You mean Klaus?"

"No, I mean King Kong. Of course I mean, Klaus, Damon," I responded, "I think he has something to do with this,"

Damon scrunched his eyebrows up. "Why would you think that?"

I flinched under the force of his azure gaze. I shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through my hair trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "I'm a witch and I can sense it," I told him, in my brashest voice.

"I think that's not all. You've been acting a little whimsical lately, Bon Bon," Damon responded, putting his hands on his hips.

I hugged my new teddy bear Violet to my chest and sighed. "Are we going to stand here arguing or are we actually going to do something useful?" I asked him, quirking my eyebrow and Damon sighed.

"Fine. I can't sense anything unusual though," He sniffed and then started looking around. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sanguine chatter of the fair-goers as I concentrated on spotting any supernaturally potent creature. I suddenly got a spark. I twirled on my heel and saw the fire red locks of Lia blowing behind her. She shot me a dauntless smile and her sinister eyes glittered like the night sky as she beckoned me to come. I grabbed Damon's arm and jabbed my finger in her direction. We took off running towards her and Lia disappeared into the trees. We picked up our pace until she was running ahead of us. Damon was faster than her, it was true, but she was agile, graceful and most importantly of all, knew where she was going. A couple of times, we lost sight of her but then she would appear again by the trees, a sardonic smile playing on her lips. I noticed she still had the red colored necklace on and I made a mental note to look it up. I was sure it had some sort of special qualities.

Finally, she stopped running and turned to face us, a triumphant smile on her face. Her long fiery flames blew behind her curling around her face and she put her hands on her slender hips. I noticed she was dressed in a little black dress that hung around her body in the exact right places and made the scarlet colored pendant she was wearing stand out like a red light. It all came together to bring us a sense of her potency.

Damon shot her a look of disgust as he looked around. I noticed an abandoned looking warehouse on the side of a broken path and in the opposite direction were the woods from which we came running. "Why did you bring us here, witch?" He asked the girl with loathing in his eyes.

Lia just laughed, as if we were merely part of her own personal game. She reminded me much of Katherine not just in the way she dressed but in the way she looked down at everyone and thought she could always get what she wanted, no matter the consequences. I sensed the imminent danger and I knew Klaus was here. The sickening feeling in my gut assured me of that.

"Quit playing, Lia. Where're Klaus and Stefan?" I asked her, trying not to convey how worried I was. The place reeked of danger and I felt it was wrong to hang about here but we had come for this reason. I hadn't expected bunnies and rainbows but this was just creepy. My witchy senses were screaming bloody murder and I felt like I was somewhere I shouldn't be but my feet were rooted the ground. We'd come for a purpose and it was a purpose we would fill.

"You will find out soon enough, Bennett," Lia turned her mouth up at me before she smirked one more time. I breathed in her omnipresent cockiness and couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She then started muttering something and then she disappeared.

I turned to look at Damon but his eyes were darting and he was leaning precariously to one edge, looking at something intently. "Stefan," He muttered, and then he took off running vampire speed into the area behind the warehouse. I was left completely and utterly alone and I felt a shiver run down my spine. My heart rate accelerated and all I could do was hug Violet to my chest. For once in my life, even though I had my powers and was still standing, I actually felt impotent. I obliterated one of my sweaty hands from on my jeans and felt the emotions through my bond grow immensely noticeable. I felt an unerring happiness then great satisfaction and I knew that something bad was happening.

I peeled my hair back from my face and felt a sudden jolt through the bond as the sound of footsteps started emanating from behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned. The energy imparted through my bond went into overdrive and my hands started to shake at the anticipation. I was finally going to face Klaus.

"My lovely," Those single words almost brought me to my knees with fear. Sure, I'd been okay with the concept of facing Klaus and confronting him in my dreams but in real life, well, that was a whole different ballgame. Fear sickened me to my gut and I noted once more how weak I was. I shouldn't have come here yet I knew that I should have. I hoped Klaus couldn't feel the hysteria bubbling inside of me as clearly as I could feel his emotions, heedless of what they were or if I was supposed to feel them.

I was forced to turn because it would have appeared cowardly if I'd done otherwise. I was met with sky blue-gray eyes that looked even more inhumanely beautiful up close and in real life, almost shrouded by a cloud of golden blonde hair. There was no doubt about it; Klaus's hair had grown longer than before but it complimented him. I scolded myself internally at noticing all the superficial things first. Even the way he was standing showed how omnipotent and incredibly brash he was. His air of being was automatically demeaning to anyone standing in front of him and this angered me.

I gulped and lifted my chin up, trying to appear confident. I took a few wary steps back but didn't remove my eyes from his. His blue eyes locked on mine and I noticed they had an almost violet like quality to them. The rainbow like array of colors playing in his eyes was almost iridescent and the longer I stared into them, the more bewitched I felt. I knew I should look away, but somehow that would admit defeat.

His lips quirked into a smile and Klaus closed the distance between us automatically. He brought his hand to my cheek and my reflexes froze, rooting me to the ground. An electric spark unlike any I'd felt before swept through my body, emanating very obviously from the hybrid standing in front of me. Hybrid. Even that word should have sent me running but I was frozen in place, unable to move or function. "I've been waiting so long for this moment," He murmured and I noticed I hadn't spoken a word. I parted my lips to speak and felt the dryness of my throat.

Klaus placed his lips to my forehead and the rush of emotions that flooded through me was almost embarrassing to admit. Violet dropped from my hands to the ground and I unwillingly succumbed to his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, Hi! I'm so sorry I've been AWOL but I'm in my junior year of high school and grades actually matter. Plus I'm taking the SAT 1 this year and I have to cram as much studying as I can into there. I'm sorry about the lack of updates but it's totally out of my hands. I'm still one hundred percent dedicated to all my stories but I don't find a free minute to write and if I do have a free minute, I study SAT in it. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can but at least until the November SAT, I don't think I'll be able to!**

**I'm sorry, but I hope you liked this…. **

**So Klaus has Bonnie under his spell huh? Do you think that she actually feels that way or is he manipulating her emotions? What do you think will happen next chapter? TELL ALL in a REVIEW! (: That would make my busy day!**

**Lilyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Nuh, uh. Not me! **


	8. The Preposition

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 8-The Preposition**

**Previously on BTB:**

_Klaus placed his lips to my forehead and the rush of emotions that flooded through me was almost embarrassing to admit. Violet dropped from my hands to the ground and I unwillingly succumbed to his touch. _

Luckily, I was out of this strange trance in a second. I knew it had something to do with our godforsaken bond. I shoved him hard in the chest and then delivered a blow to his stomach deftly. Klaus wasn't hurt unfortunately but the shock and momentum of my assaults caught him off guard. I felt a slight tingling on my forehead, the place he had so gently put his lips and I touched it as Klaus chuckled. I wondered why such a myriad of emotions had flickered through me the second he'd touched my forehead with his lips. I inferred that it was probably a bond thing.

"Feisty. Funny how I always like them that way. Greta was an aggressive one too," A smile played across his face, looking sadistic and I shivered unwillingly. I straightened up, squaring my shoulders and trying not to appear intimidated which was pretty hard to do. Butterflies played in my stomach but I met Klaus's cerulean eyes with a firm look, or at least the firmest look I could muster at the moment.

"Why have you been playing cat and mouse with us, Klaus?" I asked, in my coldest voice. "If you wanted to find me, you could have at least just waited for us somewhere," I shot him an annoyed look and Klaus just grinned, his pearly white teeth glinting menacingly.

"Well, dear, that's not the way I play. I appear when I want to. I especially like catching people by surprise, boo," His blue eyes twitched as if he was incredibly amused and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I feigned confidence though my insides were reeling with fear.

"I have a preposition for you, my dear. I know you want to get Stefan back for your little best friend and I am aware you know of our little bond. Inconvenient, isn't it?" Klaus smirked and I wanted to slap that smirk off his Original Vampire face.

"I don't want to make any deals with you. Damon and I will get Stefan back our own way and I will find a way to break the bond myself. I'm not making a deal with the devil," I said, firmly. I folded my arms across my chest. Who knew what Klaus's 'preposition' was?

"Are you sure?" Klaus cocked his head to the side, his blonde hair spilling over his eyes slightly. It had grown longer since the last time I'd seen him in person, since the time I'd tried to kill him… It seemed that he could manipulate appearances and surroundings adroitly in our bond dreams.

"Yes," I repeated, with strong conviction. Klaus couldn't make me doubt my words, not even with his smoldering blue gaze.

"Very well," Klaus said and then he sped out of sight. I was left in the woods in front of the deserted warehouse alone again. I took the moment to look around, wondering where Damon had disappeared to in order to find Stefan. We needed to get out of here. There was no way Klaus was just going to impart us with Stefan for nothing in return and what he wanted was going to be of high cost, I was sure.

I gathered my thoughts and smoothed my hair, taking in a deep breath. I thought of Grams, my dear grandmother who had given me so much confidence in myself and what I was. _Be__strong,__babygirl._She'd muttered on days where we'd pored over the Grimoire, practicing spells and incantations. _You__have__more__potential__than__me.__You're__almost__omnipotent,__Bon._I remembered more and more of her words. _And__if__all__else__fails,__remember__you're__a__Bennett,__practically__impenetrable._

Those words gave me a surge of confidence and I was about to do a spell to find Damon when Klaus appeared in front of me again, blurring with his rapid movement. Damon was under his arm and he had him in a headlock. Damon was struggling against the invincible hybrid who had a sickly smile on his face. Lia appeared seconds later in her woman in black gear and surprisingly, Stefan stood beside her, a lifeless look on his face. His once tender green eyes shone with hunger and greed and I couldn't believe this was Stefan, my friend. Stefan Elena's boyfriend. Stefan whom she'd given everything up for. I knew in that moment that I had to do whatever I could to get him back to her. She would be able to fix him. Unmake him from this monster he'd become. Even his gaze was malevolent.

Damon struggled again and I was shocked at how Stefan didn't even help his brother. He was probably under compulsion, I concluded but I didn't have time for any other assessment.

"About my preposition, Bon Bon," Klaus said, gritting his teeth as he gripped Damon tighter. Damon fought against him but he couldn't even budge the blonde older vampire. Lia giggled and I knew she was aiding him with some sort of spell. She had one hand on the blood colored necklace at her neck, smoothly rubbing it as if it was lending her power of some sort. I bet it was. It was probably made of a rock that increased a person's power, most probably an amber stone. I'd have to look it up later. "We need to talk," He sang.

I felt like that line was so clichéd but I just shot him a death glare. "Let go of Damon," I said, firmly and the anger in my voice surprised me even. Sure, Damon was my sort of acquaintance but I never thought I actually cared about him. I watched as power emanated from the intensity of my words. Klaus stumbled a little but shot me a furious look. He turned to Lia, "Vervain," He ordered and she handed him a Vervain dart. The breath caught in my throat as I registered what he was about to do.

"No!" I yelled out, as Klaus stabbed it into Damon's neck and he cried out in pain. "Stefan…. It's Damon. Help him!" I called to the younger Salvatore as urgently as I could. But it was no use: Stefan was looking out into the distance, a callous look on his face. I kept reminding myself that Klaus probably had him compelled to do his bidding but even compulsion had limits. It couldn't bind true brotherly love. Or so I thought. Stefan didn't even turn to look at me, his green eyes dimmed slightly though and I thought his teeth gritted somewhat.

"Don't listen to her, Stefan. Your brother will be fine as soon as Bonnie comes and listens to my preposition," Klaus cooed and I knew in that moment I hated him. Damon squirmed as Klaus stabbed him once more and released an anguish filled scream that brought tears to my eyes.

"Fine! Fine! I'll listen to your stupid preposition. Just leave Damon be," I cried out.

"I didn't know you cared so much about him…" Klaus trailed off, but he dropped the vervain obediently and let Damon fall to the ground, a slightly aggrieved look on his face. "Come, come my dear," The British hybrid then murmured, approaching me.

Damon jumped up at once. He tugged at Klaus. "She doesn't have to go anywhere. Bonnie, don't listen to him," He started saying but Klaus shut him up with a yell.

"It's Bonnie's choice!"

I sighed, "What do you want, Klaus?" I asked in a tired voice.

"I will tell you inside the warehouse. Julia?" He turned to his witch with the flaming red hair.

Lia shot him an expectant look. "Yes, sire?" Her tone was so sickly sweet I was going to gag. She looked like she was undressing him with her eyes.

"Stay here with the Salvatore brothers. Make sure none of them move," He shot her a small smile to which Lia beamed.

"Sure, my master," She bowed her head slightly and turned to both the brothers before muttering an incantation I recognized as a freezing spell which hindered movement.

Klaus pulled on my arm and I felt the same tingle as I felt before creep up my arms, thrilling me. I cursed myself internally because of my stupid hormones and let him pull me along, wondering what his 'preposition' was. I knew one thing was for sure; my powers were on standby in case anything fishy started to happen or he tried some crap Original move on me.

"Bonnie!" I heard Damon call. "Don't let him take you," He yelled, but as he tried to get up, he couldn't. He found himself nailed to the ground, and he cried out in aggravation. I heard Lia's resonating laugh and I turned back to Klaus who was leading me up to the steps of the warehouse. I shivered slightly in my little tube top, feeling goosebumps come to my arms. Klaus looked at me for a second then his jacket was in his hands.

"For you, my love," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, and declined his offer for the jacket though I was called. "I'd rather freeze to death, _love_," I mocked, and Klaus just drew his hand back and grinned.

I followed him inside, angrily, yanking his arm off of mine. He led me into a room to the right which surprisingly had a small red loveseat in it. Klaus sat down and started to pull me down.

"I'll stand, thanks. Now, what's your freaking preposition?"

Damon tried to get up as Bonnie was dragged into the house with Klaus but couldn't. He was surprisingly angered at this and though he didn't think that he cared about the little witch, there was a tiny voice inside of him which told him he did. He had come to think of her as a sort of friend. When she wasn't uptight, she could be a nice and pleasant person to be around.

He growled as he stayed frozen to his seat. Lia laughed one more time and Damon wanted nothing more than to smack her silly. He eyed her warily with her long flame colored hair, her little black dress and her jubilant smile.

"Stop laughing, bitch," He muttered, in a sibilant voice, a few moments later. His voice was incredibly violent but Lia just laughed again, a little giddily. Damon secretly wondered if she was on crack.

"You're kind of cute, you know. What was your name…Darren?" She cocked a red eyebrow and Damon pondered how much like Katherine she seemed. She even had color coded her outfit with the Petrova girl.

"It's Damon," Stefan's rough voice came from the other side of Lia and Damon couldn't help but look at his brother sarcastically, his blue eyes surprised and hurt at the same time.

"It's good that you still remember, Stef," The sardonic tone of his voice was evident, "You were going to let me die a few minutes ago,"

Stefan didn't reply. He glared down at the ground and tried to remember what had happened a moment ago but his memory was a blank. All he could remember was hunting a cute little blonde girl at the fair in the woods and then being dragged here with Damon and Lia, the witch bitch from hell. He scrunched his eyes up and tried to remember but he couldn't. He sighed and Damon spoke again.

"Hmmm, so you can't talk again. Klaus got your tongue?" Damon asked, acidly.

Stefan sighed one more time and Lia's laughter echoed in the next few silent moments. Damon loathed her more and more every passing second. He was going to snap her neck and take great pleasure in doing so at the nearest opportunity.

"Lia!" Klaus called, a second later, peeking his head out of the warehouse door, he had a big grin on his face. Damon instantly felt suspicious. What had he done to Bonnie? "Come here. I need to tell you something," He added, before he disappeared back into the house.

Lia bowed and Damon scoffed at her behavior. She stuck her tongue out at him and tossed her hair. "I'll be back. You'd better not move," She sing songed then she laughed because they couldn't move anyway. The brothers watched as her heels clip clopped on the floor. The second she disappeared into the shack, Damon turned to his brother.

"I don't know how you stand her and Klaus 24/7." He commented, brusquely.

Stefan didn't reply so Damon tried again.

"Why are you ignoring me, brother? Are you angry? Is it because you had to give up your freedom and Elena to save 'worthless me'?" Damon demanded, making quotation marks with his fingers. He noted that his voice had come out more harshly than he'd intended. He couldn't help his exasperation though; almost dying did that to a guy.

Stefan turned to him, his green eyes confused. "I'm not mad at you, Damon. I made the choice to go with Klaus," His eyes dimmed, "and I'm not turning back; Klaus knows the real me, the one I don't have to hide"

Damon scoffed, "You sound like a lovesick teenage girl…He has you on some compulsion shit doesn't he?" He muttered, suddenly coming to the conclusion. His brother's actions were too premeditated to be natural Stefan actions. Klaus must have done something. Damon seethed inside. He decided to see how deep that compulsion was ingrained. "Elena's torn up inside. She's been weeping since you left. Bonnie says she's never been in a worse condition, even when," Damon gulped, "her parents died. You broke her heart into a million pieces. She cries herself to sleep every night.."

As Damon suspected, a look of pain subconsciously crossed onto Stefan's face. He tried to hide it but Damon saw the fleeting anguish filled look before Stefan could conceal it and feign indifference. "I don't care about Elena. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore," He lied and it was obvious Damon couldn't help but grin.

"I'm sure. Stop lying Stefan. Don't fight your humanity. Crazy as it is to admit this, everyone likes you better as broody vampire dude, your girlfriend included. You have to come back…" Damon looked around, "You need to escape…"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Stefan said the words between gritted teeth, "and I am happy here, with Klaus and Julia,"

"What other shit has Klaus been feeding you?" Damon asked, just as the door to the warehouse opened and an elated looking Klaus, a smug looking Julia and a solemn looking Bonnie exited. Bonnie was biting her lip and Damon immediately tried to jump to his feet but couldn't.

"Bonnie!" He yelled out, impulsively and Bonnie's eyes flashed to meet his and he saw they were tinged with sadness. She looked away, fixing them to the ground. She wrung her wrists together and he wondered what had happened.

"So it's set then," Klaus muttered, once the trio was close enough.

"What's set?" Damon demanded, trying to get up again.

"Remove the spell," Klaus ordered his witch, "He won't leave and neither will Stefan,"

Lia obeyed and Damon darted to them. Stefan got to his feet and followed a tired look on his face. Nobody noticed the crystal colored tear making its way down his cheek. He swiped it furiously and approached the group, mad that he was weak and all because of Elena. Even her name broke his heart into a million pieces and twisted them around, making him feel sick to the stomach.  
>He immersed himself in the discussion, taking his thoughts off of the beautiful brunette.<p>

"Bonnie and I have come to a concord of some sort," Klaus announced, "Stefan, come here," He ordered the younger Salvatore. Stefan approached him cautiously.

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Come closer," Klaus specified and Stefan inched past Bonnie who was still staring at the ground. Damon neared her and shot her a questioning look but she didn't see it. She twirled a strand of brown hair around her finger and Damon wondered what she and Klaus had 'agreed' about.

"Okay, my comrade," Klaus looked straight into Stefan's eyes and Damon knew he was compelling him, "You have been of great support to me, never disobeying me… you have been a good friend too. That is why you are _free__to__leave_. You may _flip__the__switch__back__on_and _go__back__to__your__home._I am done with you. The last thing I will compel you to do is…. go find Bonnie and Damon's car and wait there. Goodbye my friend. "He told Stefan, his blue irises widening as a result of the compulsion. Damon was shocked. How could Klaus just let Stefan go so easily after everything? He knew the answer before it came to his lips. Bonnie.

He wondered what she had done but was too astounded by his brother's reaction to reply. Stefan blinked a couple of times and as if by magic, the compassion and kindness so common to Stefan Salvatore returned to his eyes. He looked around and nodded at Klaus, a tear making his way out of his eye. To be truthful, Stefan was elated that Klaus had let him go. Now he could go and sort things out with Elena. He hadn't seen her for so long. Sure, he was still slightly scarred and felt incredibly guilty, but he wouldn't be able to go on without Elena. He would convince her he was the same Stefan if it was the last thing he was going to do. He turned and with the last dose of compulsion Klaus had given him, started into the woods to find Bonnie and Damon's car.

"What is going on?" Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Klaus who turned to him next, a speculating look on his face.

"Damon, you next. No questions. I'm the boss here," Klaus said, cockily and Damon's heart filled with loathing for this creature in front of him, this unnatural abomination.

"Wait, Klaus. I need to tell Damon something. Will you give me a minute?" Bonnie pleaded suddenly, looking up with her doe-like green eyes which glowed against silky caramel skin.

Klaus looked over to her for a second then shrugged. "You have exactly 2 minutes. I'll be in the forest. Come Lia, give the two some privacy. This is the last time they will convene for a while," He muttered and the two left Bonnie and Damon alone.

Damon's jaw dropped. "What does he mean by that?" He asked his witchy friend.

Bonnie didn't reply, a sort of sheepish look on her face.

Damon approached her, shaking her by the shoulders. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I did what was the best for everyone else," She responded, a tired look on her face. "That is what I always do, isn't it?"

"Bonnie, _what__did__you__do_?" Damon felt a shiver creep down his spine as millions of possibilities travelled through his mind. He wondered which insane idea she had gone through with.

"I'm going with Klaus, Damon. He said he'd give you Stefan back for that. I will be back in some time…" Bonnie trailed off, her green eyes pooling with unwanted tears. She rubbed them firmly, not wanting to appear sad, though she was. She was going to miss her Dad so much and Elena and Caroline. And Jeremy. And even Damon. Somehow, he'd become someone she cared about.

Damon's blue eyes widened. "I should have known you were going to do some Elena martyr thing…. _What__the__heck__are__you__thinking?"_He practically yelled, shaking her once more.

Bonnie sighed, "I want the best for those I care about and seriously, Damon, I don't mind," She lied.

"Are you crazy? Are you insane?" Damon asked her, trying to make her see reason. "You're not going with him…I…I…you…I can't let you," He blurted out.

Bonnie half smiled at that one. "Careful, Damon, I might start to think you actually care," She murmured, reiterating something she had said to him before.

Damon sighed. "I…I do care. Sure, you're bitchy and mean and annoying and downright judgy all the time but I found that you can be nice and loyal and compassionate.. I care, Bonnie. I care. Which is why you can't go. I won't let him," He told her, firmly.

Tears streamed down Bonnie's face, the force of them heightened by Damon's words. "You will let him," She muttered, because he didn't know the other half of Klaus's plan which involved Damon letting her go. She wiped her eyes and Damon brought his fingers hesitantly to her face and brushed her tears off softly.

"You're not going, Judgey," Damon said, obstinately as he wiped another tear away. They were coming down like Niagara Falls, for god's sake.

"I am. Just Damon…. Can you tell Jeremy that I break up with him? This isn't fair for him… he needs to move on and have a happy life. Tell him I really care about him and that I loved him, I truly did, still do. He doesn't deserve me, he deserves way better," Bonnie fished in her purse for the piece of jewelry Jeremy had given her. She slipped in into Damon's pocket and before he could protest, went on. "And tell Elena that she is the closest thing to a sister I've ever had and that I would give up anything for her, no matter what. Some bonds in friendship are too strong to let anything sever them. Tell her I love her so much and tell her to be strong, just for me," Tears came more freely to Bonnie now and Damon wiped them quicker, tenderly, smoothly caressing her skin.

"You don't have to do this for her. You matter, Bonnie. A week ago, I would have chosen her over you anytime but now… I don't know… you're not who I thought you were-"

"Damon, I bet our two minutes is almost over and I'm not done. Let me finish." Bonnie held her shaky hand up and Damon sighed and left her to speak, "Tell Caroline that I love her and that she's always been there for me when I needed her. Tell my Dad that I needed a breather and I'll come back to him soon and most of all Damon, I want you to do everything I'd want you to do. Be good because I found that when you want to, you can be the most loyal, sweetest person on this planet, so be good and take care of them like they're your family. Do you promise?" She finished, sniffing.

"I promise, Bonnie, but I won't let him take you," Damon repeated firmly. She had stopped crying by now but she let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh Damon," She muttered, feeling sick to her stomach. He didn't know what was to come. He didn't know that he was not going to be in control of himself at the time Klaus would take her away.

"I'm coming, so if you're doing something inappropriate, stop," Klaus teased but he walked towards them in human speed.

Before Bonnie knew what had happened, Damon had placed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, the sweetest feeling filling her from top to bottom. "What was that for?" She muttered, as Klaus and Lia came closer to them.

"I'm not letting you go," Damon murmured, and he kept his arm around her slender waist. Damon didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her but he knew it was what he wanted to do. Bonnie just couldn't leave. He wouldn't let Klaus take her.

"Done with your farewells… I'm glad," Klaus announced. Bonnie squeezed Damon's hand, her green eyes reminding him of the promise he'd made, bidding him to keep it. "Now, Damon, come here,"

Damon shook his head. "You're not taking Bonnie away from me," He muttered, with fervent anger.

Klaus chuckled, "Aw, that's sweet," He muttered but inside he was seething. Damon couldn't care that much about his witch. Bonnie felt the impact of his jealousy through her hated bond and she glared at the floor as it passed just as swiftly as it had come. "Not. Fine, I'll come to you," He flashed to the side of the elder Salvatore and stared into his eyes.

"You will let me take Bonnie. You will go to the car and then you will let Stefan drive you home to Mystic Falls where you belong," Klaus ordered and silent tears streamed down Bonnie's face. Lia patted her shoulder mockingly and Bonnie shoved her with a blast of power. The shocked witch fell to the floor but got to her feet, shooting Bonnie a furious look. Bonnie ignored her, taking a few steps away from her.

Bonnie watched as Damon nodded and started listening to Klaus's command. He turned to the woods and left and Bonnie knew then that all hope was gone. She was really going with Klaus. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't help the sorrow and grief she felt so deeply to her core.

"Come on. We need to make some leeway between us and the Salvatore's," Klaus muttered. He took Bonnie by the arm, gently guiding her. Bonnie swatted his arm away angrily and he dropped it, but he grinned at her as if hardly believing she was coming. Lia glared internally at how much Klaus cared for the little witch who wasn't special at all. But the older witch had a secret plan already set to take the little Bennett witch down.

Klaus led Bonnie to the car which Bonnie saw was ironically an all black jeep with black tinted windows. A driver was already sitting in the front. "Grant," Klaus nodded at the driver and the driver nodded back at him, brown eyes obedient. His eyes strayed over Bonnie and he licked his lips. Bonnie shivered.

"Eyes on the road," Klaus hissed sharply at Grant who nodded and turned away from Bonnie reluctantly.

"Sit in the front, Lia. I want to get to know our new witch friend better," Klaus leered at Bonnie in a way that scared her but angered her at the same time.

Lia nodded but Bonnie saw the look of revulsion and jaundice on her face as she looked at her. Bonnie didn't care though; she didn't want this affection Klaus felt towards her for some motive she didn't know. She couldn't care less about his hybrid ass. She got in the front next to Grant and Klaus pushed Bonnie into the back.

She reluctantly sat on the seat behind Lia and stared out of the window automatically. The car started to move and Klaus tried to talk to Bonnie but she full out ignored him, regarding him with as trivial importance as a fly. The car zipped past the forest and past the carnival in which the goers were still partying and having a good time, oblivious to the supernatural events that had been going on a few minutes before. Oblivious to the danger they could have been in. Bonnie saw Damon's black haired head get into the car and she noted how mechanical his movements were. He wouldn't have free will until he drove back to Mystic Falls and by then, God knows where Klaus would have taken her.

Bonnie pushed that thought away. She'd agreed to go with Klaus in exchange for Stefan's freedom so Elena would be happy. Klaus also promised not to harm any of her friends or family or come near them while she was accompanying him so in her presence with the Original, Bonnie was keeping her friends and family safe. This was the most important thing to her, honestly. Nonetheless, Bonnie couldn't help the salty tears that spilled out of her eyes and onto her lap. Klaus threw some tissues on her knee and she wondered why he was being nice to her all of a sudden. She wiped her eyes gingerly then broke down into tears as she thought of the new life she was about to begin and the old life she had just,with her agreement to Klaus's preposition, turned her back on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and scene! What did you think of that? I was thinking of next chapter doing a flashback about what happened between Bonnie and Klaus in the warehouse or should I just go on from the end of this chapter? Give me your feedback! **

**I know this had a lot of Bamon but I promise the next will be Klonnie filled! **

**Thanks and please REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	9. Monster

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 9- Monster **

I remember back in the warehouse that Klaus had grinned at my blatant rudeness after I had impertinently turned down his offer to take a seat. His lips formed a leer and he swayed a little just watching me, in a way that freaked me out more than I'd ever like to admit. "Fine by me, love, So this little offer of mine…" Klaus spoke, his tone nonchalant yet eager at the same time.

"Get to it, Klaus. Before I give you an aneurism you'll never forget," I hissed but Klaus just looked all the more amused, azure colored eyes twinkling like he was thinking about some inside joke, probably a sick one considering it was the hybrid we were talking about here. His eyes sparkled like pool colored stars in a lucid night sky.

"Threats," Klaus muttered, "Hmm…. So I know Elena, the little doppelganger is still alive and breathing, pining over my little nouveau accomplice," He said grinning and looking instantly like a predator. I felt my heart pumping sending tepid, fear-filled blood dispersing through my body. I hoped Klaus couldn't hear my blood pumping with terror.

"And?" I put my hand to my hip and asked sarcastically, so he wouldn't feel I was scared. Klaus locked eyes with me and I felt a spark emanate through our bond. The stupid bond I had to break sooner or later. I couldn't keep being connected to a monster for my whole life.

"I'll give you the younger Salvatore back and remove the compulsion I had on him," He stated, simply.

I rolled my eyes, "In exchange for?" I pressed, knowing that it was going to a totally unreasonable, unequivocally unfair offer. But he was giving Stefan back to us, unscathed. What would that mean to Mystic Falls? I thought of the crying girl back home, the one who couldn't sleep a few hours before breaking into anguish filled, heart broken sobs. _What would it mean to Elena?_

Klaus grinned, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You, my lovely. Isn't it obvious?" He muttered, a slow indolent smile still on his face. He neared me, leaning close then touching my cheek, almost sensually. A shiver hummed through my body and I felt yet another tingle through the bond. I was starting to tell when emotions and sensations were triggered by the bond.

"I can feel you enjoying my touch…. Through the bond," Klaus murmured.

I slapped his hand away immediately, feeling my cheeks redden. I bit my lip to stop the blush. "You're a freaking liar. I'm not enjoying it… at all…. Actually, you repulse me," I responded, meanly. Every nerve in my body screamed at me, telling me I was lying but I would never admit to such a thing.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Whatever, so what do you say about the deal? Stefan's freedom for your own…. I know how much the little doppelganger will appreciate him." He cajoled, tempting me like the freaking devil.

I was speechless. Would I really give my own freedom up to get Stefan back to Elena, back to _Damon_… back to Mystic Falls, his home? _But it's your home too. _The egocentric voice in me whispered back. I pushed it away hastily as I thought of how woeful and lifeless Elena had been. She'd always been so lively and happy and Damon always said she'd got 'spunk' or so she told me. Now she was nothing but a heartbroken corpse. I thought of how boring and lethargic her life had quickly become all because of Stefan's departure, how horrible everything had been without Stefan's soothing presence in Mystic Falls. I knew my answer was in those words.

Klaus didn't say anything for a few moments, leaving me to think things over. Maybe he knew it was a hard decision to make, a lifechanging one even. Who knew what Klaus wanted from me? Who knew what he was going to make me do? Who he might make me kill? Or maybe he just felt through our bond that I needed some time to myself. Who knew how our erratic little link worked? Certainly not me.

Klaus apparently thought it was enough time when he spoke, "And as an added bonus, as long as you're with me… I won't touch a single hair on the heads of your family or friends. Scout's promise," He put his hand on his noiseless, calloused heart and looked up at me sincerely almost. My breath caught in my chest because I knew I simply could not turn such an offer down.

My friends and family's safety in exchange for my freedom? Wasn't that what I'd always wanted, what I'd worked so hard to do? To keep them safe at whatever cost? Wasn't that my biggest dream ever?

I sighed, looking up at Klaus searching for a sign of the veracity of his words. A sign I wasn't sure I'd find. But I sort of did. He was looking at me more earnestly than he'd ever looked at me. "Do you promise that you'll let Stefan go, removing every single tidbit of compulsion you placed on him and that you'll not hurt those I love?" I repeated, in a quiet voice.

Klaus nodded, "I do, I promise. And I do nothing if not keep my promises," His British accent rang clearly through his voice and he stood up and faced me, squaring his shoulders.

I squared my own and lifted my chin up, "I don't believe you," I responded, stubbornly, a challenging look on my face.

Klaus stooped towards me and I couldn't breathe as his ice-blue-gray orbs bore into my own with such a great intensity I felt I was going to freeze or ignite or both. I couldn't help feeling the overwhelming impulse to be nearer to him, _closer, _to touch him and to just stare into those sublime azure pools forever. This was wrong. My natural impulse, even more so as a witch and a balancer of nature's forces, should have been screaming for space, for the retraction of our proximity but that desire wasn't there. Not at all. "It's your own free choice, love," His voice was sibilant, chilling, and his knee-weakening accent sent convulsive thrills hammering through my body. These emotions were impeccably heightened by our little bond. "Do you wish to take my deal up or not? It's a short time offer. Accept before I change my mind," His voice held a threat and I knew I had to make my decision once and for all.

I gulped and forced my feet, which seemed to be rooted to the ground, to move away slightly. "I accept," I responded, and a gargantuan leer as wide as the continental US spread across the face of my bond mate and newfound companion.

"Good for you," Klaus said, "Very, very prudent choice… I shall do what needs to be done. Lia!" He winked at me before he trudged over to the door and called the Scarlett haired witch over. I watched, pensively as he whispered something I couldn't hear to her.

I thought over the deal I had just made with the devil. Soon, I would be forced to stay with Klaus, coerced into being with him for God knows how long. Would I ever see my friends and family again? Would I ever see my hometown, Mystic Falls? I knew for a fact though that one of the most important things I had to do was break the damn bond between me and the monster called Klaus.

Then the whole Damon thing had happened and I had found myself in the back of Klaus's car, praying that it wouldn't be too horrible to keep my promise to stay with Klaus and, in turn, keep my family and friends safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," A feminine voice broke through my reverie. I hadn't even noticed I'd drifted off to sleep after recounting what had happened in the warehouse after the fair. I opened my eyes a tiny fraction and the amber of a stone shone in my face, blinding me slightly. I jerked, instantly recognizing the stone and more horridly, its owner. Lia.

She was leaning over me, a taunting leer spreading across her lips. "Wakey wakey, Bennett. I hope the bedbugs didn't bite," She laughed then and I rolled my eyes at her and glared up at her.

"Get away from me, you hag," I hissed, arrogantly, and Lia just kept on smirking at me. Surprisingly, she did as I said, straightening in front of the door of Klaus's black jeep. "Klaus says you need to get something to eat. This might be one of our only stops," She informed me, in a blasé fashion.

I squinted past her and saw we were parked in front of 'Hallow's Bar and Grill'. Typical. I sighed, and a wave of nausea swept through me as I remembered that I was with Klaus, Lia and their freaky driver, whatever his name was. "Come in when you're ready," Lia said, a few moments later, her tone almost compassionate.

I heard the clip-clop of her heels away from the car and I felt a buzzing in my pocket. My cell phone! I almost jumped with joy. I yanked it eagerly out of my pocket, my heart beating a million miles a minute. Elena's name and number flashed on my screen and I bit my lip, wondering if I should pick up or not. Would that defile my deal with Klaus? I wasn't sure. I decided to answer. Cell phones had not been mentioned nor had any contact with said relatives and friends.

"Hey," I picked up, smiling a little.

"Hi Bonnie. When are you coming home?" Elena's voice was wary and I reflected that Stefan hadn't come home yet. I didn't want to ruin the surprise of his homecoming for her so I kept my lips locked.

"I'm not sure," I told Elena, honestly. I would let Stefan or Damon break the news of me being with Klaus later. My heart broke a million pieces for my brunette BFF who lost a person she loved around every corner.

"I miss you," Elena's words brought even more guilt to me, weakening me to my knees. "It's not the same with Caroline," She added, in a hushed tone. "We're not best friends like you and me,"

"I know, 'Lena. I miss you so much more," A couple of tears made their way out of my eyes, and I pushed them away impulsively. I didn't want her to know I was crying. She would ask why the heck I was in tears and then I might be heartbroken enough to tell her the truth and she would fall into another bout of depression. Elena couldn't handle that at all. Not after Stefan. Maybe when he came home safely. I looked at the clock on my cell phone and noticed it was 4PM. I guessed it was the next day because it was pretty late when we left the fairground. Damon and Stefan would be home soon. "I'll come home soon. We've almost found Stefan,"

"Is Damon with you?" Elena asked, a second later, "He'd better be taking care of my bestie or else I'll kick his blue-eyed ass,"

"He is," I laughed at her comment; I could just imagine her doing that. "We're both fine," I told her, looking around out of the car door. I saw Klaus exit the bar and knew I had to wrap it up. "Look, I have to go now, Lena. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yes, okay…" Elena sounded exhausted, "Well, stay safe…" She trailed off, yawning.

"You too, babe,"

"Bonnie?"

"Yep?" I asked, eyeing the forthcoming Klaus with speculation. He had an unfathomable expression on his face. I couldn't let Elena hear his voice. She would know something was wrong. Or worse, she would ask to talk to Stefan.

"I love you, Bon Bon. It means the world that you're bringing Stefan home to me," She ended, effusively.

"I love you too… and it's nothing… I promise," I responded, just as fervently. "Bye bye for now," I muttered, pressing the 'end call' button just as the blue eyed, blonde haired Original stopped in front of me.

"Who were you talking to?" He demanded, slightly irritably. He snatched the phone from me and looked at the number. I could feel some of the anger fade away as he studied the phone.

"Elena. It's none of your business though. You didn't say a word about contact," I replied, snarkily. I stepped past into the fresh air because I didn't like feeling powerless in the car.

"I thought that was a given," He responded before he threw the phone to the ground and crushed it in one simple motion.

I cried out in anger and automatically sent a wave of fire towards him. I could feel his frustration through the bond but he put the flames out quickly. Then I felt his hands on my shoulder, grabbing me roughly. He shoved me back until my back was to the Jeep. Then he held me by the neck. I tried to push him away but he was too strong, too skilled at this thing.

"Never. Use. Your. Magic. On. Me," Every word was a furious hiss, heightened by his accent. He clutched me tighter and I yelped out in pain. "Do you understand? I am your boss now. You do what I say, love. Capische?"

I gulped and nodded, unable to do or say anything more. He let go of me and I heaved my body forward, gulping in pure, fresh air. I then stood up and looked upon the man who I knew I hated. Hated with all my might. Loathed even. I knew he could never be kind like he had feigned in the car on the way here. He had offered me tissues and kindness. I should have known it was all a façade, some sort of mask he was wearing for some ambiguous reason.

"I hate you," I muttered, and Klaus whipped his head back to look at me. Surprisingly, a slow, lazy smile spread on his lower facial area.

"I know that," Klaus murmured, "But you will learn to love me; I am quite a charmer, if you must know,"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I will never love a monster like you. You have always been one and you always will be one," I hissed back, and I watched my words hit him like a whip. He didn't show any pain or anger at my comments but I felt regret, a sort of anguish seep through the bond.

"I have nothing to say to you," He replied, coldly, a second later. "I know what I am, what is new? Anyway, we're leaving in 5 minutes. This is going to be our only stop for the day so get something to eat and do whatever lame human business you need to do or don't, I don't care,"

"Where are we going?" I asked, though I knew he probably wouldn't tell me.

"Monsters don't tell their plans to anyone," Klaus replied, frigidly then he stomped away from me.

I sighed as I felt my stomach rumble. I watched him enter the bar/ restaurant and knew that I had actually affected him by my words. But he was a monster. Didn't he know that? He had said he knew what he was. What was up with him then? I rolled my eyes and followed him into 'Hallow's', biting my lip and wondering how crazy this original vampire was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I munched on a French fry, watching languidly the bar. Hallow's Bar and Grill was a tiny, dingy little café sort of thing with a bar on one side, serving up a tiny variety of drinks, an array not nearly as extensive as the Grille's back home. Scantily clad waitresses milled around, serving up drinks to the few customers.

There was only 2 other people other than my companions. Ever since I'd entered, Grant had been sitting at the bar, brown eyes flitting every so often to Lia who was at a booth, sipping a knickerbockers glory and filing her nails. I could tell he was checking her out and I smiled slightly at that. Except for the little conversation we'd had, he hadn't said a word.

Klaus had left with a young brunette waitress five minutes after I'd ordered my food, telling Grant and Lia that he'd get a bite to eat. I had almost lost all my appetite after that but thankfully it returned when the blonde waitress in a tiny black and gray dress placed my cheeseburger and fries in front of me. "Where are we….Jessica?" I'd asked her, reading her nametag briefly.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked me, baffled, her blonde eyebrows going up in confusion.

"What city, state?" I specified, taking a French fry into my mouth.

"I don't know," Jessica replied, seeming in a trance. I knew then that Klaus had compelled her.

I'd got up and tried asking the only other employee left in the room after the brunette's departure with Klaus, the bartender: a stocky, middle age man with a balding ginger head and a nametag that read 'Henry'.

"What state are we in, what city?" I asked, curiously.

The bartender looked thoughtful. "I don't remember… I should know but there's some sort of blank space in my head making me forget," He told me, honestly.

"But are you sure you can't remember?" I asked, pressing for details. I felt my stomach rumble and I longed for my food but I had to know first, there had to be some way to know at least what direction we were going.

The bartender nodded. "Yes…I'm sorry, Ma'am. Would you like a drink?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head, slightly disgusted and more than a little perturbed. I'd felt a hand touch my back and I looked up to see Grant's brown eyes looking into my own.

"Don't," He said, firmly, "Master compelled them,"

I flinched away from his touch. "Whatever," was all I responded with and I started away from him.

"Wait, Bonnie," Grant called after me. I saw Lia look up to watch us with curious eyes. Then she saw me, staring at her and she shot me a disgusted look and turned away. I sighed and turned back to Grant. His dark brown hair fell in his face and his brown eyes glinted slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked, my tone icier than I had intended. I was starving though and mad at Klaus because he couldn't trust me enough to even tell me where we were going. Sure, I may have hurt his vast ego with my comment but that didn't mean he had to keep me in the dark.

"I just wanted to tell you that though Boss may seem sort of…vulgar; he's not," He murmured, his brown eyes shining with something akin to remorse.

"That's an understatement… Besides, what makes you think I care? I hate him. He hates me. I'm here because of a mere little deal to save my best friend's happiness. End of story," I concluded as I sat down on my seat. Grant followed me and took the seat opposite me.

I took a bite of my burger and looked up at him, wondering what he had to say to me. "Hmm?"

"How can you think Boss hates you?" Grant asked me, "If he hated you, he would have killed you and that other Salvatore guy that you were with before. He would have killed every single person you love. Klaus, I mean, Boss, has hated before and he hates with great passion when he does. And this hate turns to homicides. Hundreds of people being killed and-,"

"I'm eating! What's the point of this gruesome, disturbing monologue?" I asked Grant, as I put my burger down.

Grant chuckled slightly. "My point is… maybe you should give Boss a chance. You might learn something new about him," He said, standing up and edging back to his seat on the bar.

"Maybe I don't want to learn something new," I muttered and I knew Grant heard me because he shot me an amused smirk. Then he shuffled away, but not before saying:

"I get why he likes you. You're funny and pleasant,"

That earned me a scornful look from Lia who took a sip of her giant drink and looked back at her nails.

And that brought me back to where I was, munching on my fries. I was done with my burger already and my stomach was warm and full from a good meal. I'd gone to the bathroom and freshened up and I was ready to be on the move again wherever we were going.

I thought about what Grant had told me about Klaus, pondering his words. Apparently, Grant was under the impression Klaus cared about me. I didn't think he was right; Klaus had some sort of weird infatuation with me for some reason I didn't understand but I knew the bond had a whole lot to do with it. I just had to figure out how to get rid of the bond and then see if Klaus would still be as affectionate towards me as Grant claimed he was.

"Ready to leave, my three musketeers?" Klaus's accent popped into the room and I scooped the last of my fries into my mouth, not knowing when the next time I would eat would be. I noticed that the waitress he had taken to get a 'bite' was gone. I wondered if he'd killed her and knew that he had by the devious look on his face; it was a look of power and of cheekiness at the same time. It was the look of a potentate, imposing his rule on every single person in the room, including me.

"Yep, let's get out of this hellhole," Lia announced, getting up and Grant placed some money on the bar and got up too. They started out of the door and Klaus followed them, pausing to shoot me a sideways glance.

"Come on, Bennett," He growled, gesturing with his hand to me. He outstretched his hand.

I walked past him, ignoring his hand and ducking my head, wondering where the heck we were going and Grant's words resonating in my head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damon and Stefan arrived at Mystic Falls at 7PM. They pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house at 7:15. Damon broke out of the trance Klaus had put him in a few minutes later and so did Stefan. The memories of what happened with Bonnie and Klaus came crashing down on him like a waterfall, smothering him and making him feel sick. Bonnie was gone. _Bonnie _was with Klaus now. This sickened Damon to the core and he wasn't even sure why.

He got out of the car, determinedly. Stefan stood by his side, sensing his anguish. "I can't believe Bonnie did this," He said, spellbound, a vacuous look on his face.

"She did it for Elena," Damon grunted, then ran a hand through his dark hair. "But I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do. No one deserves to be with Klaus,"

"I agree, Damon." Stefan replied immediately. "I was under a horrible spell. I did some….terrible things, things I can't even talk about," He shook his head.

"Elena needs you, Stefan," Damon told him, making him forget all the violent images that were running through his mind like a 3D movie, the millions of innocent killings he'd committed all for pleasure. He'd become the ripper and it was all because of Klaus. He was going to get revenge on him sooner or later. But first, Damon was right. They had to get Bonnie back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And sooo the chapter comes to an end! Happy New Year! I hope 2012 is a good year (: Sorry for the lack of updates, the SAT and a school like mine does that! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Leave me your feedback please(:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVd. Never did. Never will. **


	10. Killing Me Softly

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 10- Killing Me Softly**

After Stefan and Damon got some snacks in the form of tepid blood bags, they decided to go to see Elena. Damon, more than anyone, knew Elena would be furious at him for letting Bonnie go even though it was in the face of getting Stefan back. He wasn't sure if she, or Barbie vamp, would ever forgive him because he could have stopped her. He could have forced her to stay. _She'd already made her decision. _The pesky little voice in his mind sang, its voice ringing with veracity. And Damon knew it was true. But still, he couldn't help but upbraid himself about the whole ordeal.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked Damon walking into his room to find him sitting on the bed, a solemn, earnest look on his face.

Damon nodded and got up, his eyes callous and not showing any of the anguish he was feeling inside, the self-hate that was threatening to tear him apart bit by bit. "Yes, as ready as ever. What about you?" He turned to his brother who looked nervous in every sense of the word.

Stefan gulped, a million butterflies fluttering in his stomach, mixing with the blood he had swallowed down a while ago. He felt like he was going to throw up and he wasn't sure if going to see Elena was a good idea. "I think so. But are you sure Elena doesn't hate me?" He asked uncertainly.

Damon snorted. "The girl's been moping about you since you left. I don't think she could hate you if she tried," He retorted, candidly.

Stefan sighed, "I've done so many horrendous things, Damon. When she finds out, she's going to be appalled," He responded.

"She'll get over it. She loves you with every fiber of her being, brother," Damon responded, sarcastically. A while ago, he would have felt sickened to say those words, knowing they were nothing short of the truth but now it was as if his love for the little doppelganger had mellowed and had been replaced with a mild sort of affection for her, totally innocuous to Stefan and Elena's fairytale love.

Stefan straightened up, "I hope so. It's going to take a lot of love for someone to accept what I'm going to tell her," He responded.

"Now are you going to stop worrying like an old lady or are we going to go see Elena?" Damon asked.

"Let's go," Stefan said, and Damon followed him out of the room and towards his black Jeep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was seriously getting sick of not knowing where we were at any given time. I'd tried for hours conjuring location spell after location spell but Lia would always catch me and occlude whatever incantation I had been saying with a blocking one of her own. It was extremely infuriating to be in the company of such a potent witch adversary. It seemed like I would never find out where we were headed.

I watched out of the window, Lia on the other side of the backseat because Klaus had taken shotgun next to Grant in order to better inform him of the directions, as the day changed a numerous number of times from a bright morning to noon period, then to a less intensely lit afternoon till finally the sky turned a depressing gray black color at dusk before the world was plunged into darkness and another cycle began. I didn't know how long we'd been in the car for Klaus never let Grant put on the radio except for these morbidly annoying oldies channels. I extrapolated that he probably didn't want me to find out via radio either our location or time. It was getting annoyingly old, this void of nothingness he'd thrown us into.

Lia didn't really seem to mind. She shot Klaus doting looks every so often when he wasn't looking and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her asinine ways; I felt like she was a schoolgirl with a crush on an older badboy but in her case, it was pathetic because Klaus was a murderer and she was a witch who was supposed to be trying to restore the balance of nature, yet instead she was aiding him and doing his bidding at her own free will.

We'd stop usually once a day at a gas station where Grant would fill up the oil in the car and then Klaus and Lia or Klaus and Grant would take turns going to hunt. Apparently, Lia would place spells on the victims to make their deaths more pleasing for Klaus. When I first found out, I was so mad I'd smashed the windows of the car with my powers in an irascible frenzy. Klaus had been furious at me but even before his anger, I could feel through the bond an uncanny admiration for me, an awe that he couldn't contain enough as not to let it permeate through the bond, which it did.

Klaus would never leave me in the car unattended. Either Grant or Lia would stay. At every service station, there was a ritual: I'd get out of the car with whichever one of the pair was assigned my babysitter then we'd head in and I'd use the bathroom and buy enough food to satisfy me for the next day. I'd always try to ask of our location but either Grant or Lia would restrain me or Klaus would have compelled the workers. After failing horribly at finding anything out, I'd traipse back to the car, ready to be locked once more into this never ending routine. I was sick of my monotonous, repetitive life; I wanted to get to wherever Klaus was taking us just so we wouldn't be stuck in the car for another day.

It was almost night by now so I fell into an uncomfortable slumber, unable to keep my eyes open, Klaus's quiet voice in the background barking some orders to Grant and Lia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the way out of their car in front of the Gilbert house, the Salvatore brothers ran into a tired looking blonde Babyvamp dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray sweater with some plastic bags in her hand. She looked exhausted but her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the pair of them getting out of Damon's black jeep, most importantly the younger one.

"Stefan?" She called, shock ringing through every tone of her voice.

"Yes," Stefan replied, ducking his head shyly. He remembered how he'd taken care of Caroline when she'd first turned and helped her get used to the blood lust. They'd been good friends, he and his little protégée. "It's me,"

Relief spread across Caroline's face. "You're here. You're really here," She shifted her bags from one hand to the other and looked at Stefan like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes," Stefan repeated, "Klaus got rid of my compulsion and let me go,"

"Wow," Caroline responded, joy bouncing in her eyes. "I can't believe Bonnie and Damon found you. Where's Bonnie anyway?" She turned to Damon, who avoided eye-contact. "She's probably in there with Elena trying to prepare her mentally and stuff. I can't believe she didn't call me and tell me that you guys found him," She babbled before she saw the look in the brothers' eyes.

"Not exactly," Damon finally muttered when Caroline had stopped talking.

"Where's Bonnie then, at home?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Um…. Not in Mystic Falls," Damon clarified.

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?" Caroline raised her voice, shocked at the little revelation. Damon wouldn't reply, his blue eyes remained glued to the floor.

"_Where. Is. She?" _Caroline's voice was an angry, sibilant hiss. She had her hands around Damon's neck, her shopping bags instantly forgotten. Stefan saw groceries tumble out of the bag and he decided to step in.

"She's with Klaus, Caroline," Stefan put in, calmly and Damon let out an angry cry. Caroline's hands tightened around Damon's neck and Damon didn't stop her because he deserved it.

"Tell me you're kidding, Stefan. Damon is that true?" Caroline released her hands slightly only to glare at him sharply.

Damon nodded, sadly. "It's true, Barbie," He replied.

"Don't Barbie me! I can't believe you would let her go! Why on earth would she go with Klaus anyway unless it was part of some stupid deal? What was the deal?" Caroline's voice rose higher in anger and the brothers looked sheepishly at her.

"That Stefan would come back. Klaus took Bonnie instead of him for some reason. He's obsessed with her," Damon stated, honestly, knowing it would only anger the blonde Vamp even more.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD AGREE TO THIS, DAMON! Oh but of course, you don't even care about Bonnie or anyone except Elena…. I…I….," Caroline's hand landed across Damon's face, slapping him sharply, a livid look still on her face. "URGH! WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE SO DAMN SELFISH!" Caroline was screaming by then and none of the trio heard the door open and a certain Katherine-look-a-like exit the house to see what all the commotion was about.

"Stefan?" Elena called out, her voice full of disbelief and joy at the same time.

The three turned to look at the petite girl who was dressed in some sweats, a giant smile on her face.

Stefan's heart stuttered as he turned to look at her. Even in sweats, she was breathtaking with her big, warm brown eyes framed with lashes so long they made her look irresistibly gorgeous. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail but it still looked so shiny and smooth and Stefan could remember lazy mornings in bed, lying with Elena's head on his bare chest, stroking her long, flaxen hair and feeling it's beautiful smoothness between his fingers. She looked at him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His unbeating heart was going to hammer out of his chest and he didn't know what to do; he was frozen to the spot, staring at the seraph like being in front of him. He'd forgotten how beautiful Elena Gilbert was.

"Elena," Stefan replied, her name moving through his mouth sweetly. He'd missed saying it.

Elena bounced down the steps until she was standing directly in front of Stefan and silent tears streamed down her face. Stefan reached out for her intuitively and placed his hand on her warm cheek. Elena sighed and closed her eyes and succumbed to his touch. "Am I dreaming, Stefan?" His name on her lips was so charming, so proverbial that he felt like he never wanted to leave her again.

"No, my sweet, you're not," Stefan murmured, feeling tears come to his own eyes. He stroked her cheek gently and before he knew it, she'd flung her arms around him, hugging him close to her and placing her head on his shoulder. Stefan breathed in her sugary, familiar scent and knew with Elena was all he needed to be. Elena broke down in his arms, the sound of her happy, unbelieving sobs so effusive that Jeremy and Alaric rushed out of the house to watch, as spellbound as Caroline and Damon, the couple's reunion.

_I was at that cottage again, the small white one that I'd been to in one of my old bond induced dreams, back when I was at home if I remember rightly. The cottage was just as homey and beautiful as I remembered it. I looked down at myself and saw that my hair was soft and wavy down both sides and I was wearing a lilac colored dress that I was sure brought out the violent tinge that sometimes appeared in my green eyes when I was in the sun. I ran a hand through my hair and wondered when Klaus would show up. He always did. _

_I started towards the house, and felt his arms around me before I saw him. My heart hammered heavily in my chest at the shock of his proximity and I was frozen into place because of the force of his spectacular blue-gray eyes. Klaus looked at me and he grinned slightly but I came to my senses enough to try to push away but he held me in a tight embrace._

_"How I've missed you. Which is peculiar because we're stuck in the same car together for about 24 hours every day," He murmured and his voice sent shivers tumbling down my spine, thrilling me like his touch always did. _

_"Funny, huh?" I replied, sarcastically. "Maybe it's because no one ever talks to me so it's as if I'm not even there," I said, voicing a complaint I didn't even know I had._

_"Does that bother you, Bonbonnie? I'll be sure to include you in our discussions my love," Klaus promised, his azure eyes flashing._

_I was about to protest when I thought of a plan. "But Klaus, what point is there to that when you won't even tell me where we are?" I responded, silkily, as I shot him a furtive look. I slowly trailed my hand down his arm and I felt him shiver slightly which shocked me because I didn't know I had that kind of control over him. Maybe I could use it to my advantage….._

_"I cannot tell you," His voice was firm but his blue eyes showed a ribbon of hesitation._

_"Why?" I responded, bringing my lips close to his face and tilting my head slightly so I was looking into the endless depths of his gray blue orbs. I forced myself to remember what I was doing instead of get lost in them. "I just want to know. It's not as if I'm going to run away…. I'm a woman of my word. I forever keep my promises. **Forever**," I added, in a seductive voice. I let my hands stray up to his shoulder and touched it gently, feeling a burst of chemistry as I stroked down it once more, biting my lip a little. "Oh well… you could have really played it into my good books by telling me the truth…. I don't like to be left in the dark, Klaus,"_

_I pulled away from him knowing I was probably taking a million chances with this seduction thing because I didn't know how much he was infatuated with me or how much he "cared" as Grant put it but I personally thought he was going to take advantage of my powers somehow. I started towards the tiny cottage but felt myself suddenly being pulled to the ground._

_I looked to my side and saw small pink flowers then Klaus's blue eyes were boring into my own as he leaned over me. I sat up and stared up at him, "What do you want, Klaus?" I asked, nonchalantly as I leaned up towards him. His eyes stared down onto me and I saw his eyes flit to cover every inch of my body pausing slightly at my bulging- because of this dress- cleavage. I grinned slightly and snaked my way up but Klaus held me in place._

_"You're killing me, Bonnie," Klaus muttered in a tortured voice and I could feel an overwhelming sense of lust and desire seep through the bond, shocking me at the might of it. _

_I wanted to tell him that he was killing a lot of innocent people but held my wisecrack back so I could finally get where I wanted. I sat upwards and looked into his cerulean gray eyes, "Where are we, Klaus, now?" I asked. _

_Klaus shook his head, gulping slightly. I brought my lips close to his teasingly, and in one swift motion, pushed him onto the ground beside me. The Original was so shocked he didn't reply. I sat up over him, leaning down in his earlier position. "At least tell me where we're going…." I trailed off as I pulled back slowly. _

_Klaus yanked me towards him and groaned. "Fine, we're going to Minnesota. This cottage is in Minnesota and that's where we'll be staying. You and me. Lia and Grant will live close by in my mansion with the rest of my 'group'," He murmured._

_I smiled in satisfaction then the news dawned on me. It was going to be me and Klaus alone. For a long, long time. Darn it!_

"So Bonnie's not coming back because she's with Klaus god knows where?" Jeremy asked angrily, about an hour later when the whole crew was in the Gilbert household. They'd even called Tyler and Matt in to join the party. Alaric had left to go pick something up for lunch instead of the groceries Caroline had dropped.

Elena sipped her tea, sighing. "I don't know what to say. I wanted Stefan back of course but this is Bonnie, my sister…" She trailed off, and Stefan hugged her to his side. She sighed once more and leaned into the crook of his shoulder, her head fitting perfectly. They'd been acting lovey dovey since they'd been reunited: it was like Stefan had never left but they were closer than before, not wanting to take their eyes off one another for even a second lest one of them be taken away once more.

Elena's words triggered a memory for Damon, the memory of when Bonnie was telling him what he should tell the others. He sighed, and looked up at the little brunette who looked shockingly like Katherine. "Elena, all of you guys in general, Bonnie wanted to tell you some things and I think each one of you should hear on your own," He said, solemnly as he took a sip of his own tea. He'd never liked tea but he had to admit it was calming for his nerves.

The others milled out, leaving Elena and Stefan sitting in front of Damon. Stefan got up, "Well, I'll give you guys a minute," He said, as he started out of the room.

"No, stay Stefan. I don't mind if you listen," Elena admitted. Stefan shrugged and sat down beside her once more.

"So what did Bonnie say to say to me, Damon?" Elena asked, a little hopefully. Maybe she said where they were supposedly heading so they could go get her or something. But Elena felt that Damon was conveying some sort of affection for Bonnie so if she'd told him where she'd be, Elena wouldn't doubt that Damon would have gone to pick her up already.

"Well…. She told me to say to you that you're the closest thing she's ever had to a sister," Damon started, reciting the words off by heart because of his amazing vampire memory capacity. He gulped, "She said….that she would…give anything up for you, no matter what that thing would be," Elena's eyes filled with tears and Stefan held her tightly to his side.

"Anything else?" Elena asked, breathlessly, her brown eyes sparkling with the unshed tears.

Damon nodded, "She said that some friendships are too strong to let anything get between them. She said she loves you, so so much and she wants you to be strong no matter what happens, just for her," He concluded and by then Elena was crying noiselessly.

Stefan handed her some tissues from on the coffee table and she wiped her eyes, sitting up, a determined look on her face. "We have to get her back, immediately," She said, strongly. "I won't let Klaus take another person I love,"

"It's not that easy, Elena. She could be anywhere in the continental US, anywhere in the world," Damon responded, a little annoyed at how simple Elena thought it would be to find her friend.

"She's a witch. That must count for something," Elena spoke, firmly.

"It does," Stefan realized, something dawning on him, "We need to contact Lucy Bennett,"

"Lucy Bennett?" Damon asked his brother. "Who?"

"Bonnie's cousin…." Elena trailed off, "Stefan, you're a genius. She could do some sort of locator spell with her blood… we could find her. I think Bonnie said she lived in Atlanta,"

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll go alone so I'll be quicker," Damon ascertained.

"No! I want to come; she's my best friend," Elena protested, wiping her eyes immediately.

"No, no. You stay here with Stefan. I bet you two have tons of catching up to do," Damon brushed her away, standing up quickly.

"But-,"

"No buts, Elena. I'm sick of you trying to boss me around all the time. I'm doing this on my own," Damon started out of the room angrily, his emotions propelled by his need to find Bonnie. He needed to find her if only to prove that she mattered to him or to anyone.

"But aren't you going to tell everyone else what Bonnie told you?" Elena asked, in a hurt voice.

"Some other time. I should find her first then she can tell everyone what she wanted to say," Damon responded, firmly, "See you guys in a couple of days," He said and before anyone could protest, he zipped out of the front door, slamming it behind him. He smiled because he had some hope. He would search the whole state of Georgia if he had to in order to find Lucy.

Damon was just starting the engine when a certain peppy blonde vampire approached him with tear-streaked eyes. "What do you want, Babyvamp?" He muttered, anxious to get going to Georgia. If he started driving now at his fastest speed maybe he could be there by morning.

"Can I come? I know you'll probably say no because of me slapping you earlier and all of that but you have to know I was furious. Terribly angry. But now I'm a little sober so I wanted to apologize because I know that Bonnie is very stubborn and I assume you tried to stop her but she didn't let you," Caroline muttered.

"That's kind of what happened,"

"Well, I want to come. I want to be useful for once. Everyone is always trying to protect me and I want to protect Bonnie just one time. Please please pretty please let me come, Damon," Caroline added, her blue eyes sparkling with hope.

Damon sighed, clearing his throat gruffly. "Hey, well, I accept your apology though I have to admit, I did deserve that slap on the face. As for coming… I'm not sure about that, Babyvamp," He trailed off.

"Let me and I'll never slap you again," Caroline promised, begging him with her eyes.

"Will your little wolf boyfriend let you go off with me for a couple of days?"

"Tyler has no control over me. Sure, we're in love but he trusts me… Besides, you're gaga for Elena so what harm could it be…. It's not as if you and I will ever hit it off considering how badly that ended last time," Caroline laughed and Damon sighed, not wanting to waste any more time.

"If I let you come, will you stop talking?" Damon asked, reasonably.

"YES!" Caroline announced, and Damon nodded slightly at her giving her the O.K. Caroline grinned and ran with vampire speed to the passenger seat, plopping down and fastening her belt in record time. She leaned in impulsively and kissed Damon on the cheek, shocking him. Caroline's cheeks warmed as she realized what she'd done.

"Oh my god, I was just so excited… I didn't mean for me to like do that, if you know what I mean…. It was a spur of the-,"

"Stop talking," He said, slowly but calmly.

Caroline laughed and nodded. "Sure, Boss. But can I ask you for one teensy weensy little favor?" She added, batting her eyelashes and shooting him the innocent puppy dogs.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Damon asked as he drove the car out of the Gilbert driveway and onto the street.

"Well, we need to stop by my house to get my things together and tell my mom, is that okay? I'll only be a few minutes," Caroline pleaded.

"Fine, meanwhile I'll pick up some blood bags and a change of clothes. Deal?" Damon asked the cheerful blonde cheerleader.

"Deal," Caroline grinned, smugly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Just you and me," Klaus repeated and I stood up and he sprang to his feet, brushing his hand along my arm. I pushed him away and Klaus just rolled his eyes._

_"You're so devious, trying to seduce me to get information. I would have never told you anything except I know deep down you feel the same attraction I do for you," Klaus muttered._

_"I don't," I responded, and Klaus reached out to me. As he was about to touch me once more, I backed away until I bumped my head on the familiar hardness of tree bark. I realized I was cornered because of the tree. Klaus walked towards me like a predator fixed on his prey. "I'm in love with Jeremy," I murmured, though that was probably not the smartest thing to say._

_I felt rage sizzle through the bond, "I shall kill him," Klaus hissed, between gritted teeth._

_"Oh no, you didn't forget about your promise; your promise is the sole reason I'm here," I responded, firmly, reminding of his obligation to not hurt my family or friends. It was all part of the deal._

_Klaus cursed in a language I recognized vaguely as Italian and leaned towards me, his eyes on my neck. "Yes, yes. I remember the terms of our preposition," He muttered. He suddenly lunged for me and I thought he was going to bite into my neck but instead I felt the warm caressing touch of his lips trailing butterfly kisses down my neck then up my neck once more. I shivered and tried to force my body to move but I couldn't. "You feel the same way….. admit it and we can be together,"_

_"We will never be together, Klaus," I admitted, though I had to admit that I felt a strange sort of yearning for the Original. I wanted to kiss him, to throw my arms around him, hug him, feel his warmth around me… This irrational part of my brain was undoubtedly powered by the stupid bond, I concluded knowing it was the only rational explanation._

_"But we will…."_

_"Why do you want me, anyway?" I asked, cutting him off because I needed to know. "What ominous plan are you hoping for me to partake in?" _

_"Why do you always assume I have an ulterior motive, my lovely love?" Klaus asked, a leer forming on his lips._

_"Because you do. You're Klaus, a freaking Original Vampire whose forte is making selfish, reckless plans that hurt a whole lot of innocent people," I admitted. _

_"I have to admit, I do enjoy making those kinds of plans…. But this time, it's not that… I've never wanted another woman as much as I've wanted you… not since Charlotte Petrova or Charlotta as we all called her," Klaus told me, his eyes filling with wistfulness for the first time ever. I felt through the bond how much he missed her, how much he had cared about her. _

_"Charlotte? Was she related to Katherine?" I already knew that Katherine had a child, a baby, Elena had told me as much, but Elena hadn't known her name. Was it Charlotte? _

_"Charlotte," Klaus seemed to be trying her name on his lips once more,"…. Katherine was her doppelganger; she was the First Petrova girl but enough about her….. We drifted apart eventually…."_

_"Why did you drift apart?" I asked, not knowing why I was curious but there was something interesting about a lovestruck Klaus. And he certainly had been in love with this Charlotte. _

_"That's a story for another time, Bonbonnie," Klaus said, touching his forehead to mine briefly. "Now, you're about to wake up because we've just arrived at the camping site where you'll stay for the day with Lia while I sort some things out,"_

_"What things?" I asked, curiously._

_"Later, my love,"_

_Before I could say another word, Klaus winked at me once then I was thrown back into the car where I'd spent the last few hours asleep. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And scene lol! So I'm back after a few exhausting weeks of exams and then finally the SAT yesterday! I'm so excited to be back and writing fanfiction so expect like updates every single day hopefully because I have a few weeks of midyear break before Term 3 starts (:**

**So, I've decided this is gonna be a Klonnie because there aren't that many of them on the market and besides, why waste the delicious chemistry between Klonnie lol? So as you see, this story has also taken a Daroline turn because I wanted someone for Damon aswell and who better than Caroline, y'know? **

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think. If it's awful, I can change it lol. **

**REVIEW for a preview! I've already started writing Chapter 11; it's got a LOT of Klonnie ;) **

**Peace and Klonnie love. **

**Lily xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Only Lia and Grant from this story hahah **


	11. Campground

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 11-Campground**

Damon waited in the car as Caroline said goodbye to her mother. She'd told her that she'd go away with Damon on some sort of vampire mission and that was the truth. Caroline was glad she could tell her mother the truth now. It made their relationship that extra bit closer. Damon had already picked up the blood bags and some extra clothes and essentials and was waiting for the blonde to make her way out of the car.

Damon looked at his watch before texting her furiously to hurry up. He'd been waiting for 10 minutes and that was 10 minutes enough.

_Be patient, Damon! : _She replied in a short message, and Damon could see through the blinds that Sherriff Forbes was giving her some stuff in a plastic bag. What the hell was she giving her?

_Patient my ass. Get in the car in the next minute or I'm leaving without you, Babyvamp. _Damon replied, typing aggressively. He was anxious to get to Atlanta so he could be one step closer to finding Bonnie. Lucy could be a great deal of help. Even if she could just locate what state Bonnie was in, Damon could take it from there.

Seconds later the door opened and Caroline exited the house, Sherriff Forbes on her heels. Damon rolled his eyes internally, wondering what the police officer wanted from him. "Hello, Damon," She said, as Caroline opened the boot of the car and stashed her stuff inside.

"Hey Liz. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look, Damon. You know how much I trust you but take care of my babygirl, okay?" She asked him, brown eyes wide and full of concern for her vampire daughter.

"You know I will, Liz," He said, honestly because that was the truth. It wasn't as if he'd let Elena and Bonnie's best friend die or something on his arms. The former would kill him the next time she saw him and when he found the latter, she would give him an aneurism to remember.

Caroline smiled at her mom, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "See you later, mom," She murmured, getting into the car.

"Stay safe, Carebear," Liz called after her daughter as Damon pulled the Jeep out of the driveway. Caroline settled into her seat next to Damon, fastening her seatbelt even though she didn't even need it. It was true that old habits died hard. Her mom had always forced her to put the belt on and it'd become a force of habit.

"Carebear?" Damon asked, a grin playing on his lips as the car sped onto the road leading to the highway that took them out of Mystic Falls.

"Shut up, Damon," Caroline said, annoyed.

"I could just throw you out on the road if you're going to be sassy,"

"Who said anything about being sassy? I'm not. That's Bonnie," Caroline murmured.

Damon smiled at that. It was as true that the little caramel colored witch was the Queen of Sass just as Michael Jackson was the King of Pop. He remembered how he and Bonnie would bicker on the road and he felt a strange sense of nostalgia for their little harmless spats.

Caroline looked at him with raised eyebrows before her expression melted into an amused one. "You care about Bonnie," She concluded.

"What? I don't…." Damon trailed off then he remembered her beautiful green eyes and wavy brown hair and how she'd let him brush it once when she got out of the shower and he missed her a whole lot more than he ever thought he'd miss the judge-y witch. "Maybe I do…." It dawned on him.

"Told you!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You'd better not say a word about this to anyone or I'll cut your pretty pink mouth off," Damon threatened as he started out of the window. "They'll think I'm going soft for her…"

Caroline grinned but didn't say anything else. She stared out of the window, noticing that they were passing by the school. Her jaw dropped as she saw Tyler right by the school gate… making out with _Katherine_? The vampire's curly brown hair, devious brown eyes and tight black attire were unmistakable. "Oh my god," Caroline exclaimed, her heart smashing into a million pieces. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"What now, Barbie?" Damon muttered, wondering what she was talking about. He looked out of her window and saw Tyler and Katherine and frowned a little.

"Ouch. Guess your little dog isn't as faithful as you thought he was…" He trailed off, about to add another snide comment when he saw the devastated look on Caroline's face.

"Barbie…..do you want me to go teach him a lesson?" Damon found himself offering.

Caroline shook her head furiously. "No, just keep driving," She ordered.

"Are you sure?"

"KEEP DRIVING," She snapped.

"Fine, you don't have to be all prissy about it," Damon muttered. He obliged but when he saw her burst into tears, he couldn't help but feel terrible for her. He knew what it felt like to go through a terrible heartbreak. He knew what it felt like to trust someone so fully to be your one and only then for them to smash that trust into a million fragile pieces. It'd taken him more than a hundred years to get himself back into shape and when Katherine came back, he wasn't over her still. It was ironic that Katherine was still causing heartbreak wherever she went.

"Caroline?" Damon asked, softly, a few seconds later when she was bawling her eyes out. He passed her the box of Kleenex and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What, Damon?" She asked, not feeling in the mood to receive a stupid lecture on how she shouldn't fall in love and how falling in love sucked like… anything. She'd fallen for Tyler and his betraying her like this with Katherine of all people made her sick to the bone.

"He isn't worth your tears-," Damon started but Caroline cut him off.

"Shut up, for god's sake, Damon. I know you don't care about me or anything at all so just don't pretend. I know you didn't even want me to come along and annoy you on this trip but I was sick of not doing anything when my best friends are forever put in dangerous ass situations. I know you just let me come because you felt like you owed it to Elena or Bonnie or whatever so just save it, okay? Don't pretend like we're BFF or whatever,"

Damon looked shocked at her outburst, "He's a jerk, Caroline," He went on as if she hadn't spoken.

"You're one to talk. You dump girls every week and leave them to fall down on their asses, pining over you. You don't even care about any of those girls you date; they're just substitutes for Elena until she 'comes to her senses' and sees that you're the eligible Salvatore for her, which by the way I don't even think is ever gonna happen because she's like smitten for Stefan and they're even called Stelena and everything; they're like Bella and Edward from Twilight for god's sake," Caroline blabbered on, wiping her eyes with a scented tissue and Damon remembered when he'd tried to read the last book of that saga in her room about a year ago.

"Your point?" Damon rolled his eyes as he made a turn onto the highway.

"My point is, you, Damon jerk Salvatore shouldn't even speak to me about jerks, okay?" Caroline responded, nodding decisively.

"Okay," Damon looked at her then spoke again, "I'm just saying that a guy who makes out with scum like Katherine Pierce the second you say you're going to be out of town, doesn't deserve you, Barbie. Take my word for it," He murmured.

Caroline sniffed, "But I love him," She complained, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"I know you did. That was the past. Just get over him, Barbie. You have to admit, he wasn't the most perfect boyfriend," Damon concluded, feeling like some sort of therapist. He didn't know what came over him: he just suddenly felt the need to want to make Caroline feel better even though that would just make her chat more instead of crying silently so that move was actually quite masochistic.

"Since when did you become Doctor Phil?" Caroline asked, the hint of a smile on her small pink lips.

"Since you imposed yourself on me and forced me to take you on this road trip," Damon replied, immediately.

"I didn't impose myse… yes, I did. And I did that because…" She sighed, "I just need a break from Mystic Falls. Elena's been driving me crazy for the last week and without Bonnie there to act as a buffer, she's too…." Caroline searched for a word.

"Princessy?" Damon supplied.

"Yes! That's the word," Caroline sniffed and wiped her eyes once more, deciding to deal with the Tyler Lockwood drama later. She'd find Bonnie first then she'd call Tyler murderously angry later. "I just…. I couldn't stand it…but that's weird, I thought you were whipped or something…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you called Elena a princess. I thought you were like head over heels for her big brown eyes and gorgeous straight brown hair," Caroline said, sarcastically. She felt better now that she and Damon were talking. It was funny how Damon could be the one to make her feel pleasant after seeing her boyfriend make out with a couple of hundred year old vampire.

"I don't know what I am anymore. I just know that I can't come between Stefan and Elena… that would be like being…."

"Jacob Black," Caroline supplemented with a tiny grin.

"Don't compare me to a dog!" Damon snapped, immediately but he was smiling as well.

"Oh my god, you know who Jacob is…You read Twilight!" Caroline sang, mockingly in a way that made Damon want to strangle her. "The big, macho Damon Salvatore read the Twilight saga,"

"Why on earth would I do that? No, my old girlfriend Andie Starr Action News made me see Eclipse with her…. Before Stefan killed her, I mean." Damon said, breezily, but inside, his heart tugged a little at the memory of the woman he had actually cared about. He knew he could have learned to love her sooner or later.

Caroline was surprised at how casual he was being about the whole Andie dying thing. She decided not to comment though because she knew that Damon liked to bury what he really felt deep down and not let anyone know of it. It surprised her that he'd admitted to caring about Bonnie so easily; he must really like her. Suddenly, the gossip girl inside of Caroline wanted to know all the juicy details about what had happened on their roadtrip. Caroline made a mental note to ask Bonnie when they found her then realized how superficial she was being. "She's not called Andie Starr Action News," was all Caroline said, with a roll of her bright blue scintillating eyes.

"Whatever. I love saying it." Damon responded.

"So how long is this trip going to take?" Caroline asked, curiously, when a few seconds had passed. She had fully stopped crying by now.

"Well, it should take about six hours to Georgia then I don't know how long we're going to be in Atlanta looking for the Bennett witch. We don't exactly know where her abode is," Damon said, biting his lip. He'd been to Atlanta a couple of times before so he knew the city pretty well.

"Hmmm….. Cool," Caroline said, a small grin forming on her lips. She pressed the button to turn the radio on and Damon rolled his eyes as 'What Makes You Beautiful' by 'One Direction' blasted through the car.

Caroline turned it up and sang along loudly. "_Everyone else in the room can see it…. Everyone else but you…. Baby, you light up my world like nobody else-," _

Damon signaled for Caroline to stop singing. "I can't concentrate on the road, Babyvamp," He complained, childishly, his voice whiny and high.

"Well, tough luck. I always sing along to the radio when I go through a heartbreaking period with a _jerk_. I sang along to Rihanna's whole album when I broke up with you…" Caroline admitted before she felt embarrassed about bringing up their not-so-good past.

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Try to keep it down though, okay?" He replied though he had to admit, her voice was kind of sweet.

"'Kay. So who do you think is the hottest out of One Direction? For me it's like a tie between Liam Payne and Harry Styles. They are both sooooo hot. Like if they have a concert in the States, I'm definitely gonna go… so who?"

"Caroline, I am not having this conversation with you," Damon responded, stoically.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Party pooper. You're just jealous cause they're all hotter than you, though I didn't even think that was possible," She extrapolated and Damon didn't even know how to respond to that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So here we are _crew _at the camp ground where we will spend the day," Klaus announced as we rolled into a space into a crowded parking lot. There were tons of families with laughing children as well as lovesick couples holding hands and heading out into the forest camping ground to place their tents for the night.

"Oh how exciting," I muttered, and Klaus grinned.

"It will be exciting as you put it, yes," He responded as the car came to a stop and he exited the car in lightening speed. Lia got out of her side too and I noticed she was clutching a leather bound book that looked like a grimoire to her chest. Her long red hair cascaded down and her Amber necklace glinted, reflecting off the light of the sunny day. It looked about midday, I thought, as I looked out of the car. I'd become an expert at telling what time it was just from the lighting. Redundant days tended to do that to someone.

I noticed my door being opened and saw Grant standing there a small smile on his face. Klaus glared at him and stood beside him and offered me his hand. I rejected it and stood up on my own, squinting in the dazzling sunlight. I couldn't help but smile because I hadn't been outside and in somewhere so natural for a long time.

"Beautiful day, ay love?" Klaus asked and I felt his arm slip around my shoulder.

I nodded, surprisingly agreeing with him. "Yes," I shrugged his arm off, "What are you going to be doing here and where are we?" I raised my eyebrows as I waited for an answer.

Klaus sighed, "If you must know then I'm meeting a friend of mine to discuss something important and we're somewhere in Wisconsin," He murmured.

I nodded but I was secretly thrilled because that was the farthest I'd ever been from home in Virginia. I watched as Grant carried our stuff and we started into the forest to find a patch for our camping. I wondered why we were camping but decided it didn't matter: it would be nice to sleep somewhere other than in the cramped, uncomfortable car. Lia followed us, her book open and her eyebrows close together as she tried to decipher something. I wondered what she was reading.

I sidled towards her until I was walking by her side. "What are you reading?" I asked.

Lia looked up at me, glared, and gazed back down at her book. "How about….none of your business?" She asked, insolently. I just rolled my eyes at her and watched as she became absorbed in it once more.

"It's a Grimoire, isn't it?" I asked, as I saw the Latin words on the front cover and the patterns similar to ones in my own Grimoire on the pages of it. I longed then for my Grimoire, missed it even, because it made me feel safe and powerful. Sure, I'd memorized some spells but I couldn't remember every single one. The Grimoire was like my Bible: vital to life and giving me faith and strength to go on.

"Yes, Bennett, it is a Grimoire. What's it to you?" She asked me, snappily.

"Can I…. look at it?" I questioned, knowing she would most probably turn my offer down.

Lia looked at me and started laughing. "Why would I let you look at my family Grimoire when you're on the other team? Funny girl," She walked faster to get away from me and I just rolled my eyes. It was worth a try even though I really didn't think witch bitch would have let me look.

I followed her to where Klaus was setting up a dark blue tent and Grant was attempting to set up a similar red one. "Lia," Klaus called the second we arrived. She had her head out of the book in a second, staring at him with a fawning look. Klaus had to be blind if he couldn't see how in love with him the young witch was.

"Yes, my master?" Her voice was light and obedient; nothing like it had been a few moments ago when she was talking to me.

"Let Bonnie look at your stupid spellbook," He ordered in a no-nonsense voice. He finished putting up the tent and went to help Grant with the other one. I was surprised that he actually did ordinary things like set up tents and help his friends; I thought that he spent a good portion of his day bossing people around and killing innocent bystanders.

"But-," Lia looked shocked, her mouth opened into a wide 'o'.

"Are you disobeying me?" Klaus flashed over to her vampire speed and I looked around but thankfully we were concealed in the spot we'd chosen to put our tents: I was sure this was no coincidence.

"I….I…. No, master," She bit her lip and closed her book before handing it over to me. "Of course not," I took it, wrapping my arms around the small book. I felt bad that Klaus had had to force her to give it to me but not enough to give it back to the conniving witch.

"Just know that you're disposable, Lia," Klaus sang in an overly nice voice. "I have a million other witches who would be glad to be here on the winning team,"

"I know that, sir. I will not think of flouting you again," Lia said, bowing her head slightly and looking genuinely contrite.

"That's better," Klaus grinned at her and then at me, "Anything else you need, love?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Don't call me that," I said, as I traced shapes on the Grimoire in my hands. I could feel the power radiating off it, tingling under my fingers and making me feel alive again. I felt home.

"But it's the truth, dearie. Anyway," He looked down at his watch, "I have an appointment so I'd best not be tardy for it…. I shall be back before nightfall," He murmured and then he swooped in and kissed me on the cheek, sending a myriad of emotions spiraling through my body heightened by the damn bond. Before I could react or make a snappy comment, he had disappeared into thin air.

"Damon, I was thinking…. I know this might be a dumb question but did you try calling Bonnie's cell phone?" Caroline asked her blue eyed accomplice a few hours into the road trip. She'd gotten bored of the radio and had gone on her phone's internet for a while before even that had gotten tedious.

Damon's turquoise colored eyes widened and he looked at her like she was Gandhi or something. "I actually didn't try that. That was really stupid of us all. We didn't even try the simplest thing….though I doubt that Klaus let her keep her cell phone," He added, a second later.

Caroline eagerly dialed Bonnie's number, putting the phone to her ear and listening.

"Put it on speakerphone, will you?" Damon asked, wanting to hear Bonnie's voice though he knew that Klaus had probably gotten rid of the phone. If he had kidnapped someone, he reasoned, that would probably be the first thing he would have done, as to assure no contact.

Caroline complied and they both heard the disappointing beep signaling that the phone was turned off. "Urgh," Caroline groaned, "Maybe she needs to charge it?" She asked, hopefully.

"I doubt it. But at least we tried," Damon muttered.

"Yeah, it was worth a try. God, Klaus is evil and smart at the same time," Caroline noted, naively.

"Yep, the makings of a good villain," Damon noted dryly.

Caroline's phone started ringing a moment later. She jumped for it, answering immediately. Maybe Bonnie had been in an area with no signal and was calling her back. She jumped as she heard Tyler's deep voice on the other side.

"Caroline, how are you?"

Caroline's heart broke into a million pieces and the memory of Tyler and Katherine came spiraling through her mind at full speed, bludgeoning into her heart with full velocity. "F-fine," Her voice broke.

Damon glared at her, "Tell him the truth about what you saw," Damon whispered to her.

"So where are you now? I hope that Damon's not being too much of an asshole. I know how much of a jerk he can be," Tyler chuckled and Caroline took extra care not to get super annoyed and smash the phone in her hands. Tyler was seriously pissing her off, accusing someone of being a jerk and an asshole when he was a cheating pig.

"He's actually being a pretty nice guy, nicer than some people," Caroline added, coldly.

"What? What's going on? Is he compelling you again? Is that why you're acting so weird?" Tyler demanded, infuriating Caroline to the core.

Before she could yell at him, the phone was scooped out of her hand and Damon was on it. "Hello Lockwood Dog," He growled into the phone.

"What the heck do you want, you dick? Give me Caroline. I need to know-,"

"Shut up. We saw you with the Petrova slut in front of the school. So it's over between you and Barb- Caroline. Ba-bye and have a nice day," Damon said, about to hang up when Caroline snatched it back.

"Tyler?" She asked, and she heard that he was still there.

"Yes, Caroline. Is it true?"

"Is what true? That I saw you making out with Elena's grandma practically, yeah. I just can't believe that after all we'd been through, you'd do that. I thought you'd changed, Tyler, but you haven't…. you're still the asshole who did drugs and tried to steal Vickie from Jer," She responded, angrily.

"Care, I'm not. You don't understand," Tyler protested.

"Answer one question for me, Tyler. Did you make out with Katherine in front of our school?" She asked, strongly.

"Yes,"

"Goodbye Tyler," Caroline sang, indifferently, though inside, she was being pulled apart. She hung up and placed the phone on the dashboard, feeling the tears come back to her eyes.

The phone rang a couple more times with Tyler's number but neither Caroline nor Damon picked up. Caroline went on weeping for her lost love and Damon could do nothing but pat her on the shoulder as he drove and tell her: "There, there…." He never knew he could be such a comforting person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat on a log beside the tents flicking through the Grimoire. I noticed that on the second page it said : 'The Lefevre Family Grimoire' so I guessed that Julia was from the LeFevre family or maybe she'd stolen the book. I didn't know much about the LeFevre family except that they were almost as powerful as the Bennetts. Many of the spells in the book were like the ones back in my own Grimoire but there were some other ones as well. I searched for a spell to break a bond between two supernaturals after it had been forged when a particularly draining spell was cast but I couldn't find one. A good deal of the spells in the LeFevre grimoire talked about increasing a witch's potency by a various number of tools, one could be a pendant which I assumed Lia's was.

"Give me my book back now, bitch," Lia said, as I was looking at a spell to locate a missing item. I wondered if I could get my Grimoire but I knew that Klaus wouldn't trust me enough to get it: He might think I was trying to get away or something by using a certain spell.

"Klaus said I could look at it," I told her, without peeling my eyes from the page I was on. I hated to use Klaus as a threat but it was the only thing I had to keep the book; I needed to look through it to remind me of the spells and maybe find some more novel ones. I wondered why Klaus had let me look at the book at all but then thought that he probably knew all the spells in there and none were powerful enough for me to do any serious damage.

"I don't care. He's gone now. I want my Grimoire back," Lia snapped at me, chanting something that made the book spark with electricity. I dropped it immediately but chanted a spell to block the effect of hers: blocking spells had been one of the first types of spells Grams had taught me for self defense. I picked the book back up and Lia glared.

"Seriously, Bennett. I need it," She hissed angrily.

I sent a surge of energy towards her sending her flying. She fell back on the floor and I laughed but turned back to the book on my lap and looked at another spell, one for levitating natural items…

Lia scrambled to her feet and came at me, sending a wave of wind in my direction. My hair blew but I chanted a defense incantation and the air turned back to normal. Lia decided to come at me physically, charging and throwing me towards the ground. I yelped out in pain at the unexpected blow but channeled energy from the earth to help me dispatch her elsewhere.

"Lia, get off her. You know Klaus will kill you harm her," Grant's reasonable voice came from behind her and the vampire with dark brown hair and brown eyes stood, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't get why she's so special," Lia muttered, getting up and dusting her black dress off. I started to get up but Grant zipped to my side, offering his hand. I took it, surprised at his gentlemanliness, and he helped me to my feet. "I don't get why you all treat her like she's some supernatural princess,"

"Shut up, Lia. If you don't like it, get out of here," Grant responded, a little harshly considering the fact that he was crushing on her. It had been obvious from that day at '_Hallow's Bar and Grill'. _But it seemed that his loyalty to Klaus transcended everything by levels.

Lia scoffed, tossing her flaming hair over her shoulder. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Grant," She snarled and then she looked at me with threatening dark eyes. "And you, Bennett, sleep with one eye open. One day nobody will be here to stop me,"

"You wish. I can stop you all by myself, LeFevre," I retorted, crossly. I folded my arms across my chest and glared up at her, making my eyes as ominous as hers were. "I almost killed your precious Klaus once, do you really think I wouldn't be able to kill someone like you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so Lia really pissed Bonnie off. Like Bigtime! **

**I know there were complaints about the last chapter because it kinda had a lot of Elena so I'm not going to talk about her anymore. I know there's a lot of Daroline at the moment but I'm just trying to develop their friendship and stuff. It's gonna be a friendship unless any of you guys want them to take less of a platonic route so review and tell me, k? **

**I know I said that last time but next time there would be a lot of Klonnie but there wasn't…. next time hopefully there will be… This chapter was getting too long and I didn't want to bore you guys with any more lol. **

**REVIEW for a preview and I'll try to update soon!**

**Love, **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Just Lia and Grant. **


	12. C'est La Vie

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 12- C'est La Vie**

Lia scoffed at me once more but backed away looking a little intimidated. I grinned because I didn't think she was going to mess with me anymore.

"I'm going on a very much needed walk," She announced to no-one a few seconds later.

I just rolled my eyes, "Have fun, sweetheart," I joked and Lia shot me a lingering glare before she disappeared into the trees.

Grant grinned at me and sat down on the log beside me. I turned to the page I'd gotten up to and continued reading.

"Are there any love spells in that book?" Grant asked, a few seconds later as his brown eyes sparkled with interest.

"Um, nope. Magic doesn't work that way… at least I don't think so," I added, as I absorbed some information about a channeling power spell kind of like the one Luka had wanted to do to me except this one needed a strand of the witch's hair instead of an item of her own.

"Hmmm…Are you going to read this all day instead of having a nice time?" Grant asked, a second later.

"Pretty much," I replied, as I paged through the book.

"No, come on. Let's go have some fun. I hear they have a café near here. Aren't you a little hungry?" Grant asked.

My stomach churned at his words and I remembered that I hadn't eaten in an age. "Actually I am hungry," I admitted, as I closed the Grimoire and held it close to me. I could still feel the power oozing out of the pages, permeating through my skin and filling me with energy. It was kind of weird how nice Grant was being but I just figured he was a nice person, or vampire or whatever.

"Then let's go. I hear they have a marshmallow sundae to die for," He added, standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Where did you hear all these things?" I wondered as I slipped the Grimoire into my bag which I had slung on my hip. I didn't care if it was Lia's or not. I would finish reading it and then she could have it back.

"Before I fed on this girl she was talking to her friends about it," Grant admitted and I instantly felt disgusted. Grant saw my revulsion and smiled a little, "Don't worry about it, I didn't kill her; I just took enough to sustain me,"

"I don't care, Grant. It's not as if I'm your mother or whatever. Who cares what I think? I'm just a disposable witch. I bet if Klaus could find another witch of my power he'd ditch me in a heartbeat. Or kill me. Whichever he felt like doing " I threw my hands up as Grant started leading me to the café which was apparently on the other side of the woods.

Grant sighed, "It's not like that with Boss and you. You're not disposable. Only Lia is. He actually cares about you, like I told you before. You just need to give him a chance to show how much he cares," Grant told me.

"Yeah, very much like Voldermort cared about Harry Potter," I rolled my eyes at him and Grant grinned.

"You're funny. And I think that's one of the reasons Master Klaus likes you so much. You're almost as funny as you are beautiful," He laughed, touching my hand gently and then realizing what he'd just done. "Sorry,"

"Nah, it's okay. I just want to know what the deal is with you being nice. You're supposed to be on Klaus's team. You're supposed to be evil and dark not a lovely guy who is actually kind of jovial all the time. You guys are going to drive me crazy," I exclaimed and Grant smiled at me once more.

"You think I'm a lovely guy?" He asked, and when I shrugged, he went on. "I'm on Klaus's team because it's the winning team. I don't approve of his choices or whatnot but as long as I'm not doing the crap, then he's the one who gets in trouble not me. It's a win-win,"

"But you're helping him hurt innocent people," I protested, as we finally reached the end of the forest and there was indeed a small town complex with a café called 'Campfire'.

"I know, but even if I wasn't helping, he'd get someone else to help so it doesn't really matter," Grant said.

"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night," I muttered.

Grant grinned at my comment and took my hand casually. I let him because I thought he was kind of nice and honestly, I felt safe with him. None of us saw a devious redhaired witch take a picture with her iPhone of us holding hands.

"We're at Georgia, wake up Caroline," Damon called, nudging the little blonde vampire beside him.

Caroline shook her head sleepily, "No, mom. I don't have school today," She whined in a tired voice that Damon had to admit was kind of cute. He didn't have time for cute now though. They needed to find Lucy Bennett. And the quickest way possible.

He shook her a little harder and Caroline's blue eyes jerked open. She rubbed them and sat up, "Oh my god, Damon. I'm sorry. I was so exhausted. What were you saying?" She asked, sitting up and checking her reflection in the rearview mirror. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes as she tidied her hair and looked over at him.

"I was saying we're at Atlanta in front of the bed and breakfast where we'll leave our stuff then go hunt for Lucy. I have a vampire friend in this place that maybe we can ask about Lucy's whereabouts. He might know," Damon suggested, as he got out of the car.

Caroline followed suit, "Sounds like a plan," She pulled her bag out and Damon brought his which had the much-needed blood bags in it. Once they were up in their rooms, they could have a drink before they headed out. It was early morning by now and thankfully, they were on schedule all because Damon had gone extra fast and had compelled a couple of police officers out of giving him speeding tickets.

Damon nodded and they started into the bed and breakfast. Damon remembered when he and Bonnie had checked into that dingy hotel and smiled a little at the memory. This bed and breakfast was cleaner than the one he and Bonnie had stayed at and more sunny. The man at the desk looked only a couple of years older than them. He smiled at them and most especially at Caroline.

"Good morning," The blonde haired man said, resembling slightly the blonde kid from Glee, Sam, who had a 'trouty mouth', Caroline thought to herself, smiling a little.

"Good morning to you too," Caroline replied pleasantly, remembering her Southern manners.

"We'll have 2 single rooms," Damon said briskly, pulling out his wallet.

The Sam-look alike nodded and pulled out 2 keys from the board behind him on which all the keys hung on tiny hooks. "Sure. Does that mean you and this blonde beauty aren't together?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. He grinned at Caroline and to be polite, Caroline grinned back.

Damon immediately felt protective of Caroline. "Why?" He asked the guy, narrowing his eyes at him.

The guy smiled sanguinely. "Well, if she's single, maybe she can join me at the bar across the street tonight for tequilas and karaoke night," He looked over at Caroline who shrugged but then remembered they were here to look for Lucy not to party with random strangers who resembled hot guys from Glee.

"Tough luck she isn't then. We are dating but we're keeping it under wraps," Damon said, wrapping his arm around Caroline's shoulder and hugging her close. Caroline was puzzled as to why Damon was doing what he was doing.

"Oh," The blonde guy said, "Well, why are you getting two rooms then?" He pressed.

"It's none of your business!" Damon snapped, angrily. He checked the prices of the rooms, placed the money for two on the counter, grabbed Caroline by the waist and towed her away from the nosy guy, both of their bags in one of his hands.

Caroline giggled, "Why did you do that? I could have handled myself," She murmured. "Besides, he seems a little nice,"

"Yeah, that's what all the psychos are like. Even you should be able to tell that that guy screams date rapist," Damon murmured, his voice casual but inside he was freaking out: why did he do that to protect Caroline though he supposedly didn't even like her?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline said, slightly insulted.

Damon just sighed, "It means that… I did that because you're not ready to get your heart broken another time and he seems like a player," He said, honestly, and Caroline saw the sincere look on his face and nodded. She looked at the key in Damon's hand and snatched one of them.

"Room 12 huh?"

"And I'm 13." Damon responded, "I hope that's not unlucky,"

"You know that Taylor Swift's lucky number is 13?" Caroline asked Damon as they passed room number 9.

Damon rolled his blue eyes at her comically. "Why on earth would I know or care about that?" He asked, sarcastically.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Just about everyone knows that. Besides, Elena said you liked Taylor Swift," She announced.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Damon asked, remembering when Bonnie had said something along the same lines when they were in the car, looking for Team Klaus.

"Whatever. I really need a drink, if you know what I mean. I'm hungry," Caroline shot Damon a meaningful look.

Damon nodded, "Me too. Freshen up and then come on over to 13. I'll be waiting with the blood bags," He informed her as they came to a stop in front of their rooms.

"Okay," Caroline took her key and placed it in the door. "Thanks, Damon,"

"No problem, Babyvamp," Damon murmured and Caroline felt a slight thrill go through her at the sound of her nickname. She actually felt it was kind of cute, to be honest.

"And thanks for everything. Maybe you're not such a jerk after all," Caroline smiled, before she opened the door to room 12 and entered with her bag.

Damon stared after her and then opened the door to his own room. Grinning, he carried his bag inside and went to wash his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lia hated the Bennett witch. She didn't get why Klaus was so obsessed with her and she didn't know why Grant was treating her like a little princess as well. It pissed her off to no ends. Just because Bonnie was a sacrosanct Bennett, it meant she could get away with anything and Lia loathed that fact.

She glared at the ground as she made her way through the forest, cursing as she tripped over a loose vine. She frowned as she made her way past a young couple who were reading a book together and looking so in love. Out of anger, she did a spell to make their book fly away and watched as the boy scrambled after it.

She rolled her eyes and went on, running a slender manicured hand through her flame colored scarlet waves. With every stomp on the ground, she pretended she was crushing that little good witch's head. This satisfied Lia a little but not enough.

She thought of how Klaus had let Bennett look at her Grimoire. Her mother would be mad if she'd known that a Bennett witch, who was the most powerful type, was seeking knowledge in their secret books. As if they needed any new spells to increase their omnipotence. The Bennetts were practically the Royal family of the witching world and Lia knew that was why Klaus needed a Bennett.

She didn't know exactly what her master was up to but she knew his affections for Bonnie were all a play. He didn't really care about her. Or so she hoped. She knew about the stupid bond between them and she knew how strong it made their connection. She couldn't help but feel green with jaundice: if only she'd been a Bennett then Klaus could have needed and wanted her with the intensity he wanted Bonnie Bennett. If only.

And she was such an angel. She never did anything wrong. She always had to be virtuous. Klaus was so badass; she didn't know why he'd want to associate himself with a good witch unless he needed something from her. It wasn't out of pure affection that he was requesting Bonnie's presence or so Lia tried to convince herself.

Just as Lia was exiting the woods, she heard voices and suddenly saw the Bennett witch and Grant standing a bit away from her. She watched as Grant touched Bonnie's hand and then apologized.

Lia strained her ears and tried to listen to what they were saying but couldn't make out except for small patches of conversation. She reached out her phone because she just knew that something scandalous was going to happen and when Grant took Bonnie's hand and they walked towards Campfire together, Lia took her shot.

_"I'm on Klaus's team because it's the winning team. I don't approve of his choices or whatnot but as long as I'm not doing the crap, then he's the one who gets in trouble not me. It's a win-win,"_

She heard Grant's voice as the duo approached the little café and a gargantuan beam spread across her beautiful face. "Gotcha," Lia muttered, "Klaus is not going to be happy,"

And with that, she sent him the picture she'd taken along with the quote Grant had said. Exactly 5 minutes later when she was sitting on a bench in the little town square watching the pair in the café, her iPhone rang with that infamous 'ring ring' and she laughed as she saw that the caller ID said 'Klaus'.

Grinning, she picked up. "Hello, Boss. Did you see my picture?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," Klaus was seething with anger: Lia could tell from the way he was trying to contain my anger. "Is it true? Was he trying to make a move on Bonnie?"

"That's what the picture showed. He tried to kiss her but I wasn't quick enough to get it on film," Lia added, figuring a little lie wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, you've done what you needed to do. I'll deal with Grant when I get back. You do know how to drive don't you?" Klaus asked, a little calmer now that he'd made his decision.

"Yes, my master. I will gladly drive when you are done with Grant," She grinned.

"Fine, goodbye now," Klaus hung up in her face and Lia rubbed her hands together, beaming with satisfaction. Lia didn't know what she'd done or why she'd done it but at least now she could get rid of one of the Bennett doters and at least now Bonnie didn't have that pure a reputation in front of Klaus.

_Soon_, Lia thought to herself with anticipation, _I shall get rid of Bonnie herself. _

"Louis is home, I assume?" Klaus asked, a few hours earlier as he stood in front of his friend's butler, a grin on his face.

"Yes, Niklaus sir. He is waiting for you," The Butler opened the door and let Klaus slide by, "in the study,"

Klaus nodded because he'd been there before .He straightened his clothes and took a second right at the parlor. Sure enough, his French warlock friend was sitting on his desk flipping through his latest grimoire. "Louis," He acknowledged briefly. "I trust you have found the spell I need. It was not in the LeFevre grimoire,"

"Their grimoire is, what you say it, too customary," Louis said, as he flipped through the pages to a handwritten page.

"I see," Klaus responded, running a hand through blonde hair, "So yours is a little more eccentric, yes?"

"I actually compiled the spell on my own by using a variety of sources. A witch family would never put the spell you're looking for into a book of their own. Their _motif _is to restore the balance of good and evil, _oui oui?_" Louis asked, looking at his vampire friend. Louis had been a good _Sartoris _witch until his family had betrayed him and he'd turned to the more evil side. He'd been a pretty good friend to Klaus for the past couple of decades. They had come to a co-beneficial compliance. If Louis found the spell for Klaus, Klaus would turn him into a vampire.

"Just give me the damn spell, man," Klaus said, sick of his yapping. Louis cut the paper out of the book and handed it to Klaus who took it and looked at the spell.

"And you say that a bunch of witches plus a slightly more potent one is enough to carry out this spell?" Klaus asked, wanting to make sure he knew every single detail perfectly.

"Oui, that is the truth. You may use your LeFevre witch as the leader or any other one of the same level. But you do say the spell will affect a Bennett, yes?" Louis asked.

"Yes," Klaus asked, "Will that be a problem, Mr. Sartoris?" He spoke between gritted teeth.

"No, just checking, is all. This army of abominations will rule the world, sir," Louis announced, happily.

"Yes, I believe it will and I shall be their king and Bonnie their gorgeous queen," Klaus responded, folding the paper with the spell on it into a perfect square before he slipped it into his pocket.

"You will, now for your side of our deal, _non_?" Louis asked, nearing Klaus.

"Oh yes, why of course," Klaus murmured, "This won't hurt a bit,"

He reached Louis and then in one dexterous movement, put his arms around him and reached his hand into the warlock's chest. The second before Klaus pulled Louis's heart out of his body, Louis yelled out _'Pourquoi?' _**(A/N: why?) **in an anguish filled voice. Klaus threw his heart on the floor, looking at it with distaste as the inert man fell to the floor, his chest bleeding.

"_C'est La Vie_," **(A/N: That's life)** Klaus sang, before he rubbed his crimson covered hand on one of Louis's old grimoires. "Can't have a powerful hybrid vampire witch vying for world domination against me," He muttered, as a way of explanation.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up, the screen flashing with a message from 'Julia LeFevre'. He almost smashed his phone in his hand as he saw the picture of Grant with his Bonnie and then he saw what he had said. _Well_, Klaus thought to himself, _if Grant is so unhappy with being on the winning team, then I shan't displease him_.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, choosing to wait until he had gotten a couple of drinks before he called Lia to confirm what she had sent. Then, he decided, he would head to a sorority to go pick up someone to eat before he headed back to the Campground to deal with Grant and the little predicament he had created.

"Whoa, so your ex-girlfriend actually forced you to go see _I am Number 4 _then she gushed over Alex Pettyfer and his spectacular abs the whole movie?" I asked Grant over a marshmallow sundae at 'Campfire'. Grant had a glass of water in front of him that he was sporadically taking sips of as not to appear suspicious. I'd already polished off some pancakes and a plate of french-fries and I was still a little hungry.

"Yes, pretty much. As if I'm not hot enough," Grant gestured to himself and struck a model pose. "Like Bam-bam,"

I laughed at him, "Well, she does sort of have a point. Alex Pettyfer is like the epitome of hotness. Did you see him in _Beastly_? He was super hot in that as well," I added, as I bit into a marshmallow and took in its sugary taste.

Grant was an amazing person, it turned out. He'd been turned to a vampire a few years ago by ironically, Elijah, and then he'd decided to join Team Klaus. Apparently there was a whole horde of Team Klaus members in his mansion in Minnesota who he usually stayed with and so did Lia, though Lia was a new member. Grant told me about his infatuation with Lia which had been decreasing since I came apparently, and I just rolled my eyes at that, and also he discovered she could be a right bitch (to which I replied "You think?"). He was actually quite an OK person, kind of like a vampire Jeremy except he was helping Klaus do malicious stuff and everything, of course.

"Yes, I forced my ex-girlfriend to go and I spent the whole movie talking about how hot that High School Musical chick is. It was my form of revenge," Grant laughed and took a sip of water.

"Wow, that was evil. But did you know that the Beastly book is actually better than the movie?" I asked.

"I just went to see it to see Vanessa Hudgens," Grant admitted.

I just rolled my eyes, "Typical guy," I responded, slurping my drink.

"Would you rather I act like a total gay guy instead and compliment you on those jeans that are so hot like…. What a totally hot fashion sense you have, girl?" Grant asked **(A/N: PS, no offense to any homosexuals… I'm just kidding) **sticking his tongue out.

"I don't mind, surprisingly. Grant, you're really a good person on the inside," I admitted, shocked that I was actually saying that about a Vampire on Klaus's team.

"Wow, you know, my mom told me the same thing when I saved a cat from a tree when I was 16 yet I was doing drugs at the same time," Grant said.

My eyes widened, "Really?" I asked.

"No! I was kidding… about the saving the cat part," He shot me a cheeky smile and I giggled along with him.

I looked out of the window and thought I saw a flash of bright red hair pass by the window but when I looked again it was gone so I knew my eyes were probably playing tricks on me. "What do you think Lia's doing?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know. She likes to keep things on a need-to-know basis. I found that out the hard way," Grant bit his lip and I knew what he wanted me to ask.

"What do you mean 'the hard way'?"

"Well, when I first met her, I tried to be all attentive and concerned about her because I read in 17 mag that my sister used to leave around the house that girls like that sort of thing but when I did that, she set me on fire. I still have a bald patch at the back of my head," Grant said, with exaggerated sorrow, as he turned his head for me to look. I saw that indeed there was a small bald patch at the back of his head. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"God, she's such a crone," I muttered, taking a sip of my drink once more.

"I'll say. I can't believe I used to like her. It was so long ago though. Good thing that my taste in girls has changed," Grant responded.

"That was a few days ago. I saw you staring at her devotedly in _Hallow's_," I told him as I chewed marshmallow.

"So you did notice me then? I'm so flattered," Grant joked.

"Yep, I'm pretty attentive. Besides, don't tell Grant but I think I have a crush on him," I stage whispered, joking.

Grant laughed as well. "I won't. But you'd best keep that a secret if you want him to keep his head on," He responded, lightly.

"What do you mean?" I kneaded my eyebrows together as I looked at him and went over his confusing statement.

"Do you really think that if a guy looks at you in the way I'm looking or even touches you like this," Grant raised his hand and brushed it gently across my face, "he'll survive Klaus's wrath?"

"Good that you know that, Grant. Hands off my girl," Klaus's British accent came from behind me and I jumped almost a foot up in the air, feeling chilled to the bone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'll admit that didn't have any Klonnie at all, I'm sorry. I kept thinking I'd get to the campground part again but it got too long and I had to cut the chapter in half once more. I'm sorry!**

**I hope you liked the Daroline friendship and Grant and Bonnie's little café visit (which will probably be their last) and Lia of course :D**

**REVIEW for a preview!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	13. Fighter

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 13- Fighter **

Grant had a terrified look on his face as he saw Klaus standing behind me.

"Lia, lock the doors," Klaus called, coolly and calmly. "And kindly cast a spell over all the other visitors and staff to make them overlook the next half hour,"

I saw the glowering red haired beauty by the door and she did as her master told her. All of the people turned away from us, absorbed in their own conversations and I heard the lock of the door. I wondered what was going on and what Klaus was going to do: I hadn't seen him this mad since the sacrifice didn't take place properly and Elijah was going to kill him.

"Klaus, what's going on?" I asked, looking up at him with a questioning look.

Klaus didn't meet my eyes. He kept his eyes fixed on Grant's dark brown ones instead. Grant had paled and as Klaus got closer to him, he looked like he was going to pee his pants. I couldn't blame him, Klaus was choleric and when he got irate, he did it good. "Get up, Grant," He ordered in a chilling voice.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is happening?" I asked once more, shooting Klaus an angry look. "We were having a pretty pleasant snack date. This is the most fun I've had since I left Mystic Falls," I complained but for some reason I felt this wouldn't help Grant's case.

"He touched you, my love, my Bonnie and he's going to pay. He doesn't deserve to be part of the winning team," Klaus explained to me, in a sweet voice before he turned his murderous gaze onto Grant. His anger rushed through the bond so vividly that it almost made _me _angry. I could tell that Grant wouldn't be able to make it out alive without my help.

I sprang up immediately as Klaus approached Grant. I touched his arm impulsively causing him to look back at me with a confused look. Grant looked absolutely terrified like a deer caught in the headlights and even though was a vampire and heck, one on Team Klaus; I couldn't just let him die. He had become my sort of…friend and I'd be damned if Klaus killed one of my friends. "Klaus… think this over before you do something reckless," I pleaded with him, shooting him my most wishful look.

Klaus looked at me firmly, "Bonnie, I make my decisions the way I want to. Nobody can control me," He said, sharply.

I edged away from him narrowing my eyes. _If he wanted to play dirty… _I sighed as he stood in front of Grant who'd gotten up. "What's going on, master?" Grant asked, in his most innocent voice. I could tell that he was freaking out though. The fear was practically radiating off of him in giant waves.

"Don't play dumb, Grant. You know my love is off limits and this is exactly what I thought you knew not to do," Klaus explained, seething.

"I didn't do anything. Give me a moment to explain," Grant pleaded with Klaus, the anguish clear in his brown eyes.

Klaus looked over at me, "What do you think, my lovely? Should I give him a chance to explain himself?" He asked me.

"Well, duh," I stated, obviously and Klaus nodded.

"You have a minute," He told Grant coldly, an unforgiving look on his face.

"Well, I was just telling Bonnie that if a guy…touches her…. In the way I was that they would have to face you…. And that was all," Grant explained, frantically, running a hand through his dark brown wavy hair.

"Fair enough. What about you holding her hand?" Klaus accused, angrily.

"I….I…. I… how did you know about that?" Grant asked and Klaus shot him a death glare.

"So you did-,"

I cut him off, "He's right. How did you know…" I trailed off when I saw Lia the devious redhead grinning up at me from beside the door. I glared at her and knew that she had somehow gotten the picture of Grant holding my hand to Klaus even though it had been nothing more than a friendly, platonic move that didn't mean anything at all. But Klaus thought it did.

"My little Lia," Klaus said and Lia beamed at him, "is more faithful to me than Mr. Grant over here will ever be," His British accent was accentuated with his fury and I knew he was pissed off. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to push away the anger than was seeping through the bond, clogging into my pores and fuelling my own antagonism.

"I'm faithful to you, sir. I… just…. I didn't do anything," Grant was saying.

"You had your minute, Grant. Any last words?" Klaus asked him, creeping towards him, an evil leer on his face making him look extra ferocious.

"No! Klaus…. No!" I shouted, unable to contain my emotions any longer. I'd had enough. I chanted a spell to send him flying but there was no reaction. I saw Lia chanting and knew she was somehow blocking my spell. Stupid LeFevre witch. I ran towards Klaus and physically tried to restrain him but of course, I was too weak. He batted me away like he would bat a fly. I watched as he approached Grant once more.

He was standing over Grant now and Grant cowered on the ground, unable to do anything but whimper in front of the omnipotent hybrid. He reached out towards him and I knew I had to try with my powers once more. But there was no luck. Lia was blocking my powers and I loathed her more than anything at that moment because my friend was going to die.

"So sorry that your little fantasy with Bonnie couldn't work out…" Klaus said sadly as Grant winced in front of him on the floor. I felt wet tears spurt out of my eyes and I hated my weakness because I cared for Grant even though I hardly knew him. I didn't want him to die!

"I… I'm not in love with Bonnie, master. I promise. We're just friends… I care about her but we're just friends," Grant was blabbering, looking like he was about to pee his pants from fear.

"No can do! I don't share with anyone," Klaus muttered in an ominous voice that made my blood freeze. He glared at Grant and as he leaned down to yank his heart out or snap his neck, I got a crazy idea.

"Klaus, I swear if you do this, I will hate you forever," I said in a quiet but threatening voice.

Klaus turned to look at me, immediately, an exasperated look on his face. "What makes you think you have any control over me?" He asked, starting towards me instead. I could see Grant standing there with a look of relief on his face. I turned to Klaus and smiled.

"I'm not sure I do but I swear to God, Klaus whatever your last name is, that if you kill my _friend _and nothing more, Grant, then I will hate you for the rest of my existence. I promise you that, Klaus, and I keep my promises," I threatened once more and I saw Klaus's eyes soften.

"Don't be like that, love… you know I have to do what I have to do," Klaus murmured, his cherry red lips forming a pout.

"I am being like that and I'm not your love if you don't respect me enough to listen to me," I said, my emerald green eyes glimmering with a challenge.

"I respect you but I need to kill Grant," Klaus said between gritted teeth.

I stepped towards him and touched him on the shoulders, feeling a spark emanate off my hand and knowing it was something to do with the bond. "Don't do this, Klaus," I said, in a pleading voice that still carried a threat. "Please, for my sake. He's my friend!"

Klaus seemed to be thinking it over. His blue eyes flashed to my face and kept locked there and I looked at him defiantly, a spark in both of my eyes that told him I would keep true to my promise if he did kill my friend. Some of the anger in the bond seemed to melt away and I felt Klaus's eyes soften towards me, a more compassionate look in them. He then turned to look at Grant, a disgusted look in his eyes. "I'll spare your life for my little witch's sake but come here," He ordered, a spark of annoyance still in his voice.

Grant staggered towards him, hope shining in his eyes. He stopped in front of Klaus and looked up at him. "I will be forever grateful," He muttered.

"Good," Klaus said firmly, then he looked over at him, staring into his eyes. I couldn't stop him as he compelled Grant. "Because I can't afford for Bonnie to have another contender, you will leave this state and go back to your home state of Washington. You will not come back and you will not remember Bonnie or a single thing that happened here," He finished and pushed a dazed looking Grant away.

Grant looked around confused before he got a determined look on his face and he marched off, Lia letting him out of the building and out of my life forever. I felt tears build in my eyes because Grant was the one person who made things okay for me, who made me feel a little comfortable. Now Klaus had sent him away. _At least he's not dead. _I thought, a little thankfully.

"You won't go after him later, will you?" I asked, weakly, sniffing a little.

Klaus shook his head and marched over to me. "No, I wouldn't do that," He informed me matter-of-factly. He looked at his watch. "It's late… we need to get back to camp," He said, and he ordered Lia to remove the witness spell so that everyone in the café could see us once more.

I followed Klaus and Lia reluctantly out of the door, wondering what Grant was doing or what he was going to do. Grant, my only friend here. I thought about Mystic Falls and I wondered if Elena and Caroline had found out about my being with Klaus and I pondered what they were doing about it, if anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline finished washing her face and running a brush through her hair then headed over to Damon's room. She knocked on the door, a worried look on her face. She was worried about her best friend, Bonnie, and what was happening to her. She was with Klaus, the biggest of all evils. But she was tough; that was one thing Caroline was sure of.

Damon opened the door, eyeing Caroline with speculation. "What's going on in that head of yours, babyvamp?" He asked, jerking her out of her thoughts.

Caroline sighed, "I'm just worried about Bonnie. I know she's strong and all but Klaus might be torturing her… he might be forcing her to do some witchy juju for him… Gosh, he might even have killed her… do you think so?" She blurted, her voice reaching the peak of anxiety.

Damon ushered her in and closed the door. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He led Caroline in and offered her a blood bag before he took a seat on a little loveseat that had been put in the corner of the room. Caroline took a sip of her blood bag and felt a little more relaxed with the fresh blood pumping through her system. She finished it off and reached for another.

"I don't think he killed her. Bonnie's a soldier… a fighter… she wouldn't go down without a big fight and we both know she has enough power to send that sucker to a perennial hell," Damon said, confidently, trying to console Caroline but consoling himself at the same time. He thought of Bonnie and her wavy brown hair, her sparkling jade colored eyes that could look muddy brown depending on the light and her light laugh which he had heard a couple of times and thought was the most melodic of sounds. He couldn't lose her. Not after he'd learned to care for her so deeply.

"I hope so," Caroline exclaimed, finishing the bag she was sucking on and staring up at Damon with wide blue eyes. "I remember when Bonnie, Elena and I first joined the cheer team at Mystic Falls High. Freshman year before Stefan and you came and messed up our lives. No offense," She said, smiling a little.

"None taken," Damon smirked, "So what did our little Bon Bon do?"

"Well, Elena and I were nervous about the whole audition but Bonnie said to us 'if you believe something then you can do it be it getting onto a cheer squad or fighting zombies,' See, she was obsessed with the apocalypse which she was convinced would happen sooner or later," Caroline's lips parted into a wistful smile and she didn't know she'd been crying until Damon wiped a tear smoothly off her face, "In that moment, and in all that followed, Bonnie was always so strong. Even when her Grams died because of…. Whatever… she bounced back so quickly because that's just how stalwart she is," Caroline continued. "She's my hero,"

"She's a pretty heroic girl," Damon agreed. "A very good role model,"

Caroline nodded, and then stood up. "Well, we need to go save her. What's the name of this friend of yours who is a vampire as well?" She asked.

"He's called Liam. We'll head out to see him now," Damon suggested, getting up as well. They hid the blood bags somewhere inconspicuous in case room service came to clean up and then headed out to see Liam, hoping he could tell them where Lucy Bennett was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Damon stopped in front of the 1 storey Bungalow that Damon insisted Liam lived in and Caroline's heart sped up beating a little because maybe there was a chance that Bonnie would be okay. "Are you sure this is the place? It doesn't look like a vampire's neighborhood," She commented, a confused look on her face.

The street was bright and the garden of the house had flowers of all different colors arranged in colorful shapes. Children played hopscotch on the corner of the street and mothers walked with their babies in their strollers, big smiles on their faces without a care in the world. It was so not a vampire sort of place.

"Yes, I'm sure. He texted me this address a few months ago when he moved. It does look a little too….sunny, I'll admit," Damon said, looking around suspiciously.

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Caroline asked, skeptically. She put her hands on her hips.

"He was my friend a few decades back and he was loyal to me then so yes," Damon responded, confidently.

They approached the front door and Caroline took a step back to allow Damon to knock because after all, it was his friend. Damon knocked and they waited a few seconds before a guy with slightly curly brown hair and big brown eyes came to the door. "Damon Salvatore?" He greeted, an incredulous look on his face and Caroline noticed he had a British accent.

"Liam Payne?" Damon asked back, smiling back at him and Caroline noted that Damon was actually smiling, not smirking! For the first time ever…

Liam nodded and Caroline noted that he was actually kind of hot and he looked about her age too. Damon stepped forward and surprisingly patted the guy on the back and Liam hugged him a little tensely. Caroline thought their behavior was super cute. "It's been a few decades, hasn't it?" Liam said, surprised.

"Yes, it has…" Damon stepped back and gestured to Caroline. "This is my friend Caroline Forbes or Babyvamp as I like to call her,"

Caroline smacked his arm and Liam grinned at her, offering her his hand. "Lovely to meet you, my dear," He said, politely.

Caroline shook his hand, blushing slightly. "You too," She responded, cheerily.

Liam ushered them in and they followed him into the living room which was a very white room. There was a white couch, a white armchair, white rugs, white curtains… the list could go on…

"This is very… white," Damon commented, saying exactly what Caroline had been thinking. It was relaxing though.

"Yeah, mate. I like that color," Liam said, breezily. "Sit, sit," He gestured to the chairs and couches and Damon and Caroline took a seat on the white couch and Liam sat down on an armchair nearby them.

"So what's new with the Older Salvatore?" Liam asked, his accent ringing clear.

"Well, my…. Other friend got kidnapped by Klaus the Original and I was wondering if you knew where a certain one of her relatives is," Damon explained, quickly.

"I see," Liam sighed, "So Klaus is up to his menacing ways again,"

"Oh he's never stopped," Caroline put in and Liam looked amused.

"He's one sick man," He said before he looked over to Damon once more, his brown eyes concerned. "What is the name of the relative you are trying to find?"

"Lucy Bennett. Do you know where she is? She lives here in Atlanta but I'm not sure where exactly," Damon told Liam.

Liam's eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah Lucy Bennett… she's a good friend of my girlfriend actually. I do know where she is…" He smiled, and stood up before he picked up a small notebook off of a white shelf.

Caroline looked at Damon pleased and Damon grinned back at her giving her a look that said 'see'. She smiled back at him just as Liam perched back on his seat. "Well, I have her address but it seems she changed her number and failed to inform me or Danielle," He murmured.

"The address is good as anything," Caroline said, chirpily, and he handed her the book. She saw the words Lucy Bennett written down and 'witch' and then her address scrawled in a messy squiggle. She handed the book to Damon who read the address and committed it to memory then she placed it back in Liam's hands.

"Thank you," Damon told him, a sincere look on his face. Caroline could tell that Damon and that Liam bloke were actually good friends. And it was surprising to her that Damon would befriend such a nice person.

"Oh no problem. You know how we are… we help each-other out and stuff," Liam said, taking the book and placing it back on the shelf.

There was the sound of the door opening and then footsteps. "Liam!" A female voice called and Caroline and Damon looked towards the door and saw a pretty very curly haired girl with mocha colored skin. She was dressed in a black miniskirt and a red tank top under a short black jacket. Her brown eyes sparkled as she saw Liam and she threw her arms around him. Caroline felt her heart swell and then fall because of Danielle's resemblance to Bonnie.

"Danielle, how was work, lovey?" Liam asked his girlfriend.

"It was fine. I was dancing for Flo Rida today and I rode a private jet to LA-," The petite girl stopped talking as she saw the other two vampires. "Oh who are you?" She asked, looking over at them.

Liam jumped in, "This is my good friend Damon Salvatore," He gestured to Damon then to Caroline, "and his friend, Caroline,"

Danielle smiled at them both. "Well hello then," She said, coming over to shake their hands. Both Damon and Caroline realized in shock that she was a human! They could feel her veins pumping with blood and more, they could smell the fresh delicious blood.

"Hi," Caroline said, politely, "Danielle, is it?"

"Yes," Danielle responded just as Damon stepped in, slipping his arm around Caroline's shoulder. Caroline was shocked at the notion but hid her astonishment from Liam and Danielle.

"Well, we'd best be going… We'll see you around then, guys?" Damon asked, looking over at Liam who nodded.

"It was nice seeing you, Damon. Let's hope our subsequent meeting is in less than a few decades," He said, sarcastically and Danielle didn't look shocked or surprised so the duo guessed that she knew about Liam's vampirism and was okay with it. "And it was nice meeting you, young Caroline,"

"Yes, I hope so too. Goodbye," Damon said, casually.

"Bye bye, Liam. Bye, Danielle!" Caroline exclaimed, cheerfully, and Liam showed them out. Caroline smiled as she saw Liam wrap his arms around Danielle as they started back towards the motel. It reminded her so much of Stefan and Elena back home, she thought she would cry. She missed Mystic Falls already. Also, Danielle sort of reminded her of Bonnie. Caroline knew that Damon had been distant since Danielle came because of that reason. It was clear that Danielle had spunk very much like Bonnie Bennett.

Caroline and Damon got into Damon's car to go to the older Bennett's house because Lucy Bennett's abode was a few miles over and they were too lazy to vampire run that far and besides, it would be less suspicious. Damon had specifically chosen the motel that they had stayed in so they could walk to Liam's house easily. He hadn't known where Lucy Bennett lived.

"That Danielle, she was human," Caroline said, in astonishment, as she drove the car down the road. She had insisted on driving because she was sick of sitting in the passenger seat doing nothing while Damon did all the driving.

"Yes, I noticed. This Twilight thing is getting so overrated," Damon scoffed, scornfully. "and I don't like her… she's annoying… dancer…pffft…"

Caroline put the hand that wasn't on the driving wheel on Damon's shoulder. He flinched away from her and she rolled her eyes. "I know why you don't like her and it's not because she's a super cool dancer. It's because she reminds you of Bonnie. She reminded me too. My heart tore into a million pieces when I saw her, believe me. I want Bonnie back sooooo much." She told Damon.

Damon sighed, and looked at her, "I want Bonnie back too. I didn't know how much that damn witch meant to me," He muttered. The rest of the car journey was spent in silence. Caroline knew Damon was pining over Bonnie and she didn't want to ruin his thinking time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, me and you, Bonnie dear, will be sharing a tent and Lia can have the other one," Klaus said, as we re-entered the area where our tents were posted.

I grunted. "Why can't I have the tent alone and you and Lia share a tent?" I demanded, irritably. I was still annoyed at the fact that Klaus had compelled Grant to leave forever.

"Because I am boss here and what I say goes, understood?" Klaus asked me, a serious look on his face.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Lia approached me. "Do you have my Grimoire?" She said, putting up the pretense of being polite in front of Klaus.

"I'm still not done with it… I'll give it to you when I'm finished," I said, sweetly.

I saw Lia grit her teeth but she stole a look at Klaus who was watching our exchange amused and smiled: a fake smile of course. "Okay… take all the time you need," She exclaimed, in a sugary sweet voice.

"That's the spirit, Julia. Getting along with Bonnie is in your best interest," He told her and she smiled at him.

"Anything for you, Master Niklaus," She sang and Klaus just nodded at her.

"We'll be moving tomorrow up and early. Our next stop is home sweet home," He drawled in his British accent.

Lia bowed her head at him, nodding then shot a glare at me behind his back. "Goodnight, Master… Bonnie," She said, snarling on my name before she entered her tent. I almost giggled at her antagonistic behavior. It was so funny how much she hated me. I hated her too.

"Let's go into our tent, shall we Bonnie? It's cold out and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Klaus said, a few moments later.

"Hmm…what are you up to, Klaus?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Klaus responded, "which means nothing,"

"I see, well, if there's any funny business, I will set your ass on fire," I threatened, as we entered the tent together. "And there will be no Lia to block my spells," I gestured to her tent which was about 10 meters away from ours.

"Aww, love. You care so much." Klaus said, sweetly, and I just rolled my eyes at him knowing that this was going to be a night to remember. Alone in a tent with a psychopathic hybrid far, far away from home. How lucky was I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: VAS HAPPENINNNNN? Okay, Bad One Direction reference but I couldn't help it! I hope this chapter satisfying enough. The next chapter will be oozing with Klonnie hahaha! What did you think of what happened to Grant? I didn't kill him…. *innocent look* **

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought and I'll try to update mega soon! **

**I've heard about Kennett too, Kol/Bonnie and I was thinking about writing a oneshot… If I do, I'll post it and I hope you guys will read it.**

**Peace and love make the world go round. And reviews, always reviews lol.**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or One Direction hahaha.. **


	14. Bear Pajamas

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 14- Bear Pajamas **

I sighed as I looked around our tent. It was rather large considering how small it looked from outside- large enough to have enough space to stand comfortably and to house two sleeping bags for Klaus and me. Klaus had stepped out to talk to Lia about our plan for tomorrow and I was braiding my hair, the LeFevre grimoire lying comfortably on my knees. I hadn't found anything interesting yet or anything bond related but I was going to keep on looking if it killed me. I was going to find a spell that broke the inhuman bond between the hybrid and me. I had to. Even if it killed me.

I was about to braid another strand of hair when I felt gentle hands touching my locks then picking the braid up and examining it. I looked up and saw Klaus's piercing blue-gray eyes boring into mine. I flinched and pushed him away. "Don't touch me," I told him fiercely.

Klaus just rolled his perfectly blue eyes at me and continued braiding my hair and I couldn't help but stare at him in wonder as his fingers- the very ones which I had seen decapitating people and vampires alike and inciting malice- delicately formulated my hair into an intricate braid.

"Where's your bobble then?" He asked, his accent crisply flavoring his voice. I saw he was done braiding my long wavy brown hair and was holding the braid up in his hand. I looked up at him with puzzled lime-colored eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Your _hair-band _or whatever you Americans call it," Klaus trailed off, a contemptuous look on his face.

"Oh…." I blushed, feeling rather stupid. "Here," I handed him the thin, gray hair elastic and wondered why I felt so comfortable with the deadly hybrid that had almost killed my best friend and was a danger to all my kin. Or at least he used to be a danger before he made the promise of not hurting them while I was here with him.

Klaus tied my hair with a flourish and slouched back slightly, looking at me intently, his blue eyed gaze burning holes into my face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, feeling self-conscious. I met his eyes with an even gaze.

Klaus's red lips morphed into a smile like the one I'd seen on his lips so many times before. "You're just even prettier now that your hair isn't all in your face," He said, honestly. I could feel the sincerity of his words through the bond. No feigning.

I scoffed and Klaus came towards me slowly. My breath caught but I tried to keep my heartbeat steady. He looked at me seductively and brought his hand to my face, brushing my cheek softly and gingerly.

I slapped his hand off but he held my hand firmly up to his own cheek. I stared at him, then a glare formulated on my face. "I don't know what crap you're doing with this in love with me act but these fake compliments are getting a bit too much," I answered, firmly.

"Who says they're fake, Miss Bennett? You're an attractive young witch… and I like beautiful people because I am one," He retorted seriously.

"Cocky much," I muttered as I retracted my hand back slowly. Klaus held onto it, brought it to his lips and kissed it, making me shiver. A surge of something I didn't comprehend ran through my veins at the contact but I ignored it and tried to pull my hand back again.

"If you just gave in and let me show you how sweet I really am, you would be impressed and you might just fall head over heels for me. I can be quite the charmer, you know," Klaus cajoled, sweetly.

"Oh, how modest, Klaus! I think your _humility _is the thing I like the most about you. Right after your sadism," I responded, sarcastically.

Klaus laughed at my comment, but kept his grip on my arm. An iron hold. "You are rather funny, my love," He cooed, coming closer to me.

I backed away and Klaus leered at me. I tugged my hand once more. "If you don't let go of my hand, I'll give you an aneurism that will hurt you, I promise. Even if I die generating it," I swore, firmly.

"Your spells have no affect on me, lovie. You know that," Klaus said but he let go of my hand and stood up. He ran a hand through his glorious golden hair and I stood up too, immediately feeling subservient as I perched on the ground at his feet.

"I found a new spell, lethal to even freaking hybrids," I lied anxiously, feeling some inherent need to top him with my words.

"I'm sure it wont affect me," Klaus's voice was certain without even a smidgen of dubiousness.

I yawned, unable to think of an apt comeback. I straightened, facing Klaus and he stared back at me.

"Well, I'll leave you to change into your pajamas, love. I borrowed some of Lia's for you. They're in that plastic bag over there," He gestured with his hand to a bag on the floor in the corner of the tent by the makeshift door.

"Oh…. Okay?" I muttered, caught off guard by his thoughtfulness. I watched suspiciously as he blew me a kiss and exited the tent. I walked gingerly over towards the bag and picked it up, suspecting to find a bomb or something. I pulled out, instead, a flannel pajama that was pink with little teddy bears on it. Lia's? I doubted that somehow.

My doubts were confirmed when I saw the price-tag on the sleep-wear. I shrugged and undressed expeditiously before I tore the tags off the clothes and pulled them on. I had to admit, they were incredibly cute and very comfortable…

I was sitting on my sleeping bag when Klaus re-entered the tent. He strolled over to me automatically and smiled. "Comfy, dear?" He questioned, his blonde eyebrows raised.

"Surprisingly, yes," I said, yawning once more. I was exhausted to say the least. What a day it had been…. Grant, arriving in the camp-place, begging Klaus to forgive Grant with impunity…

"I'm glad," Klaus said, pulling his shoes off and climbing into his own sleeping bag.

"Aren't you going to put your pajamas on?" I asked, stupidly.

"Nope," Klaus replied, "I'm just fine like this," He snuggled into his bag, pulling the cover up.

I looked at him as he shifted and seemed to get comfortable in his bag. He met my staring eyes and sent me a perplexed look. "What?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "You're just acting so….human," I commented, surprised.

Klaus chuckled, "Yeah, well that's a rare thing for me but sometimes that side of me slips through," He explained.

I sunk under my own covers and kept facing my hybrid comrade. He stared back at me and I sighed, gulping. I paused for a few seconds and he just watched me. "Thank you, Klaus," I murmured finally.

"For what?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"For buying me the pajamas. That was a rather kind thing to do, I'll admit," I replied, hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't use the gratitude against me later.

"That was no problem, love. I just want you to be happy. That's my only wish, Bon Bon," He assured me.

I sighed, "Stop pretending, okay?" I snapped.

"I'm not pretending and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you discover how I can make you the happiest woman on this planet," He urged me with sleepy cerulean eyes.

I didn't reply. I just kept watching him as his eyes drooped. I suddenly felt the tiredness wash over me and my own eyelids started closing. I felt rather safe considering the fact that I was sharing a tent with a malicious hybrid, face to face with him. But maybe that was it. And besides, he was a hybrid who kept claiming his undying love for me, who had taken care of me and had promised to take care of my family and friends while I stayed with him…I was slowly, dangerously starting to trust him. As strange as it was.

With those thoughts on my mind, I gave in to sleep, letting the comfortable darkness engulf me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, I didn't have a bond-induced dream. In fact, I woke up in the middle of the night ( 4 o'clock according to my wrist watch) and felt a solid weight on my stomach. I screwed my eyes open and found a flaxen blonde head on my stomach. Klaus. My heart started beating frantically, erratically at the contact and I saw how his eyes were shut so peacefully. He looked akin to an….angel? That couldn't be right.

His chest heaved serenely up and down and his silky, wavy hair was spread out on my pajama clad-stomach. I couldn't resist the urge to run my hand gently, slowly, through his locks and I relaxed as the smooth, golden tresses slipped between my fingers, tickling them and filling me with a sense of ease.

Klaus shifted and murmured something I could hardly make out. I continued caressing his hair and a light, angelic smile played on his crimson red lips. I thought for a second he was awake and I let go of his hair briskly, horrified that he would wake up and find me playing with his hair. That would be so awkward. But when he only breathed in deeply and turned on his side gently, I relaxed feeling peaceful.

I saw his pale eyelashes flutter and I remembered reading somewhere that when someone's eyelashes flickered when they were asleep it meant they were dreaming. Or was it their eyelids? I couldn't remember… I wondered what Klaus was dreaming of nonetheless. Conquering the world, manifesting his evil hybrids in every city, every town…murdering innocents?

An innocent smile graced his lips and I sighed, my eyes burning with exhaustion. I pondered how ironic it was to have Klaus sleeping on my stomach, making me feel so protected, when a mere few months ago he'd been the cause of my every nightmare. Yet as I looked at his sleeping form, I felt no anger or fear. I felt compassion, understanding… love? I wasn't sure.

I was about to be pulled once more under sleep's blanket when Klaus started muttering something that I could actually understand. "Bonnie, I love you… my lovely love,"

I froze for a second before I sighed and drifted off to sleep, puzzled thoughts playing in my mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, I woke up to bright sunlight blinding me. I sat up in my sleeping bag, feeling totally and completely blissful even though I was with my supposed enemies. I pulled the covers up to my chin and yawned sleepily, wiping my eyes. I stood up and straightened my body, noticing that my hair had unwound from my braid a little. I brushed it out with my fingers and smoothed it down so my now even-wavier-than-usual tresses fell down my back.

I heard an impatient knock on the tent door. "Come in," I called, running a hand through my hair, loving the silky smoothness of it under my fingers…. Almost as smooth as Klaus's hair…

I saw Lia enter, her long red hair tied in a side ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans and a gray shirt that made her amber power-sucking necklace glint brightly. She snickered as she saw me. "Bear PJs for the great Bennett witch? Seriously?" Her dark eyes glimmered with satisfaction.

"Klaus got them for me," I threw the words at her like knives because I knew that would piss her off. "I wonder what the last thing he got for you was…"

"This necklace," Lia said, between gritted teeth even though we both knew it was a complete and utter fib.

"Liar… that's a LeFevre necklace passed down through endless generations, you power suckers. I read all about it in your Grimoire," I grinned at her, feeling rather mean.

"Shut up," Lia shot back, angrily, and I felt a surge of pain ripple through my body. I stopped it with a mirror spell that made the spell rebound and bounce back towards her. She groaned and crawled to the ground.

I gave her an aneurism that would hurt but not kill her and Lia cried out in pain, visibly seething. I concentrated narrowing my eyes until they were glowing, sea green lines.

"Love," I heard Klaus's voice state, shocked. "Let her go," He ordered.

Because I was too tired and because Lia had suffered enough, I obeyed, swiping a drop of blood from my nose and standing proudly.

Lia scrambled to her feet, an anguish filled look on her face. "Master Niklaus Thank you so much for saving me. She's uncontrollable… she almost killed me…. Punish her," She feigned hurt.

"Shut up, Julia. Go get the car ready for our departure," Klaus ordered, sharply.

Lia scowled slightly before nodding and scurrying off, out of the tent.

Klaus crept towards me like a panther. "You best not kill her. We need her to drive the car," He said, seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "She annoyed me so I set my wrath on her," I retorted, simply.

"That's my girl," Klaus praised, stepping closer to me. "Those pajamas add to your lethalness. They look adorable, if I should say so myself,"

"Are we gonna eat or what?" I replied, "I'm hungry," I felt my stomach rumble and Klaus nodded, grinning at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Breakfast's outside on the picnic mat when you're done getting dressed," He informed me matter-of-factly.

I nodded and he gestured that he'd be outside before he exited. I changed back into my own clothes and then stepped outside after folding my pajamas, placing them into the plastic bag.

Klaus was sitting on a clichéd red and white checkered picnic mat when I stepped out of the tent. It was chilly. I sat down opposite him and watched as he sipped some red liquid in a bottle. I almost barfed as I imagined the victim this blood belonged to. Klaus smirked as he noted my grossed out expression. "It's tomato juice. Already had my other red drink this morning. Do you want some?" He offered me the suspicious looking bottle and I shook my head fervently.

"Nope. Orange juice is good for me," I picked up the carton in question and took a sip. I noted croissants, French toast and various sandwiches on the mat in front of me along with boxes of cereal and some cartons of yogurt. I realized how hungry I was as I started wolfing the food down. I slurped the orange juice and munched a croissant with strawberry jelly, French toast and a turkey and cheese sandwich before I felt even relatively full. I didn't know why I was so hungry.

Klaus watched me, amused. I glared at him as I finished my last bite of sandwich. "What, hybrid?" I asked.

"Nothing, witch. It's just that it's refreshing to have a girl with an appetite. Girls just usually pick at their salads and –eek- diet food," He put on a disgusted look and I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Okkkayyyy," I murmured as I felt amusement ripple through the bond. I stood up, feeling satisfied. "When did you wake up?" I asked Klaus curiously.

"At 6:30. Then I went to get a snack," He winked at me and I winced shooting him an indignant look, "and picked up food from Wal-Mart…." I cracked up laughing suddenly because I couldn't imagine Klaus walking around Wal-Mart with a trolley, picking things up from the aisles like a regular shopper and placing them in his trolley, maybe humming along to the Simpsons theme song as he shopped.

Klaus stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

I brushed his question away and instead sprang one of my own on him. "What time is it now?" I asked, the ghost of a laugh still on my lips.

Klaus's brows furrowed for a second then he looked down at his watch. "It's 11:30 now. Now get your things together because our next stop is the Mikaelson cottage, Minnesota," He announced.

"Mikaelson? Is that your last name?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, why?" Klaus countered simply.

"Your brother Elijah always went by Smith," I responded and Klaus laughed then, a gleeful sound that I'd never heard leave his lips before resonating through the air around us.

"Smith? Hmm…. How mediocre," He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Klonnie galore! And here's the overdue update for BTB. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story but if you guys have any ideas, feel free to enlighten me. **

**Uhmmm, I got a story idea for a Bamon story and I need an OC character who's going to be Bonnie, Elena and Caroline's 4th friend. She needs to be of a foreign nationality (Spanish, French, Italian….etc) and slightly eccentric. If you're interested in creating a character PM me with her details (appearance, personality, likes and dislikes) and I'll choose my favorite one to be in the story (: **

**Thank you and REVIEW!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	15. Bennett Family Secret

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 15- Bennett Family Secret **

"Are you sure this is the address Liam told you about?" Caroline asked Damon, about an hour after they'd started their journey towards Lucy Bennett's house. They'd finally arrived in her supposed compound.

"Yes, babyvamp. I'm sure," Damon responded, irritably. He was sick and tired of being in the car. He didn't like being in closed places for long periods of time. Except when he was with Bonnie; somehow, then it was okay.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked, her scintillating blue eyes locking on Damon's own pale blue orbs.

Damon nodded, and exited the car deftly before he swung around to open Caroline's for her. She smiled at him politely, then hooked her arm through his in a gesture of support before they locked the car and started up the little brick steps towards the bungalow that allegedly belonged to Lucy Bennett.

They stood in front of the bright red door with the number 5 painted on it and looked at each-other for a second before Damon sighed. "I hope she knows how to locate Bonnie," He admitted finally, in a voice that had a hopeful tinge to it.

Caroline nodded, ran a hand through her golden locks, "Me too. We need Bon back," She responded, and on that note, she pressed the doorbell.

It rang a couple of times inside before they heard footsteps behind the door. "Yes?" A voice called through the door.

"Lucy Bennett?" Caroline called, in her most pleasant voice.

There was a pause and Caroline guessed Lucy was just as cautious as all the Bennett's were. "Who is this?" She countered, warily.

"Caroline Forbes, your cousin Bonnie Bennett's friend and our friend Damon Salvatore," Caroline called back trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I don't trust you," Who Caroline assumed was Lucy responded, "Especially the Salvatore brother,"

Damon growled. "Listen, witch, we need your help locating Bonnie. Klaus has her.." He trailed off angrily and Caroline shot him a look that told him 'be nice' before she went on speaking.

"Please help us. Bonnie could be hurt or he could be forcing her to do spells for him," She exclaimed, in a worried voice.

There was another hesitation before they heard the lock click open and the door opened slightly. Standing there was a caramel skinned witch who resembled Bonnie with long brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

Lucy nodded. "What's this about my cousin being kidnapped by an Original vamp?" She asked, her tone full of concern for Bonnie.

"We'll tell you everything but let us in," Damon pressed, knowing it could be a hard thing to ask of her.

"No, I'm not inviting vampires into my home. I have the perfect place where we can talk," Lucy said, firmly, before she leaned into the house, snatched what the two vampires assumed were her house keys before she slammed the door behind her. "There's an empty cottage at the beginning of the road," She gestured in the right direction, "We can talk there,"

"Fine, but let's not waste time," Damon responded, as they followed her down the path towards the cottage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We arrived at the Mikaelson villa in Minnesota by the late afternoon and I was immediately spellbound by the beauty of the mansion. It was nothing you'd expect of a secret vampire lair: it was bricked with tons of windows which made it look extra airy. It was surrounded on all sides by gardens adorned with a rainbow of colors of flowers and trees and ponds and all beautiful natural things. And in the giant back garden, there was a patio and a swimming pool with lounge chairs. I'd never expected Klaus to live in such a gorgeous place.

"Wow," I muttered to myself, a few minutes after we'd exited the car. Klaus had called on some of his accomplices or workers or whatever to come take our bags and I'd just stood there staring at the magnificent house.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and nodded, "It's very pretty. I have to say I'm surprised, Klaus," I admitted, candidly as I shielded my eyes from the disappearing sun.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," Klaus responded, pleasantly, "But I'll take it. Do you want to see your room, love?"

"Okay," I replied, and Klaus took my hand and started towing me into the house. I gazed in wonder at my surroundings because the house inside was even more splendid than it was from the outside with shiny ebony furniture everywhere and tons of paintings on the walls and vases of exotic looking flowers adorning every empty surface. Klaus led me up the steps towards the first floor and gestured with his hand upstairs to another flight of stairs.

"Up there, on the next two floors are where my….friends live," He explained, before he led me across the landing towards a giant pine door, "My room," He smiled in a way that was a little menacing to be honest. I shivered and removed my hand from his, instead rubbing my hands together. Klaus looked amused at my behavior and I felt his amusement through the bond. I really needed to work on getting rid of that thing. We reached a smaller pine door at the end of the hall. "Your room, dear," He gestured to it.

I followed him inside curiously and was pleasantly surprised at the double bed in the center of the room with flowing white covers and tons of purple pillows. There was a desk at the side of the room and a wardrobe and then a dresser and a couple of shelves with books on them on the other. On the wall on the front of the bed was a flat screen TV that Caroline would have died for, with MTV1 playing already. A small white door to the right was where I assumed the bathroom was and Klaus was looking at me, gauging my reaction.

I turned and shot him a tiny smile. "I love it," I said, as honestly as I could. "It's beautiful. Thank you," I added, and Klaus's face lit up with a breathtaking smile and I could feel his happiness through the bond.

"You're welcome. I only hope you're comfortable here. Your bags are already unpacked and there are more clothes in the closet. I'll leave you to settle in and see you for dinner in an hour. Dress appropriately, please," Klaus grinned and then he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my hand before he exited the room.

I didn't know what to think or say so I just watched as he closed the door behind him and then collapsed onto the bed. I checked my handbag for the LeFevre Grimoire and it was thankfully still there so I could keep looking through it to find the spell that would free me from my misery. I thought I might as well enjoy my stay here at Klaus's villa because I wasn't sure when I'd leave and to be honest, while I was here, my family and friends were safe so I didn't mind. Klaus hadn't even tried forcing me to do magic. _Yet, t_he suspicious voice in my brain warned me and I knew that I had to listen to it. I couldn't trust Klaus one hundred percent because he was a bloodthirsty crazy hybrid. I mean, even when we trusted his supposedly noble brother Elijah he fooled us. I didn't know if Klaus was as deceiving or it was just an Elijah thing.

I climbed off of the bed and flicked the TV off, deciding to get a warm bath before I got dressed for 'dinner' because I was actually hungry after the long, tedious car journey we'd taken. I headed into the bathroom with a thick, fluffy pink towel and stripped before I filled the bath up, finding some rose scented bath salts which I let sizzle in there for a while.

When the bath was warm enough, I climbed in, feeling completely relaxed the second the warm water skidded over the contours of my body. The bath salts smelt amazing too and felt like they were nourishing my skin. I picked up a rose petal and felt it bounce in my hand and knew it was enchanted. I smelt it and picked up the scent of lavender, an herb known by witches to have healing and relaxing powers. I didn't know what Klaus was playing at but I was too assuaged to do anything but sink into the water.

I ran light blue colored shampoo with coconut extracts and jasmine through my hair, sensing my hair softening literally under my fingers. I wondered if everything here was enchanted because Klaus had a whole league of witches under his fingers. As the blue liquid oozed over my fingers, I thought of how it was the exact color of Damon's eyes. His image flitted into my brain and I felt a twinge of longing, remembering the soft kiss he'd endowed me with before Klaus had ordered him to leave. Before the little road trip we'd taken searching for Team Klaus, I'd never known how sweet and caring Damon could be. _I missed him, _I realized, shocked at the revelation.

I wondered if he still cared that I was gone. If he still cared at all. I wondered what Caroline had thought when she found out that I wasn't coming back. If she'd been sad or if she'd just moved on easily. I wondered what Elena, what Jeremy, what my Dad had thought of my departure. If only they knew the deal I'd made with Klaus to protect them, they'd understand. They'd let me be because it would be in their best interests.

I felt tears stream down my face because I realized how much I missed Mystic Falls and my friends and family, homesick tears. Then I straightened up in the bath, sinking under the water to rinse my hair and body from the hair and body gel before I put a firm, determined look on my face. I had to be strong, even though it was hard. I had to keep fighting. It was the only thing I could do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're saying my cousin is with a hybrid somewhere and you don't even know where the hell she is?" Lucy demanded of Caroline and Damon looking downright pissed.

"Yes, but don't look so angry, you were never there for her anyway, Bennett. We've been trying so hard to find her. We didn't come here fishing for judgment. We need to locate her; that's all we ask of you," Damon snapped, annoyed at her previous comment.

Lucy ran her hand through silky brown hair that reminded Damon very much of Bonnie's beautiful locks. He remembered brushing her hair back at the hotel room and recalled how silky her hair had felt under the brush and beneath his fingers… He pushed those thoughts away nostalgically as Lucy opened her mouth to speak.

"Fine. I'll help you. I'll do a locator spell and then we'll know where Bonnie is," Lucy concluded. She pulled a small book out of her tiny purse, what looked like a miniature version of Bonnie's grimoire. She started flicking through it while the two vampires just sat there feeling useless. Caroline's eyes locked on Damon and she shot him a tiny smile. Damon returned it, feeling a bit of hope as Lucy nodded.

"Found the spell. I'll just need to go get some candles and a couple of herbs. You guys wait here, okay?" She asked, and before they could reply, she hurried out of the door of the abandoned cottage and started away from them towards her house.

Caroline looked over to Damon. "We're getting somewhere. You should have been a bit nicer, she might have cooperated quicker that way," She suggested.

"Oh please, if I'd been nicer she would have kept upbraiding us half of the night. This works better," Damon muttered under his breath. He felt a smile stretch across his lips as he thought of how close they were to finding Bonnie. Lucy'd just do the locator spell, they'd find out where she was, go get her and they'd have Bonnie back.

Caroline's fair eyebrows creased in worry. "So when we know where Bonnie is, what do we do? I don't know if you and I can take on Klaus alone," she admitted, a little apprehensively.

Damon shrugged, "We're not going to have to take him on. We'll just sneak Bonnie out and then when Klaus comes to demand her back or whatever shit he'll do, we'll be able to fight him at Mystic Falls with Bonnie," He tried to formulate a plan but had to admit it was a little sketchy. They just needed to get Bonnie back; that's all that matters.

"Do you really not think he'll have guards or be guarding her himself? And I doubt that Bonnie will be in a fighting state of mind when we get her back. God knows what Klaus's doing to her," Caroline spoke more rationally. Sure, she cared about getting her friend back but Damon was known for his impulsive plans especially when they were about someone he cared about.

Damon shot her an aggravated look. "Look, all that matters is that we get Bonnie back then we'll deal with the rest; I'm going crazy without Bonnie here," He spoke quickly and steadfastly, straightening his shirt and not meeting Caroline's bright blue eyes.

He heard her giggle and looked up to see an amused look on her face.

"What?" He snapped.

"Oh it's nothing," She sang, "Damon's in love,"

"I'm not in love with Bonnie, Caroline. I just care about her a whole lot," Damon admitted.

"Sure," Caroline sang once more, a teasing smile playing on her pink lips.

"Shut up, babyvamp," Damon retorted, rolling his blue eyes at her, even though he wasn't sure if she was right or not. He cared about Bonnie very much but he didn't think he was in love with her. Was he? As he thought of her brilliant emerald eyes that sparkled on flawless mocha colored skin and smooth, silky chocolate colored locks, he felt himself get weak in the knees but that didn't mean he was in love with the Bennett witch, did it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was torn between a little black dress with tiny, intricate flower patterns on it in a slightly lighter shade of black and a pair of black skinny jeans, some red strappy heels and a red ruffled tank top. I decided to go with the second outfit though I felt very asinine that I was worrying about such trivial things but I'd decided to make the best of the situation. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right?

I dressed in the outfit then styled my hair so it fell in messy waves around my heart-shaped face. I placed red lipstick on my lips which made them pop and matched my tank top and shoes and then took one last look at my reflection. I looked powerful and I felt actually beautiful.

I walked away from the mirror then grabbed my black purse, slipping the LeFevre grimoire into it, just in case I needed it or incase Lia tried to take it back or something, before I started out of the room.

More than an hour had passed since Klaus had left so I assumed that it was time f or 'dinner'. My stomach rumbled with hunger and I started walking back in the direction that Klaus had brought me in. Lia popped out of nowhere dressed in a little gray pencil dress, her pendant glowing potently around her neck. She shot me a sly smile.

"You look gorgeous, Bonnie," She said, sweetly, as she started down the steps.

I followed her wearily. "Shut up, Lia. I don't know what you're playing at but I'm not falling for your shit," I snapped, knowing for a fact that the last time I'd talked to her, I'd ended up giving her an aneurism after she tried attacking me with an offensive spell.

"I'm not playing," Lia responded, nicely, "I want to call a truce, Bonnie. We need to learn to get along seeing as we're both going to be living here together,"

"Yeah, and I'll believe that when pigs fly," I snorted, as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lia turned to me, her dark bottomless eyes glinting with what I'm sure was feigned kindness. "Believe what you want, Bonnie; I just think it would be nice if we were friends," She admitted.

I narrowed my eyes at her just as Klaus approached us, an approving look on his face. I almost stopped breathing when I saw him because of how gorgeous he looked. He was dressed in a tight fitting all black suit, looking like one of the Men in Black except he pulled it off with a suaveness that topped theirs. His piercing blue-gray eyes looked even brighter tonight and his fair hair was wayward in a sexy-I-just-fell-out-of-bed way. I pushed those crazy thoughts away, reminding myself that Klaus was the aggressor and that I couldn't be thinking those thoughts about him but as he shot me an adorable smile, I found it hard to stop seeing how beautiful he was. On the outside of course.

"That's more like it, my two girls need to get along," Klaus sang, as he shot Lia an appreciative look. She gushed under his gaze.

"I agree. I've been trying to convince Bonnie that we can be good friends, Master Nikhlaus. There needs to be no antagonism for we are on the same team," She cooed and I was positive she was lying.

"What do you think, Bonnie?" Klaus smiled at me again, "Do you think you could give being friends with Julia a gander?" He shot me a look that said 'play nice'.

I pasted a smile on my face, "I guess I'll think about it," I responded, trying not to let the venom I felt towards her seep into my voice. I didn't know why I was trying to impress Klaus. I guess I just didn't want to create conflicts during my time here.

"That's my love," Klaus praised, "Lia, I've had a special dinner cooked for you and the rest of your floor mates in the kitchen. I hope you have a good time," He spoke to her.

Lia nodded, smiling brightly, "And where are you going, master?" She knew exactly what he was going to say and her eyes dimmed and for a second, I felt sorry for the girl who was trying to impress the man she loved yet he kept favoring another over her.

Klaus shot me a kind smile before he looked back at her, "I'm taking Bonnie out of town for dinner, actually. I made reservations at my favorite fancy restaurant so we mustn't be late," He added, before he offered me his hand.

I took it, knowing how much it would anger Lia and I felt a tiny surge of guilt but I pushed it away fiercely. She hated me and I hated her and though I didn't really care for Klaus, it thrilled me to irritate her.

Lia nodded, her smile as fake as ever, "Okay, you guys have fun," She lied, in a fake cheerful voice then she touched my shoulder, in a gesture of 'kindness' "See you later, Bon," She sang, and I could see the malice in her eyes. I turned away from her, rolling my eyes and watched as Klaus gestured towards the door.

"Shall we, my Bonnie?" He asked, and I nodded.

"But I'm not your Bonnie," I responded, as he led me out of the house and into the crisp outdoor air. A sleek silver Mercedes was waiting outside with a Chauffeur already in front; I guessed Klaus wouldn't introduce him to me after what happened last time with Grant. Klaus was pretty possessive with the things he claimed to care about. I was still suspicious about his motives.

"Why yes, yes you are," Klaus countered and before I could say a word, he opened the back door for me and I entered, releasing my arm from his. Klaus slipped in after me, closing the door behind him.

I fastened my seatbelt and settled into my seat. Klaus fastened his too and leaned towards me, sniffing the air. He smiled, "You used the rose scented bath crystals," He murmured, admiringly.

"Yes, they smelt good and they relaxed me," I closed my eyes and I could still smell the lavender and rose scent of them. They soothed me and made me feel more at peace with myself.

"You smell darling, my love," He assured me and I rolled my eyes wondering who used the world 'darling' as Klaus leaned forward, "To Little Beirut," He told the driver who was a blonde guy with curls.

The guy nodded and started driving in what I assumed was the right direction. "Little Beirut. Isn't Beirut in…" I trailed off, trying to remember from World History what capital it was.

"In Lebanon, yes. This is the best restaurant for Lebanese food for miles," Klaus informed me, "It reminds me of the days I was actually there with Elijah,"

"Hmm, you went to Lebanon?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. If you want, I can take you there someday," Klaus offered and I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said, as not to get his hopes down, "I've never tasted Lebanese food before,"

"Then you haven't lived yet. Get ready for the most enriching dining experience of your life, Bon," He assured me, and I couldn't help but feel a little excited. I felt weird that I'd actually started relaxing in Klaus's company and looking forward to something we were doing together. It was unnerving and I didn't know where these eccentric new emotions would take me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy chanted the spell, sitting on the floor with the candles surrounding her and a map of the Continental U.S. She pricked her finger and let a drop of blood flow onto the map before she continued saying the Latin incantation. Caroline and Damon watched her, both secretly hoping they'd be able to find Bonnie and that she was close so they could see her soon.

"What's happening?" Caroline muttered, in almost an inaudible voice.

"How should I know? I'm not a witch," Damon retorted, in a hushed tone of voice.

Lucy kept on chanting, her hair blowing around her because of the intensity of the spell. Yet, nothing seemed to be happening to the drop of blood on the map. Damon had seen Bonnie do the spell to locate Elena before with Jeremy's blood and the droplet of blood seemed to float to the right location almost right away. Damon worried that Bonnie was dead but then briskly shoved the thought away, knowing he couldn't even ponder that.

Caroline looked just as concerned. She folded her arms across her chest and the duo kept watching Lucy attempt to locate her cousin but even they could see she was failing miserably. After about 5 minutes, Lucy dropped the grimoire and the candles blew out automatically. She looked up at them, a sad look on her face, then shook her head.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked, bravely questioning what was on all of their minds.

Lucy stood up, hugging the Grimoire to her chest. She sighed, "I don't know. I can feel her aura, it's very strong, but I can't locate her. A witch is probably doing a blocking spell. Probably one of Klaus's witches," She concluded.

Damon groaned though was relieved as hell that Bonnie was actually alive. "Screw Klaus," He muttered, hatefully.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Caroline, ever the more logical vampire, asked. "We can't just stand around doing nothing while my best friend is with a sadistic hybrid,"

Lucy met her eyes determinedly. Warm brown on light blue. "We're not going to. I have a solution but it would mean revealing one of the biggest kept secrets of the family," She sounded unsure as she slipped the Grimoire into her pocket.

Damon glared at her, "Bonnie's life is at risk. I don't care what stupid secret you have to disclose of your precious family, we just need her back and safe with us," He snapped, passionately.

Caroline put a hand on his arm, "Damon," She warned, before she turned back to Lucy, "Is it possible that the revealing of this secret will be able to help us find Bonnie?" She asked as gently as possible.

Lucy nodded, "Without doubt," She spoke.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Damon asked, "Come on,"

"No, I need to consult with the family elders first and with…. Yes, that's what I'll do. If they tell me I can, then I shall but I can't, then I'm sorry but we can't sacrifice our line for a single witch. So many sacrifices have been made to keep this secret…" She trailed off, looking weary.

Caroline wondered if Bonnie knew about this so-called secret but decided she probably didn't. "That is all we ask of you," She told Lucy before she turned back to Damon who looked like he wanted to give Lucy a piece of his mind. She held him back and shook her head and surprisingly, Damon listened to Caroline.

"Okay," Lucy murmured, before she sighed, "Give me a couple of hours to contact them from the nearest witches burial ground and I'll see what I can do,"

"Try to convince them. It's your cousin, Lucy," Caroline pleaded as the Bennett witch already started retreating. She thought she saw Lucy nod and then the witch disappeared into her house, closing the door behind her firmly.

"What do we do now?" Damon asked Caroline already pacing on the floor in front of her.

"We wait, I guess," Caroline responded, offering the only response she knew though she felt it wouldn't satisfy Damon.

"How can we just wait for a couple of hours while Bonnie could be hurting somewhere?" Damon demanded, as he continued pacing.

Caroline stood up and walked over to him. She put a hand on his chest and felt it heave up and down. "Calm down, lover boy. I'm sure Bonnie's okay…. Like we said before, she's a fighter. She won't let Klaus do shit to her so we have time to let Lucy do whatever witchy juju she needs to, just chill;" She urged, looking into his troubled cerulean eyes.

Damon grinned at her, "You said witchy juju," was all he could comment.

Caroline couldn't help but let a grin slide onto her own lips. "Yeah, I did. So how about we go get a bite to eat while we wait for Lucy to do her thing," She suggested, taking Damon's hand and squeezing it to offer him support.

"I could use a little redhead's neck actually…"Damon trailed off.

"I meant human food. I've got a craving for Chinese food, how about it?" Caroline asked, trying to inject positivity into her voice. It was the only way that they would make it through. If she was Little Miss Sunshine.

"Sounds good, I suppose," Damon muttered, "I saw a little place when about 15 minutes away from here,"

"Great," Caroline announced, "Let's go so we have time to eat and get back,"

Damon nodded and they headed out of the abandoned cottage together and towards Damon's car. Once inside the car, Caroline put on some radio station with tons of pop music on and started singing along, trying to lighten the mood. But Damon's mind couldn't stop buzzing with questions: why was Lucy unable to locate Bonnie? Why did she have to contact her elders and most of all, what was the darned Bennett family secret that nobody could know? He guessed he would find out all the answers when the time was right. He just had to be patient. And Damon Salvatore hated being patient.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo, that was a long hiatus! I'm done with school though so I hope you guys are still reading because say HELLO to regular updates!**

**I hope you liked that. What do you think of Klonnie in this chapter? Of Lia and her evil hidden motives? Of Daroline and then Lucy's little outburst about the so-called Bennett family secret?**

**Press the little review button and tell me ^^ **

**I'll try to post the next one soon. I already have Chapter 16 written up and it's oozing with Klonnie goodness let me tell you :O **

**Lily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	16. If It Takes Forever

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 16- If It Takes Forever **

Little Beirut was a spectacular venue and it looked like a romantic one at that seeing as all of the diners were happy looking couples who were head over heels in love with one another. I felt slightly uncomfortable as I entered the restaurant with Klaus's arm around me but I relaxed as I took in the sophisticated beauty of the decorations with tasteful shades of brown molded in with crème and beiges to give the restaurant a warm, comfy atmosphere.

"Reservation for Mr. Mikaelson," He told the girl at the door who nodded, looking bewitched at Klaus's beauty.

She looked down at her computer and then typed something. She gestured for a brunette dressed in a dressy black outfit to come over. "Bethany, show them to their table," The other woman told 'Bethany'.

Bethany nodded, shooting us both polite smiles. Her hair was in a short brown bob and her green eyes twinkled. "Right this way," She said in a courteous tone of voice.

We followed her, Klaus's hand wrapped possessively around my shoulder, grinding me against him and I felt a myriad of emotions scurry across the bond: contentment, pride, jealousy and I felt… love? I was pulled out of my thoughts as we approached the table and Bethany handed us a couple of menus before she smiled:

"I'll be back in a little while to take your orders," She put in before she bowed her head slightly and walked away.

"What a polite young woman," Klaus commented but I was too spellbound by the view out of the window beside our table to reply. There was a pond with lily pads with twinkling lights on them and exquisite looking flowers around it then there was a lighted path that led to a veranda which had more twinkling lights wrapped around a canopy that hung around it. Everything about this restaurant was gorgeous, I had to admit.

Klaus watched my expressions interested for some reason and he looked pleased at what he saw. When I was done ogling the garden, I turned to look at him, "This is so lovely," I burst out before I could help myself.

Klaus chuckled, "It is, but not as lovely as what I see in front of me," He leaned forward and placed his hand to my cheek, caressing it gently. I realized I liked the feel of his fingers there, no matter how insane that sounded. I pulled away so he wouldn't think I was softening up to him though I knew inside my heart that I was. I couldn't help it. He was being so nice and it was hard to keep reminding myself that he was pretending and had a hidden agenda. I wasn't so sure that he did anymore. I was coming to think that he was just a lonely boy who needed company from someone who cared about the real him.

"Are you genuine in your feelings towards me?" I asked, a few seconds later, as I looked up into eyes that were a mixture of sky blue and misty gray. He gazed back at me with an honest look on his face.

"What do I need to do to prove that I'm not pretending?" Klaus asked, "This isn't an act. From the moment I saw you, even though you were trying to kill me," He chuckled then, "I knew you were special and I knew that eventually I had to have you. The bond we have only strengthened the emotions I felt and then having you as mine became a requisite. I wish you would believe me,"

I looked away from him with a sigh, but I knew inside I was caving in a little. This was Klaus who'd killed innocents and even some of the people I knew but I don't know why I'd come to trust him and I felt myself believing his words. I nodded then. "I'll try," I told him, as candidly as I could.

Klaus beamed under the dim, romantic lights of Little Beirut. "I give you every thanks for that," He responded, and he caressed my cheek one last time before he leaned down to pick up the menu. "This calls for a celebration, love so what'll you have?"

"I don't know what any of this Lebanese food is so I'll just have what you're having and an Apple Cider on the rocks," I concurred as I placed the menu back in its place.

Klaus nodded, "I'll order for you then," He smiled and gestured for Bethany to come over. She hurried over as soon as she saw his signal, a small notebook in her hand.

"How can I help you?"

"We'll have a plate of the stuffed vine leaves and some meat manakesh and some Safihah meat," Klaus looked over to me then back over to Bethany, "Actually, scratch that. We'll have a serving of everything on the menu plus two Apple Ciders on the rocks,"

Bethany looked a little shocked and I was about to protest when Klaus shook his head at me.

"Are you sure, sir? That's a lot of food," Bethany said, an unsure tone in her voice.

"I know that. But we're celebrating so what the hell?" Klaus laughed giddily and Bethany nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the appetizers. Would you like your drinks now or with the main course?" She questioned, as she turned on her heel to leave.

Klaus looked over to me and shot me a questioning look. I shrugged, "With the main course?" I suggested and Bethany nodded and scribbled something down before she walked off.

"The poor girl was going to get a heart attack, Klaus," I laughed, "How much food did you order exactly?"

"A lot,"

"We aren't going to be able to finish all that food. It'll go to waste," I informed him, a little prissily.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with the rest of the food," He muttered and I didn't press him any further on the topic. I instead let my eyes linger on the easy décor of the place, the tasteful music that was floating around and the gleeful chatter of the diners around me and felt genuinely happy to be there. I couldn't remember when someone had last gone to so much trouble to ensure my contentment and I had to admit, I was warming up to that feeling very much.

Klaus's eyes locked on mine and he shot me a sincere look. "Are you happy, love?" He asked, as if he could read my mind.

I nodded, "Yes, very much actually," I spoke the truth and Klaus seemed pleased.

"Anything for you, my dear," He said, earnestly, "Anything for you,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this the place?" Caroline asked as she gestured towards the little crimson Chinese style diner that Damon had just parked the car in front of.

"No, I'm just taking you to another Chinese restaurant," Damon retorted sarcastically, "Think a little, please,"

Caroline felt offended as she unstrapped her seatbelt and got out of the car. "That was mean, Damon," She commented unhappily, as he got out of his own side and locked the car behind them.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm just speaking the facts," He muttered, a nervous look flitting across his face. Caroline sighed because she understood why he was acting like a jerk. His impulsive do-whatever-it-takes impulses were driving him crazy and he didn't like to just sit around and wait for someone else to do things for him. He was an "do-er" and he wanted to go try to do something active towards finding Bonnie, not wait for Lucy to do whatever she was doing.

"Relax, Damon, everything's going to be okay," Caroline assured him as they entered the diner together. "Just have a little faith,"

Damon was silent as they entered and Caroline took on the speaking role. "Um, table for two please," She told the girl who was supposed to seat them.

She nodded, "Right here," She led them into the medium sized, and very cutely decorated Caroline noted, diner and to a table that overlooked the street.

"Thanks," Caroline responded cheerfully and she shot the girl a smile. Damon didn't even acknowledge her. She left a couple of menus at the table and walked off so they could have a chance to order. "Damon," Caroline called, as she slid into the booth and Damon slid opposite her, a callous expression on his face.

"Huh, yes?"

Caroline studied his face for a few seconds before she handed him a menu. "Choose what you want to order," She spoke, choosing not to say anything about his queer mood because she could read him pretty easily by now. A couple of days with someone 24/7 could do that to you.

She sifted through the menu choices before finally deciding on some stir-fry chicken noodles and a diet 7-up. She nudged Damon once the waitress was standing over the table, asking for their order.

Caroline told her what she wanted to order and Damon just shook his head. "I'm not very hungry," He commented, stubbornly.

"Yes, you are. You need to keep your strength up," She replied, shooting him a knowing look.

Damon rolled his eyes, "No, I don't," He countered obstinately, "I can survive without food,"

"Give us a minute please," Caroline told the waitress who nodded and took a few steps back. Caroline dropped her tone to a whisper: "You need to eat because we both know that along with blood, we need human food to keep us in tip-top condition. Besides, we don't know when we'll next eat if Lucy tells us whatever secret it is,"

"I don't know," Damon responded, "I just want Bonnie back," He said, and Caroline wondered how many times he'd said that by now which meant he truly cared about her friend. Caroline's heart warmed at that because she was sick of everyone caring only about Elena while Bonnie, who was beautiful both on the inside and out, was neglected day after day.

"I know, Damon," Caroline muttered, "I know that more than anything and I want her back too. She's like my sister for God's sake but we need to eat so we can fight for her, so we can get her back," She finished fervently.

At the end of her mini-speech, Damon nodded. "Fine," He agreed finally, then he called the waitress over, "I'll have the spicy beef noodles and a Mountain Dew," He recited without even consulting the menu.

The waitress nodded and scribbled the order down before she picked up the menus. "I'll be back soon with your drinks," She said, pleasantly, before she hurried off leaving Caroline and Damon alone at the booth.

"What do you think she's doing now?" Damon asked, after a few moments of silence passed.

"Bonnie or Lucy?" Caroline questioned, as patiently as she could.

"Either, or," Damon muttered, "But mostly Bonnie,"

"Well, I think Bonnie is fighting wherever she is against Klaus, maybe even setting his original ass on fire as we speak. She's keeping her faith in us and in God as she always did and she's as strong as steel. That's Bonnie Bennett," Caroline finished, a small smile coming to her lips as she thought of Bonnie's tough exterior yet how sweet and kind she was inside. She missed her so much, she realized for the umpteenth time in those few days.

"That is," Damon agreed and Caroline saw he was grinning too. "The few days I spent with her, I saw how stalwart she really was, really is. I know that she won't let Klaus trample over her, no matter what,"

Caroline nodded, "And as for Lucy, well, I hope that she's begging her ancestors to give us access to the Bennett family secret so we can find Bonnie and save her," She murmured, optimistically.

"I hope so too," Damon concurred, "But what if they won't let her? What are we supposed to do then?"

The look on Caroline's face was one of steely determination. "Then we'll start from where you last saw Bonnie and we'll search for her until we find her. We have forever don't we?" She asked Damon.

Damon nodded, just as resolute as his blonde companion. "Yes, and even if it takes forever, I'll find her," He responded, with indomitable will.

"Me too," Caroline responded, just as decisively. She lifted her chin up and Damon laughed.

"We make a pretty good team, me and you, Babyvamp," He commented, a few seconds later.

"I think so too," Caroline replied, "And we'll find Bonnie, even if takes eternity,"

"If it takes forever," Damon persisted because he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he got Bonnie back and looking at her best friend, Damon knew Caroline wouldn't be able to either.

****

"I'm stuffed," I told Klaus, about 20 minutes after the food came and I'd tried practically every single thing. I looked at the table which was still piled with plates of untouched food. They'd even brought over another table to put the rest of the plates on because ours didn't suffice.

"But you've hardly eaten! I thought you had a bigger appetite than that, Bonnie," Klaus teased, as he placed something that looked like it had meat in it into his mouth and chewed.

"I do have a big appetite. But not that big, I'm not the Incredible Hulk," I retorted with amusement that was tinged with a little offense.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Well you could have fooled me with that tough girl demeanor," He replied, then he pushed his own plate away. "But I can't eat any more either…"

"I thought you had a bigger appetite than that, Klaus," I teased, reiterating his previous words.

Klaus sighed, "I do but in other things," He winked at me, eyeing my neck and I shot him a glare.

"I'm sure you do," I replied, trying to convey my disapproval for his intense bloodlust.

Klaus didn't look ashamed though. "So no dessert then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No dessert," I agreed, still eyeing the left-over food. "What are we going to do with all this food?"

"I'll do what I always do when there's left over food," Klaus responded vaguely.

"Which is?" I prodded, placing my used cutlery on the side of my plate like Grams taught me to when I was younger, claiming it was the 'proper' way to put my knife and fork.

"It'll be a surprise," Klaus grinned, "I'll show you after we leave here,"

"Hmm, good surprise or bad surprise?" I asked, gingerly, hoping it wasn't something horrid. I'd come to not detest Klaus as much as I used to and I didn't know if it turned out to be something awful what I would think of him.

"Depends on the way you see it," Klaus said, just as loosely as before.

"You don't feed your victims before you slaughter them do you?" I asked, my nose crinkling up in disgust.

"Well they must be well fed so they have a steady heartbeat…" Klaus trailed off, amused at my abhorrent expression.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded, angrily.

"Yes, actually. I'm humoring you; I think you'll be quite surprised about what I do with the spare food," He responded and wouldn't say any more. I could see an exited little twinkle in his eye and wondered what he was going to show me. I was eager to get away from Little Beirut so I could see.

"Check please," He gestured to Bethany who nodded and came towards us a few seconds later with the bill.

"I'll take the rest of the food to go, if you don't mind," Klaus put in, as he pulled out his check book.

My jaw almost dropped when I saw the four digit figures that he was going to pay for our meal. We had ordered a lot of food though… but I hadn't expected it to be that expensive.

Bethany nodded, "Sure, whatever you want, sir," She put in, courteously. She offered me a polite nod and I smiled back at her.

Klaus finished writing the check and handed it to her. She slipped it into the leather envelope and then started picking up the remains of the food. "I'll be back with your takeaway food in 5 minutes, okay?" She asked.

"We'll go for a walk out in the garden and pick it up from the front on our way out," Klaus told her and she nodded and walked away from the table.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked me, offering me his hand and standing up.

I shrugged though I did want to see the beautiful garden up close. I took his hand and let him lead me through the sliding doors and outside into the fairytale like looking garden. It was even more exquisite up close. The same tasteful music played outdoors and the garden was vacant except for us. I took in the twinkling lights and the flowers and everything and realized I'd never seen anything so beautiful.

I told Klaus that and he scoffed. "If you think this is beautiful then you should see the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower, of the verdant greenery and you should see the tiny little cobbled streets of Italy and the Fontain De Treve which is a lovely water fountain with little figurines in it. You should see the breathtaking view from the top of the Alps and the view of the Thames River from the summit of the London Eye and so much more…. The world holds so much beauty and I'll show it to you if you'll let me," He professed and I was bewitched by his every word, imagining these scenarios.

"Wow, you've been to a lot of places," I commented, dumbly.

"Forever is a long time," Klaus muttered then smiled up at me, "First, dance with me, love?" He outstretched his hand and I hesitated until I saw the hope in his eyes and wondered if in fact what he said about caring about me was true. I had trust issues, that was for sure, but for some reason, it was tricky to trust especially Klaus because of all the horrible things he'd done to me and my friends.

I looked at him for a few more seconds, pondering what to do before I nodded, taking his extended hand. He beamed at me then led me up the stairs towards the veranda and I thought that this was the most romantic surrounding I'd ever been in. Klaus or no Klaus. He started gently swaying me from side to side to the music and I let my feet guide me. I'd always had a sense of rhythm which was why I was so good at being a cheerleader so I effortlessly followed his moves until we were dancing fluidly in time with the music.

I looked up into his eyes, seeing the tenderness in them and he brushed a strand of hair from my face. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Nobody else can compete," He murmured, in a low voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Don't lie," I replied because I knew he'd been in love with a beautiful woman long ago of whom Katherine was the doppelganger. "You knew other more beautiful women,"

Klaus got a wistful look in his eyes then stared at me for a few seconds, his blue-gray orbs penetrating my own. I stared back at him wordlessly, not knowing what to say. He finally spoke, "I knew other beautiful women, that's of veracity but you are stunning in a way none of the others are not only because of your exotic looks but because of what's in here," He gestured to my heart.

We'd stopped dancing and he was instead staring at me with intensity. He hesitated then gently placed his hand to my heart, and I felt the beating pulsate through his hand, "You're so good and loyal and pure and you'd sacrifice anything for the ones you love. Which makes your heart of gold your most attractive feature," He continued, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of my heart.

I felt my heart beating through his hand and I was hit with a sense of right like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was staggering. I don't know how long we stood there: Klaus and me with Klaus's hand placed on my beating heart, his eyelashes flickering to its beat but I knew one thing: it felt apt enough for me to let it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of the Klonnie? Isn't it weird that Caroline and Damon are frantically searching for Bonnie and she's enjoying her time with Klaus? What do you think is the Bennett's family secret? It will probably be unveiled in the next chapter… I hope so…**

**Leave me a review with what you think and I'll try to update soon! Xx**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Yeah, not me : ) If I did, Bonnie would get both Klaus and Damon and have to choose between them…. x **


	17. Never Give Up Hope

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 17- Never Give Up Hope **

"I was good too once you know. And honest and noble and respected," Klaus murmured, a while later. We were sitting on the steps of the veranda, legs close together, his hand placed caressingly on my knee. "I was loyal… I had my siblings, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn…. And I loved them and would do anything for them,"

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask, the little question was niggling at my brain and I needed to know.

I saw the pain in Klaus's eyes and wondered if I should've asked. "If it hurts too much…" I trailed off.

He looked up and met my eyes with his pure gray-cerulean ones. He shook his head. "I'll tell you. I owe you that much. My mother did a spell to turn us to vampires and thus the first Original Vampires were born and then my pride was exemplified and I got too power thirsty later after… and a long while later… I'm who I am today," He whispered to me.

"Wait a second, your mother was a witch?" I asked, shocked at the revelation.

Klaus nodded, "Yes, she was a witch and a powerful one at that. She's the one who created us, me, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and Kol in addition to my father Mikeal. Then we created the rest of the vampires," He said, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Where are they now?" I asked, curiously, "Your siblings, your mother, your father…"

"They're all in coffins right now. I entombed them all," Klaus declared, a sorrowful tone to his voice.

"I see," I commented my thoughts swimming wildly now that I knew there were other Original siblings. I wondered what Damon and Stefan would think even though they might already know seeing as their history with Klaus went back. I wondered how Klaus could have the heart to entomb his siblings and parents who had been there for him his whole life.

Sadness flooded through the bond and Klaus squeezed my knee gently. "Don't judge me, love. You don't understand what its like to be me, what it's like to be power thirsty… it's like bloodlust, uncontrollable…" He trailed off, begging me with his eyes to understand.

"I'm not judging," I lied, though inside I was. I was just surprised that Klaus was opening up to me and telling me all these things about his past and his family.

"You are," Klaus said, miserably, "I can see it in those beautiful iridium eyes of yours. I had reason to lock them in the coffins. They were a threat to me… Elijah even tried to kill me."

"But they're your family…" I trailed off, unable to remove the judging tone from my voice. I would never be able to entomb my Dad or Mom or Elena or Caroline, who were equivalent to my siblings since I had none, no matter what they did or didn't do.

"Yes, I know," Klaus told me, "And sometimes, I abhor myself for locking them up. Sometimes, I need someone next to me to tell me that I'm acceptable and that they care for me, that I matter. Someone who knows what I'm feeling and why I act the way I do," He reached out and took both of my hands and squeezed them and I let what he was saying wash over me. I knew there was a driving force behind Klaus's actions but I never thought the killings and were spurred from something so profound and painful. "Someone to keep me from being lonely and listen to me speak,"

"I'm here to listen," I put in automatically because I felt like I was going to tear up from his heartfelt confessions. I wondered if he'd ever talked like this to anyone before. Seeing the self-conscious expression that I'd never seen on his face before, I realized that he probably never had and I was the first one he'd divulged all this to. What did that mean?

Klaus smiled then, a genuine smile that made me know he was happy that I was there. Really happy. "I know you are, my love. I told you before, you're one special girl," He proclaimed, and I blushed a little at his compliment.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few more seconds. Klaus's eyes suddenly filled with anguish and he looked over to me hesitantly. "I sometimes see their faces," He admitted, and I felt a little bit of the pain he felt pour over the bond mixed with something else… fear? It couldn't be. Klaus the Original was afraid of something?

"What? Whose faces?" I asked, gently, looking as the expression on his face changed from aggrieved to, in fact, fearful.

"The people I kill and maim and murder," Klaus continued, a tense expression crossing his face. "I see them staring at me with lifeless eyes, blaming me for their families' future pains because of them, silently begging anyone to kill me so my family could hurt like I hurt theirs…. But do you know what hurts the most, Bonnie?"

I felt this was a rhetorical question so I just rubbed his hands as comfortingly as I could and he went on. I sighed, not knowing how I got into the position that I was soothing an Original Vampire/Hybrid. "If I die, who will be there to care? My family will be happy… they will eventually be released… they don't care for me anymore not after I locked them up… they will want revenge and maybe my death will be an appeasement to that," He concluded and his eyes got red and call me a liar, but I saw tears start to drop from his eyes.

I reached into my purse and pulled out a tissue and started to gently dab his eyes. Klaus was waiting for me to speak so I took a deep breath as I continued obliterating the tears from his flawless pearly white skin:

"They might be mad at you for entombing them but I don't think they'd be happy for your death. If you say you were good and noble and all that then they probably remember who you are and they know how good of a brother you were to them, so don't ever give up hope. And you shouldn't stop being that good person," I couldn't help but be Miss Morality at the end; it was in my nature.

Klaus studied me closely for a few seconds and then seemed to be making a conclusion. "Bonnie, you really are a gem," He announced to me and I smiled then back at him. He squeezed my hands and then stood up, pulling me to my feet. "Which is why I shall try to be a better person. I'll try just for you,"

"You should do it for you. You'll feel better about yourself," I offered, straightening up and tucking the tissue back into my bag and shooting him a tiny smile.

"I'll try," Klaus responded, "And now let's go take the leftover food and I'll show you exactly what I do with it,"

"Okay, I hope it's not a bad surprise," I said, and I let him lead me back into the restaurant. Bethany handed us the leftover boxes of food and Klaus took them all into his arms, ignoring my pleas to give me some to hold. We hurried out to the car and the crisp breeze hit me, refreshing me from tip to toe. Klaus put the food in the back and paused before we re-entered the car.

"Thank you for listening to me. You could have just walked away but you didn't, so I'll be eternally grateful," He admitted, and I could sense the honesty in every tone of his voice.

"Klaus, after what you told me, you've truly changed what I thought about you," I admitted the truth, and I leaned towards him, "Never give up hope," I whispered before I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, and then slid past him into the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus didn't know what to do or say. He'd never felt anything like this before. Even when he and Elijah were in love with the same girl, Klaus had never felt as infatuated as he had with Bonnie Bennett. There was something special about this girl, her personality sparkled and she drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He always wanted to be around her and be closer to her. He never wanted to disappoint her, always wanted to impress her and make her admire him. Is that what love was?

Klaus had never felt love neither from his family or from a female so if this is what love was, the amazing feeling he felt towards Bonnie, he'd love and cherish it forever and he'd never let it go.

As he climbed into the car next to her, slyly placing his hand to the place where she'd kissed him on his cheek, he felt like he would sacrifice anything for her including his big plan to make hybrid-witch babies with her who would then be their little army so they could rule the world. This could be done by the spell he'd taken from Louis.

Klaus decided, for the first time ever, to get rid of his power-thirsty motives or at least delay them until Bonnie was definitely his and head-over-heels for him. He couldn't bear to lose her ever and if he needed to postpone his plan or even cancel it, then so be it, because this love he felt for her was like nothing he'd ever felt before and it was the best feeling in the world, better than when he'd satisfied his powerlust or even his bloodlust. It was like a drug to him.

Caroline and Damon sat at the table in the little Chinese restaurant 'Fortune Cookie', munching on their noodles in time to the chatter of the surrounding diners. Each one was in his/her own world: Damon's mind was filled of thoughts of Bonnie and whether they would ever find her but also with worried thoughts about Stefan and how he was doing with Elena and if she was accepting him back into her life or not. Caroline was also thinking about Bonnie but was worrying about Tyler and what she was going to do about him and the whole Katherine dilemma once she got back home. She was too pondering what Elena and Stefan were doing and if Elena was okay…

"How long has passed?" Damon questioned, suddenly, breaking Caroline out of her worried thoughts.

"Huh?" Caroline took a second to collect herself, scooping some noodles into her mouth and chewing them before she looked up at Damon.

"Do you think a couple of hours passed?" Damon reiterated an anxious look on his face.

Caroline shrugged, "Let's finish eating and then beat it to Lucy Bennett's house," She said and Damon nodded in approval.

"What are you looking so thoughtful about before?" He asked, a few seconds later.

"I was thinking about a lot of things. Bonnie… Tyler-,"

"Tyler? Why are you thinking about him? Screw him," Damon muttered, mildly irritated at the werewolf.

"Yeah, I already did," Caroline teased with a wink and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Forget about him and think about something worthy of thinking of like how we're going to get Bonnie back," Damon ordered, as he took a long sip of his Mountain Dew.

Caroline shrugged, "There's only so much I can think. I hope Lucy comes through for us or we're going to have a long Bonnie Bennett search ahead of us," She burst out, untiringly.

"She'd better," Damon looked at his watch, "To be honest, I'm too anxious to dilly dally so let's get on the road, okay?"

Caroline sighed, "She said a couple of hours," She reminded him, "I don't think that amount of time has passed yet. We should leave her a little longer,"

Damon groaned. "I hate not doing something. I feel powerless and I hate it so much," He murmured, angrily, as he leaned back reluctantly in his seat.

"We're not powerless. If Lucy isn't able to come through for us then we'll have to take things into our own hands and we will be doing all the acting then so just be patient, okay?" Caroline asked, feeling very much like a hypocrite because Elena and Bonnie would always tell her to be patient yet she had always been the raring to go one who never wanted to be patient but now the roles had been reversed and she was the one telling Damon to calm the hell down and have a little bit of fortitude.

"Fine," Damon grumbled, sounding like he didn't agree one little bit but as he thought over what Caroline had said, he had to admit: she was right. The longer they left Lucy, the more chance she had to persist and keep begging her ancestors for help. "We'll give her another….half hour and then we'll be beating down her door,"

Caroline grinned at that mental image. "That sounds fair," She reasoned, before she turned back to her meal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are we going with all this leftover food?" I questioned, looking over at my blonde haired companion with bewilderment.

The ghost of a smile graced Klaus's lips, "Do you not know the meaning of the word surprise, love?" He asked, amused at my behavior for some reason.

"I do," I paused, "I'm just confused as to what you're going to do,"

Klaus grinned then, "Trust me," He spoke, bringing his hand to my hair and gently playing with a strand of it.

I shook my hair out of his hand and sighed. "Is it far from here?" I asked, looking out of the window and trying to make out any familiar landmarks but I couldn't see any, not that I'd been to Minnesota before but maybe I could remember something from the journey to Little Beirut. The pitch blackness of the night wasn't helping any either.

"No, just 5 minutes if I remember correctly," Klaus informed me.

"And do you remember correctly?" I teased, feeling a sudden urge of playfulness.

Humor dripped off of the bond and Klaus shot me a witty smile: "I always remember correctly, dear, I'm an Original Vampire," He murmured and I decided to just sit and wait there until we arrived.

A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of a small white apartment building. The street lights barely lit the pavement but Klaus got out of the car and offered me his hand. I took it and looked around at the surroundings, shooting him a questioning look.

Klaus just grinned and picked up the boxes of leftovers before gesturing for me to follow him. I did and we entered the building. My jaw dropped when I saw that this was the entrance to an orphanage called 'Yellow Bears Home For Kids'. What could Klaus possibly know of a children's' home?

He knocked on the door and I shot him a confused look to which he just smiled knowingly at me. I stood right by him, perplexed at his behavior. What the heck was he doing?

The door opened and a chubby blonde woman opened the door, smiling brightly at Klaus. "Mr. Mikaelson, how can I help you?" She asked, and because of the recognition in her eyes, I reasoned that he came here a lot.

"I brought some more food for the kids," Klaus put in, showing her the food boxes.

The woman smiled warmly at him. "Oh how kind of you. They loved it last time when you brought food. They thought it was Christmas," She said, "Come right in," She held the door open for them, smiling kindly at me as I entered behind Klaus, my jaw dropping because I couldn't believe the Original Hybrid brought food for parentless kids. It was just so sweet and compassionate of him. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

"And who is this?" She gestured to me and I waited for Klaus to introduce me.

"She's my… friend, Bonnie," Klaus said, "Bonnie, meet Mrs. Clinton, Mrs. Clinton, Bonnie. I'll put these in the kitchen for tomorrow while you two get acquainted," He entered a door to the right and Mrs. Clinton offered me her hand.

I shook it, shooting her a benign smile. "Nice to meet you. So I take it Klaus comes here often?" I asked, curious to hear it from her.

"Yes," The chubby middle aged woman replied, "He brings food and toys. The little children love him too. Especially Brenda… she thinks he's her handsome prince," She giggled as if remembering a particularly favorable memory with Klaus and the kids. I couldn't believe this was the Klaus that had murdered and tortured others.

"Aww, how sweet," I commented, because I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah. Well, I'll go get some cookies and tea… you can enter the living room if you want. I think some of the kids are still awake," She gestured in the direction of what I assumed was the living room and then entered the kitchen where Klaus had gone. I heard his voice mingling with Mrs. Clinton's and decided to take her up on her offer.

I headed gingerly into the living room and indeed there were a couple of kids hanging around watching TV, ranging from the tender age of 2 to about 16 years old. I smiled as politely as I could, "Hi everyone," I called, trying to sound welcoming.

A little blonde girl with long silky hair and wide emerald green eyes came over to me, dressed in a little pink nightgown with Dora the Explorer on it. "You're beautiful," She said, and I gathered she was about 6 years old, "What's your name?"

"Thank you. You're very pretty too. And I'm Bonnie," I smiled at her, as she took my hand and pulled me over to the couch. She sat me down next to a teenaged boy who looked to be playing video games, in his own world. "What's your name, honey?" I asked.

"I'm Brenda," The girl said, looking a little bashful. She studied my face for a few seconds, "Would you like to play Barbies with me?" She questioned.

I nodded, "I sure would," I responded cheerily, and she took my hand once more, her tiny hand snug in between my own and then led me over to the side of the room where about 10 Barbie dolls were set up.

She immediately picked up a pretty blonde Barbie dressed in pink. "This is me, Brenda," She proclaimed proudly, as she started to brush her hair.

"Which one can I play with?" I asked, as I studied the remaining dolls on the floor.

Brenda's green eyes met mine. "I don't mind. Pick the one you like best," She murmured.

I picked up a Barbie with caramel colored skin and cascading black hair and Brenda grinned. "She's now called Bonnie." She announced and I felt a little thrill go through my body because this little girl was accepting me so easily into her life.

"Aww thanks, babe. She does look like me," I admitted, as I began to pick an outfit for her. I noticed a blonde looking Ken doll and gestured to it. "Oooh, is this Brenda's prince?"

Brenda nodded and smiled proudly. "That's Klaus," She giggled, "He's my handsome prince,"

I was about to reply, my heart melting at her sweetness, when Brenda suddenly dropped 'Brenda' the Barbie doll and rushed to the side of the room. "Klaus!" I heard her shout gleefully and I saw the other kids turn and roll their eyes. I watched in wonder as Klaus picked the little girl up and swung her around before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Brenda, my angel, how are you today?" Klaus said, kindly, as he led her towards me and the Barbies.

"I'm even better now that you're here," She cooed, looking up at him with admiration. "Bonnie's playing Barbies with me; do you want to join?" She asked him.

Klaus put on a pretend pondering look. "I'll think about it…" He trailed off, teasingly, as she sat down and he sat down beside me, cross legged, looking so human and downright unlike himself that I almost swooned.

"Please, please, please, Klaus," Brenda begged, tugging at his clothes.

Klaus sighed in over exaggeration, as if admitting defeat. "Fine, I guess I can play for a while," He told her, brightly.

Mrs. Clinton looked amused at their behavior and she offered us the plate of cookies. I took one, biting it gingerly as I watched Klaus play with Brenda with the Barbies. No one back in Mystic Falls would believe this whole Klaus playing with Brenda thing was real even if I swore up and down that it happened. I would definitely not believe it if someone told me that it occurred. It was just so far-fetched.

"Okay, let's pretend this is Brenda and Klaus's wedding," Brenda chattered excitedly, "Bonnie, will you be my maid of honor?" She asked, talking through her doll.

I picked the 'Bonnie' doll up. "It would be my pleasure," I sang, in a sugary voice that made Klaus smile at me.

"Great. And will you be my best friend, Bonnie?" Brenda spoke through her doll once more.

"I would love that, Brenda," I made my doll speak and Brenda giggled, reaching forward to give me a hug. I hugged her back and I saw Klaus looking at me with adoration and blushed slightly. I shot him back a tiny smile.

Brenda noticed our exchange. She seemed to be thinking something over. "I guess I can find someone else if Klaus wants to marry Bonnie. She is prettier than Brenda," She told us, happily.

"No, Brenda is way prettier than Bonnie," I argued at once, "She's the prettiest girl Klaus has ever seen,"

"But Klaus is in love with Bonnie," Brenda insisted, "I can see it in his eyes and Brenda's fine with it because Bonnie's her best friend,"

"But Brenda's way more beautiful and deserves Klaus," I pressed, not wanting to crush the girl's dream of having Klaus as her prince. "Right Klaus? Isn't Brenda incredibly gorgeous?" I turned to Klaus who smiled at me.

"I think they're both pretty, love," He admitted, a few seconds later. "But Brenda's right. Klaus is in love with Bonnie,"

Brenda giggled, "Aww this is so lovely. Now Bonnie and Klaus can live happily ever after and they can have a little girl called Brenda, do you two both agree?" She looked at us with her eyes shining.

"I think that's a reasonable compromise. Now Brenda can be our little princess," Klaus put in, as he took the Klaus doll over to the Bonnie doll. "Bonnie, will you marry me?" He spoke through the doll.

I picked the Bonnie doll up, "Get down on your knee first," I teased and Brenda giggled along with me, her eyes locked on the dolls with happiness. I'd forgotten how fun it was to play with a child and even more how easy it was to make one over the moon.

Klaus rolled his eyes but bent the doll into the right position. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Bonnie Bennett?" Klaus's doll asked my doll and I nodded then.

"Of course I will, Klaus," I put on a squeaky voice as I held my doll up in front of Klaus's.

"Can I make them kiss?" Brenda asked, a pleading look on her face.

Klaus and I nodded at the same time and she snatched the dolls from our hands, neglecting hers on the floor. She made the Klaus and Bonnie dolls 'kiss' and beamed happily. "Aww, happy endings are beautiful," She said, cheerfully.

"And now it's time for your bedtime, Brenda. Say goodbye to Klaus and Bonnie," Mrs. Clinton spoke and I noticed that most of the kids had gone up to bed too. It was probably getting pretty late by now.

"But I want to stay and play with them," Brenda whined.

Klaus noticed Mrs. Clinton's concern and stood up, pulling my hand with him. I got up too. "We have to leave too, Brenda, so you can go up to bed my love," He told her.

Brenda sighed but remained sitting on the floor. "Will you come back and visit me?" She looked at Klaus first then at me, hopefully.

"Of course," I responded, and Klaus nodded: "I always do,"

"Will you at least take me up to bed and tuck me in?" Brenda begged and Klaus looked over to Mrs. Clinton who shrugged.

He gazed back at the little girl. "I'll give you five minutes to brush your teeth and get ready for bed and then I'll come tuck you in," He promised.

Brenda nodded then looked over to me, "Bonnie too," She pleaded.

"Of course," I replied and Brenda smiled then jumped up and ran out of the room.

Mrs. Clinton giggled and so did I. "She really likes you, Bonnie," She told me, a warm smile on her face.

"I really like her too. I'm going to come visit her again," I said with conviction.

"You should," Mrs. Clinton sighed, "As Klaus knows she's been having a pretty hard time since her parents were killed in a car accident a while ago. Klaus is her only salvation," She looked over to where he was chatting with the boy who was playing video games before, "He's got a heart of gold on him. He's a keeper, dear. Men like those don't come around often,"

I was surprised at her words, "Oh… we're... Klaus and I aren't dating," I told her.

Mrs. Clinton looked shocked. "But I see the way he looks at you and you at him… haven't you thought about giving you and him a chance?" She asked, in a hushed voice so Klaus wouldn't hear. Little did she know he could hear every single word we were saying because of his vampireness.

"I don't know," I responded, because I honestly didn't know what else to reply with.

"Well, you should. I think you two have something special." She informed me.

"We have something alright," I commented, just as Klaus approached:

"We should go tuck Brenda in and then call it a night, eh?" He suggested.

I nodded, "Sure. Thank you for having us, Mrs. Clinton," I told the kind, middle aged woman with blonde hair.

"No, thank you for coming. You always brighten our day, Klaus and of course, you too Bonnie," She smiled over at Klaus before she shot me a knowing look.

I smiled back at her and followed Klaus up the stairs to the bedrooms. I wondered how many times he'd come here. It must have been enough times for him to get familiar with this place. "Where's her bedroom then?" I asked.

"The last one on the right with a couple of other girls," Klaus responded without hesitation.

"How many times have you visited here before?" I asked.

"This is about the eleventh time, I think." He muttered, as if trying to remember.

"Wow," was all I could say as we entered Brenda's room. She was sitting up in her bed on top of the covers. She beamed and waved as we came in. The other girls were all fast asleep.

"And into the land of dreams we go," Klaus stated, picking her up and placing her under the covers with a flourish. Brenda laughed and I stood right next to Klaus, smiling and measuring her every reaction. "Are you ready to ride the dream train?" He whispered.

Brenda shook her head before she gestured for me to come forward, "I need to tell Bonnie something first. And you can't listen," She pointed a finger at Klaus before she smiled angelically at me.

"You heard the girl. Off you go," I told Klaus with a mock-stern look. I don't know when I started joking around with Klaus but it just happened.

Klaus rolled his eyes and retreated out of the room. "You have two minutes," He told her.

I came closer to her and sat down next to her. She leaned forward so our chins were touching. "Bonnie, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I think you and my prince Klaus should be married," She announced to me.

"You do, do you? What happened to Brenda and Klaus?" I asked, in a gentle voice.

She yawned, "I think Bonnie and Klaus work better together. In real life and in Barbie world," Her eyelids started to droop.

"I see," I smiled, "Well, I think that Brenda is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen and that her own prince is waiting just around the corner for her in dream land,"

Brenda grinned dreamily. "Do you think so?" She asked me, hopefully.

"I know so," I responded, surely, "Are you ready to get onto the dream train? Should I call Prince Klaus?"

Brenda nodded tiredly. "Yes… Klaus!" She called out, weakly.

Klaus emerged in the doorway almost immediately, "Yes, my angel?" He asked with such tenderness I thought my heart was going to break.

"I'm ready…..ride….the…sleepy train…..t'dream…" She trailed off, yawning once more.

Klaus grinned, "Okay then, let's say goodnight Brenda," He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Brenda," Brenda said, in an adorable way and I smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss of my own on her cheek.

"We'll come visit you soon," I promised, touching her cheek and bringing my hand to entwine with hers. She squeezed my fingers and I caressed hers gently for a few seconds. A while later, her hand went limp, her breathing evened out and she was sleeping.

I detached my finger and stood up, "She's adorable," I announced to Klaus and he nodded, an admiring look on his face.

"You're spectacular with kids, Bonnie. I didn't know you had it in you," He murmured, as we exited the room and hurried down the steps. "Bye Mrs. Clinton!" He called, as we closed the door to Yellow Teddies Home For Kids behind us and hurried towards the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, about his previous statement.

"It means that you were always so feisty and fierce. I've never seen this side of you before and I have to admit, I admire you for it even more," Klaus murmured, bringing his hand to the side of my face.

"And you…. I can't believe how you acted with Brenda… and taking food to the orphanage instead of wasting it… I…" I trailed off, running my hand through my hair and shaking my head.

"You what?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"I never thought you could be so kind. You're a murdering vampire and then a little angelic girl calls you her prince and you're so kind to her… I didn't know you could act that way, Klaus and I have to say, I'm very impressed," I concluded, wondering if I'd regret this later.

Klaus's eyes shone with pride. "Well, this orphanage thing is just something that helps me sleep better at night. I'm no humanitarian but I'd never attack kids and I know that a lot of children like Brenda have had an underprivileged upbringing and I'm just trying to make up for the sins I've committed," He explained, a sad look coming into his eyes.

"I've never seen this side of you, Klaus. It's very gentle and kind," I murmured, _and I'm falling under your spell. _

"Well, don't tell anyone about it or my reputation as a badass sadistic hybrid will be obliterated," Klaus teased.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes before realizing how tired I was. I yawned involuntarily and Klaus grinned.

"You look adorable when you're tired," He commented automatically.

"Yeah, yeah, we've established how cute I am," I said, sleepily. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed towards the car, opening the door.

"Does this mean I'm in your good books now?" Klaus asked, as he followed me into the car.

I shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Klaus demanded, as he shut the door behind us.

"It means that I might give you a chance," I mumbled, my words jumbling together from my sudden exhaustion.

"Excellent," Klaus responded, and I fastened my seatbelt and leaned back into my seat, almost immediately falling into a drowsy slumber. My long and tiring day had finally caught up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'll admit. I had mixed emotions while writing this chapter. I mean, I don't want Klaus to come on as too sweet or whatever cause he still is KLAUS you know but I thought I'd give him a bit of a more tender side to make Bonnie fall for him a little…. Hmmm?**

**I wanted to thank GREATLY all those who commented on the last chapter! I didn't have the chance to reply to each one of your reviews personally but I just wanted to give you guys a whole lot of gratitude because without your encouraging, this story wouldn't have been started let alone continued… **

**REVIEWS FEED MY INSPIRATION!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible… maybe in a couple of days because I need to update my other stories but BENNETT FAMILY SECRET NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE…..**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. But I do own Brenda… ahahahahha : ) **


	18. The LeFevre Witches

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 18- The LeFevre Witches **

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and made my day! I appreciate and read every single one of those reviews and each and every one affects what happens in the story! : ) I hope you all enjoy this!**

Caroline and Damon rode Damon's car back to Lucy's house in silence. The tension for their imminent meeting with the Bennett witch was so thick in the air, you could cut it with one of those sharp kitchen knives. Caroline tapped her fingers on the side of the window, looking out and sending a silent prayer up to who, she didn't know because she'd never really believed in God but she figured it was worth a shot. It was worth it because maybe God would hear her and would let them be able to find Bonnie.

After all, Bonnie was good. Bonnie was pure and she was the definition of virtue. Caroline couldn't remember when she'd last seen Bonnie Bennett doing something bad so she hoped that God remembered that and that he'd help them. She had a little bit of faith in that. Without faith, she'd have nothing to hold onto.

They arrived as quietly as they'd gotten into the car. Damon killed the engine then looked over at Caroline who shot him a tiny smile. He kept on staring expressionlessly for a few seconds and Caroline eventually nodded to his unspoken question ('ready?'). They climbed out of the car and walked towards Lucy's house.

The lights were on which meant she hadn't gone to bed yet which was always a good thing. Caroline immediately pressed the doorbell, anxious to get rid of the apprehension of the moment. It was like they were waiting for some sort of verdict which would be life changing. That was true: it would alter Bonnie's life.

"Whatever the result is, we're finding Bonnie," Damon put in determinedly as they waited for Lucy to open the door.

"Agreed," Caroline responded, just as resolutely.

The door opened and Lucy stood there in front of them, her face devoid of any emotion. Her eyes looked tired and red rimmed and her brown hair was hanging in her face. Caroline and Damon shared a look and then turned back to her. Lucy stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind her and folding her arms across her chest. The trio stood in forced silence. Damon was the first to break the silence:

"So what's the verdict?" His voice had a sarcastic tone to it though Caroline knew just how serious he was about the whole thing.

Lucy sighed, running a caramel colored hand through her windblown hair. "The Bennett witches, after much consideration and arguing, agreed that letting you two in on the family secret was in the best interests of Bonnie and of mankind in general," She eventually spoke and Caroline was so immensely happy that she threw her arms around Lucy.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and a brief smile crossed Damon's lips which then merged involuntarily into a full blown grin. They were going to save his girl, after all. Bonnie would be found.

Lucy looked surprised at Caroline's reaction as she stepped back from their embrace. She seemed more than a little uncomfortable about her proximity to the bubbly, blonde haired vampire. "However, it will be on our terms and I will only tell you the things you need to know to find Bonnie," She specified, seriously looking each one of them in the eyes.

"No problem," Caroline put in automatically. "So what's the big secret?" Her sky blue eyes sparkled for she was Caroline Forbes after all and she loved secrets.

"The big secret is not a what rather than a who," Lucy added, ambiguously.

Damon looked annoyed at her vague answers. "Are you going to tell us the secret or not, woman?" He demanded, because he was never the patient kind.

Lucy glared at him causing Caroline to shoot Damon a warning look. Lucy turned to Caroline who was obviously the more easy-going one. "I will show you the secret. Just give me five minutes to get ready because I'm going to have to perform a spell to teleport us where we need to be instead of taking the car way which could take a few days. Teleporting will take only about a dozen hours or so," She explained.

"Hurry up then," Damon's tone was impatient.

"Another thing, keep him under control or I will refuse to show you the place of the secret," Lucy put in, shooting Damon a cold look and Caroline nodded.

Damon gritted his teeth at Lucy before he relaxed, realizing that she was their only hope of finding Bonnie quickly. Or at least within a dozen hours.

"Sure, I'll make sure he behaves," Caroline put in, shooting Lucy a smile. "Take your time," She called after Lucy who edged towards her front door.

She nodded, "I will. These things cannot and will not be rushed," She replied, before she closed the door behind her, leaving the two vampires waiting outside her door once more.

****

I woke up the next morning in a soft, comfy bed and I felt totally and completely relaxed. I sat up and realized I was in my bed in Klaus's Minnesota villa. How did I get here? I couldn't remember walking to my bed and getting ready. Memories of the previous night: the dinner, then the visit to the orphanage and sweet Brenda, came flooding back to me and I couldn't help but smile because Klaus must have helped me into bed.

I was still dressed in the same clothes, I realized, getting out of my bed and stretching and seeing that my shoes were at the end of the bed. I hurried to the adjoining bathroom and washed my face carefully then brushed my teeth. I then walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans shorts and a sunny yellow camisole. I brushed my hair, feeling my silky smooth locks slide between my fingers and then made my way out of the room and downstairs.

I smelt something like bacon and realized I was hungry. I walked towards the smell and found a woman with smooth black hair in the kitchen, making food. "Hi," I said, as kindly as I could. I didn't know if she was a vampire or a witch or what.

"Good morning," She replied and I noticed she had a slight accent to her voice. "You must be Bonnie. Mr. Klaus has told us so much about you,"

"I see," I contemplated, "And where is 'Mr. Klaus'?" I asked, a brief smile coming to my lips.

"Out on the terrace with Julia and Miss Rebekah," She explained, as she tossed the bacon upside down. "I'll bring you your food out when I'm done. Here's some coffee," She grabbed a mug and then poured into it some black coffee and offered me the sugar. I put in a lump and took it from her.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked, shooting her a questioning but welcoming look at the same time.

"Annie," She responded, breezily, as she put down the pot of coffee and returned to the bacon and eggs.

"How long have you been here?" I pressed.

"A couple of months. Why?" She shot me an inquiring look, her wide gray eyes questioning.

"Just wondering. Thanks for the coffee," I raised my mug to her in salutation before I hurried out in the direction of the terrace.

Halfway there, I realized that Annie had said 'Miss Rebekah' which meant that someone called Rebekah, like Klaus's sister was probably there. I'd bet it was his sister but wasn't she entombed or something? Could he have released her in just one night? It was so unbelievable. I guessed I'd find out.

I stepped out into the beautiful, sunny Minnesota weather and indeed sitting at a table by the lush green garden were Klaus, Lia and a stunning blonde with gray-blue eyes who resembled Klaus way too much to not be his sister. I approached the table warily and Lia shot me a warm(probably faked) smile:

"Sleeping beauty awoke," She said and I could hear a bitter tone to her voice.

Klaus beamed at me, standing up and placing a gentle kiss to my hand. "Bonnie, love, how did you sleep?" He questioned, a caring look on his face akin to the one he shot Brenda the night before. The memories came back and I was filled with admiration for the hybrid ahead of me. This channeled me to place a kiss to his cheek.

"I slept fine," I replied, and Klaus looked shocked at the kiss I'd just put on his cheek. He touched his cheek before he shot me another smile.

The blonde girl at the table cleared her throat, obviously wanting introductions.

"Well, Bonnie, this is my dear sister Rebekah," Klaus gestured to the pretty blonde who shot me a condescending smile. "Rebekah, this is my dear Bonnie Bennett,"

Rebekah nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, witch," She barely even looked up at me as she spoke.

"Charmed," I responded, before Klaus led me to the seat beside his and next to Rebekah's. I sat down, feeling a little uncomfortable at my proximity to two Original Vampires. I'd have to talk to Klaus later about how he released Rebekah and why on earth he would do that.

"I'm sure," Rebekah replied before she picked up a glass of something red and took a swing. I had no doubt in hell that it was blood.

I looked away, trying to hide my look of distaste as not to appear rude to the girl who could be a nice person. I assumed she wasn't from the scornful smile she'd sent me when Klaus introduced us but I didn't need to make any more enemies. I was here to break the spell and then I'd find a way to escape. Somehow. Today, I'd spend the morning searching for spells but I didn't know what I'd tell Klaus I was doing so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"So did you enjoy dinner last night?" Klaus asked me, trying to start some form of conversation.

I took a sip of coffee and nodded, "It was nice," I told him, honestly, and secretly relished in the jealous look Lia sent me. Rebekah just looked indifferent and bored as she took yet another sip of blood. I wondered if she'd warmed it up to body temperature or if it was just at room temperature. "It was especially nice when we walked outside and then you took me the other place," I smiled and saw Lia openly send me a glare. I smiled sweetly back at her.

Klaus was watching my face, "I'm happy you enjoyed it, love. Where would you like to go tonight? I have things to see to with Bekah this morning but we can go out later," He told me, reaching his hand out to touch my elbow. Lia's gaze burned and I took a casual sip of coffee, pretending I didn't see her. I was just sick of her sucking up to Klaus and then being a bitch on the secret. Well, two could play at that game.

"I don't know what's nice to do around here," I admitted, my voice ringing with veracity. "So surprise me," I added, boldly.

"I will," Klaus grinned back at me just as Annie came out with a tray of food. She smiled at me and placed the food down on the table. "Bon Appetit," She sang, before she danced off into the kitchen.

Rebekah scrunched her nose up in distaste. "Human food smells so blah. I'm going to my room to get ready, Nick," She told him, swiftly getting up from the table, "See you later, Bonnie…Lia," She nodded at us before she started towards the house, her beautiful golden tresses hanging down her back.

I dug into my food wordlessly and Lia scoffed then remembered she was playing nice. "That looks good," She said, sweetly.

"Hmm, Thank you. Would you like some?" I offered her some eggs and bacon but she shook her head.

"Nah, already ate," She replied, tossing her fiery red locks back and looking up at Klaus from under her eyelashes, "Do you need me to do anything today, Klaus?"

Klaus looked at her briefly, "No, you can have today off, Lia," He told her, "In fact, I'd like to talk to Bonnie alone so could you excuse us?" He added a second later.

Lia shot me a secretive sour look before she got up, "Sure, I'll see you later, Nicklaus," She started off before she turned back, "Oh bye Bonnie,"

I waved at her and Klaus waited until I was done with my food before he spoke:

"Um, is it okay if I leave you here for a bit of the morning while I go off with Rebekah?" He asked, looking sorry.

"It's fine but where are you going?" I asked, "Massacring innocents? Fighting for world domination?"

"No, actually she wants to sign up for the local high school and I have to be there as her guardian apparently," He rolled his eyes.

"Oooh, what a sadistic thing for an evil hybrid like you to do," I said sarcastically but I secretly thought it cute that he was helping her.

"My reputation is sure to be tarnished if I don't go on a killing spree soon," He added, his cherry lips forming a smirk.

"Don't," I told him, "Or I'll take you down," I warned, a joking tone only slightly decorating my voice.

Amusement flooded through the bond and Klaus laughed. "You wouldn't, love," He spoke.

"I could and I would actually," I took the last sip of my coffee and shot him a determined look.

"I don't believe you," Klaus's face was close to mine by now and my breath stopped in my chest. I pulled away but he secured his hand to my cheek and traced patterns on it. "You care about me,"

"I don't," I scoffed but even I knew there was a little bit of truth to his words. I'd come to tolerate and maybe even care for Klaus a tiny bit.

Klaus just shot me a knowing look and sighed, "I care for you so so much, Bonnie," He said with a voice that was as tender and as light as a feather. He kept looking into my eyes and I finally sighed.

"When are you going to come back from the school with Rebekah?" I asked him.

"In probably a few hours and then I'll take you out," He promised, leaning away from me a little.

"In response to your original question, of course I'll be fine on my own. I can handle anything," I told him with determination.

"Anyway, Lia will be here so if anything happens then tell her and she'll help you," Klaus responded.

I shrugged, "Fine but I have a feeling she doesn't like me," I said, breezily, even though I knew deep in my heart that she possessed a deep and jaundiced hatred for me.

Klaus raised his fair eyebrows. "Nonsense, she just told me that she was happy that you are staying here because she feels that there's another female witch to be there with her," He explained.

"Hmm," I commented, "So she's the only other female witch?"

"Yes, but there are warlocks and I occasionally find female witches to help too but none of them except Lia lives in," He explained.

I nodded, "So what is Annie?" I asked him.

"Who?"

"The girl who cooks. Her name is Annie. Is she a vampire?" I asked.

"Nah, she's a human," Klaus specified.

"And did you compel her to stay or does she not know about your vampirisim?" I pressed.

"No, she's here on her own volition and she knows. She came from a damaged home so she stays here. She sometimes offers me blood so I see her sometimes as a go-to blood bag," Klaus added with a smirk.

I glared, "That's just sick… She's such a nice girl," I defended her, feeling disgusted at Klaus's words.

"She offers her blood. She likes it when I drink from her," Klaus responded, defensively.

None of us spoke for a couple of seconds and I tapped my finger against my mug to find anything to do.

"Well, I'm going to go up to my room and see if I can find something interesting to do," I said, finally.

Klaus nodded, "I'll come to pick you up in a while," He muttered.

I nodded and picked up my cup and plates before I placed them onto the tray. I shifted the tray into my arms and then started walking into the giant house, balancing it on my hip. I handed it to Annie, who was wiping the kitchen counter.

"Oh hi, thank you. You didn't have to do that," Annie exclaimed, rushing towards me to grab the tray.

"It's no problem," I replied, as she dumped the tray into the sink, steadying the mug as it was about to slide onto the floor. "So how old are you?"

"I just turned 20 last week actually," She smiled, as she began soaping up the dishes. "Mr. Klaus threw me a lovely birthday party,"

"He did, did he? So does he treat you well?" I asked.

"Yes," She nodded, "I'm staying here because I want to,"

"I see," I commented, "Well, have a nice day then,"

She waved at me as I hurried past her up to my bedroom. I heard Klaus's voice in my ears almost the second I closed the door behind me.

_I don't hurt her. You have to believe me. _

I'd forgotten that via the bond he could send me mind messages. I ignored him and climbed onto my bed, reaching into my wardrobe and pulling out the LeFevre grimoire into my lap. I closed my eyes and gently channeled some power to flip to the correct page that I'd reached before. There should be some sort of bond breaking spell in the LeFevre Grimoire. If only I had the Bennett family one which didn't miss a single spell but it was with Damon in the car.

The page opened and I began reading. I found a spell that could create a bond between two supernatural beings and I wondered that if I did the reverse procedure, it would break a bond but couldn't be sure. Not all spells were simply the opposite and besides, the bond created between me and Klaus was an involuntary one caused from a surplus of power and I doubted that the reversing of the bond would be through a simple reversal of an uncomplicated spell which could actually be performed by an average run of the mill witch.

I continued reading and noticed that the handwriting changed as I passed through to the second quarter of the book. The handwriting was neater so I guessed it was written by a different witch. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand to the grimoire, wondering if I could do a spell to find a certain spell but the problem was, the locator spells in the beginning of the Grimoire were only for people or for inanimate objects and not spells. I didn't even know the name of the spell in addition to the fact that it would be written in Latin.

I ran a hand through my hair; this was such a mess. I turned to the page I stopped at and continued reading just as there was a knock at the door. I tried to sense through the bond if it was Klaus but I couldn't feel him near through the bond so I guessed it wasn't him. I stood up, hugging the Grimoire to my chest before I slipped it under the pillow, shrouding it from view in case it was an intruder.

Just as I covered the leather-bound book, I opened the door and found nothing at all there. Worried, I reentered my room, and then sat on the bed once more. The sound of knocking reverberated through the room once more and I got up, flinging the door open but finding no-one. Weird.

"Klaus, if you're playing some dumbass trick on me, it's not funny," I called into thin air, trying to channel him through the bond but I couldn't sense his proximity like I usually could. I didn't get a reply so I shut the door firmly and sat down on the floor in front of the bed.

I heard unnatural whispers and I felt a cold feeling wash over me, telling me something supernatural was outside. I immediately rushed into the bathroom and grabbed some candles I found lying by the bathtub then placed them in a semi-circle in front of the door. I lit them with my powers and started chanting a protective spell which I cast over my room. I felt the good energy vibrate over me and I closed my eyes, giving in to the incredible feeling. A couple of minutes later, I was done with the simple protection ritual and the candles went out, leaving me alone once more.

I got up, carried the candles back into the bathroom just in case Klaus or someone suspected something then walked back into my bedroom. I jumped onto the bed, listening for the previous whispers but I couldn't hear anything. Slightly consumed by the protection ritual, I lay down onto my bed before closing my eyes.

I fell into an unnatural darkness and found that I was in my room back at home. That was how I knew it was a dream. I wondered if Klaus had pulled me into a bond induced dream and rolled my eyes at his antics. I figured I'd just go about talking to him normally because after all, Annie had told me that Klaus had never done anything bad to her so unless he was compelling her, he'd been telling me the truth. But as I felt motion in my room and expected to see Klaus there, I instead found a gorgeous couple of women with flowing red hair and amber necklaces, much like Lia's around their necks.

I could tell they were witches by their auras and I just waited for them to speak, knowing that they had come to tell me a message.

"Bonnie Bennett, we are the LeFevre witch ancestors. Lia is the only living relative we have," The one in the center with piercing blue eyes spoke, her voice drawing me to her like a siren.

I stood up straighter and just looked at her as she continued speaking:

"Julia has disappointed us. We LeFevre witches never met any harm to mankind yet Julia has traversed with evil and for that, we cannot forgive her. Witches are meant to balance nature and she has allied with darkness which means she must be destroyed," The witch continued.

"But I thought the LeFevre witches were power suckers. Even now, you wear the necklaces which suck power from any nearby witches. How can you claim to do good when you only do evil?" I questioned, my voice way more powerful than I felt inside. Inside, I was shaken at the nearby presence of such omnipotent witches. I could feel their power; it was emanating from them. I wondered how many innocent witches they'd sucked power from.

"Dearest servant of nature, we do not suck power from virtuous witches. We take only from those who have crossed to the other side. And these necklaces do not function unless the wearers heart is completely pure, unlike our descendent Lia," The one on the right with shorter hair and dark eyes like Lia's spoke with a melody to her voice.

"I see," I muttered, because I'd misunderstood the LeFevre witches.

"So that's been cleared up. Now you need to help us destroy Lia. We cannot afford for a powerful witch from our family to help an Original. We know you're living with Klaus too but you're heart is not of darkness. Not yet. You must be careful young witch," The one in the center spoke again.

"I will. I'm only here to try to break the bond between me and the hybrid," I told them honestly, "I have your Grimoire actually because I'm trying to find the spell. The bond was created when I tried to kill Klaus actually,"

"We understand that you are pure of heart and a true servant of nature," The witch on the left with fiery pin straight hair and dark eyes responded, "You should find the spell in the last chapter of the Grimoire. I wrote it in myself for I found myself with the same predicament as I tried to kill the Original Vampire Mikeal; I am Lia's mother and I messed up in bringing her up," Sadness colored her eyes.

"There's still hope. She can turn good again," I felt sorry for the breathtaking witch and she just shook her head.

"No, my dear. Her heart is full of blackness and I'm so disappointed," She murmured…"But speaking of the Originals…"

"Is Mikeal dead now?" I couldn't help but press.

The beautiful witch shook her head once more, "No, but I put him in a tomb and he shall never hurt mankind again," She explained to me. "I did not have the power to kill him alone,"

"So back to what we needed to tell you," The witch in the center said, her voice oozing of power and I knew she was the oldest and most potent. "You need to either destroy Lia or help her join the side of light once more. If you don't then Klaus will use her to perform a powerful spell that will tip the balance and we may never be able to flip it again to good,"

"I understand but how do I destroy her? Her power rivals that of my own," I responded to them, a curious look on my face.

"Just believe and we will be there to help. We're sick of young, reckless witches defiling our honorable name," She replied, and then a breathtaking smile broke across her face. "Bonnie, we believe in you and trust you,"

"We believe in you and trust you," The other two witches reiterated, smiles adorning their faces too. "and we trust Blair too,"

Oblivious to their last sentence, I felt in my heart that I could trust them too and I knew that the Bennett witches were in approval of their words. Or else they wouldn't have let them contact me at all. As I'd once read in my Grimoire, witches of other families couldn't contact descendants unless they got permission of the original witch's family. So that meant Grams and Emily and the rest of them approved.

"So what is your task now?" They asked, as I felt my soul floating away and back to my real body. I could feel it travelling gracefully through the air and back to my room in Klaus's Minnesota retreat.

"To destroy Lia or convert her back to good," I murmured, just as I felt my soul smack back into my body. I felt someone shaking me and I looked up into Klaus's worried gray-blue eyes.

"Bonnie," He breathed out. "I thought I lost you…what happened?"

"The witches of my family needed to contact me," I lied deftly, sitting up so that we were nose to nose. I felt the warmth of sweat seep from my forehead and my neck and caught my breath. "They wanted to know I was okay,"

"And what did you tell them?" Klaus's sparkling blue-gray eyes focused on my own.

"I told them the truth: that I was okay and that I'm here on my own will. They were a little suspicious but I made them believe me. Everything's okay," I repeated more to myself than to him.

"But you were saying something about destroying and I couldn't make out the rest," Klaus pressed on.

"I wanted to destroy the idea they had of why I was here. They thought you'd kidnapped me," I muttered, the lies coming easily to me by now. I didn't know when I became such a good liar.

"And you assured them otherwise, I assume,"

"Yes," I breathed, concealing the fact I was lying so Klaus wouldn't detect it through the bond. I slid up off of the bed and started towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath to freshen up,"

"Okay, love and I thought of the perfect place to take you when you're done: ice skating," He announced, proudly.

"Ice skating?" I asked, because it was such a surprising thing for him to suggest.

"Yes, ice skating and then dinner maybe. I have some bad news though," Klaus told me.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a sinking feeling.

"Rebekah wants to tag along. She said she's bored because she's only going to start school tomorrow," He rolled his icy eyes at me and I shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't mind. I don't hate your sister," I muttered.

"That's weird. Most people do. She tends to have that effect on people,"

"Well, I don't hate her. Yet," I smirked before I entered the bathroom before I locked the door behind me and started getting ready for my bath. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I ran the water and saw how disheveled I looked. I could still see the 3 red haired witches on my eyelids and wondered how and when I was going to destroy Lia. I also wondered if Klaus would hate me for killing his witch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo… what did you guys think? A whole lot happened so tell me what you're thinking..Did anyone piece together what the Bennett family secret is? I've left some hints! For those of you who don't know, you'll find out very very soon! Xx**

**Next chapter: Bonnie, Bekah and Klaus go ice-skating and some interesting things ensue! **

**I'll try to update soon…please leave me a REVIEW so I can tell if I'm going in the right direction or not. Your opinion matters!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	19. New Best Friend

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 19- New Best Friend **

I sighed as I slipped on a pair of brown shorts and a beige and pink tank-top to wear as well. I'd just finished with my bath and I was starting to get a bad feeling about this ice-skating thing. I didn't really want to go anymore; I wanted to stay and uncover the bond breaking spell that Lia's relatives told me about and to find a way to destroy Lia once and for all, or try to convince her to rejoin the light.

I stared expressionlessly at my reflection in the mirror before I ran the brush through my damp hair and sighed once more. I grabbed my purse from on the bedside table and slid out of the room, not knowing what else to do. Klaus would kill me if I cancelled on him now and so would his sister Rebekah.

I walked downstairs silently, listening to Klaus engaged in hissed conversation with Rebekah. "No, I told you I was going to carry out that spell but I decided to wait a while because of the whole Bonnie thing," He was whispering fervently.

I extrapolated that they were in the dining room so I stayed sitting on the steps, casting a quick enveloping spell to make myself inaudible even to vampire ears. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying but because they were whispering, I could only make out parts.

Rebekah was speaking, "…brother, she's got you under her spell, you know? I haven't seen you this smitten since Tatia," I assumed she was talking about me and wondered frantically what spell Klaus had decided to delay. I had a terrible feeling about this in my gut.

"Don't ever speak of Tatia," Klaus responded, heatedly, his voice rising a few octaves. "Bonnie isn't like her. And it's my spell so I get to do what I want with it…. Besides, I thought you wanted to get the entire human experience…"

"I do… but your pride will get in the way of things with Bonnie and you'll wreck everything so I just wanted to make sure you have your nonexistent heart set on things," She responded, hushing her tone.

Klaus said something I couldn't make out and I heard footsteps so I hurriedly removed the enveloping spell and made a big show of stepping down the steps, my thoughts running crazy about the spell Klaus was talking about. And about Rebekah saying Klaus was under my spell, metaphorically of course. I wondered if he'd told her about the bond or not.

I could feel emotions ripple off of the bond and I struggled to hide my confusion and slight anxiety about what they were talking about before as I called out: "Klaus! I'm done…where are you?"

Klaus appeared from the dining room, his blonde sister following in his footsteps. "Here, love, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I said I was," I responded and I noticed how sharp my tone was only when the words left my mouth.

"Feisty," Rebekah laughed, looking like she was enjoying herself," Let me get my purse and then we may leave,"

"Don't take a century," Klaus rolled his eyes and I felt amused about how much like normal siblings they acted. "No pun intended,"

Rebekah ignored him in an over the top show of nonchalance and strutted up the stairs, leaving me alone with the hybrid that I had come to see as more than just a vampire-werewolf mutation. I somehow felt, that after the whole Annie thing and after me overhearing them about the spell, there was an elephant in the room.

Klaus eventually broke the silence, "Are you excited about ice-skating?" He asked me.

"Kind of," I lied; I really wasn't in the mood to go skate right now. I folded my arms across my chest and looked in any other direction than he was standing.

Klaus approached me, grabbing my arm. I yanked it out of his grip, "Don't touch me," I told him, in a quiet but lethal tone of voice.

Klaus looked shocked as she stood there, "What happened? We were getting along so well," He commented.

"We were," I replied, with a neutral tone to my voice, "Note my usage of the past tense,"

Klaus watched me for a few seconds and I turned away from him, just standing there. Suddenly, I felt Klaus's hands against my shoulders, shoving me against the wall. I hit it with impact, surprised that he would do this. I automatically chanted a self defense spell, making his hands set on fire. I knew it wouldn't phase the Original for very long but it would pain him for a couple of seconds at least.

Klaus glared at me, pulling his hands back and placing them on either side of me, a slight grimace on his face. I breathed in and out, watching for his next move.

"What has gotten into you?" He demanded, "Did you contact your friends some way and have them brainwash you?"

"No," I replied, shooting him a hateful look. This violence of his was exactly why I shouldn't trust hybrids, not even for a second. Sure, he was very kind yesterday and he apparently visited orphanages and played with little kids but he was an impulsive, pride-filled monster at other times. And as long as he kept treating me this way, we'd never get anywhere. "How could I have? You severed all connections to me,"

"You could have done a spell," He responded, tartly, his hands still encompassing me. He had a vicious glare on his face and felt so much anger seeping over from his side but also, a little bit of grief and was that loss?

"I'm sure you've done something to ensure I couldn't do a spell," I said, "Or did you not?" I shot him a challenging look.

Klaus stared back at me with an expression that told me that was exactly what he did. He didn't look convinced at my words, "You do know that if you escape, I will murder every single person you love, starting with your ex-boyfriend Jeremy and then your lover Damon Salvatore," He threatened and I saw the Old Klaus in front of me again.

"He's not my lover," I responded, and I fought the tears that were threatening to make their way out of my eyes at his violent, careless words. I thought I'd seen another side of him but I was wrong. He was ruthless, mean and nothing like the guy I'd seen yesterday… the guy I could tolerate and who I might have actually liked. "And I never said I'd try escaping. You just assume things,"

Klaus scoffed, "Then why has your attitude changed towards me? We were having a lovely time yesterday and you were happy," He said, his tone slightly softer than before but I wasn't going to be fooled.

"I was never happy; I was acting," I lied, "You're a ruthless, selfish monster and I should've known that the side I saw of you yesterday was all a giant lie; I'm not going ice-skating with you today, you can just go rot in hell," I spat then I shoved him away, catching him off guard with both my words as well as my actions. He stumbled and I zipped out from under his arms, storming away from him, through the living room and onto the terrace.

Once I got off the terrace, I ran into the garden just moving in any random direction. I found myself at the foot of a giant oak tree and I collapsed under it, tears already spurting out of my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it was because I'd had enough of the whole Klaus thing. Or because I missed my friends and family so much. But I knew it was more because I'd seen the hurt look in Klaus's eyes after I spoke, reminding me of when he told all to me last night about his history and about his feelings. Yet, I felt that that same sweet guy, who had told me about his family and the guilt he carried around with him, was not the same guy who'd shoved me against the wall and threatened me and my loved ones. And the problem was, I couldn't separate between the two of them.

I wept, warm tepid tears trailing down my cheeks and I hugged my knees to my chest, not wanting to ever get up. I felt sorrow and remorse slide across the bond and pushed those feelings away, not wanting to feel Klaus's emotions too. My own were too overwhelming. I leaned down, feeling embarrassed that the hybrid had affected me so much. If Elena or Caroline found out…. If _Damon _found out, they'd be so filled with consternation; I'd just want to die.

I heard footsteps nearing me and I ignored them, hoping it wasn't Klaus because I didn't know what to say to him and I didn't want him to see me so powerless and weak. And all because of him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Rebekah's blue eyes staring back at me, filled with such kindness, if I didn't know she was an Original vampire, I would never have guessed it.

I wiped my tears away, sitting up. She climbed beside me under the tree and we sat there, side by side. I pushed away more tears and she shook her head, "It's okay to cry, Bonnie," She murmured.

"Crying is for the weak," I muttered, sniffing, "I can't afford to be seen as frail,"

Rebekah laughed, "No, crying means you're strong, hun," She said, her voice honest, "Crying means you're human… and that you care about someone or something enough to express your feelings about them and that's strong in itself,"

I let her words sink in and sighed, "I shouldn't care about him," I told her because I knew she was referring to Klaus in that 'someone', "He's so callous and cruel sometimes…" I trailed off, wiping my eyes for the last time. Rebekah offered me a tissue and I dried my eyes.

"But he's noble and means well, I promise," Rebekah put in, "I know my brother. His pride is his tragic flaw. If he feels that anyone is tricking him or taking advantage of him, he flips out…."

"People should be able to control themselves. Last night, I saw a different side of Klaus but now it's gone," I almost told her about the spell I'd overheard them talking about but decided not to. I didn't even know why I was telling her so much; I just felt I could trust her.

"It's not gone. He hides it away but it's still there… Bonnie, I know my brother and I haven't seen him this enamored since he and Elijah fought over Tatia. You've really made him so human again. This morning, you should have seen how he spoke of you, like you were an angel," She smiled at me, watching my reaction. I noticed how beautiful she was; in fact, she hadn't a single flaw in her appearance. I wondered what quality was heightened when she become a vampire.

"It's because we've got a bond. A supernatural one that was created when I tried to…kill Klaus with my friends. It lets me know how he's feeling and contact him and he enters my dreams… things work both ways too," I explained, feeling the need to explain why Klaus cared so much.

Rebekah looked surprised for a second before she shook her head. "Back in the day, a little after Klaus and I first met Stefan and Damon Salvatore and I was still recovering from the whole Stefan Salvatore Syndrome, I had a witch working for me. I think it was a Martin witch of some kind," She paused to make sure I was listening, which I was, and went on, "When we had to leave town, this witch tried to kill me and he almost succeeded, carrying out a power draining spell…"

"And a bond was formed between you two," I concluded, "And did you fall for him?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Not a chance in hell, Bonnie. Sure the bond transfers emotions, allows you to dream walk, contact your bond mate and more insane stuff but it doesn't initiate love and caring," She told me, a sincere look on her face. "The bond was later broken by the witch and I was free," I wanted to ask her about the process but it would just make her suspicious and she might tell Klaus that I was expressing interest in breaking the bond. I wasn't sure how Klaus felt about the bond but I knew he certainly liked utilizing it.

"But I just can't believe that Klaus would suddenly be all for Team Bonnie after I tried to kill him a while ago,"

"Well, intentions change. Love changes them. I mean, I'm with you that at first Klaus might have been trying to manipulate you to do whatever," I noticed that she didn't meet my eyes, "but now, he truly does feel affection for you and when Klaus loves, it consumes him and makes him act irrationally,"

I pondered her words, "I can certainly see that," I admitted and a brief silence passed over us. "Where's he now?"

"When I came downstairs, he was in the parlor, drinking. There were broken glasses everywhere, my dear," Rebekah clarified, "which means he's very upset about something"

"I said some hateful things about him and about how I didn't have fun yesterday," I replied, quietly, resting my head on my knees.

"And you weren't telling the truth?" Rebekah asked, her expression neutral.

I shook my head, "Not a bit. Yesterday was one of the most fun dates I've ever been on." I recounted to her what happened and by the time I was done, she was beaming.

"Awww, ,love. And you say he isn't smitten," She shot me a disbelieving look before she sighed, looking down at her watch. "So are we still going ice-skating or not?" She demanded, jokily, reminding me very much of Caroline.

"I don't know if I feel up to it," I responded but I raised my head to meet her eyes. She looked so excited.

"Oh come on!" She punched my arm, "I'm going back to school in a few days and… aren't you going back to school?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it," I replied.

"Isn't that illegal here now? You're coming to school with me," She sang. Definitely like Caroline.

"But I'm still a student at Mystic Falls High school." I informed her with a sigh.

"I can help you with that," She winked, "And we don't have to go everyday; just a couple of times a week,"

I sighed, "Whatever. But what am I going to do about Klaus? I'm sure I'm not his favorite person in the world right now…" I trailed off.

"He'll get over it when we go ice-skating; he'll just act all normal even though it might be killing me inside," Rebekah jumped up, reaching her hand out to me. I took it and she yanked me to my feet. "Shall we?" She reached her arm out, humorously.

I shrugged and she slipped my hand through her own and grinned, "This is going to be so much fun. I haven't been ice-skating in decades," She said, "Literally,"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "How did it feel being locked up in a tomb anyway for all those years?" I questioned, asking the first question that came popping into my mind.

"It was like sleeping, only sometimes I woke up and found myself in pitch darkness," She admitted, a wince coming across her face. "Not the most pleasurable of circumstances,"

"And why did Klaus let you out especially? What about your other siblings?" I asked.

"Klaus was always my favorite brother so I used to treat him well… But he never would've done it if it wasn't for you, so I guess I have you to thank for that," She smiled, "Thanks so much,"

"You're welcome." I responded, as we approached the house. Rebekah made an excited squirm and took off running into the house, dragging me along with her. I felt my feet leave the ground and squealed, unable to stop myself.

"Niklaus, get your bottom in here right now," Rebekah yelled, as soon as we stepped into the mansion. We closed the door of the terrace behind us and I heard Klaus murmur something that I couldn't understand.

Rebekah unhooked her arm from my own and glared, "Bonnie's here, you silly billy," She said, loudly and a smile formed on my lips because of the nickname.

There was a crash in the room beside us, which I assumed was the parlor and then there were slow but even footsteps. Rebekah tapped her foot in a show of impatience and I giggled.

"Bonnie giggling with my sister, what has this world come to?" Klaus asked, in an amused tone of voice.

Rebekah shot me a meaningful look reminding me of what she said about Klaus acting all blasé even though he was pained inside. Her meaningful look turned into a beam, "Bonnie's my new best friend," She sang, slipping her arm around my shoulder. I didn't say anything and Klaus studied my face for a few seconds before he turned back to Rebekah.

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," I replied, because to be honest, I liked shocking him. "Me and Becks, BFF's,"

"What does that mean?" Rebekah hissed to me.

"Best friends forever," I responded, in a hushed tone of voice.

Rebekah grinned, "That's right," She responded, cheerily.

Klaus looked surprised at our camaraderie though the looks he was shooting me were detached and distant. He'd never looked that way at me before. I guessed he was more hurt by my comments than he let on. "How charming. Let's get to the ice-rink then," He announced, turning on his heel and starting towards the door.

Rebekah and I shared a look and followed him. I was psyched that I was making a new friend, even if she was an Original Vampire. Rebekah didn't actually seem as harmful as Klaus was and I wondered how she felt about being a vampire. Whether she felt anything at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We spent the first 20 minutes on the road stuck in traffic. It was surprisingly busy for a Friday morning and it was a little intimidating to be in the car with Klaus when he was in such a weird mood. One second, he'd be all kind and cheerful then the next second, he'd be annoyed and irritable. Like now.

"I don't get why the hell all these people are on the road," He snapped, honking on his horn. Klaus had kicked the driver out of the car, insisting to drive for some insane reason. He was just acting so impulsive.

"Calm down, brother," Rebekah said, "We have plenty of time to get to the rink," She touched his shoulder from the passenger seat and I was glad I was sitting in the back seat alone.

"It's just so irritating. I could just go and tear their heads off because I'm such a ruthless, selfish monster," Klaus quoted me from before shooting a scornful look that was definitely aimed at me into the rearview mirror.

Rebekah pursed her lips, "Nick," She responded, alarmed. "Take a few deep breaths and everything will be okay," She murmured and he looked over at her and her comforting expression and seemed to relax into his seat.

I spent the rest of the ride sinking in my seat, listening to the iPod Rebekah had lent me that she'd apparently purchased this morning on the way back from school. She'd already gotten Lia to load it with so much music for her. I was actually enjoying listening to Rihanna's 'Where Have You Been' when I felt the car stop.

I looked up and saw that we were parked. Klaus and Rebekah climbed out and he hurried away from the car towards the rink, not even throwing us a backward look. Rebekah sighed and waited for me to get out. I handed her the iPod which she placed into her purse, a frown on her face. "He's acting really wounded. See how I told you he covers his hurt with impulsive actions?" She asked.

I sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I regret what I said but there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done," I murmured, as we turned in the direction of the ice-rink and began walking.

Rebekah shook her head, "You need to talk to him. The key to any relationship is communication," She spoke as if she was all knowing.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not in a relationship. There's something going on but I don't know what it is," I told her honestly as we entered into the ice-rink. We spotted Klaus by the ticket desk, talking to the attendant who was clearly flirting with him. That annoyed me even though I didn't know why. Rebekah noted my expression and grinned.

"You mind," She announced, happily, "That means you care about him like he cares about you,"

"I do not mind that she's flirting with him. Why would I?"

"Your lip is curled and your eyes are gleaming with jaundice," She pointed out casually.

"They're not, Rebekah," I replied but I knew that I was lying. I did mind because I cared about Klaus. I was jealous and it sickened me that I could be envy someone talking to a hybrid who had killed Jenna and had murdered millions of innocents. "Why would I care?"

"You might not care. But your heart does…" Rebekah trailed off, "Let's go," She announced, taking me by the arm and dragging me towards Klaus. We arrived by his side just as he finished speaking with the attendant, 3 tickets in his hand.

"The skates are from over there," He gestured to a counter on the other side which had rows and rows of skates behind it. A spunky looking brunette with gleaming gray eyes stood behind it, reading a Fashion magazine. We started towards her, me and Rebekah trailing behind Klaus.

"Hey handsome," She asked, her eyes lighting up as she saw Klaus.

"Good afternoon," Klaus replied politely. "How are you today?"

The girl whose name tag read 'Claire' looked even more psyched that he was courteous. "I'm great… what about you? You're British, I see," She batted her eyelashes causing me to scoff.

She didn't even notice me and Klaus ignored me, "Yes, I am. And so is my sister," He gestured to Rebekah who was typing something into her cell phone. She nodded at the girl who looked even happier now that she found that Rebekah was Klaus's sister. She didn't even acknowledge me, beaming at Klaus.

"She's very beautiful… Guess it runs in your family then," Claire winked and I bit my lip, trying to hide my annoyance at the flirty brunette's words.

"And in yours," Klaus responded, an eye on me and I knew he was testing something. I wouldn't let him have his satisfaction. I just stood there, silently, folding my arms across my chest.

"That's very sweet," Claire responded. "But are you as good as the bedroom as you are with your words?"

That was the final straw; I stepped forward, placing my hand around Klaus's shoulder. "Yes, he is and even better too when he's in a good mood," I replied, sweetly, and the girl looked shocked.

"Are you with him?" She asked me, looking disapproving. Bitch.

"Yeah," I leaned forward to touch Klaus's cheek, earning a confused look by him. He hid it though and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Yes, we're very much together. Even though I'm a monster sometimes," He responded, pleasantly.

Claire looked unsure, "Well, I wish you the best then," She grinned but I was sure it was fake. "What are your shoe sizes then?"

She took them and handed us our skates. I slipped mine on quickly and avoiding Rebekah's self-righteous look, I clapped one last hand on Klaus's shoulder and skidded onto the ice, wanting to avoid what Klaus would say about what I just did. I didn't know why I did it but I did know one thing; I felt like I wanted to set that Claire girl on fire when she flirted with Klaus. Crazy, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Bon shows how much she actually cares for Klaus after her little outburst : ) I got some feedback saying Klaus was too sweet so I decided to mix in a little of his old self in there too because his danger is what draws us to him, right? That and his unwavering hotness! Klaus will do some irresponsible things next chapter, just warning you x) **

**Thanks to all of you who left me a review last time… I replied to a couple and I'll try to reply to a few more next time around! I just got back from Holiday so this is why the chapter's been delayed for so long.. I hope it was good enough.. **

**More Klonnie next chapter so review with what you want to happen : )**

**Later!**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	20. For You

**Breaking The Bond**

**Chapter 20- For You**

**A/N: THANKS for all the reviews! I love y'all so much. Your constant feedback is what keeps this story moving : ) **

I twirled around on the ice, oblivious to anything else. I'd always been graceful; after all, I'd been a cheerleader and before that, I'd danced ballet since I was a little child starting from the tender age of 4. I only gave it up when Caroline made fun of it for being a 'lame girly girl' pastime and I had to agree that it certainly wasn't as sexy and spunky as being a cheerleader. And since I only had time for one extracurricular sport, I'd dropped ballet.

I pirouetted gracefully and I heard someone clapping beside me. I turned to see a guy with curly ginger hair and warm brown eyes staring back at me, a look of wonder on his face. "What a great pirouette," He commented, "You're like an expert,"

"I used to dance ballet as a kid," I informed him, completing a 180 degree turn and looking back at him a little shyly.

"You're so graceful," He continued, "What's your name?"

"Thanks and my name's Bonnie, what about you?" I responded, pleasantly.

"Erik," The guy responded, and I suddenly met Klaus's icy gaze across the rink. He was watching me and Erik with a dangerous look in his eyes. I avoided his gaze, remembering with humiliation how I'd intercepted Claire who'd been flirting with him at the counter where we picked up our skates. "It's nice to meet you. Are you from around here?" He added, pleasantly.

"Kinda. I just moved in with some family," I responded, lying of course. I couldn't tell him the real reason I was in Minnesota. That I'd been forced to stay after a vampire-werewolf hybrid had promised to keep my family safe and had allowed his previous 'comrade'- and my best friend's true love- to go home.

"Where were you before that?" Erik asked, curiously. He leaned against the side of the rink and smiled up at me, warm brown eyes twinkling.

"Virginia. A small town called Mystic Falls to be precise," I replied, lazily leaning next to him.

"What a strange name," He commented and I wanted to tell him how apt the name was to our little town but I didn't because that would only spark more interest and I could only tell him so much.

"It is. But it's my home," I opted for and Erik nodded, looking like he understood.

He watched me for a few seconds before he spoke again."I'm going to go get a soda, do you want anything?" He asked.

"Um, could you get me a 7up?" I fished in my purse for 5 dollars but he shook his head.

"Drinks on me," He grinned, "But only if you agree to go out with me later,"

I smiled back at him, "I'll just pay for my drink then," I responded, cheekily.

"Ouch," Erik replied playfully, "You're really that repulsed by me?" An offended look flitted across his face and I wondered if he was kidding or not.

"Nah," I said, "I just have someone watching over me," I responded, feeling Klaus's burning eyes on my back. It made me feel uncomfortable but at the same time, I felt this sort of thrill flit through me that he was keeping an eye on me.

"Are you in a relationship?"Erik asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly," I replied, breezily running a hand through my wavy chestnut locks.

"Then Dinner, you and me, some night this week," He replied, persistently.

"I have school this week," I remembered my agreement with Rebekah, knowing that Klaus wouldn't be happy if I went out with this guy. We might've had a little spat but that didn't mean he'd be okay with me dating. At least I didn't think so.

"Me too," Erik replied, "I'm a senior. Which school are you enrolling at?"

"I'm not sure about the name of it," I muttered, "My friend signed me up for it," I gestured to Rebekah who was skating on the other side, chatting to a bunch of college-age guys who looked psyched that she was even looking in their direction. I could hear the constant buzz of her bubbly voice and the pang of her British accent clearly.

"I see," Erik put in, "Well, I'll go get our drinks, come back and then we'll discuss this,"

I shrugged, putting my money away. "I'll be here," I replied, skating along the edge of the rink, happily. This was actually very stress-free, this whole ice-skating thing…I didn't remember the last time I'd been ice-skating but I remembered going skating with Caroline, Matt and Elena once, back before the Salvatore brothers even came to town. Caroline was dating a jerk called 'Thomas Finch' at the time and she was skating with him and he was towing her along and dropped her on the ice. She broke her nose and we spent the rest of the day in Mystic Falls Hospital. Needless to say, she broke up with Finch the next day.

I smiled as I remembered that and noticed that the crowd of boys around Rebekah had dispersed to only a few. I skated over to her and she grinned at me, "I liked your little move back at the skate counter," She winked at me, ignoring momentarily the boys who were still trying to converse with her.

"That girl pissed me off," I sighed, "And you're right… I was jealous. I don't know why but I was…" I trailed off and Rebekah looked happy.

"You care for him," She repeated, "Where is my brother anyway?"

"He was just shooting me the evil eyes a while ago," I scanned the spot where he was standing a while ago and found him gone. I looked around the whole rink and he was nowhere to be seen.

Rebekah looked like she was listening, using her supernatural hearing. "Um, Bonnie.. I think you should go intervene. He's with that boy you were talking to… and it's not going well," She informed me, shooting me a knowing look.

"Erik?"

She nodded, "I guess. Go! He's outside the back door," She gestured to an emergency exit that was slightly ajar. I sighed, skidding to the farthest end and pulling my skates off once I climbed onto solid ground. I ran barefoot towards the emergency exit, trying to sense through the bond any emotions. I couldn't feel anything which was weird. _Klaus must know how to shield his emotions, like me_. I realized stupidly.

I pushed the door open and ran out, looking around. I heard a crash and a cry to the right so I ran in that direction as quickly as I could, my heart beating briskly in my chest. I found Klaus standing over a bleeding Erik who was yelping out in pain, a terrified look on his handsome face.

"Stop!" I cried, rushing over to them, vowing to stop whatever was happening.

Klaus looked over at me, "Bonnie. Come to save your dying new love interest?" He asked, grabbing Erik by the forearms and then throwing him against the wall. Erik's head missed the wall but his arm smacked into it, cracking.

I winced, feeling like I was going to cry, "Why are you doing this?" I asked Klaus, angrily.

"I'm very possessive of you, Bonnie. You should've known better than to mingle with lame boys like this," He announced, nudging Erik with his toe like he was a piece of trash on the floor. Anger flooded through me and I knew that Klaus could feel my irritation through the bond.

Erik was sobbing by now silently and I shot Klaus a frown, "We were just talking. Nothing happened. Besides, you were flirting with girls so you shouldn't blame me," I responded, coldly, not meeting his eyes.

I could hear the frustration in his tone: "That was very different. I heard you agreeing to go out with him," He responded, angrily.

"I never said that." I gulped, "And you know why? Because I care about _you _, Klaus," I ran a hand through my hair, "As crazy as it seems, you've spun my world upside down and no matter how hard I try, I can't push away what I feel towards you," I admitted, feeling frustrated with myself more than anything.

Klaus studied me for a few seconds then his face softened, "And what do you feel?" He asked, and I noticed Erik squirming on the ground and sighed, knowing this had to be done first.

"I'm pulled to you even though I don't want to be. At first, I thought you were using me but Rebekah convinced me that you weren't. I can't stop thinking about how hurt you looked when I lashed out at you this morning and I don't know what I feel exactly, but I know I want to give you a chance or I'll regret it," I finished and Klaus just watched me before he sighed and climbed over to Erik. He sat the guy up and cut into his own arm with his teeth before he brought it to Erik's blue-with-fear lips. Erik drank and I was glad that his wounds would heal quickly.

"You will forget this ever happened (you tripped over and that's how you're so wounded) and you will go back inside and find some boring ginger haired girl like yourself and chat her up and you will forget Bonnie and that you even met her," Klaus compelled him once his wounds had healed enough.

Erik repeated and Klaus nodded and pulled him to his feet, "Good," He replied.

Erik looked confused, "What's good?" He asked, and I guessed the compulsion was working. I flinched because I hated how compulsion made people so powerless to the vampires.

"That you're not more hurt. You tripped over and hit that wall," Klaus replied, innocently. _What a liar_…

Erik laughed, "How stupid of me," He muttered, sounding amused. "I guess I'll go back in. See you later, man,"

I watched in astonishment as he walked inside. It always amazed me how compulsion worked, how people were treated like such puppets.

Then Klaus and I were just standing there and he sighed, "I had to do that because everyone has to know, Bonnie. You're mine." He walked over to me, bringing his hands to my cheeks and cupping them, "Nobody else can touch you. When I saw him leaving, I just saw red because I don't like other people touching what's mine,"

"I'm not a possession, Klaus," I fought with the feminism I possessed. "You can't just make me your property,"

"I know that, love. You're so much more," He gently caressed my cheeks and I leaned into his touch, succumbing to it like a moth towards a flame. I couldn't stop the attraction I felt for Klaus and I didn't want to, I realized.

I sighed, "I shouldn't have called you a ruthless, selfish monster earlier. I just can't stand violence," I murmured, "I know that you sometimes can be brutal but I know also what drives that…you told me everything about why you are what you are and now despite everything, I care about you,"

Klaus's eyes shone, "I care for you, Bonnie, so much. You know that. And I know I'm sometimes horrible and just bloody awful but I can be good too, I promise I will show you that," He admitted, looking relaxed. Then he grinned, "It was pretty sexy how you fended off that blonde girl for me,"

"I didn't like how she was talking to you," I responded, feeling my face heat up a little.

"You were jealous, my love, just as I was jealous of you talking to that scumbag," Klaus clarified. "And even though you didn't know him, you didn't even second guess coming to save him. That's just the person you are; a beautiful soul,"

I smiled at the compliment: "I couldn't have let him die because of me," I informed Klaus.

"I wouldn't have killed him," Klaus insisted, though I didn't quite believe him.

"I think that you might've. You sometimes go blind with rage and you need to learn to control yourself," I responded, touching his arm gently.

"I'll try. For you," Klaus murmured, taking my hand and squeezing it. I didn't reply. I just sighed. "Ready for some skating?" He asked.

I nodded and we walked hand in hand into the ice-rink and I wondered how I'd gotten into this situation. Elena and Caroline would've thought me insane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus towed me along gently; nothing like the rough towing along Thomas Finch had done to Caroline. It was tender and he was acting like I was a delicate antique that he was afraid to break. It was nice after the violence he'd treated me with the previous morning. Rebekah's eyes kept flitting over to us every so often from where she was hanging out with a few college age kids and she'd shoot me a look of appreciation.

"So what was so impressive about that Erik kid anyway?" Klaus asked, breezily, as if he didn't really care though I know he did.

I got an idea to tease him a little: "He seemed nice… and like he didn't murder innocent people," I said the last part teasingly, in a slightly hushed tone so the passers by wouldn't hear us.

Klaus's ruby red lips formed a smile and then he got a serious expression on his face. "I haven't killed anyone since you've been living with me. Drained, yes, but not to the point of death," He admitted, with a forlorn look on his face.

I looked away, trying to keep my face expressionless even though I was disgusted more than impressed that he hadn't committed murder in the short few days I'd been here with him.

Klaus sensed my discomfort and sighed, "Do you want to go get something to eat now?" He asked, changing the subject swiftly.

I smirked at him deviously, "I'd rather we play tag first," I teased, before I touched his shoulder, "Tag, you're it"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this game," Klaus said thoughtfully, as he watched me edge away from him, a daring look in my eyes.

"Just catch me!" I cried, before I skidded as fast I could across the ice. I knew I'd be more than easy for Klaus to catch but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I skated around in an '8' formation and wondered where Klaus was. I was about to go look for him when I felt a solid figure slam into me and pin me to the side of the rink. I looked up to see Klaus's stunning gray-blue eyes boring into mine, his hands on either sides of my face, cupping my cheeks.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath from the shock and from the previous running and Klaus just watched me before he leaned forward, bringing his lips seductively to my neck: "Caught you," He muttered, leaning down and placing a tender kiss to my neck.

My breath caught because of how close we were and I wondered what it would feel like to actually make out with Klaus. Would it be like making out with Jeremy? I pushed that thought away because everything was more passionate with Klaus therefore making out would be more fervent too. Definitely.

Klaus stroked my cheeks and I noticed we were chin to chin. I stood up straight so that our foreheads were touching. I could feel his breath on my face and wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him closer. Any second now, we'd be kissing. I could feel Klaus's lips nearing my own and longed for the moment when they would finally touch.

"Are we going to leave or what?" Rebekah's voice cut into our intimacy and I slid out from under Klaus, embarrassed.

He turned to shoot his sister an annoyed look, "Couldn't you have waited a second, sister?" He asked irritably.

I blushed and Rebekah smirked, "Nope," She shot me a teasing look, "Look, um, my friend, Jamie's going to take me out for dinner so you guys go ahead. Don't wait up for me," She winked, gesturing to a handsome looking African American boy who was smiling over at us politely.

"So you had to interrupt us to tell us you're not going for dinner with us?" Klaus asked, an irked look on his face. His fair eyebrows were raised accusingly.

"Pretty much," Rebekah responded, before she reached forward to hug me, "See you later, BFF,"

"Bye," I chuckled into her shoulder and she waved at us one more time before she hurried off with 'Jamie', who offered her his arm and led her away,

"That was annoying," Klaus commented, turning back to me, awkwardly.

"It was cute. I like your sister," I replied, humorously. I watched as Jamie helped her out of the rink and into her own shoes. They were acting so cute together; it was adorable.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Now where were we?" He asked, a flirtatious look in his gray-blue eyes.

"Leaving to eat," I teased, "But I was thinking… I'm kind of tired so how about we just order in?"

"Like a Chinese Takeaway?" Klaus asked, as I climbed over the edge of the rink and he followed me.

"Yeah, or Pizza," I suggested, "How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds splendid. We can pick up a movie at a rental store too. A chick-flick if you want, love," Klaus told me and I was shocked he actually knew that much about what teenage girls liked to do. It was scary even.

He noticed me staring at him, "What?" He added, his hands on his hips.

"You just really know teenage girls," I replied, not knowing whether to be freaked out or impressed. I opted for a mixture of the two.

"I did my research," He responded, as we walked over to pick up our shoes.

Claire smiled at us and handed us our respective shoes. I changed quickly and passed my skates over and she shot me an approving look, "Lucky," She mouthed, as Klaus unfastened his own skates.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks," I mouthed back, running a hand through my hair and watching as Klaus handed her his skates and took back his own shoes. He climbed into them and we were good to go.

"Thank you, Claire," Klaus said once we were done and I shot her one last smile and we hurried out of the ice-rink.

"We could just pick up the pizza and take it home to eat. We won't have to wait very long that way," I suggested, as I climbed into the passenger seat.

Klaus slid into the driver's seat. "I know of a good pizza place a few streets over. And there's a movie rental store on the road by the mansion," He said, as he revved the engine up.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Not for a long time. But I go out a lot. I have a house in almost every state that I keep on shifting too and some houses in the rest of the world as well," He informed me, a look of satisfaction on his face.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm impressed. Do you have one in Italy?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Spain?"

"Yes, a villa and a small house on the beach,"

I thought of another place I'd always wanted to go: "Egypt?"

"Yup,"

"Mexico?" I started asking about random places.

"A flat, yeah,"

"Australia?"

"I have one house in Perth and one mansion in Melbourne. I spent a lot of time in my Melbourne mansion in the past few years," Klaus informed me, turning onto a road.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia," I commented, just as Klaus pulled into a parking space. "And see those hot Australian guys,"

"They're not that hot," Klaus put in defensively.

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well if Liam and Chris Hemsworth are anything to judge then you're mistaken…" I trailed off.

Klaus's eyes narrowed and I felt a sickening feeling that I'd put two of my favorite swoon-worthy actors in danger. He could find them and hunt them down or something… "Who are they?" He asked, a few seconds later. "Do they go to your school?"

"I wish," I sighed, "Nope, they're actors, silly,"

Klaus frowned deeply, "I see," He said, not looking pleased. Then he killed the engine and turned to me, taking both of my hands. "But my earlier promise still stands about taking you anywhere. Wherever you want to go. Just say when," He replied, magnanimously and I could sense the truth of his words through the bond. He was telling the truth.

I felt an excited tingle go through my body as I imagined all the far away places I wanted to visit. From the all-famous beaches of Australia to the Eiffel Tower to the Pyramids of Giza to a romantic gondola ride in Venice, Italy, I couldn't make up my mind. And it felt so amazing to know that I might actually be able to go there and not just imagine those places.

Klaus watched my face, "Just tell me when and we'll be on the next plane there," He promised me and I nodded, feeling a rumble in my stomach, glad that he'd forgotten about the Hemsworths.

"Alright, pizza time," I replied, breaking the mood and Klaus shot me an amused look.

"Sure," He responded pleasantly, climbing out of the car and quickly walking over to my side to open the door for me. I took his outstretched hand and climbed out, shooting him a suspicious look.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked him, warily, "Is it because you almost killed my friend?" I added, sweetly.

"That ass is your friend now?"

"He was kind," I defended Erik, folding my arms across my chest.

"How come he can be nice without you being suspicious and I can't?" Klaus countered, imitating my actions and staring at me with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

I prodded him in the chest, "Because you're you… a sadistic killer type and he's an innocent human," I tried my best to explain how I was feeling.

"An innocent human who wanted to get you into his bed more than anything," Klaus retorted, shooting me a smug look.

"Erik was not like that," I told him, though I wasn't really sure: "He was a polite, pleasant boy,"

"I don't like how you're defending him like he's an angel," Klaus said, a warning tone to his voice, "This is a small town. I could easily find out where he lives…"

"You wouldn't," I gripped his hand, "He's a nice boy… I know that you wouldn't do that while you're thinking straight,"

"I can't think straight while I'm around you," Klaus admitted to me, "And don't doubt what I'll do anything when something concerns you. You're the only thing I don't joke about, Bonnie," I could see the ominous tone and possessiveness of his voice and I shivered slightly.

I didn't know what to say. "I don't want anybody hurt because of me. I still have my magic, Klaus," I reminded him, a slight threat to my tenor.

"And I'm still a super-hybrid who will do anything I need to protect what is mine," He responded, in a casual tone of voice.

"I won't let you murder innocents, Klaus," I responded, fervently.

"Then don't make me have to," He responded, and with that, he turned away from me and stomped into the pizza store, looking very much like a teenager who didn't get what they wanted. I couldn't help the giggle that I let out as I followed him into the store.

I cared about Klaus and all but I wouldn't let him kill innocent people. Not on my watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Klonnie are always in conflict but they have an epic love/hate relationship that's HOT, right?**

**LOL, I couldn't help the comment about Chris and Liam Hemsworth cause I'm kinda in love with them ahahha : ) Almost as much as JoMo and Ian Somerhalder…. OMG guys I couldn't believe it that Joseph Morgan didnt win BEST VILLAIN at the TCA's! I mean, what the heck? Have they SEEN him? He's the best freaking villain on TV... Soooo mad that he didn't win!  
><strong>

**Anyway, what did you think of the developments? My sister was reading this story and said I need to keep Klaus in character cause he's gone soft over Bonnie so I put a little bit of that in, you know. We're back to possessive, danger Klaus lol… **

**Leave some love for Bonnie and Klaus please : ) and for those of you wondering about Caroline and Damon and the Bennett Family Secret, there will be more on that in the next chapter! **

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **


	21. Blair

**Breaking the Bond**

**Chapter 21- Blair **

Caroline shielded her eyes as she finally landed on the ground with a bump. This had certainly been the strangest journey she'd ever been on in her life. First, she was plunged into darkness and she was alone, so alone, but she could hear Lucy's voice in her head, chanting and chanting words in Latin she didn't understand. This went on for a long time. Then she felt herself spinning, and she was glad in that instant that she hadn't eaten much or she would've thrown up. She felt her insides toss and turn and she felt that she was being so shaken her head might fall off. It didn't though; she checked every 5 minutes that it was still taped to her body.

Then she was thrown into the relentless darkness once more and this lasted for a while. She could sense Damon by her; she'd learned how to do that as a vampire so she felt secure. She could also tell that Lucy was beside them because every so often she'd chant a couple of words. Caroline wondered where they were going and if this darkness would ever come to an end. She wondered how long they had been travelling and how Bonnie was doing. What Klaus the sadistic beast was doing to her… She'd never forgive herself if something had happened to her best friend. Never.

The final stage brought Caroline into a sudden light and she could feel herself flying, the whoosh of the wind blowing her hair in her face. She felt something squeeze her hand and she looked to her side but could see nothing but stunning light and skies of light purple. Wow, she thought. She felt another squeeze.

"Damon?" She worded, closing her eyes and loving the caress of the wind against her hair and then it's tickle on her face.

"Yes, it's me," She heard Damon's gruff voice, "Are you okay?"

Caroline nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes, I am. Are you?" She responded, wondering if he was experiencing the same bliss she was. It was like no feeling she'd felt before.

"I'm still kicking," Damon responded, his voice dreamy.

She opened her eyes as a warming presence floated over her. It was so good and pure and so like Bonnie, she knew it was a Bennett witch. She saw Lucy's face in her mind, "We're about to land. We've been travelling for 18 hours now because there was a slight disturbance in the psychic field," She informed her, a tired look on her face.

Caroline knew she'd been working extra hard to get them where they were supposed to be and she smiled at her, "Thank you, Lucy, for everything," She gratified and Lucy merely nodded.

"When we get there, I can't stay because I must go home. I have things to do and I need to keep in contact with the elders," She informed Caroline who nodded.

"We'll find our way back home. Don't worry. Where are we now?" She asked, as she felt her self float downwards and she knew they'd be landing soon. Could just sense it.

"In Tulsa, Oklahoma. I have brought you to the house where the secret of the Bennett family is kept. The time is right for the secret to be revealed and for the world to be finally rid of darkness. Use this tool and use it well," Lucy responded mystically, making Caroline feel even more confused.

"Okay, but will this tool help us to get to Bonnie quickly?" Caroline asked.

Lucy nodded, "Hopefully. I cannot tell you what the secret is but you will figure it out as soon as you enter the house, I promise you that. Okay, you're about to arrive. Please relay to Damon all I have told you and I hope you make it to my cousin soon," She concluded, a sad smile crossing her face.

"I hope so too and of course I will," Caroline smiled back at her, her bright beam conveying all the thankfulness and respect she held for the elder Bennett cousin. "See you soon, Lucy," She muttered, and just as she did, she felt a sudden light and then her feet touched the ground.

She heard a thump beside her and knew Damon had arrived. The light eventually faded and they were standing there side by side, breathing in and out heavily. "Are you in one piece?" Damon asked, looking around in wonder. They were in a deserted looking street with only a couple of houses and it was pitch dark which meant it was night. Caroline could sense the magic in the air even though she wasn't a witch.

Caroline nodded, "Yes, thankfully. We made it," She announced, suddenly grinning as she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where are we?" Damon's eyebrows were scrunched up and Caroline realized she was supposed to tell him what Lucy had told her. Caroline sighed and enlightened him with all the witch had said to her.

Damon nodded when she was done speaking, "So this is the house…" He trailed off, gesturing to the one nearest to them with a ruby red door and the number '18' on it.

Caroline scrunched her nose up, "It doesn't look very magical but I guess…" She conceded, and then they both looked over to each-other in silent exhaustion. It had been a draining journey but both Caroline and Damon knew they could rest after they found Bonnie. Or at least after they found out how to find Bonnie.

"Come on," Damon's eyes sparked with sudden determination as he thought of his Bonnie and how much he missed having someone around who understood him and who read through his facades. Someone who could tell how he was feeling and who always challenged him, no matter what. Someone who made him feel he wanted to care. And now he had to care enough for her to push past his tiredness and do what had to be done.

"Okay," She responded because she had lost her sister in every sense when Klaus had forced Bonnie to stay with him. Together, the supernatural duo started towards the gate that surrounded the house. Damon opened it and they walked up the path towards the door, both of them feeling nervous.

Damon was the first to reach the door and he pressed the doorbell before he could hesitate. They waited together and when there was no reply, Damon pounded on the door.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked Damon because maybe it was late and whoever lived in the house was asleep.

"It's 2AM but I don't care. I need to get to Bonnie," Damon persisted and after he banged a couple more times, they heard shuffling behind the door. "Finally," He added in a hushed tone of voice.

Caroline's eyes sparkled with hope as the door edged open and her jaw dropped when she recognized the woman who had opened the door. With curly brown hair, light brown eyes and caramel colored skin stood Abby Bennett, Bonnie's mother who had left her when she was a child and had never turned back.

Abby's eyes lit up with surprise, "Caroline Forbes?" She asked, looking over at the blonde vampire who was still frozen in shock.

Caroline nodded immediately, "Abby Bennett?" She responded and Damon stood there, not understanding anything.

Abby sighed, "That would be me. I was told by my elders that I was expecting 2 vampires and that I should let them in and by your auras, you are them. So come in," She spoke in a quiet, wary tone and both vampires slid past her into the house. "I just had the tea on the kettle. Would you like some? I'd assume you would after your journey,"

Damon was about to protest that he didn't want any damn tea and that he just wanted Bonnie when Caroline spoke out, "Sure," She exclaimed, in a kind voice, as Abby ushered them into the sitting room.

Damon rolled his eyes as Abby nodded and rushed off to go make the tea. "Who the heck is she? Bennett?" Damon hissed immediately once she was gone.

Caroline got a somber look on her face, "That's Abby Bennett. Bonnie's mother. She left her as a child and just disappeared. Bonnie hasn't seen her since she was 7 years old, I think," She frowned as she remembered how much Bonnie had needed her mom especially with her absentee father who was at work most of the time. Caroline and Elena had had to substitute for her family and though Caroline didn't mind being there for Bonnie, there were just some things that needed a Mom.

"That's low," Damon muttered, "Do you think she's the Bennett family secret or knows something about it?"

"She must. Or Lucy wouldn't have brought us here," Caroline countered, running a hand through her hair and sinking down into the couch. Damon sat on the armchair, tracing patterns on it.

"What would Bonnie think if she thought she was here?" Damon questioned, a moment later.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know… honestly…" She said, just as Abby entered the room with their teas. Caroline took hers and took a dainty sip watching as Abby sat down beside her on the couch, taking her own drink into her hands.

"So let's get down to business. What do you know about the Bennett Family Secret?" Damon asked, a moment later, in a resolute tone.

Abby sighed, "I know everything about it. And it's not an 'it'. It's a 'her'." She explained sounding exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Damon's eyebrows screwed up and he sipped his drink.

"I'll show you in a few minutes," Abby put in, "This tea actually has a remedy in it that prevents you from talking about the secret later. Until the time is right,"

Damon spat out a mouthful and glared at the witch, "Why are you spiking our drinks without telling us? Caroline, I don't trust these witches…" He trailed off, annoyed.

"I told you," Abby said, "And I was only doing what the elders asked of me. It's a great honor that they even allowed you to know. This secret has been kept for almost 15 years now,"

"Does Bonnie know this secret?" Caroline added, taking a sip of her drink. She didn't mind if she couldn't speak about the secret if it meant that they could find Bonnie and save her.

"No,"Abby said sadly, "I'll explain everything later or better yet, I'll let her explain,"

"Who's her?" Damon asked once more, putting his tea down and standing up. "Show us now. We didn't come all this way to just drink some tea with some witchy juju in it,"

Abby nodded, "Fine. She's been expecting you," She told them both, standing up and leading them out of the room. Caroline dropped her tea and followed Damon and Abby out of the room and towards the stairs. They all climbed up silently, none of them saying a word and Caroline was so anxious to find out the secret, she had to keep herself from using her vampire speed and shoving Abby out of the way and finding this bloody secret out herself.

They stopped in front of the second door to their right and Abby stopped and took a deep breath. "You may go in. I'll be downstairs, if any of you try anything… I'm still a fully practicing Bennett witch so no funny business," She warned, a dangerous glint coming into her eyes for the first time.

Both Caroline and Damon nodded, Damon more sardonically than seriously and Abby started down the steps again. Caroline knocked on the door and immediately a female voice called: "Come in, I'm in my bedroom,"

They did, opening the door and finding another hall inside. They kept on walking until they found a room with a bed which they assumed was a bedroom, "Hi?" Caroline called out and Damon had his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Suddenly, they saw movement in the side of the room and a petite girl stepped forward. Both supernaturals froze in shock because there, dressed in a figure hugging brown dress and with her chocolate colored hair straight hanging down her back and glinting emerald green eyes that could only belong to her, was Bonnie.

Caroline acted on impulse, rushing towards the girl and throwing her arms around Bonnie. Bonnie hugged her back stiffly and Caroline stepped back tears of joy in her eyes. "Bonnie, you're okay," She exclaimed, a while later. Damon took a few steps forward unsure of how to act.

Bonnie grinned, "I'm not Bonnie, silly. I'm Blair Bennett," She responded, her voice eerily like Bonnie's.

Everything about her resembled Bonnie. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her demeanor and the way she dressed…The only difference was this girl had pin straight hair and front bangs that Bonnie had only sported for a while.

"What?" Damon and Caroline asked in sync.

Blair laughed, "I'm Blair, Bonnie's twin sister," She danced forward gracefully, offering her hand. "How do you do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This movie or this one?" Klaus asked, a pensive look on his face as he held up 'John Tucker Must Die' in one hand and 'Batman Begins' in the other hand.

"John Tucker Must Die," I said definitely, almost surprised when he didn't protest- merely shrugged and put the other movie down before slipping the movie into the DVD player. I took a bite of pizza and leaned back into the couch, "But these movies are old, Klaus…. Why did you pick them?"

"I don't know. I just did. I don't exactly spend my time watching the box office, love," Klaus rolled his eyes as he sank down next to me on the couch. He took a slice of pizza, biting into it.

"Oh I thought you were one of those movie people," I said sarcastically, as I ate more pizza and watched the movie start. This was one of my favorite movies of all time.

"You did, did you?" Klaus asked, leaning towards me. "Well, I don't think I am," He commented neutrally, my breath catching in my throat as he neared me. He reached forward and then swiftly brushed his hand across my cheek in a caring caress. He then sank back into his own seat and I felt something like…disappointment… that he hadn't kissed me. Wasn't that crazy?

"What did you do that for?" I put in, biting more pizza and swallowing.

"You had some tomato on your face," Klaus informed me, crisply as he looked in distaste at the movie."Is this a chick flick?" He asked, a moment later.

"So you are a movie person…" I trailed off, laughing, "Yes, it is… and to be honest, I thought you'd protest when I chose it because all guys had these types of movies," I admitted, eating my last bit of pizza and sighing as I shuffled back so I was sitting with my back to the side of the couch. Klaus snuggled by me and pulled my feet onto his knees and I felt some warmth flood through me at that gesture of care.

"Do you fancy watching this movie, Bon?" Klaus asked me, a moment later, as he looked over at me watching the movie, a look of amusement on my face as I watched Brittany Snow talk to her mother in the movie.

I nodded, "This is one of my favorite movies," I informed him, "It makes me laugh so hard,"

Klaus watched me speak, a strange expression on his face. "Then I'll endure it for you," He promised kindly.

I smiled, "Thank you," I commented, just as Lia burst into the room and I remembered what her ancestors had said about taking her down.

She bowed her head as she approached Klaus, "Hello Master. Is there anything I could do for you?" She asked, her tone reverent. She offered him a polite smile then shot a fake one at me, "Bonnie,"

"Hi Lia," I spoke before I turned to look at the screen, giggling as John Tucker walked across school in the movie.

Klaus's eyes locked on mine and I could feel him smile and rub my knees. He seemed to have forgotten that Lia was there.

Lia looked irritated as she folded her arms across her chest, "Master?" She pressed.

Klaus looked up to her finally, a disgusted look on his face. "Leave us alone, Julia," He demanded, crisply.

Lia stared at him for a second then nodded and slinked off, disappointed. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl whose unrequited feelings would make her do anything for Klaus and I sighed.

"You could have been a little nicer," I commented, a moment later. I reached forward to pull the bowl of popcorn onto my knees and dug my hand into it.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Why? She's annoying… and besides, I feel you don't like her so why are you respecting her all of a sudden?" He asked, taking some popcorn and chewing it noisily.

I shot him an appalled look, "Don't chew like that! I thought you were an Englishman," I commented, chuckling slightly as he chewed deliberately vociferously to spite me.

Klaus grinned when he was done with the mouthful, "I am," He said, "And a respected one of noble blood too,"

"Then act like it," I grinned back and sighed, "And about the Lia thing… I never didn't respect her. I respect everyone-,"

Klaus cut me off, "You didn't respect me before," He put in, pointedly staring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You were a sadistic murdering hybrid. You are. You must see why I'm a little ambivalent towards respecting you," I returned slyly, my eyes still on the TV.

Klaus ignored my comment with an eye roll, "Well, to respect someone and to dislike someone are two different things. You can respect and not like someone at the same time. You don't like Lia but you respect her," He said, snatching the bowl of popcorn from my hands and throwing a couple into his mouth.

I watched him chew a speculative look on my face. "You've been observing me very well," I put in, a moment later as I turned back to the TV.

"Yes," Klaus said and then I could feel his hands on my cheeks. I turned to look at him and saw his icy gray-blue orbs staring back at me, burning with passion and interest at the same time. Those eyes, which I had once seen as heartless and callous, were now filled with understanding and care and attention, attention unlike any other I'd received before. I felt like he was examining something he admired more than anything in this world, something he felt was so important and nobody had ever made me feel that way. Not Jeremy, Not Elena and Caroline, Not even my parents.

My heart swelled for his man and I watched him caress my cheeks. After a moment, I sighed, "I still don't understand why you want me. I get that I'm powerful and all but I've never been special. Caroline was homecoming queen and had a million admirers at a time, Elena was this social butterfly that everyone loved and admired and I was just their boring sidekick. Why me?" I asked, my heart breaking as I remembered how prosaic and commonplace Elena and Caroline had always made me felt while I stood in the shadows as they soaked in the limelight.

"Because you don't see yourself as you ought to," Klaus insisted and I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. "You are a jewel, Bonnie and anyone who doesn't see that doesn't know how to pick a woman. You're more extraordinary than Caroline Forbes or Elena Gilbert, and you always will be. Not only because of your out of this world powers but because of your personality. You have this spark in you that I haven't seen in anyone in a while, and I was attracted to it like a moth to a flame. You drew me in and no matter how I tried I knew I had to have you… when we bonded, I felt I was the luckiest man on earth," At the mention of the bond, I felt my emotions tingle and remembered why I was here, "Because I was bonded to a girl with fire and spark and she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Bonnie, the color of your eyes, that emerald leafy green, is now my favorite color. The luster of your skin, that flattering caramel, is more attractive than the glimmer of silk. You don't know how much I want to just stroke your soft skin and hold you close to me and breath in your unmistakable musky scent," He trailed his hand down my arm and I felt sparks ignite. I couldn't speak, just listen. "Do you know that you smell of cherries and whipped cream? Do you know how appealing that scent is to me? Do you know that I haven't been able to sleep with any woman since you've come into my life because I know that I'll never experience pleasure with them, half of what I could potentially experience with you…And your hair, it's the equivalent of soft, glossy satin and I wish I could run my hands through it and have you sleep on my chest while I stroke it," He trailed off and I felt tears come to my eyes at his heartfelt confession.

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet and we walked out onto the porch, leaving the TV on, blaring, but I didn't care. I was falling head over heels in love with what was supposed to be my enemy. It was an addictive feeling and I'd never felt so special before. I now knew why Elena was attracted to Damon and how good it felt to have someone love you so intensely no matter what you do.

The garden was empty but Klaus flicked the porch lights on and took my hands in his, squeezing them. He gazed into my eyes and I was about to wipe my tears when he brought his finger to my face and gently swiped the tears off, letting his hand linger where they once trickled.

"Klaus," I whispered, "I don't know what to say to all that,"

"Then don't say anything, love," Klaus muttered, "I'm not done yet. You are as beautiful inside as you are out. You are loving, in every sense of the word, and loyal to those who have trusted you, even those who use you just for your powers….fiercely loyal. You are determined and you never give up, never ever, and you possess all the qualities of virtue, the qualities I will probably never possess, those like honesty, fidelity, pure and unadulterated love and more… I will never deserve you, I have done so much bad in my life but with this bond, I got some hope…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair and looked pained. I could feel every emotion he felt through the bond and I wanted to hug him and comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay.

"You can possess those good qualities," I spoke up finally, "I have seen how caring and thoughtful you can be like at the orphanage and so many other times. I know you are not the vulgar coldblooded killer you pretend to be, you told me so… you feel guilt when you kill people and you see their faces and feel terrible and that means that there is some good left in your heart," I sighed, "And because of that, I can give you a chance," I murmured, bringing my own hands to his cheeks.

I looked into his eyes which were glowing with hope that I would understand and pain because of the undying remorse he felt. "You were once human and I know you still have some humanity in you, that is why I'm not giving up on you, no matter how crazy that is," I went on and Klaus stared at me. I leaned towards him, gently letting my lips brush his own in our very first kiss. It was sweet and tender and everything a first kiss should be.

I pulled back and saw the look of shock on his face, "You kissed me?" He questioned, sounding shocked at the thought.

"Yes," I murmured with a smile in my voice, "I did and I want to kiss you again, actually," I added, feeling a tingle where our lips had touched.

Klaus smirked and pressed his lips down onto mine, full of love and passion. I knotted my hands into his smooth hair and curved my back to deepen the kiss. I kissed him back, breathless, and I felt so alive and so unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I pulled back, out of breath and I just gazed at him and saw the love he felt for me. I took his hands and squeezed them, "That was nice," I said, breaking the silence.

Klaus nodded, "It felt right," His British accent rang fully and I smiled at him, suddenly feeling tired. I yawned and Klaus smiled, "Bedtime for the witch," He commented.

I shook my head, "I'm not tired," I lied, just as I yawned again.

"Yes you are, you stubborn girl," He protested, as he started leading me into the house.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not!" I responded, as I heard the TV on, "Let's go finish the movie," I said even though I felt tiredness washing over me, the exhaustion of a long day catching up with me finally. I forced my eyes open and I heard Klaus laugh and realized I was leaning against his shoulder.

"You just fell asleep on me," Klaus chuckled, "Don't say you're not tired,"

I sighed, finally submissive, "Alright, I am," I commented as we started up the stairs together, "Are you going to bed?" I asked.

"I might go out for a late night snack," He trailed off, watching my reaction as we approached my room.

I glared at him then sighed, "Can't you drink from a blood bag later?" I asked, obliviously batting my eyelashes at him.

Klaus stood frozen watching me and then nodded, "Yes, why?" He questioned me.

"I want you to sleep with- next to me tonight, if that's okay," I added an inquisitive tone to my voice and Klaus just smiled at me.

"Just sleeping?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

I nodded, "Just sleeping," I responded, tiredly.

"That's fine by me. Just let me get into my jammies," Klaus said and I laughed out loud because it was just so funny how normal he was sometimes. The fact that he'd used the word 'jammies' was a plus.

"Alright," I spoke when I was done laughing and Klaus just stared at me. "I'll get ready too… hey, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your laugh is the most harmonious sound I've ever heard," He gazed at me and I felt my cheeks warm for the first time in a very long time.

Klaus reached forward and touched my cheeks before he turned and started for his own room.

I entered my own room, closing the door behind me, and sinking to the floor immediately, feeling my heart jump in my chest. I was definitely falling in love with Klaus Mikaelson and that scared me more than anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

I slipped on a rose colored tank and some black shorts and slipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair into a ponytail. I stared at my reflection, feeling plain, and I played with a strand of my hair, just looking at my reflection with an unimpressed look on my face.

I suddenly saw Klaus standing behind me and I jumped in surprise. "You scared me," I commented, looking over my shoulder. I threw myself a last scornful look before I turned to him.

"Why do you look so disdainful of yourself? Why is the most gorgeous woman on this planet unhappy with how she looks? How should the rest of them feel then?" He complimented and I felt a warm feeling flood through me at his words, no matter how biased they seemed.

"I'm not the most gorgeous woman on this planet, Klaus," I commented, as we returned to my room.

"Then I must be mistaken. But I know I'm not. When I look at you, even without make-up and in your sleepwear, you're an angel in disguise," Klaus said admiringly.

I had to admit Klaus could be very sweet when he wasn't a sadistic vampire werewolf hybrid. I melted as he spoke but my yawn ruined the moment.

Klaus chuckled, "My sleepy little angel in disguise," He amended, "Come on, let's go to bed,"

I nodded and climbed into bed and Klaus followed me. I tucked myself under the covers and snuggled up, feeling immediately exhausted. I felt Klaus's body beside me and I was flooded with a feeling of safety and security unlike any other. I wordlessly searched for his chest and Klaus pulled me onto his body. I snuggled onto his chest and his fingers found my hair and he started running his hands through it, making me feel even more at peace.

"'Night, Klaus," I murmured, as I was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my one and only love," Klaus responded, and I was consumed by darkness a second later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I want to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter and showed their love for Klonnie and the story! THANK YOU : ) **

**Second, I wanted to apologize for the late update! I was focusing on Not You Again and planning Chasing The Sun, my other two Bamon stories! But I promise I will save some time for BTB.**

**What do you guys wanna happen next? What did you think? What do you think Blair's gonna do? **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**Lily .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries **


End file.
